


Brothers, you're not alone. - parte seconda

by Astral_Tati, OcaPenna (Astral_Tati)



Series: Evolution [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Sense8 (TV), Supernatural, The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Drama, Erotic, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Sexual Violence, Slash, Threesome, What-If, Yuri
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/Astral_Tati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/OcaPenna
Summary: Quando nella vita tranquilla, anche se solitaria, dei Winchester entrano due Donne di Lettere italiane tutto viene stravolto! Di certo non si immaginavano fino a che punto...- Dobbiamo fare qualcosa… - dice con voce stanca Sam continuando a stringere la mano gelida della donna.- Non c’è niente che possiamo fare ora, Sammy - risponde Dean fregandosi gli occhi con la mano.- No, intendo...dobbiamo fare qualcosa! Ci sarà un modo per rendere il suo corpo più...stabile. Voglio dire...Lucifer è riuscito ad avere un corpo suo senza bisogno di sigilli e pillole…- Ma...la cosa è diversa. Questo corpo...è umano, mentre quello di Lucifer...è frutto di magia. - l’angelo scuote la testa improvvisamente stanco. Si gira e si va a sedere sul divanetto di fianco a Dean. - Possiamo provare a rendere più stabili i sigilli…





	1. 21 Novembre

 

 

 **21 Novembre, Lebanon.**  
 

Dopo che si è ripresa, Tania ha ricominciato a lavorare. L’arruolamento ha iniziato a dare i suoi frutti, e poco per volta alcuni cacciatori sono venuti a bussare alla porta del bunker per sottoscrivere al Codice dei Winchester e diventare membri degli Uomini di Lettere, sia come Umanisti che come Cacciatori. Alcuni passano parecchi giorni, poi, all’interno della struttura per venire addestrati e per imparare come non farsi ammazzare troppo presto. Il compito della donna è diventato quello di addestrare nel combattimento e nelle tattiche di attacco e nella difesa dei propri covi. Per non parlare del fatto che sono quasi sempre lei e Matilde a preparare da mangiare per tutti. Per carità, le piace insegnare ciò che sa, aiuta anche Sam a gestire la biblioteca e l’apprendimento della conoscenza, ma comincia a sentirsi come un topo in gabbia! I Winchester accampano sempre scuse per non farla partecipare alle loro cacce, e lei sente la mancanza dell’azione sul campo, talmente tanto che inizia ad essere agitata e di cattivo umore. L’unico momento di serenità è quando può passare del tempo da sola con il suo gigante nell’intimità della loro stanza, che adesso ha un aspetto meno marziale dopo che la donna ha dipinto su una delle pareti uno scorcio della sua amata Italia.

 

- _È inutile che insisti, angioletto… abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che curi il fortino. -_ ribadisce Dean controllando la pistola.

 

-  _C’è Castiel! -_ sbotta la donna spazientita, -  _Può badare lui al fortino! Diamine, Dean! Non esco da questa gabbia da settimane, ormai sto bene!_

 

 _\- Cas non può addestrare… lo sai com’è quando ci prova -_ l’angelo non è esattamente un maestro ideale.

 

-  _Posso predisporre delle lezioni di angelologia e di magia enochiana da far tenere a Cas… -_ propone Tania senza cedere, -  _Non posso nemmeno accompagnare Matilde a Lawrence… sono rinchiusa qui dentro! -_ si lamenta contrariata. -  _Non potrete impedirmi di agire sul campo per sempre!_

 

-  _Se vuoi accompagnare la ragazzina a me sta bene -_ risponde l’uomo mettendo via l’arma soddisfatto -  _prendi anche due birre già che sei in città._

 

 _\- HA! -_ esclama la donna puntandogli un dito sul petto: -  _Non posso allontanarmi perché devo addestrare, vero? -_ sottolinea decisamente alterata, -  _Però posso allontanarmi per accompagnare Matilde in città… ammettilo, non mi volete sul campo con voi!_

 

 _\- Ci metti mezza giornata ad accompagnarla! E poi, senti, per me potresti anche venire… -_ aggiunge abbassando la voce -  _ma se ti succede qualcosa Sammy mi strozza._

 

 _\- Va bene! -_ esclama la donna alzando le mani alterata, -  _C_ _ome volete. Vorrà dire che mi cercherò un caso per conto mio. -_ lo informa prima di girargli le spalle e uscire dalla sua camera. Questa storia deve finire, lei è una cacciatrice, un soldato… non può stare chiusa in una scatola di cemento per il resto della sua vita… che per inciso è anche breve.

 

Sam entra nella stanza con la borsa in mano fissando però il corridoio. -  _Tutto ok? -_ chiede al fratello.

 

-  _No, Sammy! -_ protesta Dean -  _Se vuoi tenere la tua psycokiller in una campana di vetro diglielo tu la prossima volta!_

 

L’uomo fissa ostinatamente il muro indurendo la mascella: -  _Non ho intenzione di rivederla di nuovo in quelle condizioni._

 

 _\- Ora ti stai comportando da idiota. -_ lo avverte il fratello puntandogli contro il dito - _È Tania! Non puoi pensare di tenerla chiusa qua dentro…_

 

 _\- Solo fino a quando… non avremo risolto quel problema. -_ borbotta Sam precedendo il fratello fuori dalla stanza.

 

-0-

 

 _\- Non puoi essere davvero nervosa per questo. -_ protesta il demone guardandola poco convinto mentre la ragazza finisce la propria tisana. Quella strega tende davvero ad un abuso da verbena.

 

 _\- Non sono nervosa -_ protesta Matilde -  _ma è il primo esame in inglese della mia vita, okay? Provaci tu a esporre il post-porno in una lingua che conosci appena._

 

 _\- È ridicolo. -_ sbotta poco convinto. Questa ostinazione a far finta di avere una vita normale e star dietro a cosa pensano quattro mummie ignoranti e arroganti è una mania assurda.

 

 _\- Vuoi farlo tu al posto mio? -_ lo prende in giro la ragazza mentre riguarda per l’ultima volta il foglio con appuntate una serie di frasi fatte ed espressioni che ha cercato inutilmente di memorizzare nell’ultimo mese.

 

-  _Se vuoi… -_ risponde distratto il demone mentre leggiucchia il libro di poesie che la ragazzina tiene sul comodino

 

Matilde impiega un momento a rendersi conto che, in effetti, lui potrebbe farlo al posto suo. E questa sarebbe un’idea geniale. Tanto tutte le informazioni utili sono in bell’ordine nella sua testa.

 

-  _Potrei anche farti vedere un incantesimo traduttore, ma non viene mai bene ai primi tentativi._

 

 _\- No! È una bellissima idea! -_ risponde entusiasta la ragazza.

 

_\- No, credimi… non vorresti finire a dirgli che la loro madre è una scimmia… l’ultima volta è stato… beh, in realtà è stato divertente, non per la strega però._

 

_\- No, intendo che lo faccia tu al mio posto! Quella è un’ottima idea…_

 

Il demone chiude il libro fissandola perplesso. A volte dubita di capire cosa stia dicendo ma il più delle volte è solo perché è troppo assurdo per essere concepibile.

 

_\- Tu vuoi che io…_

 

 _\- È un’ottima idea -_ ribadisce entusiasta Matilde. -  _risolverebbe tutto! E se prendo un voto decente oggi diventa tutto molto molto più semplice. E non è esattamente barare: l’elaborato l’ho scritto io, le idee sono le mie… solo, non uccidere il docente, per favore._

 

L’idea di provare non dispiace per nulla al demone. Non ha mai fatto una cosa come un esame, è un’esperienza che gli manca. Anche possedere qualcuno che voglia essere posseduto è qualcosa di totalmente nuovo, non era mai successo che qualcuno glielo chiedesse e perché avrebbe dovuto? A quanto ne sa avere un demone dentro di sé non è un’esperienza piacevole, quando un umano è forte abbastanza può sentirlo ribellarsi nel tentativo di riprendere il controllo. Se le anime avessero arti, unghie o voce direbbe di averle sentite scalciare, urlare, dimenarsi e graffiare ma è sempre una lotta impari.

 _\- Bene. -_ risponde andando a sedersi alla scrivania. Se la strega vuole provare non sarà lui ad opporsi, magari è la volta buona che riuscirà a capire cosa frulla in quel cervelletto distorto facendosi un giro lì dentro.

 

Si sta preparando appoggiato allo schienale della sedia lasciando andare il controllo su quel corpo quando Matilde aggiunge:  _\- Ma voglio essere lucida, non mi va di perdermi un mio esame._

 

Il demone si stringe nelle spalle prima che il fumo rosso inizi a fuoriuscire.

 

-0-

 

-  _Ha schiacciato il cranio di un vampiro, ha ripulito un covo di mutaforma ammazzando un alfa… direi che sa badare a se stessa. -_ Dean guida senza eccessiva premura godendosi l’idea di tornare a lavorare col fratello, gli dà un senso di tranquillità che non riesce mai ad avere fino in fondo quando ci sono le ragazze intorno. Hanno passato una vita da soli su quelle strade.

 

-  _Io preferisco comunque saperla al sicuro nel bunker -_ dice testardo Sam.

 

_\- Ma lei cosa preferisce, Sammy? Ci hai pensato? Non puoi decidere la sua vita…_

 

Il fratello sa che Dean ha ragione, non può continuare a tenere le briglie strette alla sua donna, già negli ultimi giorni ha avvertito una tensione crescente in lei, cosa che non è stato per nulla piacevole. -  _Lo so… hai ragione -_ ammette alla fine -  _è solo che…_

 

 _\- Sei un coglione apprensivo, lo so. -_ conclude il fratello lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita.  

 

-  _Mi sto comportando da idiota…_

 

 _\- Solo un po’. -_ lo rincuora il fratello prima di sentire il telefono vibrargli nella tasca della giacca. -  _Rowena! -_ dice mettendo in vivavoce -  _Ci sono novità?_

 

_“Buongiorno, splendori, come state? Tutto bene? La famiglia? È così che si risponde al telefono se uno è educato!”_

 

 _\- Buongiorno, tutto bene? La famiglia? Ci sono novità? -_ chiede Dean prendendola in giro.

 

“ _Così va meglio!”_ miagola la donna dall’altra parte della chiamata. “ _Sto benissimo, grazie, a parte il fatto che anche l’ultimo idiota su cui ho messo gli occhi s’è rivelato solo una perdita di tempo.”_

 

 _\- Rowena… qualche novità?-_ chiede Sam per riportare la strega sulla cosa più importante.

 

“ _Siete noiosi, nemmeno un po’ di conversazione! Va bene… allora, ho provato a studiare un incantesimo per rendere non necessari i sigilli, ma l’interazione tra la magia enochiana con quella celtica non è molto semplice… mi manca sempre qualcosa per collegare le due magie. Inoltre… ho bisogno di vedere l’angelo.”_ la donna pare titubante prima di aggiungere ancora una cosa: “ _Toglietemi una curiosità… perché non avete chiesto a mio figlio di aiutarvi?”_

 

Dean lancia un’occhiata al fratello. I rapporti tra la strega e Crowley non sono esattamente idilliaci.

 _\- Glielo abbiamo chiesto ma non è stato d’aiuto. -_ si risolve alla fine a rispondere.

 

 _“Mpf, ovvio… mio figlio è inutile_ _”_ sbuffa Rowena riempiendo il suo tono di ironia, “ _a lui interessa solo l’Inferno. Comunque sto per arrivare al bunker, sarò lì tra un’ora. A tra poco, dolcezze.”_

 

 _\- No, aspetta! -_ ma la strega ha già messo giù. Il cacciatore esasperato improvvisa un’inverisone a U nella strada deserta. -  _Chiama Jody e Claire, ci penseranno loro. -_ dice intanto al fratello.

 

-  _Dannazione! -_ esclama Sam mentre prende il suo telefono e seleziona la chiamata per le loro amiche.

 

 

**21 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 11:30**

Tania sorseggia il suo caffè appoggiata alla cucina a occhi chiusi. La lezione di combattimento che ha appena tenuto con i due cacciatori canadesi e con Cole Trenton è stata particolarmente dura da parte sua, ma Cole, da ex marine, le ha tenuto testa in modo davvero degno. Sa che sta riversando su quegli uomini la propria frustrazione, ma almeno così ha modo di calmarsi un po’.  
 

-  _Vuoi davvero cercare un caso e andarci da sola? -_ chiede contrariato suo fratello: -  _Non mi sembra una buona idea._

 

 _\- Non cominciare anche tu, Cas! -_ esclama la donna aprendo gli occhi esasperata. -  _Non potete continuare a tenermi rinchiusa qui dentro! Persino tu hai ripreso a rispondere alle chiamate del Paradiso e a uscire in missione!_

 

L’angelo sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo: -  _Si, è vero, ma da sola?_

 

 _\- Allora fammi venire con te! -_ propone la sorella guardandolo con sfida.

 

-  _Non se ne parla nemmeno, non ti permetterò di cominciare a lavorare per i nostri fratelli… non porterebbe a nulla di buono!_

 

 _\- Siete insopportabili! -_ sbotta posando in malo modo la tazza nel lavandino. -  _Dovete smetterla, voi tre, di trattarmi come una bambola di porcellana! Io odio le bambole di porcellana! Andrò in missione, che vi piaccia o no!_

 

 _\- Questo è lo spirito, dolcezza -_ s’intromette Cole entrando in cucina per versarsi una tazza di caffè -  _non puoi lasciare che Sammy Boy ti metta i piedi in testa, dico bene?_

 

 _\- Non sono… affari tuoi! -_ sibila irritato Castiel osservando di traverso il cacciatore impiccione. -  _Sono questioni familiari._

 

 _\- E poi io non mi faccio mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno! -_ puntualizza la donna incrociando le braccia.

 

-  _Non ti scaldare, angelo! Come vuoi, dolcezza… dico solo che se il matrimonio diventa una gabbia… beh, meglio tagliare._

 

Tania arrossisce alla metafora dell’uomo. -  _Non… c’è nessun matrimonio e nulla da tagliare, solo cose da chiarire._

 

 _\- Beh, chiaritele… -_ insiste Cole pulendosi le mani sul dorso dei pantaloni prima di afferrare un biscotto.

 

-  _È inutile ragionare con dei testoni! -_ sbotta adirata la donna cominciando a tirare fuori dal frigo il necessario per preparare il pranzo. -  _Ho passato la vita a cacciare da sola, continuerò a farlo! Dieci anni qui in America a uccidere vampiri, licantropi, fantasmi da sola mentre “Osservavo”… non è cambiato nulla, posso continuare a farlo!_

 

 _\- Prima era prima! -_ dice serio l’angelo, -  _Adesso… non sei da sola, inoltre noi tre testoni, se permetti, ci preoccupiamo. -_ Poi, pensandoci sopra, concede con un sospiro: -  _Va bene, se vuoi cercare un caso io vengo con te._

 

_\- Scordatelo! Tu fai coppia non con me, nelle indagini. Se ha tempo verrà Matilde, altrimenti andrò da sola._

 

 _\- Preferirei te al posto del demone. -_ assicura Castiel. -  _Almeno… aspetta che sia disponibile Matilde._

 

 _\- Tu fai coppia col demone? -_ chiede perplesso Cole bevendo il caffè -  _Beh, amico, questo è strano._

 

 _\- Si… quando indaghiamo mi tocca farlo sempre con lui. -_ sospira esasperato l’angelo sedendosi al tavolo. -  _Non sta mai zitto…_

 

Cole ha incrociato il demone solo un paio di volte e si è sempre guardato bene dal rivolgergli la parola, ma in effetti è una presenza che mette a disagio.

 

Tania lava le verdure mentre pensa a quanto si sente in trappola, nemmeno a Roma erano così ossessivi con lei, sempre a controllare ogni suo minimo gesto quotidiano. Le era sempre piaciuto essere in America proprio per la libertà che riusciva a ritagliarsi. -  _Matilde è impegnata, ha gli esami da dare e le lezioni di stregoneria… io sono felice di insegnare qui al bunker, ma devo poter uscire, ogni tanto, o presto comincerò a evocare apposta angeli e demoni per distruggerli!_

 

 _\- Pessima idea -_ risponde Dean entrando -  _e poi abbiamo problemi più grossi ora, sta arrivando Rowena._

 

 _\- Ciao Cole. -_ saluta Sam prima di avvicinarsi a Tania abbracciandola da dietro: -  _Ok, scusa… sono un idiota -_ sussurra, -  _un idiota apprensivo._

 

La donna vorrebbe rimanere arrabbiata con il suo uomo, ma la sorpresa sia per la loro presenza sia per l’ammissione del cacciatore, la spiazza. -  _Che ci fate qui? Che significa “sta arrivando Rowena”? -_ chiede girandosi nell’abbraccio del suo gigante.

 

-  _Le abbiamo chiesto… -_ Dean lancia un’occhiata furtiva a Cole che non si muove dal tavolo -  _una consulenza, per… per il tuo caso -_ dice mantenendosi sul vago -  _e vuole vederti._

 

La donna si scosta dalle braccia di Sam lanciando uno sguardo interdetto al cacciatore dagli occhi verdi. -  _Voi cosa? A Rowena? Con Crowley sempre tra i piedi? Davvero, chiedete a lei? -_ sbotta indignata Tania fissando entrambi i fratelli. -  _Senza dirmi nulla? Ma sul serio credete che se ci fosse stato anche solo un incantesimo che potessi usare… non l’avrei già utilizzato? E poi… non spetta a voi fare qualcosa!_

 

 _\- Rowena sa il fatto suo -_ replica scocciato Dean -  _e scusa tanto se cerchiamo di salvarti la pelle! Un consulto in più non ti ucciderà…_

 

 _\- Non c’è nulla che non tenteremo -_ assicura Sam senza smettere di guardare Tania. -  _e si, spetta a noi, siamo la tua famiglia._

 

 _\- Sammy ha ragione -_ conferma il fratello serio -  _è questo che si fa con la famiglia, dico bene?_

 

 _\- Io non ci rinuncio a te -_ dice Castiel guardando la sorella con un lieve sorriso, -  _hai quasi dato la tua vita per me, per noi. Non ci arrenderemo mai, per cui che sia Rowena, Crowley, il Paradiso… Lucifer… tenteremo ogni strada._

 

Tania chiude gli occhi per arginare la commozione che ha cominciato a scaldarle il cuore. -  _Siete degli idioti… ma vi voglio bene. -_ dice in un sussurro. Ha già provato ogni tipo di incantesimo e nessuno è fattibile, ma se vogliono tentare con Rowena… che tentino. Lei ha il suo piano e in ogni caso non ci rinuncerà.

 

 

 


	2. 21 Novembre, Lebanon - parte seconda

**21 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 12:30**

 

_\- Buongiorno splendore! Come stai? La famiglia? -_ chiede con un sorriso falso il cacciatore agli occhi pittati della rossa -  _Di qua. -_ dice poi serio precedendola per le scale.

 

- _Dean! È sempre un piacere. -_ squittisce la piccola strega scendendo dietro all’uomo nel bunker di cui ha piacevoli ricordi. -  _Mmm avverto qualcosa di diverso… non c’è più quel gradevole odore di mascolinità poco pulita! Che delizia._

 

_\- Sì, beh… abbiamo ospiti -_ la informa Dean -  _femmine. -_ In effetti da quando sono arrivate le ragazze nel bunker sono entrati attrezzi mai visti prima come un aspirapolvere, per non parlare della puzza di incenso che dalla camera della strega ha finito per propagarsi ovunque o dell’assurda mania di lavare per terra ogni due minuti. È quasi certo che qualcuno abbia versato delle essenze profumate nel secchio del mocio l’ultima volta perché da allora la casa ha un odore diverso.

 

-  _Rowena -_ la saluta Sam con un cenno della testa andandole incontro, -  _benvenuta._

 

_\- Gigante! -_ sorride di rimando la strega, -  _Ti sta bene la barba! Allora… mi offrite un tea?_

 

In quel momento la sala della guerra viene attraversata dai due cacciatori canadesi che dalla biblioteca vanno verso le camere con dei libri in mano. -  _Signora, ragazzi. -_ salutano cortesi continuando per la loro strada.

 

_\- Come no! Anche i biscotti e una bella fetta di torta -_ propone Dean -  _se ci risolvi questo problema Sammy ti fa anche un massaggio ai piedi, dico bene Sammy?_

 

Il fratello lo fulmina con gli occhi prima di prendere la borsa di Rowena -  _Vieni, da questa parte. -_ dice precedendola verso la cucina.

 

-  _Sento addirittura odore di cibo vero e non di fast food! -_ esclama deliziata la donnina seguendo il cacciatore. -  _Dovete raccontarmi cosa vi è successo, ragazzi, e che magia hanno usato su di voi._

 

-  _È una lunga storia… -_ risponde tra i denti Sam.

 

-  _Ho tempo. -_ la strega è davvero compiaciuta del cambiamento dei due uomini, e non solo per quanto riguarda la pulizia, vede in loro anche un’aura diversa, più luminosa. Questa visita sta diventando sempre più interessante.

 

-  _Una delle magie è in cucina che prepara il pranzo, chiedilo a lei mentre ti bevi il tè. -_ propone Dean con un sorriso.

 

Tania sta girando la crema di verdure mentre dà direttive a Castiel su come preparare i crostini alle erbette e aglio. -  _Attento a non farli bruciare, devono rimanere croccanti fuori e morbidi dentro. -_ è quasi divertente avere come aiutante il fratello, può condividere con lui, allievo attento, una delle cose che più le regala calma, ovvero cucinare, soprattutto per così tante persone. Dopotutto è italiana e gli italiani ce l’hanno nel sangue.

 

-  _Hanno un buon profumo. -_ osserva Castiel stando ben attento a fare come gli ha insegnato la sorella.

 

_\- Wow, Cas, dov’è finito il trench? -_ chiede Dean stupito entrando in cucina. Vedere l’angelo solo in camicia è un evento biblico. Un piacevole evento biblico -  _Comunque, Tania, ti presento Rowena, Rowena lei è Tania… e lui è Cole, un altro ospite._

 

La donna si gira verso i tre appena entrati in cucina e il suo sguardo cade subito sulla strega. -  _Piacere… -_ dice avvicinandosi tendendo la mano. Castiel, dai fornelli dov’era al fianco della donna, si gira a fare un cenno di saluto alla rossa.

 

Cole si alza un po’ impettito davanti al bello scricciolo in tacchi alti:  _\- Piacere di conoscerla signora -_ dice senza evitare di lasciar trapelare un certo apprezzamento. -  _ci siamo già conosciuti? Giurerei di averla già vista da qualche parte…_

 

_\- Davvero? Non so, i cacciatori son tutti uguali. -_ sorride all’uomo portando poi la sua attenzione sulla donna davanti a lei. -  _È così… la magia sei tu. -_ dice lanciando un’occhiata maliziosa a Dean: -  _È un piacere conoscerti, tesoro, adesso capisco molte cose!_

 

_\- Già, è anche il motivo per cui sei qui… quindi…_

 

_\- Lo so, ragazzone, ma direi che abbiamo tempo. -_ osserva compiaciuta Rowena. Quella ragazzina ha davvero qualcosa dell’angelo, all’inizio non aveva creduto ai Winchester riguardo alla natura del soggetto che avrebbe dovuto aiutare, ma adesso… è davvero una creatura curiosa, se solo potesse studiarla per bene…

 

-  _Il pranzo sarà pronto a breve -_ informa Tania stranamente a disagio di fronte a quella donna tornando verso i fornelli. -  _Qualsiasi cosa potrà aspettare dopo pranzo…_

 

_\- Sono perfettamente d’accordo -_ annuncia Matilde entrando in cucina seguita dal demone -  _passato a pieni voti! -_ annuncia soddisfatta prima di vedere l’altra strega.

 

_\- Cosa ci fa qui lei? -_ sente sbottare il demone alle sue spalle.

 

-  _Fergus! È così che saluti tua madre? -_ lo rimprovera Rowena guardando curiosa l’altra ragazzina vestita in modo strano.

 

Matilde si volta a fissare il demone a bocca aperta e la sua espressione impietrita le dà conferma quando torna a voltarsi verso Rowena è diventata rossa di rabbia.

 

_\- Tu -_ le dice puntandole contro un dito -  _non ti permettere…_

 

_\- Matilde! -_ esclama la donna fissando la sua amica con un sorriso disarmante, -  _L’esame? È andato bene? -_ cerca anche di incrociare lo sguardo del demone… dispiaciuta per lui.

 

Gli occhi di Tania hanno un effetto calmante sulla ragazza ma più ancora la mano che il demone le poggia sulla spalla.

 

_\- Madre, lei è Matilde, Matilde lei è la maledetta stronza._

 

_\- Sempre adorabile, Fergus. -_ ribatte senza perdere il sorriso la strega mentre osserva il figlio e la ragazza. -  _Incantata, Matilde. -_ infine si gira verso Dean con appena un po’ di ghiaccio negli occhi che non sorridono come il resto del suo viso. -  _Ti sei dimenticato di dirmi qualcosa, a quanto pare. Sarà davvero interessante._

 

-0-

 

_\- Quindi, che cosa ci fa lei qui? -_ chiede inquisitorio Crowley dopo essersi lasciato trascinare in camera della strega. In realtà è contento di stare lontano dalla madre e dagli altri cacciatori e di riprendere la propria postazione contro la testiera del letto.

 

_\- L’abbiamo chiamata noi. -_ risponde Dean guardandosi intorno. Non entra mai in quella camera, un po’ perché vedere il demone muoversi come un padrone di casa nel bunker lo infastidisce, un po’ per la puzza di incenso e zolfo che impregna l’ambiente. La ragazzina si è accomodata bene, la camera è quasi irriconoscibile piena di cuscini e tessuti colorati, acchiappasogni e campane a vento che pendono dal soffitto affrescato a cielo da Tania. Su una parete campeggiano foto da cui sorridono volti di chissà chi. Una dev’essere la madre di Matilde perché la somiglianza fa impressione. Ma quello che inquieta davvero il cacciatore è una cesta in vimini affianco al letto a cui getta un’occhiata senza pensarci e se ne pente un momento dopo.  _\- Per risolvere il problema di Tania, rendere il corpo stabile. -_ si affretta ad aggiungere.

 

_\- E c’era bisogno di chiamarla per questo? -_ chiede scocciato il demone -  _Ti avevo già detto…_

 

_\- Un altro parere non guasta. -_ taglia corto Dean.

 

_\- E quindi la vostra idea è mettere Tania nelle mani di quella? Sul serio vi sembra una buona idea? Mettiamo che si possa fare, Rowena ci aiuterà per spirito di carità? -_ Matilde si è andata a sedere alla scrivania da dove ha tirato fuori un pacchetto di tabacco e le cartine. Se non ha ancora preso a schiaffi la rossa è solo perché Tania sembrava preferire che evitasse, ma dopo la giornata pesante ha bisogno di rilassarsi un minimo per smettere almeno di voler spaccare qualcosa.

 

_\- Se ci sarà un prezzo lo pagheremo -_ risponde Dean alterandosi -  _quello che so è che non ho intenzione di lasciare la donna di Sammy in balia di tipi come Nicola!_

 

_\- Io -_ risponde il demone alzandosi alterato a sua volta -  _sto cercando di risolvervi il problema e non mi aiutate gridando ai quattro venti di avere un mezzo angelo esplosivo in casa! Devi ringraziare l’idiozia dei miei collaboratori se nessuno ha fatto due più due e se riesco ancora a infiltrarli…_

 

_\- Tu stai facendo cosa…? -_ chiede perplesso il cacciatore.

 

_\- Io sto cercando di capire cosa abbiamo davanti. Mi rendo conto che per chi è abituato a sparare prima di chiedere il nome possa sembrare strano, ma se fai girare i due neuroni che hai ti renderai conto che se non sappiamo cosa sia è molto difficile curarla! -_ sbotta inviperito.

 

_\- E quando diavolo avevi intenzione di dircelo! -_ gli urla di rimando il cacciatore.

 

_\- Adesso smettetela tutti e due. -_ si mette in mezzo la ragazza invitandoli con una certa decisione a fare entrambi un passo indietro, letteralmente vista la vicinanza dei volti congestionati.  _\- Siete due deficienti, entrambi, direi pari e patta. -_ aggiunge meritandosi un’occhiata stupita del cacciatore e una offesa del demone -  _Forse avreste entrambi dovuto parlarne con Tania prima di tutto. Non credo che gradirà… lo so che volevate essere d’aiuto e grazie, sul serio, ma la mettete, ci mettete, in una posizione del cazzo._

 

Visto che entrambi non sembrano capire il senso della situazione prosegue: -  _A Tania non piace fare da cavia, provate a indovinare perché… e io ho una famiglia, degli amici, gente a cui tengo, e se gli stronzi sospettano anche solo vagamente che qualcosa in questa missione puzzi di marcio…_

 

Dean d’istinto ributta l’occhio alle foto sulle pareti, a quello non aveva pensato. Non che avessero fatto qualcosa che potesse mettere a rischio la situazione ma si sente comune improvvisamente responsabile.

 

_\- Questa tua ridicola ipocrisia di voler giocare alla bambina normale, è questo che li mette a rischio, non io. Dovresti fare un favore a te stessa e a loro, e scegliere cosa vuoi essere una volta per tutte. -_ le risponde secco Crowley.

 

Dean è quasi certo che la ragazzina stia per mettersi a piangere e vorrebbe fare qualcosa per andarle in aiuto, ma la tensione che c’è nello sguardo che tiene fisso in quello del demone lo fa desistere.

 

Matilde dopo un momento fa un respiro, torna alla scrivania dove finisce di fare  la sigaretta e l’accende -  _Suppongo che ora potremo solo stare a vedere, giusto?_

 

Dean annuisce: -  _Ma d’ora in poi ci tieni aggiornati. -_ aggiunge rivolto al demone.

 

_\- E tu non tiri in mezzo mia madre se non è strettamente necessario. -_ ribatte il demone prima che il cacciatore esca.

 

Appena Dean chiude la porta Matilde torna verso il demone rubandogli una mano e stringendola: -  _Hai ragione, -_ inizia guardandolo con un sorriso triste -  _ma non è facile dire addio alle persone che ami, anche quando sai che dovresti farlo._

Il demone la guarda con gli occhi chiari e tristi che le mettono sempre in corpo un bisogno spasmodico di abbracciarlo, ma ha imparato a trattenersi per non turbarlo -  _E poi prima vorrei che li conoscessi. -_ aggiunge portandosi la mano alle labbra.

 

 

**21 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 15:00**  
 

In biblioteca, l’atmosfera non è certamente meno tesa. Sul divano sono seduti, ormai nel loro ordine abitudinario, Dean, Castiel, Tania e Sam. La donna è tesa anche se il suo cacciatore l’abbraccia protettivo, lo si avverte anche dalla posa che mantiene, con le braccia conserte e le gambe accavallate. La strega, seduta davanti a loro, la innervosisce e non solo per il fatto che è solidale con il demone. C’è qualcosa di viscido in lei…

 

- _Allora...Tania -_ persino il suo tono di voce è come olio acido. -  _i ragazzoni non sono stati molto precisi su cosa sei e su come ti hanno ottenuto._

 

Alla donna partono dei brividi lungo tutta la schiena e sente il sangue rombargli nelle orecchie: si sente sotto esame come in laboratorio -  _Manipolazione genetica… agli umani piace giocare con ciò che non dovrebbe spettare loro; hanno innescato DNA angelico in un DNA… semi umano._

 

_\- Semi umano? -_ chiede curiosa la strega.

 

- _Nella… famiglia da cui provengo c’è lignaggio nephilim. -_ confessa senza osare guardare i cacciatori e il fratello visto che si sente i loro sguardi puntati addosso.

 

-  _Madre, tratta il pinguino con un minimo di… cortesia. -_ s’intromette il demone entrando in biblioteca seguito da Matilde.

 

Rowena guarda con interesse il figlio, è un evento più unico che raro che quell’essere dimostri interesse verso qualcuno che non sia se stesso. -  _Interessante… tranquillo Fergus, io sono qui per aiutare. -_ poi, tornando a concentrarsi sulla donnetta: -  _E… ti hanno inciso e impresso sul corpo sigilli e glifi in enochiano, giusto?_

 

Tania annuisce continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla strega.

 

-  _Questo è un problema, bisogna utilizzare magia enochiana… Ho bisogno anche del tuo sangue per poterlo studiare e capire le reazioni alla magia celtica._

 

_\- No. -_ dice decisa la donna sentendosi sbiancare. Non darà mai il suo sangue a chicchessia…

 

-  _Non si è mai parlato di sangue… -_ interviene cauto Sam improvvisamente agitato a sua volta.

 

-  _È necessario, devo poter sperimentare gli incantesimi._

 

_\- No! -_ ripete la donna stringendosi un po’ di più contro il suo gigante.

 

-  _So che ce n’è conservato a Roma -_ interviene Crowley dalla sedia su cui si è accomodato -  _se riuscissi a recuperarlo…_

 

-  _No! -_ esclama sconcertata e stupita Tania guardando il demone, non sa come possa sapere che a Roma conservano il suo sangue, ma non ha nessuna intenzione di darlo ad una strega.

 

-  _Non sai quanto mi spiace ammetterlo ma ha ragione: senza non ci sono possibilità. -_ risponde il demone.

 

La donna chiude gli occhi deglutendo a vuoto. -  _Ok… ma solo se Crowley se ne occupa… non deve toccarlo nessun altro… non affidarlo a nessuno. -_ acconsente fissando ora il demone negli occhi. Non si fida della strega, nemmeno un pochino, ma di Crowley sì. Il demone ricambia lo sguardo con un misto di orgoglio e perplessità, ma ad ogni modo non aveva la minima intenzione di condividere il lavoro con Rowena.

 

- _Vedrai tesoro, risolveremo ogni cosa. -_ miagola la rossa lanciando uno sguardo interessato al figlio. Questa davvero non se l’aspettava, suo figlio ha davvero un interesse personale in questa faccenda… e questo interesse ruota intorno a quelle due ragazze.

 

-0-

 

Sam rientra in biblioteca portando una confezione da sei birre che posa sul tavolo tra lui e suo fratello. Dean ne afferra una più che volentieri.

- _Tania...mi sembra decisamente turbata. -_ constata -  _Ora è in palestra che si allena… La decisione di prenotare un alloggio a Rowena e non farla dormire qui mi pare sempre la soluzione migliore._

 

_\- Beh, Sammy, che cosa ti aspettavi?  -_ risponde ironico il fratello.

 

-  _Non a tutte le donne piace farsi esaminare dalle streghe, Sammy Boy. -_ s’intromette Cole rubando una birra.

 

-  _Non chiamarmi Sammy Boy. -_ lo minaccia il cacciatore fulminandolo con lo sguardo. -  _Non è che avessimo tutta questa scelta. È una situazione...particolare._

 

_\- Oh, dev’esserlo per forza se collaborate con un demone. Non eravate voi quelli che prima sparano e poi chiedono cosa sei?_

 

_\- Si cresce Cole, si cambia. -_ risponde Dean alzando i piedi sulla sedia di fronte.

 

_\- Oh certo… il codice Winchester… -_ nel sorriso di Cole c’è più disprezzo che ironia -  _quanto vi hanno messo i piedi in testa le due signore?_

 

Dean lancia un’occhiata di fastidio all’uomo. Cole è un bravo ragazzo, a modo suo, ma sa essere davvero inopportuno: -  _Se c’è qualcosa che non ti va bene dillo chiaro oppure là c’è la porta. -_ risponde secco.

 

_\- Direi che se tirate in mezzo demoni e streghe, Dean-o, forse è meglio che spiegate il perché. Abbiamo il diritto di sapere con cosa abbiamo a che fare._

 

Sam si alza in piedi incapace di rimanere fermo. Cole ha ragione, se vogliono creare un’Organizzazione che funzioni e che sia unita, devono imparare per primi loro a fidarsi delle persone con cui vogliono collaborare. -  _Ok… il Codice lo conosci, noi siamo per la collaborazione e per l’equilibrio, questa strada è in netto contrasto con quello che è l’Organizzazione in gran parte dell’Europa. Dove possibile si cerca, appunto, di collaborare anche con “non umani” per assicurare una convivenza pacifica per tutti. -_ riassume guardando Cole: -  _Tania… come sai, non è del tutto umana. Quello che non sai, è che è il risultato di esperimenti genetici attuati dagli Uomini di Lettere Italiani che, per poterne avere il controllo, le hanno…-_ prende un respiro per poter meglio spiegare la situazione senza scendere troppo nei particolari. -  _In breve, gli Italiani hanno il controllo su di lei: possono decidere della sua vita e della sua morte con delle semplici pillole che, se decidessero di non fornirgli più… beh per lei sarebbe la fine. Non c’è nulla di umano che può aiutarla, ci rimane solo la strada soprannaturale da poter seguire._

 

_\- Questo è… strano. Parecchio strano, amico. -_ commenta perplesso l’ex militare.

 

_\- Esattamente, Colino, cosa non lo è da queste parti? -_ risponde con un mezzo sorriso Dean finendo la birra.

 

Sam vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa ma in quel momento gli squilla il telefono, e quando vede chi è che lo sta chiamando si sente sbiancare. -  _Merda… -_ a questo non è preparato.

 

“ _Sam… da quanto tempo.”_

 

Dean lancia un’occhiata interrogativa al fratello, sembra aver appena visto un clown.

 

-  _Lucifer… -_ risponde il cacciatore guardandolo di rimando: -  _cosa vuoi?_

 

_\- Lucifer, quel Lucifer? -_ chiede Cole sbiancando rivolto a Dean.

 

_\- E all’improvviso è ancora un po’ più strano, vero? -_ risponde il cacciatore aprendosi un’altra birra.

 

_“Gentile come sempre, amico mio.”_ l’ironia del Diavolo dall’altra parte della chiamata è palpabile. “ _Senti… volevo solo sapere come proseguono le ricerche per il problema di Tania”._

 

_\- Ci… stiamo lavorando. -_ risponde teso Sam senza ancora capire perché Lucifer si interessi così tanto a Tania, anche se in pratica è sua sorella, ma questa situazione lo inquieta sempre di più. -  _Tania è in buone mani._

 

_“Oh certo...come no! In mano a dei cacciatori! E Cassy non mi vuole dire più di tanto…”_ segue un breve silenzio dove sembra che il Diavolo pensi a cosa dire, cosa assai strana. “ _Tania… come sta?”_

 

_\- Cosa ti interessa? -_ sbotta infine Sam teso: -  _Io non so perché tu debba ficcare il naso in questa faccenda! Non puoi aiutare perché il tuo caso è diverso, bene. E quindi? Il Diavolo ora si preoccupa di qualcuno che non è se stesso?_

 

_“Stammi bene a sentire, scimmione!”_ ribatte alterato a sua volta l’altro, “ _Lei… è importante per me, va bene? Quindi voglio sapere se voi idioti state facendo qualcosa, altrimenti vengo lì e me la porto via!”_

 

_\- Stai scherzando, vero? -_ Sam di sicuro non si aspettava una tale reazione da parte di quell’essere egocentrico. -  _Vorresti portarti via Tania? Quello che non ho completato con l’Apocalisse, giuro che lo faccio questa volta!_

 

_\- Okay, direi che è abbastanza. -_ sbotta Dean alzandosi di scatto e strappando il telefono di mano a Sammy -  _Hey, Luci, va tutto bene, okay? Ci stiamo lavorando…_

 

_“Ah bene, ecco l’altro! E cosa state facendo, razza di idioti? Sono settimane che non ho notizie! Se voi non risolvete la faccenda… ci dovrò pensare io, a modo mio!”_

 

_\- Stiamo facendo delle ricerche… non è esattamente una cosa semplice. Comunque se vuoi venire a vedere coi tuoi occhi…_

 

-  _Che cosa? -_ sbotta indignato Sam: -  _Ma sei impazzito?_

 

_“Sai Dean, è un’ottima idea! Vengo a trovarvi, controllo le mie ali, e se non state facendo tutto il possibile per Tania… me la porto via.”_ acconsente il Diavolo con voce solo appena alterata. “ _Parto subito!”_

 

-  _Bene, porta il whisky… tanto whisky._

 

 

 


	3. 21 Novembre, Lebanon, parte terza

******21 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 17:00**  
 

Matilde ha seguito Tania in palestra, non le è sembrato il caso di lasciarla sola a sfogare il nervosismo. L’ha trovata come da previsione che se la prende con l’innocente sacco saltellando sulle punte scalze dei piedi mentre la maglietta le danza addosso ai ritmi dei colpi. La ragazza evita di interromperla ma si prende un materassino da yoga e lo sdraia a terra sedendocisi sopra e fissandola.

 

La donna si ferma afferrando il sacco ondeggiante e osserva la ragazza. -  _Io non ne sapevo nulla… mi dispiace. -_ dice prima di andarsi a sedere vicino all’amica.

 

-  _Lo so -_ risponde Matilde con un sorriso mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle -  _come stai?_

 

_\- Sono stanca di essere trattata come qualcosa che può rompersi… e non mi piace l’idea di essere studiata. -_ dice sincera abbracciando a sua volta la ragazza. -  _Intanto lo so che ogni incantesimo che tenteranno non funzionerà… sono anni che ne cerco uno._

 

_\- Lo so… ma non puoi biasimarli per provarci. Sono degli idioti ma cercano di rendersi utili, in qualche assurdo e disfunzionale modo. -_ risponde Matilde ridendo imitata da Tania. È proprio per questo che non riesce ad essere arrabbiata con loro. Si stacca dall’abbraccio della ragazza e, mettendosi alle sue spalle, inizia a massaggiarle la schiena.

 

-  _È vero, e per questo li amo. Sono degli idioti, ma questa loro necessità di aiutare mi fa tanta tenerezza. -_ dice pensierosa mentre chiude gli occhi cercando le zone di tensione per scioglierle.

 

Matilde si stacca un momento sfilandosi di un colpo il maglione e la maglietta prima di sdraiarsi sul materassino mugugnando un apprezzamento.

-  _Allora non sei arrabbiata?_

 

_\- No orsacchiotta… anche se, a dire il vero, dovessero continuare con questo loro boicottaggio a qualsiasi mio coinvolgimento in missioni potrei anche prenderli a pugni, sul serio!_

 

_\- Vedrai che li facciamo ravvedere. -_ miagola soddisfatta la ragazza.

 

- _Tesoro… sei tesa. -_ dice Tania prima di mettersi a cavalcioni per poter meglio intervenire in un nodo particolarmente coriaceo alla base della schiena. - _Crowley… come sta? Comincia ad accettare il fatto che prova dei sentimenti veri? Specie per te?_

 

_\- Non ne ho idea… è come andare sulle montagne russe -_ borbotta soffrendo per le manovre della donna -  _comunque adesso sa per certo cosa provo io, e non so se sia un bene. Non so mai cosa sia un bene con lui._

 

_\- Lo sa e continua a starti accanto… con uno come lui equivale ad un’ammissione! -_ la rassicura la donna trovando finalmente il punto in cui il nodo sta cedendo. Premendo con il pollice della mano sinistra, usa la destra per convogliare la sua energia in quel punto. In breve sotto le sue mani non c’è più tensione e prosegue il massaggio salendo sulla schiena per espandere l’energia. -  _Era da un po’ che non passavamo del tempo da sole!_

 

_\- Troppo tempo. -_ risponde con un sospiro la ragazza.

 

In quel momento sentono dei passi avvicinarsi e la porta della palestra aprirsi: -  _O diavolo, ragazze! -_ sbotta Dean voltandosi di nuovo verso la porta: - _Potreste…_

 

Tania sospira esasperata, ma non ha nessuna intenzione di interrompere il massaggio a Matilde proprio adesso che le sta servendo. -  _Aspetta, Dean! -_ dice al cacciatore mentre prosegue il massaggio dal collo alle spalle e alle braccia, propagando l’energia benefica fin dove può arrivare. Abbassandosi posa un bacio alla base della nuca della ragazza, scusandosi per l’interruzione inevitabile. -  _Così va bene, orsacchiotta?_

 

_\- Oh, io ti adoro. -_ risponde godendosi quella sensazione di rilassatezza che sparirà troppo presto prima di tirarsi carponi, alzarsi raccattando i propri vestiti e coprendosi.

  _\- Vi lascio soli, devo sistemare delle cose. -_ aggiunge e avviandosi verso l’uscita si ferma davanti a Dean con un sorriso felice: -  _Ha delle mani fantastiche… dovresti provare. -_ lo informa prima di alzarsi sulle punte a baciarlo e uscire.

 

Il cacciatore si volta confuso verso la donna: -  _Io… io non… -_ balbetta allargando le mani in segno di resa.

 

-  _Tranquillo. -_ gli risponde la donna con un sorriso mentre si toglie la maglietta rimanendo in top e cominciando a fare yoga prima che i suoi muscoli si raffreddino troppo. -  _Glielo dovevo oggi… ha dato un buon esame all’università, è il suo premio._

 

_\- Sì, beh, la prossima volta fatelo vestite…_

 

La donna, nella posizione del cane a testa in giù, sorride divertita dall’imbarazzo di Dean: -  _Certo… comodo fare un massaggio attraverso i vestiti! Come passa l’energia in quel modo?_

 

Dean sta pensando a dove passa la sua di energia in quel momento mentre cerca di non fissare la curva delle natiche della donna.

_\- Come stai? -_ le chiede deglutendo.

 

-  _In questo momento… molto bene. -_ risponde Tania cambiando posizione in quella del triangolo. -  _Ho preso a calci il sacco, ho coccolato Matilde, e ora faccio yoga… in questo momento non ho voglia di uccidere nessuno._

 

_\- Questo è un bene! -_ esclama Dean fissando con ostinazione il tappetino e chiedendosi perché i top contenitivi contengano così poco -  _Ha chiamato Lucifer e… pensava di passare a salutare. -_ la aggiorna.  

 

Tania apre gli occhi perdendo l’equilibrio e la concentrazione. Seduta a terra dov’è caduta, fissa il cacciatore sorpresa. -  _Cosa? Che… Come? Lucifer… avete coinvolto anche lui?_

 

Il cacciatore si siede davanti alla donna a gambe incrociate per affrontare quel discorso guardandola negli occhi.  _\- Lucifer ha un corpo… suo. Pensavamo che potesse darci delle risposte. Si è preoccupato per te, pare…_ \- aggiunge senza troppo stupore. Ricorda cos’ha letto nei diari di Tania e gli sembra del tutto sensata la reazione del Diavolo.

 

Il cuore della donna ha accelerato a causa dell’agitazione e la respirazione s’è fatta irregolare. Quello non ci voleva… non ancora! -  _Non… avreste dovuto coinvolgerlo, non è… il momento giusto… -_ dice cercando di ricacciare indietro il principio di attacco di panico. Non è pronto lui e non è pronta lei, glielo ha promesso.

 

_\- Senti, angioletto, non credo ci sia un momento giusto… se ne farà una ragione -_ dice Dean stringendosi nelle spalle -  _in fondo lui ha quella detective, hai anche tu il diritto di farti le tue storie…_

 

_\- Cosa? -_ ribatte sospettosa la donna.

 

_\- Voglio dire, ci metterà un po’ ad accettarlo magari, ma se ne farà una ragione e se non se la farà, gliela faremo fare… tu stai con Sammy ora, e dovrà accettarlo._

 

La donna non crede alle proprie orecchie, prima Cas, ora Lucifer, possibile che quell’uomo creda che sia andata a letto con mezzo Paradiso? -  _Tu… non hai capito… nulla, razza di idiota! -_ sbotta un attimo prima di ricominciare ad avere difficoltà a respirare. Il cuore le pare voglia spaccargli la cassa toracica e le rimbomba nelle orecchie mentre cerca di prendere fiato provando ad alzarsi, senza risultato. -  _Lui… non è… pronto… e nemmeno… io… o dio mio… IO non sono… pronta!_

 

_\- Hey, respira… gli diremo di non venire, okay? Adesso calmati però. -_ il cacciatore è preoccupato per il panico negli occhi della donna che alla fine riesce ad alzarsi e a barcollare fino al muro dove appoggia la schiena.

 

-  _Non… avreste dovuto dirgli nulla… non doveva sapere…_

 

Dean si alza a sua volta seguendola a dovuta distanza per non soffocarla ma abbastanza vicino da afferrarla se ci fosse bisogno: -  _Beh, sembrava molto meno sconvolto di te a essere onesti._

 

Chiudendo gli occhi per trovare la concentrazione, Tania piano piano scivola contro il muro fino a ritrovarsi di nuovo seduta, con le gambe incapaci di reggerla. - _Ovvio… sono io a non essere pronta… non posso affrontarlo adesso, non senza esserne sicura… e smettila di pensare che sia andata a letto con chiunque!_

 

_\- Okay, allora spiegami tu che succede… andiamo, hai affrontato un plotone di angeli da sola, cos’è che ti fa così paura?_

 

_\- Cosa mi fa paura? -_ ora la donna non riesce a non ridere: -  _Io ho sempre paura… ogni giorno, di ogni cosa… -_ sente il cuore tornare lentamente ad un battito più normale anche se fa ancora fatica a respirare. -  _Lui… ha deciso di venire di sua spontanea volontà?_

 

Dean, accovacciato sui talloni, si azzarda a tendere una mano per accarezzarle il braccio: -  _Certo, non è il tipo da fare qualcosa se non di sua spontanea volontà e poi, angioletto, dovresti smetterla di avere paura… non mi sembri averne bisogno ma noi siamo qui per te, sempre._  

 

La donna ora apre gli occhi per guardare il volto severo del cacciatore. -  _La paura è stata la mia unica compagna per gran parte della vita… Dean -_ dice abbassando la voce ad un sussurro: -  _ho paura, di affrontarlo…_

 

L’uomo sorride a quegli occhi verdi e seri sperando di ridargli un po’ di allegria: -  _Ci saremo qui tutti… andrà bene. -_ ora che la donna ha ripreso a respirare tranquillamente si azzarda a tirarsela contro per abbracciarla, ma la mossa è azzardata e quando al proprio peso si aggiunge quello della ragazza finisce con la schiena per terra trascinandosela dietro. Dopo un momento di sconcerto e di imbarazzo per ritrovarsi schienato dalla donna, non riesce a trattenere una risata divertita che ha come un effetto distensivo nella donna che, solo un po’ in imbarazzo, si stringe all’uomo in un abbraccio riconoscente: -  _Lo so che ci siete voi -_ gli dice con un lieve sorriso: -  _siete la mia forza._

 

Dean ricambia l’abbraccio con un certo sforzo di autocontrollo premendosi la testa della donna contro il collo e ringraziando della sua statura: -  _Qual è  il problema con Lucifer, angioletto? -_ le chiede lasciandole un bacio sui capelli neri.

 

Tania rimane aggrappata a quell’uomo forte, al cacciatore, cercando di decidere cosa fare e dire. -  _Io… credo che sia il DNA di Lucifer, quello che hanno usato… ne è quasi certo anche lui… -_ ammette infine sentendo di nuovo il cuore ricominciare a batterle troppo veloce.

 

Dean tira un gran respiro sentendo confermare un sospetto che aveva già iniziato a strisciargli in mente e stringe ancora un po’ più forte l’angioletto contro di sé ascoltandole il cuore accelerare :  _\- Noi siamo la tua famiglia, affronteremo questa cosa insieme._   

 

- _Ma come faccio a dirlo a Sam? -_ chiede spaventata la donna.

 

_\- Glielo diremo insieme -_ la rassicura Dean -  _coi tuoi tempi._

 

_\- I miei tempi… sarebbero stati “mai”... ma adesso, come posso dormire con lui e tenermi questa cosa dentro? Specie se Lucifer sta per arrivare…_

 

_\- Se vuoi chiamo Lucifer e gli dico che è andato a fuoco il bunker e non può venire, se preferisci adesso ci tiriamo su da questa posizione imbarazzante e lo andiamo a dire a Sammy, magari prima che arrivi e ci veda così…_

 

La donna ora è divertita dall’imbarazzo dell’uomo e non può fare a meno di mettersi a ridere contro il suo collo: -  _Peccato, a me questa posizione piace, siete comodi sai? -_ dice prima di scostarsi e mettersi a sedere al suo fianco. -  _Ma no… lascialo venire se vuole, prima o poi dovrò confrontarmi anche con lui… però ti sarei grata se mi fossi vicino mentre parlo con Sam…_

 

_\- Quando vuoi, angioletto -_ risponde il cacciatore mettendosi a sedere.

 

 

**21 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 18:00**  
 

Dopo la telefonata di Lucifer, Sam ha cercato di distrarsi riordinando l’archivio oggetti sorseggiando un bicchiere di whisky. Quell’essere continua a spuntare fuori nella sua vita in un modo o nell’altro… e adesso ha anche interessi nei confronti di Tania? E che tipo di interessi? Nè l’alcol nè il magico potere del riordino sono serviti però nell’intento, ed è mentre fissa con insistenza il vuoto che dalla sezione operativa, dove è situata la palestra, che vede spuntare Dean con la sua donna. Si riscuote cercando di distendere i muscoli contratti. -  _Hey._

 

Dean poggia una mano sulla spalla della donna nel tentativo di tranquillizzarla, ma nel vedere il suo uomo il poco coraggio che ha racimolato sparisce e tutto quello che sente è l’istinto alla fuga.

 

-  _Che succede? -_ chiede il cacciatore sospettoso guardando prima il fratello e poi la sua donna.

 

- _Io… -_ comincia a dire Tania prima che la sua mente cominci a urlarle di fuggire, di correre. Impietrita, non riesce però a muovere nemmeno un muscolo: - _Dammi un attimo… -_ dice prima di ricominciare a respirare in modo inadatto cercando un appoggio nel tavolo poco distante. Deve respirare, calmarsi. Col cavolo! Sam si alza dalla sedia e si avvicina ai due con sguardo inquisitorio rivolto al fratello che gli fa cenno col capo di prenderla con calma.

 

_\- Avanti Tania -_ dice passandole una mano in mezzo alle scapole nel tentativo di rilassarla -  _va tutto bene._

 

_\- Sì, va tutto bene. Ok. -_ girandosi, la donna si ritrova di fronte il suo cacciatore, -  _Devo… dirti di Lucifer. -_ comincia la donna senza però riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi, se dovesse vedere in essi il disprezzo, l’odio… non potrebbe reggere: -  _Con molta probabilità è suo il DNA che hanno usato, potrei essere il suo clone, ecco! -_ sbotta non sa come serrando gli occhi e rimanendo immobile, con la convinzione che la fuga sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore.

Sam non è sicuro di aver capito ciò che ha sentito, o meglio non vuole crederci.

 

_\- Okay -_ interviene Dean vedendo il fratello sbiancare -  _adesso sediamoci tutti un momento. -_ aggiunge andando a recuperare la bottiglia di whisky e il bicchiere di Sammy. Lo riempie per bene e glielo mette in mano prima di andare a prendere altri due bicchieri per sé e Tania.

 

Sam in effetti si sente instabile sulle gambe, e come un automa esegue l’ordine del fratello e si siede sulla prima sedia libera vicino a lui ingoiando, nel frattempo, un profondo sorso di whisky. La donna, d’altro canto, non riesce a staccare le mani dal tavolo, incerta su cosa fare, ormai l’ha detto, non vuole, non può guardare in faccia Sam e vorrebbe essere ovunque tranne che lì.

 

_\- Tania è sempre Tania, dico bene Sammy? Qualunque DNA abbia in corpo ci ha salvato il culo e cucina da Dio… -_ dice deciso Dean versandosi a sua volta un bicchiere -  _è della famiglia._

 

Il fratello lo guarda confuso e sconvolto. Sì, Tania è sempre lei, il DNA non può cambiare una persona, o si? Tania è un arcangelo, Lucifer è un arcangelo, sono simili… però lei è la donna che ama, ed è un “clone” di Lucifer, e lui era il vessillo designato da eoni per il Diavolo, era destinato ad unirsi con lui, e ora…

-  _Lucifer… ok…  sono l’unico a vedere in questo qualcosa di… comico? -_ dice infine piegando la bocca in un sorriso che non riesce a trattenere.

 

Dean guarda preoccupato il fratello poi inizia a seguire il suo pensiero e non può fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta: - _Ironia della vita. -_ commenta vuotando il bicchiere.

 

Tania apre gli occhi senza riuscire a credere a quanto udito, e senza capire.

 

-  _Lucifer è da tutta la vita che cerca di fottermi -_ dice ridendo Sam con le lacrime agli occhi, -  _e adesso… voglio proprio vedere la sua faccia quando saprà che a riuscirci è stato il suo clone! -_ sbotta alzandosi dalla sedia per andare a stringere tra le braccia la donna che ama sollevandola da terra.

 

Tania non è certa di aver compreso a fondo l’ilarità del suo uomo, ma non le importa, la sta abbracciando! -  _Quindi… non mi odi?_

 

_\- Odiarti? -_ chiede incredulo Sam senza staccarsi da lei: -  _Al contrario, amore mio, al contrario._

 

-0-

 

Matilde si sveglia di colpo col battito accelerato e una sensazione di fastidio alla bocca dello stomaco. Ricorda il sogno solo di sfuggita ed è abbastanza certa che non sia stato solo un sogno. Forse è per via del sangue di demone o magari per il suo viaggio nella magia, ma le capita sempre più spesso di avere sensazioni… strane. In famiglia è una tradizione, che lei sappia c’è sempre stata una certa linea se non di stregoneria quanto meno di sensibilità. Ricorda poco del sogno, ma ricorda il volto di sua zia, che fino a quando è stata viva parlava coi fantasmi.

Recupera il telefono dal comodino per vedere l’ora e nota un messaggio del demone:

 

**da 666 a Matilde**

“Sono circondato da una massa di idioti”

 

Sorride nel buio come una scema ma decide di non rispondere.   
Visto che il sonno le è passato del tutto infila le ciabatte e va in cucina a prepararsi una tisana, ma devia il suo percorso quando sente dei rumori dalla biblioteca. Sperava di trovare Tania sveglia, invece trova l’angelo seduto davanti alla TV.

_\- Ciao Cas -_ lo saluta con un sorriso -  _cosa guardi?_

 

_\- Matilde -_ la saluta l’angelo guardandola sorpreso: -  _non dormi? Sto guardando come, secondo voi umani, sono state costruite le piramidi. Ovviamente, tutte le vostre teorie sono sbagliate…_

 

_\- A essere sinceri lo sospettavo -_ risponde la ragazza con un sorriso -  _sai, un giorno mi devi raccontare davvero la tua vita… dall’inizio. -_ aggiunge sedendosi su una sedia di fronte a lui.

 

- _Non c’è molto da raccontare -_ assicura sorridendo l’angelo, -  _quando non combattevo, osservavo voi umani, e quando non facevo nemmeno quello, me ne stavo nel mio Paradiso personale a pregare._

 

_\- Si direbbe che la parte divertente sia iniziata quando hai conosciuto i Winchester. -_ osserva con un sorriso..

 

-  _Di sicuro, da allora tutto è cambiato._

 

Dopo un momento di silenzio in cui si sente solo il sottofondo della televisione Matilde prosegue: - _Come va con Dean?_

 

_\- Con Dean va bene. -_ osserva sempre sorridendo Castiel guardando di sottecchi la ragazza.

 

_\- Già… sorride molto di più ora… e anche tu. Siete belli quando sorridete._

 

_\- È vero, anche tu lo sai? Sei ancora preoccupata da qualcosa, ma anche tu e il demone siete più felici._

 

Matilde sorride abbassando gli occhi. È facile parlare con l’angelo quando rinunci a ogni via metaforica o anche solo allusiva.  _\- Io sono molto felice -_ conferma -  _anche se non è esattamente semplice… ci vuole molta pazienza._

 

_\- Per nessuno di noi è semplice, ma se lo fosse… non avrebbe lo stesso valore. Se una cosa è facile da ottenere, altrettanto facile è perderla._

 

_\- Non so, io sono piuttosto facile -_ dice Matilde con un sorriso ambiguo prima di rendersi conto che l’angelo non capirà la battuta -  _ad ogni modo… in realtà volevo parlarti di una cosa… cioè, chiarirla per correttezza. -_ aggiunge seria.

 

Castiel si gira a guardarla ricambiando la serietà della ragazza. -  _Dimmi pure, Matilde._

 

_\- Io non so tu e Dean come… come abbiate deciso di viverla… intendo dire che non so se pensiate di avere una relazione come Sammy e Tania, ma in ogni modo sono felice per voi e lo rispetto molto._

 

_\- Non so se ho capito… ma io e Dean… la viviamo in modo semplice, naturale, e si… io sono di Dean come Tania è di Sam… ma loro sono diversi… loro orbitano l’una attorno all’altro._

 

Matilde sorride scuotendo la testa: fare quel discorso a un angelo è davvero complicato.

_\- Okay, spero di non offenderti ma non so come altro dirtelo: lo sai che io e Dean siamo stati insieme… a letto?_

 

_\- Sì, certo -_ risponde con semplicità l’angelo: -  _come ho già detto a Dean, so che gli esseri umani hanno dei bisogni, e che accetto tutto, tranne che lo faccia con mia sorella._

 

_\- Bene… prima di tutto, se cambi idea non farti nessun problema a dirlo. Io… beh, gli voglio bene sul serio e sono certa che l’ultima cosa di cui avrebbe bisogno sarebbero problemi con te. E poi, hai mai pensato che… insomma, tecnicamente, potresti soddisfare certi bisogni umani? Il sesso non è così male in fin dei conti._

 

_\- Oh lo so, credimi, ma non spetta a me… e non preoccuparti, va tutto bene. Dean… in poco tempo ha preso grandi decisioni, deve abituarsi ai cambiamenti, non è propriamente propenso a questo, ha sempre avuto problemi con ciò che può sconvolgere la sua abitudinarietà. Io non vado da nessuna parte, non più._

 

C’è un tale amore nel modo che l’angelo ha di parlare del cacciatore che Matilde non può fare a meno di sorridere e sporgersi ad abbracciarlo.

 

_\- Sono davvero felice che Dean ti abbia vicino -_ borbotta lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia prima di alzarsi -  _e ora, con permesso, vado a prendermi cura dei suoi umani bisogni…_

 

L’angelo ricambia l’abbraccio, e sorridendo alla ragazza torna a guardare il suo documentario. -  _Buona notte, Matilde._


	4. 22 Novembre, Lebanon

**22 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 8:00**

  
Togliersi il peso di dover raccontare a Sam di Lucifer ha tranquillizzato Tania, e la dimostrazione di quanto il suo gigante trovasse la storia  divertente, l’ha resa ben disposta ad ogni cosa in quella giornata.

Canticchia mentre impasta il pane alle noci tenendo d’occhio che i biscotti nel forno  cuociano bene.

 

_\- Buongiorno, Tania Bella. -_ la saluta Cole entrando in cucina emanando odore di pessimo dopobarba per tutta la stanza.

 

-  _Buongiorno Cole. -_ risponde sorridendo la donna senza smettere di impastare. -  _Il caffè è ancora caldo e la colazione pronta._

 

Il cacciatore dà segni di apprezzamento mentre si versa una tazza abbondante di caffè nero: -  _Sei proprio una donna da sposare, non è vero? Mi avesse dato un’accoglienza del genere la mia ex-moglie…  -_ dice sedendosi al tavolo.

 

-  _La tua ex moglie era italiana? Perché per noi la cucina, e tutto quello che ruota intorno ad essa, è sacra. -_ dice con un sorriso andando a controllare i biscotti. -  _Sono pronti. Questo per me sarà il primo giorno del Ringraziamento… anche se ho passato molti anni qui. Prepareremo, io e Matilde, un pranzo coi fiocchi._

 

_\- Buono a sapersi… la prossima volta cerco moglie in Italia. -_ risponde ammirando le rotondità toniche della donna.

 

-  _Si, noi donne italiane siamo il massimo -_ afferma compiaciuta e divertita tornando a impastare il pane: -  _ma viziamo gli uomini, specie se sono i nostri figli. Tu hai figli?_

 

_\- Uno -_ risponde con un sorriso orgoglioso -  _ha dodici anni e fa già impazzire sua madre._

 

_\- Deve mancarti, è da tanto che non lo vedi?_

 

_\- La mia ex-moglie non pensa che cacciare vampiri sia un lavoro o un hobby adatto a un bambino… quindi… quando passo da loro mi fa stare un’oretta in casa. -_ dice lasciandosi cadere sullo schienale della sedia con un sospiro.

 

Tania smette di impastare e fissa l’uomo con compassione. -  _Mi dispiace… una delle cose che apprezzo della vecchia Europa, è che si può avere una famiglia nell’Organizzazione, dei figli, crescerli al suo interno… avere una vita. Certo… se non sei un esperimento di laboratorio, ovvio. -_ dice con un sorriso forzato. -  _Almeno in Italia l’educazione dei futuri operativi è più dolce che nel resto dell’Europa, le scuole dell’obbligo sono quelle normali, per poter insegnare ad integrarsi nel mondo reale, un po’ di noiosa normalità._

 

_\- Buongiorno angioletto! -_ saluta Matilde prima di saltare al collo di Tania con la camicia di flanella che ha rubato a Dean che le svolazza sulle cosce.

 

-  _Buongiorno. -_ borbotta meno entusiasta Dean andando a prendersi una tazza di caffè.

 

- _Buongiorno orsacchiotta. -_ saluta a sua volta la donna sfregando il naso sulla guancia della giovane. -  _Buongiorno ragazzone. -_ saluta con un gran sorriso il cacciatore borbottone. -  _Passata una bella notte?_

 

L’uomo non trattiene un sorriso soddisfatto dietro la tazza di caffè. A parte la mania di rubargli i vestiti e di svegliarlo nel cuore della notte, la ragazzina è una compagnia piacevole.

Matilde si stacca da Tania lasciandole un bacio sulla tempia mentre va a sua volta a recuperarsi del caffè squittendo allegra. Libera dall’ amica, la donna si avvicina a Dean e lo abbraccia felice: -  _Grazie per ieri sera. Ti voglio bene!_

 

Il cacciatore ricambia l’abbraccio con la sinistra mentre continua a sorseggiare il suo caffè sotto lo sguardo confuso di Cole.

 

_\- Sembra che vi divertiate parecchio da queste parti -_ commenta alla fine -  _beato te Dean-o, beato te! -_ aggiunge prima di uscire dalla stanza lasciando la tazza sul tavolo.

 

Dean non fa nulla per smontargli quell’idea godendosi un momento di orgoglio maschile prima di staccarsi dalla donna per recuperare una fetta di torta: -  _Di cosa parlavate? -_ chiede prima di riempirsi la bocca di crostata.

 

-  _Mi raccontava della ex moglie e del figlio. -_ risponde Tania tornado al suo pane da mettere in forma per l’ultima lievitazione. -  _Mentre io gli dicevo come funzionano le famiglie all’interno dell’Organizzazione in Italia._

 

_\- Uhm… interessante. -_ risponde poco convinto con la bocca ancora piena di torta.

 

_\- Dopo mi dai una mano a tagliarmi i capelli? -_ chiede Matilde rivolta a Tania mentre inzuppa un biscotto -  _Sembro un ananas se non mi do una sistemata._

 

_\- Ma certo, tesoro._

 

_\- Perché non li fai crescere? O non li tagli tutti… o qualcosa di meno assurdo comunque. -_ borbotta il cacciatore.

 

_\- E tu perché non inizi a vestirti come una persona normale? -_ risponde acida Matilde, ma senza troppa cattiveria.

 

La donna ride felice assaporando quell’atmosfera così distesa e familiare. Da quando si trova al bunker, quelli sono i momenti che preferisce e che più le colmano il cuore di serenità. -  _Mi spiace davvero per Cole, gli manca la sua famiglia, e credo che invidi la nostra, anche se strana e decisamente inusuale._

 

_\- Quando scegli questa vita -_ inizia il cacciatore bevendo un sorso di caffè -  _non puoi pensare di avere una famigliola con la villetta in periferia e il cane. Voglio dire, sapeva a cosa andava incontro e, credimi, abbiamo provato a ricacciarlo a casa._

 

_\- Non è vero -_ ribatte al donna prendendosi anche lei un’altra tazza di caffè e sedendosi al tavolo. -  _Avere una famiglia felice è possibile, anche all’interno dell’Organizzazione. Anzi, in Italia incoraggiano le relazioni tra membri e con esterni. E i figli crescono con i bambini normali fino alla scuola dell’obbligo, pur integrando con un addestramento adeguato e con studi particolare. Poi, con la maggiore età, hanno la possibilità di scegliere la via che vogliono intraprendere. La mia famiglia… per i miei primi anni di vita, ha vissuto nel paese di origine di mia madre, in una casetta di campagna, lavorando nella sede più vicina. Poi ci siamo trasferiti a Roma… così han ritenuto più adeguato gli Anziani nel mio caso. E Matilde… ha la sua vita anche se lavora per l’Organizzazione._

 

_\- Ascolta, non dico che in Italia, con l’Organizzazione è tutto il resto non sia fattibile o che i tuoi genitori non abbiano fatto bene a fare le scelte che hanno fatto… dico solo che Cole sapeva il prezzo della scelta che stava facendo. -_ risponde serio guardando di sottecchi la ragazzina.

 

-  _C’è sempre il modo di poter convivere con le proprie scelte. -_ dice la donna fissandosi le mani: -  _Tutti ne facciamo di sbagliate, a volte. E comunque… sarà perchè per me è normale, ma non vedo tutti questi enormi problemi nell’avere una vita pur facendo questo lavoro. Certo… bisogna trovare la persona giusta._

 

Matilde si guarda bene dall’entrare nella discussione limitandosi a bere il proprio caffè e pensare.

 

_\- Se mi stai chiedendo la mano di Sammy non ho nulla in contrario. -_ risponde con un sorriso ironico il cacciatore per cacciare via brutti ricordi.

 

Tania arrossisce sbirciando l’uomo: -  _Non...intendevo quello…_

 

-0-

 

-  _Quindi… passato una bella serata? -_ chiede il demone comparendole alle spalle mentre Matilde sta ancora pulendo il lavandino dai capelli. Tania è appena uscita per andare a tenere la prima lezione della giornata e lei porta ancora la camicia di Dean che a questo punto è piena di capelli e andrà lavata. Nel tono di Crowley c’è qualcosa che mette i brividi lungo la schiena, più del solito.

 

_\- A dire il vero ho fatto un sogno strano… ma poi ho chiacchierato con l’angelo e mi sono infilata nel letto di Dean, così è andata meglio._

 

La strega non si volta e continua a pulire il lavandino così il demone ha l’occasione di fissare il proprio riflesso nello specchio. Non gli capita spesso e non gli piace, c’è un motivo se nel palazzo non ne ha voluti. È strano quanto poco coincida quell’immagine con quello che ha visto dentro la testa della strega, guarda con più attenzione cercando le analogie ma fatica a trovarne.

 

_\- Bene, siete una bella coppia in effetti, il cacciatore e la strega. Io sarei cosa in questo quadretto? L’amante? È sempre stato un ruolo interessante…_

 

Matilde prende aria per controllare il battito cardiaco mentre spegne l’acqua e si asciuga le mani prima di voltarsi con calma.

  _\- Perfino l’angelo non è geloso… -_ dice sbattendogli in faccia degli occhioni di rimprovero -  _e non mi pare di averti mai chiesto dove vai._

 

_\- Io non sono geloso. -_ protesta il demone.

 

_\- Sei stato nella mia testa, sai cosa penso e sai cosa voglio, quindi…_

 

_\- Dico solo -_ aggiunge freddo Crowley prendendole il mento tra le dita -  _che sarebbe più facile per tutti se ti prendessi squirrel e lasciassi perdere. Sarebbe carino con un marmocchio e sono certo che piacerebbe a tua madre._

 

_\- Quello che c’è tra me e Dean credo vada benissimo così a entrambi, -_ risponde facendo uno sforzo per non abbassare lo sguardo -  _e dovresti sapere anche questo._

 

_\- Ti piace -_ risponde accusatorio il demone -  _e non è solo per il figurino…_

 

_\- Anche a te. -_ Matilde continua a fissarlo e per quanto sia infastidita da quella scenata idiota non riesce ad essere arrabbiata. Non riesce a pensare ad altro che alla voglia di togliergli di dosso quei pensieri insensati -  _Sul serio: ti ho dato l’anima, ti ho fatto entrare dentro di me… ti ho chiesto di conoscere la mia famiglia,.. che cosa devo fare ancora? Non sono io a dover decidere cosa volere…_

 

Crowley continua a tenere le dita sulla pelle morbida della ragazzina e ora sembra quasi che quel gesto sia l’accenno di una carezza.

 Ci ha pensato e ora che lo dice quel pensiero prende forma e suona stridulo: -  _Forse vorrei assomigliare a quello che vedi tu ora, solo non credo sia possibile._

 

Matilde sorride sentendosi all’improvviso leggera come una piuma e gli si butta al collo stringendolo forte.

 

 

**22 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 10:45**  
 

-  _Non importa quanto più grosso di voi, o più forte, sia il nemico, se siete lucidi e veloci nel rispondere agli attacchi. -_ Tania è in palestra insieme ai due cacciatori Canadesi e a Cole intenta ad insegnare loro come difendersi in caso di attacco di un vampiro. -  _L’importante è impedire che vi morda, quindi la cosa migliore e usare la parte bassa del corpo tenendolo a distanza con calci e spinte. Una volta atterrato, decapitarlo sarà più facile, anche se siete stati disarmati. -_ dice mostrando il suo cavo da strangolamento: -  _Prepararlo non è difficile, può essere indossato come un bracciale collegato ad un anello. Quando avete il collo del vampiro a portata di attacco, basterà afferrare l’anello con l’altra mano, allungare il filo e usarlo aggiungendo alla stretta tutta la resistenza del vostro corpo. Cole -_ chiama posizionandosi di schiena verso l’uomo che si è alzato da terra, - _Attaccami, vi mostro come contrastare un assalto alle spalle._

 

Cole non si tira certo indietro, approfittando per apprezzare il fondo schiena della donna che, fasciato dai leggings, è decisamente apprezzabile, come la schiena malgrado le vistose cicatrici là dove il top lascia scoperta la pelle. Nonostante il suo addestramento da marine, quella cosina riesce sempre ad avere la meglio su di lui, anche se è in grado di darle del filo da torcere. Perfino questa volta, seppur tenti sempre di non essere prevedibile, la donna lo atterra e in un attimo se la ritrova a cavalcioni con il cavo intorno al collo.

 

-  _Avete visto? Ho usato il suo slancio a mio favore facendo leva sulle gambe. -_ Tania è rivolta verso i due canadesi che la guardano a bocca aperta, così non può vedere lo sguardo malizioso che l’ex marine le rivolge. A Cole piacciono quelle lezioni, specie quando finisce per ritrovarsela addosso, o quando è lui ad essere sopra di lei. Soprattutto quando non c’è lo spilungone in giro. Ha appena formulato quel pensiero ed eccolo spuntare dalla porta della palestra insieme alla rossa. La vista della strega basta a far tendere il corpo della donna sopra di lui.

 -  _Ok, per oggi può bastare -_ dice Tania alzandosi in piedi e riavvolgendo il cavo senza guardare la piccola donna a fianco del suo uomo. -  _Se avete bisogno di allenarvi, chiedetemi pure nel pomeriggio._

 

A Sam invece, lo sguardo del cacciatore non è sfuggito, ed è con una velata minaccia negli occhi che lo osserva rimettersi in piedi e recuperare una bottiglietta di acqua da terra. -  _Eccola qui, Rowena. -_ dice invece rivolto alla strega.

 

-  _Grazie Gigantor, ora puoi andare._

 

-  _Scordatelo._

 

-  _Oh santo cielo! Non te la mangio… rilassati! -_ poi, rivolta alla donna, le prende la mano tra le sue con aria materna: -  _Vieni tesoro, cerchiamo un posto tranquillo dove cominciare i test_.

 

Tania, a quelle parole, si tende ancora di più guardando il suo uomo, ben felice che non voglia lasciarla sola con quella strega. Annuendo, ma riprendendosi  la mano, si rassegna a quegli esami inutili.

-  _C’è una stanza adatta alle pratiche magiche. -_ informa chinandosi a prendere la maglietta e infilandola. -  _È sicura in caso di… incidenti._

 

_\- Ottimo! -_ squittisce Rowena, -  _Andiamo!_

 

Precedendoli, Tania li conduce fino alla camera di Matilde, sotto lo sguardo interdetto di Sam.

 

La ragazza e il demone sentono dei colpi alla porta e Crowley si volta sospettoso posando il marchio bollente in un bicchiere d’acqua lasciandolo sfrigolare. L'altra lo guarda interdetta abbassandosi la maglia con una smorfia e tirandosi in piedi.

 

-  _Quindi? -_ chiede il demone scocciato dell’interruzione aprendo la porta davanti a un pinguino che pare particolarmente costipato.

 

-  _Perdonami, Silvestro… -_ dice sottovoce la donna prima di fissare l’amica: -  _Ci serve un posto sicuro dove… fare test._

 

Il demone la guarda perplesso prima di farsi indietro e lasciarla entrare: -  _Non toccare niente. -_ sibila mentre la madre gli sfila davanti.

 

Matilde guarda preoccupata l’amica prima di alzarsi a sua volta, nonostante il dolore, e pararsi accanto a lei nel mezzo della stanza. Sam, ben intenzionato a non lasciare Tania, si appoggia al muro di fianco alla porta a braccia conserte.

 

-  _Ma guarda… è la stanza della giovane strega? Interessante. Buongiorno, Fergus. -_ osserva deliziata la rossa guardandosi intorno. Quella stanza, a parte sembrare uscita fuori da un rave party hippy, è piena di cristalli, erbe, essenze e altri ingredienti per incantesimi e pozioni, e sospetta che molti di quelli più rari le siano stati forniti proprio da suo figlio, la qual cosa è talmente accattivante che non riesce a trattenere una risata di gola. -  _Molto bene -_ dice avvicinandosi ad una porzione di baule libera, -  _posso usarlo come appoggio? -_ chiede mentre dalla sua borsa comincia a tirare fuori tutto ciò che le può servire sotto lo sguardo attento di Crowley.

 

-  _Cosa… devo fare? -_ vuole sapere Tania cercando di non sembrare eccessivamente ostile.

 

-  _Semplice, scricciolo, mi serve il tuo sangue._

 

La donna fa scorrere lo sguardo sui presenti nella stanza. La sera prima è stata chiara, solo Crowley avrebbe potuto maneggiare il suo sangue… non quella rossa. Fissando i suoi occhi in quelli arroganti della strega, Tania alza il braccio verso il demone. -  _Come deciso ieri sera, solo lui può averlo._

 

_\- Già provveduto -_ ribatte andando verso il cappotto appeso alla porta e tirando fuori da una tasca interna una sacca di sangue -  _coi ringraziamenti da Roma -_ dice poggiandola sul letto.  

 

-  _Non… si accorgeranno della sua assenza, vero? -_ non può fare a meno di chiedere preoccupata la donna prendendo la mano di Matilde.

 

_\- Non per un po’._ \- risponde enigmatico il demone.

 

_\- Quindi adesso che si fa? -_ chiede la ragazza poco convinta. Continua a fissare Rowena come se fosse un serpente a sonagli chiedendosi quale infamia le stia passando per la testa.

 

-  _Semplice, osserviamo la reazione del suo sangue a determinati incantesimi e pozioni. -_ informa allungando la mano per prendere la sacca di sangue sul letto ma Crowley le afferra il polso bloccandola.

 

-  _Non toccare. -_ dice prima di prendere lui il sangue e versarne mezzo dito nella ciotola della strega che lo guarda con aperto astio senza più mascherarsi con un falso sorriso.

 

-  _Non era previsto che dovessi lavorare con lui intorno. -_ replica rivolta al cacciatore che ha osservato la scena in silenzio.

 

-  _Ti adatti. -_ le risponde Sam grato che il demone riesca a tenere a freno la cupidigia della strega. Gli duole ammetterlo, ma l’intervento di Crowley in questo caso lo tranquillizza visto che pare avere in simpatia la sua donna.

 

_\- È una situazione che non piace a nessuno -_ osserva acida Matilde lanciando occhiate preoccupate al suo demone -  _vado a preparare il pranzo. -_ aggiunge preferendo evitare di mettersi a litigare con la rossa -  _Sam, mi dai una mano? -_ chiede notando la faccia tesa del cacciatore.

 

Basta un’occhiata a Tania per decidersi; non è felice, ma finchè c’è Crowley la strega non farà scherzi. -  _Ok, se serve però chiamate. -_ dice lanciando al demone uno sguardo d’intesa. Sta lasciando la donna che ama proprio nelle mani del re dell’Inferno, quasi stenta a crederci.

-  _La affido a te, Crowley._

 

Il demone la troverebbe una battuta divertente se l’assurdità della situazione non gli conferisse una certa serietà. Ricaccia indietro il ghigno per annuire in quello che spera sia un modo convincente.

 

Dopo più di un’ora e un intera sacca di sangue, la strega è decisamente spazientita e contrariata.

-  _Non funziona nulla! Tutto quello che provo finisce per bruciare il sangue! -_ sbuffa chiudendo con un gesto secco il suo quaderno con gli appunti per questo lavoro.

 

Crowley ha seguito con attenzione ogni movimento della madre e deve ammettere che quel sangue è la cosa più strana che abbia visto da molto tempo. Più che frustrato è incuriosito e inizia a chiedersi seriamente a cosa potrebbe servire.

_\- Strano -_ si limita a commentare lanciando un’occhiata a Tania -  _tu -_ le dice -  _sei davvero un pinguino interessante._

 

La donna sarebbe felice del complimento, se nella stanza non ci fosse anche la strega. -  _A Roma… hanno provato più volte ad ottenere del nuovo DNA dal mio sangue per poterlo usare e replicarmi… non ci sono mai riusciti. -_ si limita a informarli alzando le spalle e sedendosi sulla sedia della scrivania. - _Tutti i soggetti su cui hanno cercato di utilizzarlo sono deceduti. È impossibile sintetizzarlo, duplicarlo… sono l’unico esperimento riuscito. Hanno usato tutto il DNA originale, per cui…_

 

Rowena osserva incuriosita quella creatura. Non le è mai capitato di incontrare qualcosa di simile, un sangue così refrattario alla magia, persino a quella enochiana, eppure così intrisa della stessa…

-  _Sei davvero unica. Il tuo corpo emana magia enochiana eppure… se la uso sul tuo sangue questo reagisce._

 

_\- Solo io posso imporre quella magia sul mio sangue, risponde solo a me. Ma ho già tentato ogni tipo di incantesimo per liberarmi dai sigilli, o per non dover più essere dipendente da quelle pillole._

 

_\- Ma che tipo di DNA hanno usato per crearti? Gli esseri umani… loro sono i veri mostri! -_ sbotta indignata gettando nel cestino l’ultima cenere rimasta.

 

_\- Tu sei un ottimo esempio della categoria -_ osserva freddo il demone -  _anche se devo ammettere che quello che hanno combinato a Roma non è niente male… non dev’essere stato facile recuperare DNA di arcangelo. Non resta che tentare di sintetizzare le pillole._

Borbotta lasciando cadere la sacca di sangue vuota nel cestino della camera.

 

Tania lo osserva stupita, ma dal demone doveva aspettarselo: ha capito il tipo di DNA. -  _No, aver ottenuto DNA di un arcangelo non è stato facile… ma cercare di replicare le pillole… me ne sono rimaste poche._ \- ammette ben consapevole che quando è stata male ne sono andate sprecate più del dovuto, purtroppo.

 

_\- Questo non sarà un problema, almeno per un po’ -_ risponde il demone che ha provveduto a trafugarne qualche pacco in più dello stretto necessario per gli esperimenti.

 

-  _L’hai detto anche prima… -_ comincia titubante la donna guardandolo preoccupata: -  _Non voglio sapere cosa hai fatto… ma non se ne accorgeranno, vero? Non cominceranno ad indagare…_

 

_\- Pinguino -_ inizia con aria conciliante -  _la vostra patetica organizzazione con i suoi ridicoli sistemi di sicurezza… sono bravi, lo ammetto. Ma io sono Crowley. Abbiamo tempo._

 

_\- Mi fido di te… ma loro hanno in ostaggio la famiglia di Matilde, i suoi amici… -_ dice con un filo di voce gettando un’occhiata alle foto sulla parete: - _Hanno in mano lei tanto quanto me. Dovessero sospettare qualcosa…_

 

Crowley segue il suo sguardo con un brivido di fastidio: -  _Sì lo so, lo so… mamma, papà, cane pulcioso… tutto molto commovente. E patetico. Mi sto occupando anche di quel problema. -_ aggiunge versandosi un bicchiere dalla sua personale bottiglia di scotch che tiene ben nascosta lontana dalle grinfie di Dean.

 

-  _Ti stai occupando anche del fatto che, se dovessero ordinarglielo, sarebbe costretta ad uccidermi e a uccidere chiunque altro loro vogliano? È per quello che me l’hanno affidata…_

 

_\- Sì, certo. -_ risponde scocciato per quella mancanza di fiducia nelle sue capacità strategiche. Possibile che nessuno consideri mai che è il Re dell’Inferno?

 

-  _Bene… non permetterle mai di commettere qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi, ti prego. -_ dice la donna alzandosi. -  _Rowena, ti ringrazio, ma non ha funzionato. Raccogli le tue cose, ti accompagno all’uscita. -_ poi si gira verso il demone infastidito e, d’istinto e incurante dello sguardo attento della strega, lo abbraccia sinceramente commossa per l’affetto che ha nei confronti della sua amica. -  _Grazie, Crowley. -_ dice mentre il demone si irrigidisce sbuffando.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Angolino delle autrici.** _

_Piccola considerazione._

_Mentre pubblico in Italia è mezzogiorno della domenica delle Palme, è nuvoloso, ci sono (da me) nemmeno 10° con una umidità da paura... insomma dopo un inverno fin troppo mite con temperature primaverili pare che adesso l'inverno voglia recuperare. Ok. Vogliamo parlare però del ridente angolo d'America in cui abitano i Winchester e la loro comitiva in quel buco nel terreno che è il bunker? In questo momento a Lebanon è ancora notte, più o meno sono le 5:20, il cielo è sereno e... ci sono -2°. Meno due gradi. MENO DUE GRADI. Volete sapere a Kansas City, a 260 miglia di distanza (418 km), circa 4 ore di viaggio in macchina, ce ne sono 7°. Per forza che poi son sempre depressi e di pessimo umore... Certo, il momentaneo ritorno dell'inverno in America con tempeste di neve, blizzard, di certo non aiuta, ma diciamocelo, abitano proprio in un buco dimenticato da Dio (da Chuck di certo che dopo aver usato tutta l'acqua calda per farsi docce infinite e fatto fuori tutta la scorta di pancetta poi se ne va e chi s'è visto s'è visto...) anche se è il centro geografico esatto di 48 Stati._

 

 


	5. 22 Novembre, Lebanon, parte seconda

**22 Novembre, Lebanon, tardo pomeriggio e sera.**

  
Così, anche il tentativo con la strega è fallito. Castiel era quasi certo che sarebbe stato un buco nell’acqua, ma valeva la pena tentare. Per lo meno adesso che se ne sono liberati, c’è decisamente meno tensione all’interno del bunker. Seduto sul divano, in biblioteca, pensa anche a ciò che i due fratelli gli hanno detto, o meglio confermato.  
-  _Quindi… hanno usato il DNA di Lucifer. -_ ancora fa fatica a capacitarsene, intanto non capisce come possano esserselo procurato, poi… le implicazioni etiche e morali sono alquanto sconcertanti se pensa a quello che Sam ha dovuto passare a causa proprio dell’arcangelo.

 

Dean si siede accanto all’angelo passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle per arrivare ad accarezzargli la nuca: -  _Così pare… -_ risponde accavallando le gambe come se quella posizione fosse la più naturale di sempre -  _ma non credo cambi molto in fondo… Tania è Tania, sarà solo più difficile sistemare questa cosa. -_ aggiunge voltandosi verso l’angelo che apprezza le carezze chiudendo gli occhi.

 

-  _Cambia… il potere di Lucifero è immane, e in parte spiega le difficoltà nel manipolare il suo DNA. Ricordi come i suoi tramiti reagivano alla sua possessione? Nessuno durava a lungo, molti morivano immediatamente. -_ comincia a meditare sul fatto, solo leggermente distratto da ciò che sta facendo Dean: -  _Il vessillo designato è solo Sam, l’unico che avrebbe potuto accoglierlo senza ripercussioni. È altamente probabile… che anche la discendenza nephilim di Tania provenga da lui…_

 

Dean, che ha ascoltato solo con un orecchio quello che dice il suo angelo, perché gran parte del suo cervello è occupato a considerare quanto sia bella quella voce e quanto sia morbida quella pelle, impiega un momento a realizzare l’idea: -  _Suona sensato. -_ mette insieme alla fine senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso ebete davanti all’espressione soddisfatta di Cas. Si volta solo un momento, per cercare di valutare se sia il caso di alzarsi per recuperare una birra, e incontra lo sguardo sornione di Sammy che li fissa dalla poltroncina. Arrossisce di colpo rifiutandosi di smettere e borbottando: -  _Hai qualcosa da dire o recuperi le birre?_

 

Ridendo sotto i baffi, il fratello si alza e ne recupera due dal piccolo frigo della biblioteca. -  _Non resta che confidare nel tentativo di sintetizzazione delle pillole da parte di Crowley, almeno questo ci darà tempo per trovare una soluzione più definitiva. -_ Sam è felice che l'altro finalmente abbia ammesso con se stesso che ciò che prova per Cas non è nulla di sbagliato, e anche quello è merito delle due piccole donne italiane.

 

Dean lo scruta ancora un momento perplesso prima di tornare a guardare il suo angelo; non riesce a evitare di sorridere nemmeno mentre osserva ironico: - _Siamo nelle mani del demone, fantastico!_

 

_\- Io mi fido di Crowley. -_ Tania si avvicina al terzetto lentamente mentre guarda con tenerezza il fratello e Dean insieme restando in piedi.

 

Sam le si avvicina con le due birre in mano e con l’altro braccio se la stringe contro baciandole i capelli. -  _Tu sei una creatura fantastica._

 

Dean scoppia a ridere voltandosi verso di lei: -  _Oppure sei una terribile incosciente -_ dice -  _ma credo che il demone si sia… ammorbidito… giuro che inizio a pensare abbia ricominciato col sangue._

 

_\- Non ha bisogno del sangue, ha Matilde. -_ dice la donna andandosi a sedere sul divano di fianco a Dean e trascinando con sé il suo gigante. Le piace affondare in mezzo a quegli uomini enormi, si sente sempre protetta. Prende una bottiglia di birra dalle mani di Sam per passarla all’uomo che coccola il suo fratellone.

 

Dean accetta volentieri tendendo la bottiglia verso il fratello per un brindisi.

  
-  _Alla famiglia. -_ esclama Sam sorridendo sereno avvolgendo la sua donna con un braccio e stringendola a sé.

 

_\- Alla famiglia. -_ accetta Dean mentre i vetri s’incontrano e si tira più vicino l’angelo.

 

-  _Vorrei congelare il tempo in questo preciso istante. -_ confida la donna con un filo di voce: -  _Felicità e i miei tre uomini vicino._

 

_\- Questa è la famiglia che voglio, grazie per averci permesso di farne parte. -_ aggiunge Castiel sporgendosi per guardare felice la sorella.

 

Dean sorride dopo un lungo sorso: -  _Ve lo siete meritato… non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno più Winchester di voi due._

 

Tania sorride nascondendo il volto contro il petto del suo amato, non c’è nulla che non farebbe per loro, darebbe la sua vita solo per vederli felici e sereni, non c’è nulla di più importante di loro nella sua vita.

 

-0-

 

_\- Questa parte del lavoro e la cosa più noiosa della storia. -_ borbotta la ragazza osservando i fogli sparsi per tutto il tavolo nella sala della guerra.

 

- _Va fatto anche questo… i documenti originali dell’Organizzazione sono un vero disastro, vanno ordinati. -_ sospira rassegnata Tania mentre in piedi sistema i fogli davanti a lei cercando di dargli un ordine cronologico. I fascicoli sono tutti mescolati, e quasi nessuno riporta sulla copertina l’effettivo contenuto.

 

È quasi ora di cena, ma oggi le donne non devono cucinare: Dean sente la mancanza di hamburger, ma ormai si è abituato alla cucina casalinga, così ha deciso di improvvisare una grigliata fuori dal garage nel buio e nel freddo della serata novembrina, e ad aiutarlo ci sono Sam e i due canadesi.

Matilde sbuffa piegandosi per l’ennesima volta sul tavolo senza riuscire a evitare una smorfia di dolore. Per fortuna è abbastanza sicura che Cole, seduto al primo tavolo della biblioteca,  sia troppo impegnato a fissare la scollatura di Tania fingendo di leggere per accorgersene.

 

-  _Guarda qui! Fogli e fogli di monitoraggio delle temperature perché un idiota di sensitivo ha affermato che c’era una correlazione tra l’innalzamento della temperatura e gli attacchi dei coyote ai gregge di pecore… -_ Taniascuote la testa esasperata raddrizzandosi  e stiracchiandosi la schiena.

 

_\- Questo invece è interessante -_ osserva Matilde sfogliando il fascicolo davanti a sé -  _non ne sono sicura ma sembrano i documenti di un libretto bancario o qualcosa di simile. -_ aggiunge passando l’incartamento a Tania che lo prende cominciando a sfogliarlo.

 

-  _Oh cielo! -_ sbotta la donna confrontando due fogli: -  _Passami l’incartamento CF-1003._

 

La ragazza torna a piegarsi un po’ troppo velocemente per cercare il fascicolo.

Per fortuna Tania ha il naso immerso nelle carte e non si accorge di nulla mentre le passa i fogli.

 

-  _Non ci posso credere… -_ esclama quasi divertita la donna dopo aver confrontato tutti quei fogli.-  _Matilde… credo che faremo un regalo di Natale anticipato ai ragazzi._

 

-0-

 

La grigliata è stata abbondante e davvero soddisfacente, un bel saluto per i due cacciatori canadesi che l’indomani mattina torneranno a casa loro. In biblioteca, come ormai d’abitudine, si tiene l’incontro della “famiglia”, dove si parla della giornata passata e di quelle a venire sorseggiando l’ultima birra o l’ultimo bicchiere di bourbon.

 

Tania è appollaiata sul divano al fianco del suo gigante che l’accarezza pigramente soddisfatto. -  _Allora, domani arrivano un po’ di ospiti: Jody con Donna dovrebbero essere qui poco prima di pranzo, Alicia e Max in metà mattinata, Lucifer… non pervenuto. -_ elenca la donna segnando su di un blocco il numero dei partecipanti al banchetto del Ringraziamento a cui sta pensando. Sarà il suo primo vero Ringraziamento, fino ad ora non l’ha mai festeggiato, nonostante i dieci anni passati a trottare attraverso l’America al seguito dei Winchester, e sa per certo che nemmeno i fratelli ne hanno mai avuto uno vero e proprio, per cui è assolutamente intenzionata a dare il meglio di sé anche per loro.

 

_\- Lucifer? -_ Crowley la guarda perplesso lasciando la bottiglia di scotch a mezz’aria -  _C_ _ _osa_  ci viene a fare quel damerino in un posto così… dozzinale?_

 

_\- Non guardare me… io non c’entro! -_ alza le mani la donna lanciando un’occhiataccia a Dean seduto al suo fianco -  _E il bunker non è dozzinale… è vintage!_

 

Il demone la guarda poco convinto prima di lanciare un’occhiata al cacciatore. Nonostante la loro ultima avventura continua a non apprezzare la compagnia del Diavolo e sarebbe molto più contento di saperlo lontano dall’Inferno, lontano dal bunker, da lui e dalle sue cose.

 

_\- Passa solo a salutare -_ risponde Dean  -  _e porta da bere. -_ aggiunge con un’occhiata allusiva per rabbonirlo.

 

-  _Sarà… divertente. -_ sogghigna Sam bevendo la sua birra. -  _Decisamente appagante._

 

_\- Santo cielo… vi prego, cercate di non rovinare il mio primo Ringraziamento! -_ lamenta la donna che, invece, trema al pensiero di dover incontrare Lucifer.

 

_\- Oh, avanti moose, non dirmi che assaggiare un mezzo arcangelo non ti è bastato. -_ sogghigna divertito il demone tornando a sedersi sulla sua poltroncina.

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere più per la faccia schifata di Dean che altro ma la mossa è imprudente e riesce a evitare di portarsi le mani all’addome con  fatica.  
  
Tania nota la smorfia di dolore dell’amica: -  _Matilde, tutto bene?_

 

_\- Certo -_ risponde con un sorriso -  _e dobbiamo prendere una cosa io e te. -_ aggiunge ammiccando.

 

-  _Uh vero! -_ esclama divertita  alzandosi dal divano e staccandosi da un contrariato Sam. -  _Ganzo. -_ dice in italiano andando verso le stanze seguita dalla strega. Poco dopo sono già di ritorno con un atteggiamento vispo da monelle.

 

-  _Abbiamo un regalo per voi. -_ dice Tania trattenendo a stento l’eccitazione. -  _Abbiamo trovato una cosa interessante mentre riordinavamo i documenti degli Uomini di Lettere e beh… ecco a voi! -_ da dietro la schiena tira fuori una cartellina chiusa da un nastro colorato e completato da un bel fiocco.

 

_\- Che cos’è? -_ chiede Dean prendendo la cartella dalle mani di Tania. La apre sciogliendo il fiocco davanti agli occhi luccicanti e felici delle due donne. Guarda perplesso quelli che sembrerebbero vecchi documenti bancari prima di passare il tutto a Sammy. Il fratello scorre i fogli inizialmente senza capire cosa sta guardando, poi spalanca gli occhi incredulo. -  _Oh cazzo! -_ esclama controllando meglio i dati di quei documenti prima di fissare sconvolto il fratello. -  _Dean… abbiamo un conto alla First National Bank…_

 

_\- Un conto? Noi? -_ chiede stupito il cacciatore -  _Avete aperto un conto? -_ chiede guardando speranzoso le due donne.

 

-  _L’avrei fatto come regalo per il Natale… ma non ce ne sarà bisogno, è un vecchio conto degli Uomini di Lettere. -_ risponde divertita la donna.

 

-  _Dean… questo conto… è ancora aperto… -_ lo informa Sam facendo velocemente due calcoli mentali.

 

_\- Davvero? Ma… da quando? Voglio dire… ci saranno, quanto? Quarant’anni di interessi? -_ il cacciatore inizia a pensare a un conto con almeno quattro zeri ma sembra troppo bello per essere vero.

 

-  _Dean… il conto… è aperto praticamente da quando la First National Bank è stata creata… -_ Sam, sconvolto, guarda i documenti senza riuscire a crederci: -  _Secondo questi fogli… e tenendo conto degli interessi accumulati… amico, siamo milionari! Si parla di un conto da almeno nove cifre, se non di più!_

 

_\- Ora siete voi che dovete portarci a mangiare aragosta. -_ dice divertita Tania senza più riuscire a trattenersi.

 

Dean continua a sbattere gli occhi senza riuscire a realizzare cosa sta succedendo. Dev’esserci un errore…

_\- Noi -_ chiede per sicurezza al fratello -  _noi siamo milionari?_

 

_\- Già… -_ lo guarda il cacciatore con un sorriso ebete in faccia. -  _Abbiamo un conto!_

 

Con una certa lentezza il volto di Dean s’illumina entusiasta -  _Voi… voi siete meravigliose! -_ esclama saltando in piedi ad abbracciare Tania che si sente stritolare da quelle braccia esaltate.

 

-  _Noi abbiamo solo fatto ordine... -_ dice tra le risate la donna commossa però dalla felicità dell’uomo. -  _Dean… mi stai stritolando!_

 

_\- Vi portiamo a mangiare messicano!_ \- esclama l’uomo lasciandola respirare ma continuando a tenerla per le spalle mentre sfoggia un sorriso a trentadue denti.

 

 

**22 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 23:30**  
 

La gioia esplosiva dei due Winchester è qualcosa di incontenibile, e Tania quasi non crede di poterli vedere così. Li ha lasciati in biblioteca a brindare e a fare progetti per l’indomani, visto che vogliono andare subito a Kansas City alla First National Bank, desiderosa di prendere fiato e di mangiare una buona quantità di cioccolata. Sta ancora sorridendo quando, entrando in cucina, trova il demone estremamente vicino a Matilde, che le sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio tenendole una mano sullo stomaco. Quell’immagine ha qualcosa di inquietante, specie per lo sguardo estatico della sua amica. Si blocca quando nella sua mente cominciano a scorrere immagini di baby demoni in cappotto nero che scorrazzano per il bunker.

 

Quando si accorge del suo ingresso, Matilde si irrigidisce mettendo il demone in allerta. Crowley si volta guardando il pinguino con un sorriso arrogante: -  _Bene signore -_ ha preso l’abitudine di parlare in italiano con la strega per evitare il supplizio del suo inglese e prosegue così anche in presenza di Tania -  _se permettete… ci sono delle cose da preparare di là. -_ aggiunge avviandosi verso le camere con le mani in tasca.

 

Matilde sorride senza il minimo contegno guardandolo allontanarsi mentre cerca di trattenere l’impronta di quella mano con le proprie.

 

Tania è scioccata mentre continua a fissare le mani di Matilde sulla sua pancia, incurante del demone che lascia la cucina.

 

_\- Non è incredibile? -_ chiede la ragazza estasiata -  _Ti giuro che non credevo potesse esistere qualcuno così… sei stata ingenerosa nei diari! Sa tutto! Voglio dire, tutto!_

 

_\- Matilde! Sei incinta! -_ sbotta sconvolta la donna con gli occhi spalancati.

 

La ragazza si volta sorpresa fissando l’amica: -  _No! -_ esclama prima di scoppiare a ridere di cuore -  _no! -_ ripete scuotendo la testa. Ha il sentore che la sua amica non condividerà la sua gioia ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dirglielo in ogni caso… anche perché è pessima a mantenere i segreti.

 

Alza la maglietta scoprendo la medicazione e rimuovendo i cerotti che tengono la garza.

La donna non fa in tempo a riprendersi da uno shock che eccone un altro: -  _Ma cosa… che cos’è?_

 

_\- Una “c” con una coroncina… l’ho disegnato io. -_ risponde soddisfatta la donna.

 

-  _Che cosa? -_ sbotta indignata la donna avvicinandosi per guardare meglio. È un marchio a fuoco sulla pancia della sua orsacchiotta! -  _Ti sei fatta marchiare come un capo di bestiame? E lui l’ha fatto? -_ sente una rabbia irrazionale salirle dentro, è indignata e non sa perché ma l’idea che la sua berserker porti il marchio di qualcun altro la fa sentire come se l’avesse persa per sempre. Sente il sangue rombargli nelle orecchie mentre si volta e si precipita verso la stanza della ragazza dove sa che può trovare il demone. Matilde lascia andare la maglia per correrle dietro ma la donna è già davanti alla porta aperta che, ansimando, fissa con astio il demone. -  _Tu! -_ dice con rabbia avanzando nella stanza. È talmente arrabbiata che sente salirle agli occhi lacrime calde. -  _Cosa t’è saltato in mente? -_ chiede mentre è a un passo da quell’essere che fissa perplesso quella nuova manifestazione di isteria sentimentale.

-  _Come hai osato! -_ sibila la donna afferrando il bavero della giacca del demone e, incurante della differenza di altezza, attirandolo a sé: -  _L’hai marchiata… come si marchia una vacca! La mia Matilde!_

 

Il demone la fissa più stupito che spaventato. Se quell’essere avesse voluto ucciderlo l’avrebbe già fatto e ora non riesce a capire che cosa stia succedendo.

 

_\- Basta! -_ sbotta la ragazza dalla porta -  _Tati, smettila. -_ aggiunge entrando e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 

-  _Smettila un paio di balle! -_ sbotta la donna girando appena la testa verso la ragazza. -  _Glielo avevo detto… se ti avesse fatto del male…_

 

_\- Non mi ha fatto del male… e potresti prendertela con me per quello che decido di fare del mio corpo? -_ risponde scocciata avvicinandosi all’amica.

 

-  _Ho accettato che assumessi sangue di demone, nonostante ti avessi pregato di non farlo, mi sono fatta una ragione che tu gli avessi dato l’anima… ora anche il marchio? -_ esclama alterata la donna lasciando andare il demone e fissando la ragazza negli occhi. -  _Non sei più mia… ti ho perso del tutto…_

 

Crowley ascolta quel discorso sempre più perplesso mentre si spazzola il cappotto.

 

Nonostante il fastidio per quella scenata Matilde non può evitare di provare una certa tenerezza per gli occhi lucidi dell’amica. L’abbraccia nonostante il male che le procura quel gesto: -  _Tesoro, non funziona così, lo sai… qualsiasi altro marchio, e non solo quelli che si vedono, non cancellerà mai quelli venuti prima. Non c’è nessun modo in cui tu possa perdermi. Okay? -_ cerca di consolarla lanciando un’occhiata al demone che spera sia un comprensibile “sparisci”.

 

Tania si lascia abbracciare cercando di calmarsi. Sa che si sta comportando in modo irrazionale, ma un marchio, per lei, è come il segno di una schiavitù, come i sigilli che le sono stati impressi sul suo corpo. Stringe gli occhi sperando così di fermare le lacrime di frustrazione che le si stanno formando, incapace di far uscire la voce. -  _Non posso perderti… -_ sussurra infine.

 

_\- Non succederà -_ risponde Matilde accarezzandole i capelli -  _ascolta, lo so che è difficile da capire ed è un po’... un po’ inquietante -_ aggiunge parlando più liberamente ora che il demone si è tolto di torno -  _ma è un fatto di potere. È il mio modo di cedergli potere e ora dev’essere così._

 

_\- Oh, lo so bene che un marchio è simbolo del potere che si ha su qualcuno! -_ dice irritata la donna: -  _Io ne sono piena dei marchi che quei bastardi si son divertiti a lasciarmi, e ognuno di loro mi ricorda quanto io sia impotente e loro schiava!_

 

_\- Lo so… e mi dispiace: per tutto quello che hai passato, per tutto. Ma, Tania, questo è diverso, questo l’ho scelto. Come ho scelto il sangue, come ho scelto cosa fare della mia anima. Questo è il punto di quando cedi potere, scegli di cederlo e io voglio che si ricordi ogni volta che io ho scelto questo._

 

_\- Perché ogni volta che cerco di proteggerti da tutto questo… tu ti ci butti a capofitto? -_ dice sconsolata Tania lasciando infine uscire le lacrime: -  _Non posso proteggerti da te stessa… e sono combattuta perché vorrei solo vederti felice, e la tua felicità comporta del dolore… -_ si asciuga con stizza gli occhi mostrando un sorriso sardonico. -  _E poi c’è Crowley… gli voglio bene e sono felice che tra voi due vada bene… e spero che vada sempre meglio, ma ti sta portando via da me. Vorrei essere arrabbiata con lui, ma non ci riesco…_

 

_\- Angioletto, non sei mia madre! Non mi devi proteggere…_

 

_\- No, non sono tua madre, non potrò mai essere la madre di nessuno! Posso solo amare… e proteggere, e con voi due… è difficile! Mi fate sentire impotente, inutile…_

 

_\- Non sei inutile! Io ho bisogno di te, sei l’unica amica che ho in un mondo che sembra impazzito e, credimi, ho bisogno di poter parlare con te, ma per farlo devo sapere che cercherai di capire questa follia… e non farai scenate._

 

Tania si siede sul letto posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, sconsolata. -  _Lo sai, farei qualunque cosa per te…_

 

_\- Io credo -_ le interrompe il demone ricomparendo seduto contro la testiera del letto -  _che questo sia il momento del bacio._

 

La donna schizza in piedi girandosi verso il demone soffocando un imprecazione: -  _Maledizione! Non farlo mai più!_

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere alla reazione della donna, lei ormai ci ha fatto l’abitudine a vedersi comparire il demone quel modo.

 

_\- Oh, per favore… non fate le pudiche, non vorrei mai tarpare un così bel momento… e poi non sarebbe nulla che non abbia già visto in quella tana di criceti. -_ dice alludendo con un gesto alla testa della strega.

 

-  _Cosa? -_ chiede sospettosa Tania fissando prima l’uno e poi l’altra.

 

_\- Questa era l’altra cosa che dovevo dirti… -_ comincia Matilde arrossendo. È una cosa che al demone piace, il fatto che la strega arrossisca nonostante tutto. Non ha ancora capito il criterio per cui non le succede quando si supporrebbe dovrebbe succedere, ma nei momenti più strani.

 

_\- Mi ha posseduta… -_ la informa alla fine fissandosi le mani.

 

-  _Posseduta… intendi come demone? E quando?_

 

_\- Sì, certo… piacere, Crowley, demone, Re dell’Inferno, ricordi? Come avrei dovuto possederla?_  - chiede ammiccando ironico -  _Comunque è stato divertente… bei momenti. Non tutti possono dire di aver parlato di dilatatori anali a sei mummie._

 

_\- Aspetta… -_ dice stupita guardando la ragazza: -  _Intende… che hai barato all’esame?_

 

_\- Non è esattamente barare -_ si difende Matilde -  _il 70 per cento del voto era dato dal mio scritto, e comunque le nozioni le ha prese dalla mia testa…_

 

_\- Quasi tutte. -_ precisa il demone.

 

_\- Quasi tutte… per cui diciamo che un buon novanta per cento del voto è mio._

 

_\- Non è barare? -_ sbotta indignata Tania mettendosi le mani sui fianchi: -  _È esattamente barare! L’esame non l’hai dato tu, l’ha dato lui! È come quando mi chiedi di farti i riassunti! Rivoglio indietro il massaggio, non te lo sei meritato!_


	6. 23 Novembre, Lebanon

**23 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 8:30**  
 

Un caffè è proprio quello che ci vuole. Tania ha già cominciato a preparare, oltre alla colazione, qualcosa per il giorno dopo mettendo a lievitare un bel po’ di pane e pulendo i mirtilli per la salsa. I Winchester sono usciti presto quella mattina diretti verso Kansas City e il loro riscoperto conto bancario milionario, e la donna si è potuta gustare quei due uomini in completo elegante, tutti tirati a lucido. Il suo gigante, vestito in quel modo, la barba curata, e la sua naturale grazia le ha causato discreti problemi: avrebbe tanto voluto saltargli addosso! Non che il fratello fosse da meno… e ha notato che anche Cassy ha apprezzato, prima di vederlo sparire dalle sue api, contrariato perché Dean l’ha obbligato a restare al bunker con loro. La sera prima, dopo che ha lasciato la stanza di Matilde decisamente stizzita, più per l’esame che per la possessione, è tornata in biblioteca facendo finta di nulla: non è che fosse proprio arrabbiata, si tratta solo di una questione di principio! In ogni caso, ha avuto poi modo di scaricare le tensioni quando il suo Sammy le ha dimostrato quanto fosse estasiato dalla novità di scoprirsi ricco. Una gran bella dimostrazione, a dire il vero…

 

Anche Matilde ha passato una nottata piacevole, lezione di magia a parte, e quando entra in cucina il profumo di caffè contribuisce al buon umore.

 

_\- Buongiorno angioletto -_ saluta versandosi il caffè incurante dell’espressione dell’amica. Il disegno sul ventre le fa molto meno male e ha lasciato un demone nudo nel suo letto. Tutto il resto ha scarsa rilevanza al momento. Nota appena il silenzio che regna nella casa.  _\- Dove sono tutti? -_ chiede afferrando qualche biscotto e sedendosi al tavolo.

 

-  _I due canadesi sono partiti circa mezz’ora fa. Sam e Dean invece sono in viaggio già da un paio di ore diretti a Kansas City per la banca. Cas è dalle api… Cole starà ancora dormendo._

 

_\- A dire il vero questo profumino mi ha svegliato, buongiorno ragazze -_ saluta Cole entrando in cucina con addosso una vecchia canottiera e un paio di jeans -  _Così i ragazzi sono andati, eh? -_ chiede lanciando un’occhiata a Tania prima di andare a servirsi a sua volta il caffè.

 

-  _Già, affari… -_ risponde evasiva finendo il suo caffè e portando la tazza nel lavello. -  _Non sono più abituata a tutto questo silenzio… ma durerà poco, a breve arriveranno ospiti._

 

_\- Oh sì, ho sentito… -_ sbotta ironico l’uomo prima di andare a sedersi davanti alla strega -  _niente meno del Diavolo! -_ aggiunge senza staccare gli occhi dalla scollatura della ragazzina.

 

Ecco salire l’ansia dalle viscere...Tania vorrebbe dimenticare che sta per arrivare Lucifer. Oltretutto, spera vivamente che i Winchester siano nel bunker quando dovrà rivedere Mr Morningstar. -  _Già… -_ dice posando la tazza sciacquata sul ripiano.

 

_\- Emozionato? -_ chiede Crowley entrando in cucina -  _Non ti fare illusioni, non sei il suo tipo._ \- aggiunge andando a sedersi accanto alla ragazza.

 

Cole si zittisce di colpo fissando con attenzione la propria tazza.

 

- _Bene, finché c’è ancora un po’ di calma, io vado ad allenarmi. Le lezioni sono sospese per questi due giorni, Cole, ma la palestra è sempre aperta. -_ dice Tania andando a scolare i mirtilli e a metterli in un contenitore, pronti per essere cucinati. -  _Matilde, ti alleni anche tu?_

 

_\- In cosa? -_ chiede poco convinta la ragazza a cui non piace combattere.

 

-  _Combattimento e difesa! Prendiamo un po’ a calci il sacco, facciamo un po’ di work out, e infine yoga._

 

_\- Se non ho nulla di meglio da fare… -_  borbotta guardando il demone.

 

_\- Sarà divertente. -_ risponde quello fissando il cacciatore.

 

-  _Bravo Silvestro. In palestra tra dieci minuti, Matilde. -_ dice la donna prima di uscire dalla cucina per andare a cambiarsi.

 

-0-

 

Per principio Matilde non possiede vestiti da palestra. Non ha nessun senso allenarsi con cose che non indosserebbe mai in un combattimento reale e quindi si è limitata a indossare i vestiti del giorno prima per non sporcarne altri. Tutti tranne il maglione per evitare di morire di caldo. Nonostante gli ultimi sei anni con gli Uomini di Lettere e la loro disciplina marziale non è esattamente atletica: ha le spalle larghe e una discreta potenza di gambe ma è lenta e tutt’altro che agile. Odia fare fatica e i dolori al ginocchio dopo gli allenamenti, per cui se può li evita ma ogni tanto sa di dover assecondare anche quella parte del lavoro. Certo che avere il demone che la fissa non aiuta e la fa sentire ancora più impacciata di quanto non sia già. Si sistema l’elastico nei capelli prima di prepararsi davanti a Tania.

Cole saltella davanti al sacco tirando qualche pugno distratto dallo spettacolo che sta per cominciare mentre il demone si è accomodato su una sedia.

 

Tania è di fronte a Matilde, piedi ben piantati a terra, braccia lungo i fianchi, attenta ma distesa. -  _Forza, ragazzina, attacca._

 

Matilde alza la guardia prima di tentare una finta al fianco della donna subito intercettata da questa. Tania si muove appena facendo leva su di un piede spostandosi di lato mentre con un movimento fluido di un braccio spinge la ragazza facendole perdere l’equilibrio. Matilde è quanto meno fiera di riuscire a cadere con una capriola e tentare un calcio basso prontamente parato con un piede.

 

-  _Sei lenta, Matilde. -_ osserva la donna spostandosi di lato.

 

- _Ma va? -_ risponde ironica la ragazza ritirandosi in piedi e recuperando la guardia.

 

Le due vanno avanti a forza di finte e di parate per un po’ in evidente disparità di preparazione.

 

-  _È ridicolo -_ sbotta il demone all’ennesima caduta di Matilde che si rialza di nuovo col fiatone -  _è come guardare un gatto giocare col topo…_

 

La ragazza approfitta dell’interruzione per risistemarsi i pantaloni che le si sono tutti stortati nell’ultima caduta.

 

_\- Il demone ha ragione… perché non facciamo un giro io e te? -_ si propone Cole rinunciando una volta per tutte al sacco.

 

Tania valuta le condizioni della ragazza decisamente fuori allenamento. Sospirando guarda il cacciatore e poi di nuovo Matilde. -  _Va bene, ma tu -_ dice rivolta alla ragazza,  _\- fila al sacco e datti da fare!_

 

Matilde la guarda malissimo prima di andare verso il sacco a sdraiarsi per terra.

Cole si prepara davanti alla donna con una guardia degna di un film di kung fu prima di tentare un calcio. Tutta quella scena da parte dell’uomo rende solo più facile alla donna riuscire a intuire le sue mosse, così evitare il calcio abbassandosi e stendendo la gamba facendo perdere l’appoggio al cacciatore è per lei facile. Cole si ritrova in un attimo con la schiena a terra senza capire cosa sia successo esattamente.

 

-  _Benvenuto nel club, coglione! -_ scoppia a ridere Matilde che si è tirata a sedere per gustarsi la scena.

 

-  _Questo non è addestramento, Cole, per cui cerca di fare sul serio. -_ lo ammonisce la donna rimettendosi nella sua posa rilassata davanti all’uomo.

 

-  _Beh, se non è addestramento -_ s’intromette il demone -  _perché non proviamo qualcosa di più… interessante? -_ propone alzandosi -  _Me, contro voi due, solo per giocare…_

 

_\- Sei serio? -_ chiede interdetta la donna.

 

_\- Perché no? -_ chiede Crowley stringendosi nelle spalle -  _Sembra divertente._

 

Cole si è rialzato portandosi accanto a Tania piuttosto nervoso. Anche Matilde si è rimessa in piedi indecisa se intervenire o meno. Anche se è sicura che l’amica non farebbe mai niente al demone non le piace lo stesso l’idea che si possa far male.

 

-  _Io e te magari si, Silvestro, ma lui -_ dice la donna indicando Cole -  _non credo proprio._

 

_\- È un cacciatore, si scontrerà con dei demoni prima o poi… meglio essere preparati, non credi? -_ sorride con lo sguardo più innocente che riesce a sfoggiare.

 

-  _Demoni normali, forse, ma non con te… con un normale demone non avrebbe troppe difficoltà, con o senza equipaggiamento, ma contro il Re dell’Inferno…_

 

_\- Così mi lusinghi… sono sempre felice di conoscere una fan ma farò il bravo con la bambina… e poi in fondo non sono un combattente -_ insiste il demone fissando l’ex militare con aria di sfida.

 

-  _Appunto… tu hai altre armi. Ma non posso decidere io per Cole, per cui…-_ dice alzando le spalle la donna. -  _Come preferisci che ti affronti, Silvestro? Con o senza sigillo?_

 

Cole deglutisce alzando la guardia mentre Crowley risponde: -  _Con…  in fondo io evito di dissolvervi atomo per atomo prima di iniziare quindi…_

 

Sorridendo appena, Tania fa spallucce allontanandosi da Cole per sistemarsi con più stabilità sulle gambe. -  _Normalmente non farei sul serio… e proverò a non farlo nemmeno ora. -_ facendo un profondo respiro, cerca la calma necessaria per spazzare via ogni pensiero ed emozione e lasciare spazio all’arma di Roma.

 

Matilde ha preso posto sulla sedia e vedendo il volto dell’amica cambiare a quel modo inizia a preoccuparsi ma qualcosa nel permanere immobile e calmo del demone la rassicura… e la eccita. Qualsiasi cosa stia facendo il suo demone ne è ben consapevole.

La donna ora è perfettamente calma e rilassata ma attenta e pronta ad iniziare. Sente il suo sangue scorrere nelle vene, il suo cuore battere, vede ogni piccolo granello di polvere che galleggia nell’aria, e in un attimo scatta verso il demone cambiando direzione e spostandosi raso terra per arrivare alle spalle della creatura limitandosi però solo a spingerlo con il palmo aperto.

Crowley si aspettava che fosse veloce e si era tenuto preparato, si volta con una torsione del busto tentando di ricambiare colpendola al petto ma la donna è più veloce e lo evita ruotando a sua volta. Sarebbe anche riuscita a colpirlo malamente a un fianco se non fosse stato per Cole che cerca di approfittarsi del fatto che il demone gli stia dando la schiena per assestargli un calcio nel ginocchio. Per evitarlo, Crowley ruota di nuovo su se stesso evitando senza nemmeno accorgersene il ben più pericoloso colpo della donna e afferrando per il collo Cole ribaltandolo sulla schiena.

Senza perdere tempo, la donna compie una mezza piroetta per caricare il calcio verso il basso e colpire la schiena che il demone gli sta offrendo.

Crowley lamenta il colpo prima di lasciare il collo dell’uomo e rialzarsi. Cole boccheggia un momento prima di rimettersi in piedi frastornato.

 

_\- Scusa, mi ha distratto -_ si difende il demone con un’aria ben poco contrita. Ignorando le chiacchiere, la donna riprende a muoversi intorno alla sua preda fino ad accucciarsi girando sulla punta di un piede e stendendo l’altra gamba per colpirgli il retro delle ginocchia.

Quando il colpo va a segno la fitta di dolore è cocente anche se un momento dopo il ginocchio è di nuovo a posto. Quell’attimo basta a Cole per pensare di riscattare il proprio orgoglio ferito ritentando un colpo, questa volta al fianco rimasto scoperto. Il demone lo para catturandogli il braccio e bloccandolo, dando così la possibilità alla donna di provare ad assestare un colpo a pugno chiuso contro l’altro fianco. La costola che si spezza sotto il colpo costringe Crowley ad allentare la presa sull’uomo che si divincola assestando una gomitata prima che il demone lo spedisca a terra con uno schiaffo a mano aperta. Finché Crowley si distrae con l’uomo, per Tania è facile colpirlo. Questa volta tenta una presa al polso torcendolo per obbligare il demone ad abbassarsi verso il ginocchio che si alza sotto il suo mento. A Crowley scappa un gemito prima di sentire il sapore del sangue in bocca ma approfitta dell’esitazione della donna per forzare la presa sul polso e tentare di rispondere con una pressione decisa al ginocchio che si spezza causando un gemito di dolore.

 

_\-  Questo -_ borbotta il demone tirandosi in piedi e sputando sangue sul tappetino -  _potrebbe quasi essere erotico._

 

La donna, a terra, si afferra il ginocchio per potersi sedere senza causare ulteriori danni  con una smorfia di dolore. -  _Me lo merito… mai esitare in un combattimento. -_ ansima cercando di sorridere al demone.

 

Crowley alza gli occhi al cielo: perché certa gente voglia danzare se poi non ha il fegato di andare fino in fondo non lo capisce. Intanto Cole si è tirato in piedi dolorante e rialza la guardia prima di andargli contro senza nessuna compostezza. Il demone si limita a farlo ruzzolare per terra con un gesto della mano prima di andare verso la donna e abbassarsi per vedere le condizioni del ginocchio. Prova a stendere una mano per sistemarglielo ma la magia non sembra funzionare.

 

_\- Questo è strano -_ osserva contrariato.

 

-  _No -_ gli dice con un sorriso la donna scostandogli con gentilezza la mano con la sua, -  _È normale. Nemmeno Castiel può guarirmi, ci metterà un po’, ma l’auto guarigione farà il suo corso, anche se un osso rotto è lento a sistemarsi… ho solo bisogno di una mano per alzarmi. Credo sia meglio fasciarlo, per ora…_

 

Crowley aiuta la donna ad alzarsi sentendo qualcosa di strano che lo spinge ad essere più gentile del normale e a chiedersi se fosse il caso di usare tutta quella forza. È una sensazione spiacevole di disagio, come un prurito che sai di non poter grattare.

 

Matilde nel frattempo li ha raggiunti sul tappetino e li guarda preoccupata.

_\- Ce la fai? -_ chiede all’amica avvicinandosi.

 

-  _Insomma… non posso appoggiare il piede e il ginocchio decisamente è rotto, ma basta assestare l’osso e fasciarmi e l’auto guarigione farà il resto. Piuttosto… controlla quell’idiota che non si sia fatto troppo male…_

 

Matilde lancia un’occhiata poco convinta all’uomo per terra prima di andare a controllarne le condizioni. A parte l’ego, non c’è niente che si possa sistemare con un minimo intervento. La ragazza lo fa rinvenire con un paio di schiaffi ben assestati.

 

_\- Sei morto -_ annuncia agli occhi confusi di Cole che per un istante si spalancano per il terrore -  _adesso in piedi -_ aggiunge alzandosi e tendendogli la mano.

 

La donna deve far reggere tutto il suo peso al demone fino a quando non raggiunge la sedia, e il dolore comincia a diventare davvero fastidioso ad ogni passo che fa, ma sente dentro di sé una inaspettata euforia. -  _È stato divertente Silvestro -_ sussurra al demone tra una fitta di dolore e l’altra senza trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto -  _nonostante la mia stupidità._

 

Il demone la guarda perplesso occupato a cercare di capire quel ribollio che si sente dentro prima di risponderle col suo italiano senza accento: -  _Vi scelgono tutte così a Roma o è una coincidenza?_ \- ribatte ironico.

 

La donna ricambia con un sorriso mentre si tasta il ginocchio cercando la frattura. -  _È quello che sono, in fondo, mi hanno creata schiava, mi hanno cresciuta nel dolore e nella tortura. -_ con una pressione riporta l’osso nella sua posizione lasciandosi scappare un gemito di dolore e facendola impallidire, - _Questo lascia il segno, non credi? -_ sussurra ansimando e chiudendo gli occhi per ricacciare la nausea che è venuta a crearsi. -  _Ora… ho bisogno di fasciarlo… deve rimanere immobile… cavolo che male!_

 

Matilde si è avvicinata indecisa se prendersela con il demone o meno. Nessuno può permettersi di far male alla sua amica, nemmeno lui… e importa poco che Tania non sembri troppo turbata: il ginocchio guarirà presto e ha visto di molto peggio. A trattenerla è l’espressione di Crowley e il suo inusuale interessamento per la donna, se non fosse chi è penserebbe quasi che si senta in colpa e se c’è la minima possibilità che sia così, molto meglio lasciarlo ad affrontare quella situazione.

 

 

**23 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 11:00**

  
Matilde l’ha aiutata a immobilizzare con una fasciatura il ginocchio, e adesso Tania è semi sdraiata sul divano con la gamba sollevata e a riposo. La cosa è altamente scocciante: dovrebbe occuparsi della preparazione del pranzo del Ringraziamento, la qual cosa le mette ansia, e a breve dovrebbero cominciare ad arrivare gli ospiti, e lei è impossibilitata a muoversi. Si sente insofferente, ha anche finito di leggere i libri che si è preparata sul tavolino e non ha più cioccolata, Castiel gliene ha portato solo mezza tavoletta. Il fratello ha preso piuttosto bene la scusa che ha inventato per la condizione del suo ginocchio, in fondo mettere male una gamba durante un combattimento è plausibile, sempre meglio che raccontare che è stato il demone a romperglielo. È immobilizzata sul divano, da sola, il dolore è fastidioso e non ha nemmeno del cioccolato… Gli scaffali sono così vicini, forse potrebbe arrivarci saltellando sul piede della gamba sana…

 

_\- Allora -_ incomincia Matilde entrando nella biblioteca -  _è quasi tutto pronto… ci sono ancora un paio di cose da preparare all’ultimo ma il più è fatto -_ la informa soddisfatta. -  _come va il ginocchio? -_ chiede sedendosi sulla sua poltroncina.  

 

-  _Fa male… ma se fa male vuol dire che sono viva e che sta guarendo. Non è che da qualche parte ci sono delle stampelle? Almeno non devo rimanere qui e posso fare qualcosa…_

 

_\- Stai ferma e pensa a guarire -_ risponde la strega andando a recuperare del cioccolato notando le carte vuote.

 

Tania sbuffa annoiata massaggiandosi il ginocchio dolorante. Allungandosi sul tavolino prende il telefono e controlla se ci sono messaggi, per l’ennesima volta. È tentata di chiamare il suo Sammy per sapere com’è andata e dove sono, ma desiste proprio quando il campanello della porta principale riecheggia in tutto il bunker.

Matilde va ad aprire contenta di avere di nuovo ospiti. Le piace l’intimità della casa vuota ma anche l’idea di avere di nuovo gente intorno con cui chiacchierare la rallegra. Non la sfiora se non per un momento l’idea che possa trattarsi di Lucifer, è un dettaglio che cerca di rimuovere da giorni. Quando apre la porta e si ritrova di fronte i due gemelli li abbraccia calorosa.

_\- Ciao ragazzi! Ci siete mancati…_

 

_\- Ciao bellezza -_ ricambia Max sollevando il trolley dalla maniglia mentre scende le scale -  _come sta la risorta?_

 

_\- Matilde! È bello essere di nuovo qui. -_ saluta la gemella seguendo il fratello giù per le scale: -  _Come vanno le cose?_

 

_\- Bene, niente di particolare -_ risponde la ragazza mentre li segue -  _Tania si è ripresa… cioè, ora si è rotta un ginocchio allenandosi, però sta bene._

 

_\- Si è rotta un ginocchio? E come ha fatto? -_ chiede Alicia stupita, -  _Accidenti… si è appena ripresa e…_

 

_\- Ha poggiato male in allenamento -_ mente con un sorriso tranquillo la ragazza -  _adesso è sul divano della biblioteca che agonizza._

 

_\- Oh povera! -_ esclama Max avviandosi per controllare lo stato dell’inferma.

 

Quando Tania lo vede spuntare si rilassa e si apre in un sorriso felice: -  _Max! Che bello rivedervi! -_ esclama cercando di raddrizzarsi senza muovere troppo il ginocchio. -  _Mi alzerei ma nessuno mi vuole dare una stampella…_

 

_\- Te l’ho detto, non riesco a trovarla! Se vuoi chiamiamo Sam e Dean e gli chiediamo dove la tengono se ne hanno una… -_ sbotta Matilde mentre Max si china per abbracciarla.

 

-  _Tesoro, devi stare più attenta! -_ le dice Alicia avvicinandosi a sua volta per darle un bacio sulla guancia.

 

-  _Son felice di riavervi qui, ragazzi! -_ dice sorridendo la donna, e poi rivolta all’amica: -  _Meglio di no… se telefoni agli scimmioni poi fanno domande… e ricominciano con la storia che non devo fare missioni e tutto il resto… oh al diavolo, ok! Chiamo Sam e mi faccio procurare una stampella… sono stanca di stare qui immobile! Ma dopo pranzo…_

 

_\- Dove sono andati gli uomini? -_ chiede curioso Max.

 

-  _I ragazzoni sono a Kansas City per faccende personali, Cas dalle sue api, Crowley in cucina… -_ informa la donna massaggiandosi il ginocchio.

 

Max sembra un po’ deluso ma si limita ad incassare l’informazione.

 

_\- Devono arrivare anche Jody con un’amica più tardi… e Lucifer. Meglio che vi scegliate le camere per primi._

 

Max sgrana gli occhi preoccupato di non aver afferrato: -  _Lucifer? È un modo di dire?_

 

_\- Lascia perdere… -_ risponde Matilde scuotendo la testa mentre si avvia verso le camere cercando di dissuadere la discussione ma Max non coglie e resta a fissare Tania incredulo.

 

-  _Colpa mia -_ dice la donna alzando la mano: -  _viene principalmente per me… è una lunga storia._

 

_\- Allora… è Lucifer Lucifer… il Diavolo! -_  chiede conferma Alicia a bocca aperta.

 

-  _Si, ma ora è Lucifer Morningstar, imprenditore e consulente civile dell’LAPD._

 

_\- Il Diavolo… il Diavolo fa il consulente civile… -_ Max è sempre più perplesso.

 

- _Ed è anche discretamente bravo. Ah… -_ li informa con appena un po’ di nervosismo: -  _non… accennate all’Inferno, alla sua vecchia vita, non… chiedete, è meglio._

 

_\- Oh, ci sono cose che non voglio sapere -_ risponde Max convinto.

 

-  _L’aver accettato di far parte di tutto questo diventa sempre più interessante! -_ ammette Alicia con un sorriso teso. -  _Ora andiamo a impossessarci di stanze! Tra un po’ qui dentro ci sarà una folla!_

 

_\- Sono arrivati gli ospiti -_ esclama Cole arrivando dalle stanze dopo una lunga doccia e una quantità eccessiva di acqua di colonia -  _Cole Trenton -_ si presenta tendendo la mano ad Alicia con un sorriso ammiccante. La ragazza osserva l’uomo e, dopo uno sguardo veloce alla mano tesa si rivolge a Tania: -  _Un nuovo ospite?_

 

_\- Si… una vecchia conoscenza dei Winchester. Ha torturato Sam e cercato di uccidere Dean._

 

Alicia si gira a squadrare l’uomo con sguardo tagliente.

 

_\- Noi siamo i responsabili per il Canada -_ risponde Max guardando con sufficienza l’uomo.  

 

_\- Stai meglio, Cole? -_ chiede Matilde posandogli una mano sul braccio con un sorriso gelido -  _vuoi che chieda all’angelo di darti una sistemata?_

 

Cole fa un passo indietro d’istinto prima di ricomporsi e bofonchiare qualcosa tornando verso le camere.

 

-  _Quello è un viscido! -_ sbotta Alicia rivolta a Tania: -  _i ragazzoni non l’hanno ancora sgozzato? Strano!_

 

_\- Non so… -_ risponde Max -  _io un pensierino ce lo farei…_

 

_\- Non sei il suo tipo, fratellino. -_ Alicia si alza dal tavolino sul quale si è seduta: -  _Andiamo a prenderci le stanze._

 

-0-

 

Per Donna è davvero strano essere in quel posto con Jody. L’amica l’ha coinvolta in questa cosa con i Winchester di cui non ha capito molto bene tutto, ma si tratta di Sam e Dean, per cui ha accettato. Certo che i ragazzi si sono sistemati in un posto davvero singolare, sapeva che erano strani, ma addirittura vivere in un bunker fa tanto maniaci complottisti della guerra fredda! Di sicuro non si aspettava che il bunker fosse così alla Eliot Ness: eccitante! La ragazza italiana che è venuta ad aprire la porta è gentile, e le fa entrare in quel buco vintage.

 

-  _Caspiterina! -_ esclama guardando la sala della guerra dall’alto: -  _c’è anche Indiana Jones da qualche parte? -_ chiede eccitata a Jody prima di accorgersi di non essersi ancora presentata. -  _Oh scusa, Donna Hanscum._

 

Matilde sorride all’entusiasmo della donna: -  _No, purtroppo niente Indi… -_ risponde stringendo la mano -  _Matilde… -_ facendo strada fino alla biblioteca.

 

_\- Tania come sta? -_ chiede Jody preoccupata.

 

_\- Bene -_ risponde la ragazza chiedendosi quante volte dovrà ripetere quella balla -  _ma si è rotta il ginocchio in allenamento. Comunque vi porto da lei._

 

_\- Tania è l’angelo, vero? Quella che ha sterminato una legione! -_ chiede Donnarivolta all’amica.

 

Jody lancia un’occhiata di scuse verso Matilde pensando che sarà un ringraziamento complicato mentre le tre entrano in biblioteca.

 

_\- L’angelo sterminatore… -_ dice Matilde sorridendo divertita mentre mostra con la mano l’amica sdraiata a Donna.

 

Certo che per essere un angelo sterminatore è un esemplare striminzito, pensa Donna osservando quella ragazzina sul divano con il ginocchio fasciato.

 

-  _Jody! -_ esclama felice Tania.

 

_\- Ciao tesoro -_ la saluta la donna chinandosi ad abbracciarla.

 

Crowley si alza dalla sua poltrona schiarendosi la voce e aspettando che qualcuno si degni di presentarlo.

 

-  _Oh, piacere, Donna Hanscum -_ si presenta porgendo la mano a quell’uomo in completo guardando anche la ragazzina.

 

_\- Crowley, Re dell’Inferno -_ risponde il demone accettando la mano con eleganza.

 

-  _Ah… cavolo! Lo facevo più...demoniaco -_ dice rivolta a Jody con un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato. -  _E tu devi essere Tania, piacere. -_ si avvicina a mano tesa alla donna che la guarda un po’ spaesata. Da “osservatrice” non si è resa conto quanto fosse espansiva in modo prorompente, sempre. -  _Esatto, piacere mio Sceriffo._

 

_\- I ragazzi vi hanno detto chi deve arrivare dopo? -_ chiede Matilde che inizia a trovare catartico ripetere a tutti cosa sta per succedere.

 

_\- Certo -_ risponde Jody -  _ma pensavo che Alicia e Max fossero già arrivati…_

 

_\- Loro sono già qui… -_ le informa Tania con un sospiro guardando Matilde.

 

_\- Lucifer, hanno invitato Lucifer… -_ risponde scocciato il demone tornando a sedersi -  _prima chiamano mia madre! Senza nemmeno dirmelo… e ora il damerino! -_ continua borbottando a mezza voce.

 

-  _Tranquillo Silvestro -_ dice Tania con un sorriso allungando una mano posandogliela sul braccio: -  _Tu rimani il mio preferito. l’unico e vero Re._

 

Il demone ha un moto di fastidio che reprime per non dare alla donna la soddisfazione di quella tortura. Donna guarda con il sorriso stampato in faccia quelle persone: forse non ha capito bene. -  _Quando dite Lucifer…_

 

_\- Il Diavolo -_ specifica Matilde -  _Lucifer, ex arcangelo… ma ora fa il consulente per LAPD, siete quasi colleghi._

 

_\- Ah… forte! -_ esclama lo sceriffo rivolta a Jody che si limita a guardarla perplessa.

 

_\- Sarà meglio recuperare le stanze. Tania, vuoi iniziare a chiamare i ragazzi e chiedergli della stampella? Tanto ormai staranno quasi tornando. -_ risponde Matilde scuotendo la testa mentre sente il tempo dell’arrivo del Diavolo avvicinarsi in modo preoccupante.

La donna sbuffa abbandonando la testa contro il divano. Mentre osserva il trio allontanarsi prende il telefono in mano per chiamare il suo gigante.

 

“ _Ciao, tutto bene?”_

 

_\- Ciao Sammy. Sono appena arrivate Jody e Donna, e i gemelli son già qui. Com’è andata? -_ chiede evasiva Tania per rimandare il più possibile la questione infortunio.

 

“ _È andata benissimo!”_ esclama entusiasta l’uomo, “ _Quando siamo a casa ti raccontiamo”_

 

_“Abbiamo anche noi una carta nera!”_ s’intromette Dean in tono orgoglioso. Devono essere in vivavoce.  _“Niente più motel pidocchiosi”_

 

_\- Bene…_

 

_“Lucifer è già arrivato?”_ si informa Sam.

 

-  _Non ancora… ragazzi, mi potreste fare un favore? -_ è inutile girarci intorno. -  _Potreste procurarmi una stampella?_

 

_“Una stampella?”_ chiede sospettoso lo spilungone. “ _Per cosa ti serve?”_

 

_\- Ehm… ho avuto un piccolo incidente durante l’allenamento. Niente di chè… -_ si affretta a precisare per prevenire i rimbrotti del suo uomo, -  _Ho solo bisogno di una stampella per potermi muovere…_

 

_“ Ma cosa è successo?”_

 

_\- Ho messo male il ginocchio mentre mi allenavo con Crowley… e me lo sono rotto._

 

_“Ti allenavi con Crowley?”_ domanda Sam perplesso, “ _Hai messo male il ginocchio? Davvero?”_

 

_\- È stata una mia stupida disattenzione…_

 

_“Ma perché diamine ti stavi allenando con Crowley?”_

 

_\- Perché l’alternativa era Cole… e non ho mai modo di potermi allenare al pieno delle mie possibilità…_

 

_“E hai appoggiato male… davvero?”_  ribatte perplesso Dean che ha visto muoversi quella donna e dubita che possa fare una cosa simile.

 

- _Diamine! Si, ho fatto male a Crowley… mi sono distratta e mi sono lasciata colpire come una stupida, come conseguenza ho messo male la gamba, ok?_

 

_\- Oh, per favore! -_ sbotta risentito il demone -  _non era nemmeno un preliminare…_

 

_“Se fai male a quel demone, gliene devi fare di più, non abbassare la guardia!”_ ribatte il cacciatore.

 

-  _Scusa tanto se vedendoti sputare sangue mi sono preoccupata! -_ esclama la donna rivolta al demone: -  _E si, ho abbassato la guardia… avete ragione, non sono pronta per ritornare sul campo! Ora per favore… mi portate una stampella? Ho un Ringraziamento da preparare!_

 

_“Okay, angioletto… dovrebbe esserci qualcosa nella vecchia infermeria. C’è un mobiletto in bagno con la chiave dell’armadio. Dentro potrebbe esserci qualche reperto bellico. Noi stiamo arrivando”_

 

Matilde fa un cenno di assenso all’amica mentre si avvia a cercare.

 

-  _Vi aspettiamo, raggi di sole. -_ dice Tania prima di chiudere la chiamata e ringhiare al telefono. -  _“Non devi abbassare la guardia”... ma dai?_

 

_\- Lo scimmione ha ragione… è un miracolo che tu sia sopravvissuta tanto -_ risponde il demone alzandosi a cercare da bere.

 

_\- Hai ragione anche tu… i sentimenti sono pericolosi -_ lo asseconda la donna ridacchiando: -  _L’importante, è essere sopravvissuta fino ad ora per essere qui con voi._

 

Il demone sembra considerare quelle parole mentre si versa un bicchiere: -  _In questo hai terribilmente ragione._  - risponde pensieroso.


	7. 23 Novembre, Lebanon, parte seconda

**23 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 14:30**

  
Il pranzo è terminato da poco e gli ospiti sono sparsi per il bunker quando il campanello riecheggia ancora nel bunker. Questa volta è sicuro chi è che chiede di entrare. Tania si è pietrificata mentre, appoggiata alla stampella, riordina i libri negli scaffali, impallidendo.

 

-  _Vado io. -_ dice Castiel incamminandosi verso l’ingresso. L’angelo può capire la tensione nella sorella, e persino l’intero bunker si è zittito all’improvviso.

 

Matilde appoggia a sua volta i libri fissando la porta preoccupata e chiedendosi dove si sia andato a cacciare Crowley adesso.

 

Quando l'angelo apre la porta si trova davanti l’alta figura elegante del fratello con uno sguardo appena interdetto, e non è da solo.

-  _Lucifer… Dottoressa Martin… non sapevo che sarebbe venuta anche lei. Benvenuti. -_ li accoglie facendoli entrare.

 

-  _Cassy, fratellino… non mi avevi detto che il bunker è ancora così decrepito. -_ osserva il Diavolo facendo galantemente passare prima la donnina.

 

-  _È un bunker… -_ ribatte fissando il fratello con sufficienza.

 

_\- Beh, sembra… accogliente. -_ risponde con un sorriso un po’ forzato Linda trascinandosi dietro il trolley.

 

-  _Lo è. -_ assicura Castiel sorridendole e prendendo il bagaglio della Dottoressa. -  _Questo bunker è famiglia._

 

L'angelo li precede giù per le scale mentre Lucifer si guarda intorno. Quel luogo è decisamente spartano, pare di essere in un vecchio film anni quaranta, ma deve ammettere che almeno è pulito, cosa che l’ultima volta che è stato lì non era. Si sente qualcosa di diverso…

-  _Dove sono i due idioti? -_ chiede curioso credendo che sarebbero venuti loro ad accoglierlo.

 

-  _Stanno per arrivare. -_ Posando temporaneamente il bagaglio della donna alla base delle scale fa loro strada verso la biblioteca.

Prima che entrino, il demone ricompare sbucando dalla cucina e Matilde ritorna a respirare.

 

_\- Molto bene… in genere non lavoro nelle feste ma per questa volta farò un’eccezione. Le sedute via skype vanno bene, ma vedersi di persona è un’altra cosa…_

 

-  _Ma… Linda -_ la guarda confuso Castiel: -  _ti ha portato qui per lavorare? Non è giusto, mentre sei qui riposati e rilassati. Da questa parte… -_ il trio sale le poche scale che portano alla biblioteca e, vedendoli arrivare, Tania non sa più cosa fare, il suo istinto per la fuga si è fatto di nuovo presente, ma con quella stampella…

 

_\- Linda? -_ chiede interdetto Crowley che non si aspettava anche la dottoressa - _Cosa ci fai qui?_

 

_\- Ma guarda! Anche il cagnolino… sii gentile con Linda, è qui perché è una persona squisita… al contrario di te. -_ sibila il Diavolo osservando la stanza. Vicino al demone c’è una ragazza che non conosce e poco distante da loro eccola, Tania. -  _Tania? Ma cosa ti è successo? -_ sbotta indignato vedendo il ginocchio fasciato e la stampella. -  _Cassy… che significa?_

 

_\- Incidente d’allenamento. -_ s’intromette la donna avanzando piano verso l’arcangelo. Rivederlo le dà una strana sensazione, la paura di poco prima se n’è andata via piano piano sostituita da una insolita attrazione. -  _Lucifer…_

 

Il Diavolo la fissa a sua volta senza sapere cosa dire, assai strano per lui. Sembra diversa da quando l’ha incontrata al Lux, di sicuro non la ricordava così bassa e nemmeno così… bella.

 

_\- Dottoressa Martin! -_ esclama Matilde riconoscendo grata la donna. La sua presenza le dà un senso di normalità e la aiuta a ignorare che l’uomo elegante di fianco a lei è il Diavolo - _Si ricorda di me? -_ chiede con un sorriso alla donnina bionda che nonostante il tacco alto resta più bassa di lei.

 

_\- Ma certo, Vittoria. È… molto carino qui. -_ aggiunge in imbarazzo per lo sguardo fisso di Crowley.

 

_\- Matilde, a dire il vero… Vittoria è solo l’alias. -_ dice prendendo tempo nel tentativo di rimandare il momento in cui dovrà presentarsi a Lucifer.

 

_\- Lui è… Lucifer. -_ dice la dottoressa infrangendo le sue speranze -  _Lucifer, lei è Matilde. Ci siamo viste per un caffè qualche tempo fa._

 

Il Diavolo pare non sentirla mentre continua a fissare Tania. Tutta la tensione che ha provato all’idea di rivederla è scomparsa e ora è come rapito da quella creatura straordinaria che ancora non sa come catalogare, sa solo che sono legati, dal momento in cui ha posato lo sguardo nei suoi occhi ha sentito le loro essenze entrare in risonanza.

 

-  _Ehm… Lucifer. -_ lo chiama perplesso Castiel osservando il fratello. Anche Tania ha avvertito questa strana cosa e si sente persa e imbarazzata allo stesso tempo.

 

-  _Lucifer! -_ lo richiama decisa Linda -  _Sto parlando con te… ti senti bene?_

 

_\- Cosa? Oh sì certo… bene. -_ si riscuote l’uomo staccando gli occhi da quelli verdi della creatura. -  _Ehm… dicevi? -_ chiede rivolto a Linda ritrovando un po’ di contegno. Questa situazione è decisamente inaspettata, la prima volta non era successo nulla, nessuna risonanza. Quando Lucifer ha interrotto il contatto visivo, Tania ha sentito spezzarsi l’incantesimo e se non avesse avuto l’appoggio della stampella avrebbe perso l’equilibrio. Nelle orecchie sente ancora il rombo scintillante, come di mille campanellini d’argento fatti di luce. Guarda spaesata Castiel che si avvicina a lei protettivo per sorreggerla.

 

-  _Dicevo… lei è Matilde, Matilde lui è Lucifer…_

 

_\- Incantato. -_ sorride il Diavolo prendendo la mano della ragazza che guarda di sottecchi l’amica. Ha ripreso il controllo di se stesso anche se il suono della risonanza è parecchio invadente.

 

Nello stringergli la mano Matilde non riesce a evitare un certo imbarazzo, le sembra di essere tornata a dodici anni e di trovarsi di fronte al suo divo preferito e le scappa un sorriso sciocco ma evita con cura di guardarlo negli occhi e recupera il controllo con una certa dignità: -  _Se… se mi seguite vi porto alle vostre camere… -_ borbotta voltandosi e incrociando lo sguardo di rimprovero del demone che aumenta il suo imbarazzo.

 

-  _Oh fantastico! -_ esclama finalmente di nuovo in sé Lucifer, -  _Posso riavere la mia vecchia camera? Mi ci sono affezionato._

 

_\- È un po’ affollata, al momento -_ risponde Crowley avviandosi insieme alla strega -  _ma sono sicuro che lo spilungone e Tania troveranno uno spazietto anche per te se glielo chiedi per favore…_

 

_\- Come scusa? -_ chiede con voce tagliente rivolto verso il demone che si volta stupito.

 

-  _Che cosa esattamente non ti è chiaro?_

 

Lucifer si volta a guardare il fratello che sorregge Tania e abbassa lo sguardo preoccupato. La donna ricambia invece l’occhiata con fermezza.

 

-  _Tu… e il mio Sammy? -_ chiede con voce bassa e tremenda.

 

-  _Io e il MIO Sammy. -_ risponde sicura Tania pur con voce leggermente incrinata. Quello che vede sul volto di Lucifer non promette nulla di buono.

 

_\- Questo è da vedere! -_ sbotta il Diavolo girando le spalle alla biblioteca e dirigendosi verso le stanze.

 

-0-

 

Hanno sistemato tutti nelle camere senza che Crowley perdesse di vista un solo gesto dei presenti. E senza che Linda perdesse quel contegno trattenuto che si tiene quando si vuole dimostrare indifferenza. Dalla punta dei capelli fino al tacco degli stivali tutto in quella donna dice “sono stupenda, ma per caso” e questo ha incuriosito a sufficienza Matilde.

_\- Quindi… quello è il Diavolo? -_ chiede ora che al sicuro nella sua camera si sente tranquilla -  _lo avrei immaginato più basso. -_ osserva buttandosi con un sospiro sul letto mentre il demone se ne sta in piedi a fissarla con le mani in tasca.

 

_\- È decisamente troppo alto -_ sottolinea Crowley -  _sproporzionato…_  

 

Matilde lo guarda poco convinta: -  _Quindi tu e la dottoressa vi conoscete?_

 

_\- È una storia lunga. -_ ribatte il demone curiosando nelle scatolette sulla scrivania.

 

_\- Più lunga di una notte? -_ chiede più curiosa che infastidita la ragazza.

 

_\- Ha importanza?_

 

_\- Dipende… se per te ne ha, ne ha per me. -_ e visto che il demone non risponde le sembra opportuno chiarire proseguendo: - _Mi è simpatica… e non credo sarebbe un male se… non credo sarebbe un male in assoluto._

 

Crowley si volta a guardarla. Dopo l’incursione nella sua testa riesce a capire un po’ meglio il modo di ragionare della strega ma ci sono momenti in cui ancora non è sicuro di capire.

  _\- Non credo che tu colga la situazione… per me non ha nessuna importanza. Tutto questo è solo… un passatempo. È stato divertente, ora mi diverto di più… niente di più, niente di meno._

 

_\- Quindi vi siete lasciati male? -_ chiede Matilde sostenendo lo sguardo.

Non è che non la ferisca ogni volta che si comporta a quel modo ma ha imparato a farsi scivolare addosso la rabbia e cercare di leggere dietro di essa.

  
Crowley non risponde limitandosi a guardarla in quel modo gelido che le mette ancora i brividi prima di avvicinarsi al letto sibilando: -  _N_ _on sono, in nessun possibile modo, affari che ti riguardino e spera, ripeto spera, che non ti riveda mai più guardare quel damerino a quel modo._

 

La ragazza deglutisce forzando un sorriso: -  _Se tu non fossi cieco ti renderesti conto di come guardo te… e poi te l’ho detto, è troppo alto, non mi piace. -_ lo sguardo del demone si ammorbidisce abbastanza da farle trovare il coraggio di sorridere con più convinzione.

 

_\- Lei è… è stata un’esperienza. -_ borbotta alla fine il demone cedendo.

 

Matilde si rilassa contro la testiera del letto soddisfatta della vittoria: -  _Cosa succede tra Tania e Lucifer? -_ chiede dopo un momento per cambiare discorso.

 

Crowley apprezza il terreno più stabile e prende il proprio posto sull’altro lato del letto: -  _Suppongo che sia per via del DNA… se hanno usato quello di Lucifer deve esserci una sorta… di risonanza tra le loro essenze o qualcosa del genere. -_ borbotta attento a tenere le braccia strette contro il corpo.

 

Matilde soppesa quella risposta preoccupata: -  _Sarà un bel casino con Sammy…_

 

Il demone sogghigna divertito dalla situazione: -  _Magari dovrebbero considerare una visione delle relazioni un po’ meno… possessiva… gli renderebbe le cose molto più interessanti. -_ ridacchia soddisfatto sotto lo sguardo perplesso della strega.

 

 

**23 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 15:30**  
 

Eccola lì la camera numero 21, la sua vecchia camera… quella di Sammy. Lucifer non sa esattamente cosa provare alla notizia che il suo Sammy e la…e Tania stanno insieme. Si sente strano, deve trovare un momento per analizzare la cosa, così apre la porta ed entra.

È come la ricordava ma diversa: insieme alle cose di Sammy che ha imparato a conoscere ci sono anche quelle della sua creatura, e ne sente l’odore. Sulla mensola del muro ci sono dei libri che probabilmente appartengono a lei. Lucifer passa la mano sulle coste leggendo alcuni titoli, libri del tutto normali, che raccontano però qualcosa di lei, di com’è. Lui non avrebbe mai letto quei libri, ad esempio, e non avrebbe mai tenuto una vecchia Bibbia tra romanzi di fantascienza e storici. Vicino ai libri ci sono dei cristalli posati dentro ad un cesto, carichi della sua energia, può avvertirla: prende in mano un quarzo fumé e se lo rigira, e questo gli procura nuova confusione poiché quell’energia è così familiare e allo stesso tempo distante. Dopo aver posato il cristallo si avvicina alla cassettiera che apre a caso fino a trovare quello della creatura: ha gusto in fatto di intimo, almeno questo è una sua eredità. Sfiorando quei pizzi il profumo di miele è così intenso… e si mescola a quello di Sammy. Si gira verso il letto chiedendosi dove la donna preferisca sistemarsi, di solito. Immaginare i due in quel letto gli procura una strana sensazione, come un peso sul cuore, una pressione che gli rende difficile respirare. Alla fine si siede sul letto accarezzandone la superficie, si, è da quel lato che la donna preferisce sistemarsi, può avvertire la sua energia, il suo profumo, così profondamente insinuato nella sostanza del letto. Seduto con lo sguardo rivolto verso la scrivania, nota qualcosa: un album che naturalmente appartiene alla creatura. Si alza, lo prende e si riaccomoda sul letto cominciando a sfogliarlo. È un album da disegno e deve ammettere che i disegni che la donna vi ha fatto sono davvero eccezionali, come il dipinto sul muro che mostra uno scorcio probabilmente italiano: sono quasi tutti ritratti, la maggior parte dei Winchester e di Cassy, ma ci sono anche il suo vecchio cagnolino e quella ragazza. Però, il suo soggetto preferito è decisamente Sammy ritratto infinite volte: mentre ride, mentre legge, mentre dorme…

Lucifer chiude gli occhi lottando con una bestia ringhiante che gli sta grattando l’anima dall’interno.

 

_\- Lucifer? -_ chiede Linda infilando la testa nella stanza - _Cosa stai facendo? -_ la donna lo guarda con aria di rimprovero mentre se ne sta a curiosare in una camera non sua.

 

-  _Questa… è la loro camera. -_ dice alzandosi dal letto con ancora l’album in mano.

 

_\- Esatto… quindi non è la tua e dovresti uscire…_

 

_\- Linda… cosa mi sta succedendo?_

 

La donna sospira intenerita dalla confusione del suo paziente: -  _Credo che tu sia un po’... geloso?_

 

_\- È impossibile, io non sono mai geloso! -_ sbotta poco convinto posando l’album sulla scrivania.

 

Linda si siede sul letto rassegnata: -  _Quello che c’è stato tra te e Sam, qualunque cosa sia… è chiaro che ti sembra minacciato dalla sua relazione con Tania…  -_ osserva cercando di riportare tutta la situazione a qualcosa che le sia comprensibile -  _quello che non capisco è cosa c’è tra te e Tania… sembravi molto scosso prima._

 

Lucifer sospira appoggiandosi alla scrivania per poter guardare Linda. -  _È decisamente complicato… è solo la seconda volta che la vedo, e la prima di sicuro non è stata...così._

 

_\- E questa volta come la definiresti? -_ chiede con piglio clinico la donna.

 

-  _È stato come incontrare una parte di me stesso -_ cerca di spiegare il Diavolo: -  _siamo entrati in risonanza… le nostre essenze, anime se vuoi, hanno cominciato a vibrare alla stessa frequenza._

 

_\- Okay… credo che potremmo definirla come… una sorta di attrazione epidermica. -_ prova a proporre la donna.

 

-  _Non lo so… è qualcosa di più, credo. -_ afferma pensieroso Lucifer. -  _Non mi è mai capitato di entrare in risonanza con qualcun altro… tranne con Michele…_

 

_\- Michele… tuo fratello… l’arcangelo… certo! -_ borbotta la donna alzando gli occhi al cielo -  _E_   _questo ha un qualche senso per te?_  - chiede rassegnata.

 

-  _Non c’è nulla che ha senso… ma io e Michele siamo allo stesso livello… -_ dice passandosi una mano sugli occhi: -  _Non capisco… non capisco se Tania è una mia creatura o sua…_

 

_\- Intendi che potrebbe essere… tua figlia?! -_ chiede stupita Linda - _Come il… il nephilim?_

 

Lucifer s’immobilizza fissando il vuoto davanti a sé. Quando la prima volta ha guardato nell’anima di Tania ha visto cosa è, cosa le è stato fatto, e la possibilità che fosse parte di se stesso, ma in effetti… aveva avvertito anche qualcos’altro, come un legame ancora più profondo, più antico. E se davvero fosse… Se invece fosse proprio l’unione della sua essenza con quella di Michele?

 

-  _Io… non lo so. Cioè… forse qualcosa di simile. Vedi, lei è… potrebbe essere sia mia sorella che… una sorta di pro-pro-pro nipote…_

 

_\- In ogni caso… è inquietante -_ non può fare a meno di osservare Linda -  _ma non puoi comunque curiosare in camera sua. Cosa speri di trovare qui?_

 

_\- Ma certo che posso! -_ riprende il controllo il Diavolo raddrizzandosi. -  _Io indago! È inconcepibile che quei due… non lo accetto! Non mi hanno chiesto il permesso!_

 

_\- Loro non devono chiederti il permesso -_ sbotta Linda continuando a fissarlo -  _e non c’è niente da indagare qui quindi…_

 

_\- Sì che devo indagare! Sono entrambi miei, non… è inaudito, ecco! Non so cosa passi per la testa a Cassy perché permetta una cosa del genere!_

 

_\- Magari perché è felice per loro… e non li ritiene una propria proprietà. -_ tenta di farlo ragionare la terapista.

 

-  _Però sono una mia proprietà! Tutti e due!_

 

-  _No, Lucifer -_ risponde con energia la donna alzandosi -  _non si posseggono le persone! Non è così che funziona._

 

-0-

 

Tania è seduta sul divano, abbracciata al suo fratellone, con il ginocchio che le fa un male cane. Castiel è perplesso da quello che è successo tra Lucifer e la sua sorellina, e può capire che sia così turbata, ma non sa cosa fare se non tenerla tra le braccia. È raro che due angeli entrino in risonanza, però se i due condividono la stessa essenza potrebbe succedere. Ma… non hanno lo stesso odore ad esempio, decisamente no. In ogni caso, quello che è successo tra i due è stato parecchio strano e inquietante, e potenzialmente problematico.

 

-  _Cassy… cosa è successo? -_ chiede la donna stretta contro il petto del fratello.

 

-  _Siete entrati in risonanza… il perché posso solo ipotizzarlo. Come ti senti?_

 

_\- Strana, confusa… e impaurita. È stato troppo strano…_

 

Stare tra le braccia di Castiel la tranquillizza, ama il suo odore di fiori e di vento, la fa stare bene e si sente sicura. Piano piano tutto quello che prova è solo il dolore, l’inquietudine si è disciolta come neve al sole, e in quel momento il suo sole è l’angelo. -  _Cosa succederà adesso?_

 

_\- Continueremo a cercare una soluzione per te -_ risponde pratico Castiel con la sua voce bassa e calma, -  _e ci costruiremo il nostro futuro insieme qui, in questa famiglia._

 

Prima che Tania possa rispondere al fratello, sente aprirsi la porta che dà nel garage e poco dopo vede spuntare i due Winchester impeccabili nei loro completi eleganti.

 

-  _Come sta la zoppa? -_ chiede ad alta voce Dean rivolto a chiunque lo ascolti entrando nella sala.

 

-  _Siamo qui, Dean. -_ chiama Castiel senza muoversi dal divano.

 

Il cacciatore li raggiunge in fretta in biblioteca seguito dal fratello. Nelle mani tiene un sacchetto di carta firmato Gucci che tende all’angelo con un sorriso che tradisce dell’emozione.

 

_\- Solo per quando lavori… -_ borbotta -  _sai, quando… quando devi avere una certa… eleganza, sai…_

 

_\- Daglielo e basta, Dean! -_ sbotta Sam accucciandosi davanti alla sua donna -  _Come stai?_

 

Castiel si stacca dalla sorella alzandosi dal divano in modo da lasciare il posto a Sam.

-  _Cos’è? -_ chiede a Dean prendendo il sacchetto dalle sue mani agitate.

 

_\- È… è solo… è solo… aprilo!_ \- sbotta alla fine il cacciatore andando a sedersi imbarazzato su una sedia davanti al divano.

 

Castiel, incuriosito, apre il sacchetto e tira fuori una confezione che rinchiude un raffinato completo firmato in seta blu scura, compresa una camicia bianca e una cravatta dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi. -  _Oh… grazie. -_ dice imbarazzato l’angelo toccando la stoffa di quel completo. -  _È… morbido._

 

Il sorriso che rivolge al cacciatore è puro e felice e a Dean basta quello per pensare che ne sia valsa la pena. Succede ogni volta che Cas sorride, tutta la fatica, tutto il dolore e la stanchezza se ne vanno e all’improvviso sembra che sia valsa la pena di affrontare tutto quell’Inferno solo per trovarsi lì e vedere l’angelo sorridere.

  _\- Io… io credo che dovresti provarlo -_ riesce a mettere insieme prima di notare l’aria turbata di Tania mentre Sammy gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio  _\- Tutto bene, angioletto?_

 

Sam lo guarda scuotendo la testa, pallido e teso. Castiel sospira lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato all’amico prima di rivolgersi a Dean: -  _È arrivato Lucifer._

 

_\- Oh -_ osserva Dean sgranando gli occhi  _\- questo spiega parecchie cose…_

 

_\- In realtà… -_ comincia l’angelo guardando di sottecchi la donna, -  _è successo qualcosa di… inaspettato._

 

_\- Che cosa? -_ chiede improvvisamente rigido e sospettoso il cacciatore.

 

- _Sono entrati in risonanza… le loro anime hanno risuonato all’unisono. -_ lo informa il fratello guardandolo teso mentre stringe a sé la donna.

 

_\- Okay… è strano… ma non sembra terribile, giusto? -_ cerca di capire Dean perplesso ma lo sguardo dell’angelo sembrerebbe dire il contrario -  _Voglio dire, “anime che risuonano” non sembra come “Apocalisse”, no? -_ chiede dubbioso.

 

-  _No… sembra come “sono l’unico essere umano che Amara vuole salvare”... -_ lo guarda esplicito Castiel.

 

Dean incassa il colpo iniziando a intuire il problema: -  _Oh..._   _ma Lucifer… non vuole distruggere il mondo, giusto? -_ chiede tanto per sicurezza chiedendosi se ci sia davvero l’acidità che gli pare di cogliere nel tono dell’angelo.

 

-  _Non lo so ancora. -_ la voce di Lucifer giunge dalle loro spalle. Sam, allarmato alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello del Diavolo, non quello pieno di accattivante irriverenza del consulente civile. Il cacciatore ricambia con astio quello sguardo, provando però una sensazione mortale. Tania, tra le sue braccia, è pietrificata per il timore che all’improvviso prova e si stringe al suo uomo cercando di frapporsi tra lui e Lucifer.

Dean si alza preoccupato cercando l’arma più vicina ma senza riuscire a trovare niente di utile.

 

-  _Lucifer… -_ interviene Castiel alzandosi a sua volta frapponendosi tra il Diavolo e i due sul divano, con la spada angelica in mano.

 

-  _Allontanati da lei. -_ dice Lucifer con voce tremebonda e carica di rabbia senza riacquistare ancora il suo normale aspetto.

 

_\- Lucifer -_ lo richiama Linda spuntando da dietro la sua schiena -  _smettila!_

 

L’intera figura del Diavolo pare vibrare fino a quando non riprende il controllo tornando normale, senza però che i suoi occhi la smettano di emanare rabbia e odio.

 

-  _Non hai… alcun diritto di dirgli di allontanarsi da me. -_ riesce a dire con voce tremante ma con sguardo fermo la donna.

 

-  _Non lo farei comunque, per nessuna ragione al mondo. -_ ribatte Sam senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Lucifer.

 

_\- E faresti benissimo -_ s’intromette Linda sorpassando Lucifer e piazzandoglisi davanti con aria accusatoria: -  _non è vero, Lucifer?_

 

_\- Lei è mia!_

 

Linda non sa più come fare per riportarlo alla ragione, c’è qualcosa in quella storia della risonanza che sembra mandarlo del tutto fuori controllo, più di quanto non sia normalmente.

 

_\- Beh, si direbbe che non curi molto le tue proprietà, vero? -_ osserva con un sorriso il demone arrivando dalla cucina seguito dalla strega che si ferma sulla porta, un passo dietro di lui.  _\- Voglio dire, il tuo tramite se ne va in giro di sua spontanea volontà, e lei… qualunque cosa sia lei… beh, socializza con l’intera comunità di cacciatori americani… non sono il tipo che giudica ma se vuoi evitare equivoci dovresti pensare a soluzioni più… definitive o prima o poi qualcuno prenderà qualcosa di tuo senza nemmeno saperlo._

 

_\-  Chiudi quella cloaca infernale, demone! -_ sibila adirato il Diavolo: -  _Però hai ragione… non ho più bisogno di un tramite umano. -_ dice avanzando di un passo in direzione dei due sul divano, incurante della donnetta bionda davanti a lui che tenta di fermarlo allarmata.

 

Sam si alza per fronteggiare Lucifero, ma Tania non ha nessuna intenzione di starsene buona. A fatica, incurante del dolore al ginocchio, si alza a sua volta mettendosi davanti al cacciatore, anche se la differenza di statura rende l’atto quasi del tutto inutile: -  _Se osi anche solo sfiorarli… io ti uccido. -_ la calma della sua voce ora è totale.

 

Lucifer le rivolge un sorriso sardonico: -  _Non puoi farmi del male, come io non posso farne a te, lo sai benissimo._

 

Sì, Tania lo sa, se n’è accorta quando è entrata in risonanza con lui, nessuno dei due può e vuole fare del male all’altro. Quella situazione però è inammissibile, e se ne rende conto anche il Diavolo: lui non è quello… non più.

 

-  _Io non credo che nessuno qui voglia davvero far del male a qualcuno, non è vero? -_ chiede speranzosa Linda.

 

-  _A essere onesti, io vorrei far del male a parecchia gente -_ ribatte Crowley -  _ma, se intendi qualcuno presente nella stanza… beh, magari un po’ a Lucifer…_

 

_\- Non mi tentare, cagnolino. -_ lo guarda con astio il Diavolo.

 

-  _Lucifer -_ Tania ora è calma anche se il suo sguardo e la sua voce non nascondono una severità che non usa nemmeno quando allena in palestra i cacciatori. - _dobbiamo parlare. Seguimi. -_ la donna si scrolla di dosso le mani di Sam che cercano di trattenerla mentre, non senza difficoltà a causa del ginocchio e della stampella, si allontana dal gruppo seguita da Lucifer. Si fermano all’interno della rotonda del telescopio, abbastanza lontano da poter parlare senza essere disturbati o ascoltati, ma comunque a portata di soccorso, nel caso.

 

Matilde guarda preoccupata la dottoressa e a Linda piacerebbe molto avere delle risposte da dare ma la verità è che il comportamento di Lucifer l’ha scioccata, non riesce davvero a capire che cosa gli sia preso. Dean si risiede cauto senza perdere di vista i due e lanciando occhiate preoccupate al fratello. Conoscendo Sammy è un miracolo che non si sia già lanciato in uno scontro suicida mentre nota Castiel avvicinarglisi e posargli una mano sulla spalla. -  _Andrà tutto bene. -_ ma il suo sguardo tradisce la tensione e la preoccupazione che cova dentro.

 

Al telescopio, il silenzio fa da sfondo al Diavolo che fissa la sua creatura senza riuscire a dire nulla. Vicino a lei tutta la rabbia che ha provato è svanita lasciando posto alla contemplazione. Cos’è veramente, perché si sente così strano vicino a lei? Guardare gli occhi di quella donna è come perdersi in una foresta.

-  _Che cosa mi hai fatto? -_ chiede con un filo di voce confuso alla creatura di fronte a lui avvicinandosi appena.

 

-  _Questa domanda non ha senso… dovresti chiederti perché sta succedendo. -_ risponde la donna fissandolo a sua volta. -  _Non capisco cosa sono… non so cos’è questa cosa che provo, ma so, e te lo posso assicurare, che nulla mi terrà lontana da Sam, nemmeno tu. -_ dice con fermezza: -  _Che tu possa accettarlo oppure no, non mi interessa, io non riuscirò a farti del male ma combatterò per lui, se necessario._

 

Lucifer è accigliato, riesce ad avvertire che la donna dice il vero, non si arrenderà mai, e lui non riuscirà mai ad evitarlo, però questo non toglie il fatto che la cosa lo inquieti. Sam è suo, lo è sempre stato, l’ha aspettato per migliaia di anni, ha preparato la sua venuta, l’ha atteso… l’ha perso, e ora ad averlo è quella creatura. Il Diavolo si avvicina ancora di più alla donna, abbastanza da poter sentire il suo profumo, il suo calore, la loro essenza vibrare. A Tania manca quasi il respiro a quella prossimità, l’alto arcangelo di fronte a lei ha una presenza così immane da oscurare ogni altra cosa intorno a loro. Quando lui le posa una mano sul viso sente la pelle infiammarsi sotto quel tocco. Gli occhi verdi della donna sono così vicini che Lucifer vorrebbe caderci dentro e per fuggire da quella sensazione di impotenza non gli resta che chiudere gli occhi e posare la sua fronte contro quella della creatura.

 

-  _Cosa dovrei fare? -_ sussurra alla donna: -  _Ho già rinunciato a Sammy, dovrei rinunciare anche a te?_

 

_\- Io lo amo… e lui ama me. -_ dice semplicemente la donna chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi. Non sa perché ammetterlo di fronte a Lucifer le faccia così male: - _Lui… è la voce dentro la mia anima, è da tutta la vita che lo aspetto, è come… se fossi stata creata solo per lui -_ sussurra posando la sua mano su quella dell’arcangelo: -  _Da te a lui… non sarebbe rinunciare a me, o a lui, perché adesso, dopo questo, tu non mi perderai mai, non puoi semplicemente essere felice per noi? Lui… è nato per te, ma a trovarlo sono stata io… che sia tua figlia o tua sorella, non lo so cosa sono. Accettalo, ti prego._

 

Sam ha smesso di guardare verso i due da quando si sono avvicinati: gli è bastato vedere i loro sguardi per capire che… che non c’è più nulla. Seduto sul divano con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, si osserva le mani, e tutto ciò che riesce a sentire è il suo sangue rombante nelle orecchie che scorre feroce nelle vene. Non c’è più nulla che abbia un senso, è come se ogni colore nella stanza fosse scivolato via insieme alla luce, al calore, lasciando dietro di sé solo freddo e oscurità.

Matilde ha cercato di trattenersi fino a quel momento ma vedere l’uomo in quel modo le fa venire il magone. Alla fine non regge e si va a sedere accanto a lui sul divano disegnandogli sulla schiena dei cerchi lenti con la mano.

_\- Stai tranquillo. -_ gli sussurra con il tono che userebbe con un bimbo.

 

Dean ha un sussulto quando vede Lucifer posare un leggero bacio sulle labbra di Tania prima di allontanarsi da lei e deve trattenersi per non andare a rompergli quel muso impomatato, ma si limita a inghiottire amaro e sincerarsi che Sammy non abbia visto nulla.

Quando tornano verso di loro cerca di incenerirli entrambi con gli occhi e non gli importa un fico dell’aria distrutta della donna, reputa un grande favore il fatto di non alzarsi a dargli una testata.

 

-  _Sam. -_ lo chiama Lucifer con voce calma ma decisa sorreggendo appena la donna al suo fianco.

 

Il cacciatore sente la voce del Diavolo, ma non gli importa nulla, continuare a fissarsi le mani gli pare l’unica soluzione al momento.

 

-  _Sam. -_ insiste l’arcangelo, ma quando vede che l’uomo non vuole nemmeno alzare lo sguardo sospira, e gli dice comunque quello che deve: -  _Sam… credo che l’aver aspettato millenni la tua nascita sia stato solo una perdita di tempo per me._

 

C’è qualcosa nei modi del Diavolo e nell’atteggiamento dell’amica che solleva Matilde, di certo nessuno rischia più la vita e ha il presentimento che tutto andrà per il meglio anche se ritrovarsi proprio sotto lo sguardo dell’arcangelo la mette a disagio.

 

-  _Eri, sei destinato a qualcun altro. -_ prosegue Lucifer senza cambiare tono di voce: -  _Quindi, quali sono i piani, adesso? Il corpo di Tania è molto danneggiato, se non vuoi rinunciare a lei troppo presto, dobbiamo trovare una soluzione._

 

Linda tira un sospiro di sollievo andando a sedersi su una delle poltroncine e accettando il bicchiere che le tende il demone seduto accanto. Dean, al contrario, non sembra per nulla rincuorato, continua a gelare i due con odio e sta per dire qualcosa quando Crowley lo precede.

 

_\- Bene, perché nessuno qui ci aveva pensato, sai? Ora che ci illumini su questa necessità apportando il tuo decisivo contributo sono certo che si risolverà tutto… -_ lo schernisce annoiato il demone che ha assistito a tutta la scena con un crescente senso di noia e fastidio, peggiorato dalla pessima qualità di quel bourbon da quattro soldi.

 

-  _E allora a cosa avete pensato, piccolo burocrate infernale? -_ sbotta ritrovando un po’ della sua normale arroganza alzando un sopracciglio: -  _Oppure pensate solo a bere e a fare l’uncinetto?_

 

_\- Noi -_ sottolinea gelido Dean -  _abbiamo provato ogni incantesimo conosciuto per cercare qualcosa che funzionasse sul suo sangue. Tu cos’hai fatto, esattamente?_

 

_\- IO stavo lavorando a dei casi. -_ sottolinea Lucifer: -  _Ho una vita, IO… ma sono qui adesso, ho chiesto un permesso a tempo indeterminato, per cui diamoci una mossa. Voglio sapere i piani._

 

Tania si è estraniata dal battibecco fissando il suo cacciatore che non alza lo sguardo. Sente un enorme peso sul cuore: -  _Sammy… -_ lo chiama con un filo di voce, ma l’uomo è come non la sentisse. -  _Sam…_

 

A Castiel non importa la prova di virilità che si sta svolgendo, importa solo lo sguardo ferito negli occhi della sorella, le lacrime che cominciano a spuntarle e il suo aspetto così fragile. L’angelo lancia uno sguardo d’aiuto a Dean, la reazione di Sam è preoccupante a questo punto, ma il cacciatore non sa cosa fare. Si sente a disagio, vorrebbe aiutare il fratello o quanto meno sfogarsi su chi l’ha ferito ma entrambe le cose sono impraticabili.

 

A Lucifer non è sfuggita la disperazione nel tono della sua creatura, e lanciando uno sguardo a Sam non può fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo esasperato: - _Oh andiamo! Ma sei deficiente? -_ sbotta diretto al cacciatore, -  _Tesoro mio, credevo fosse più sveglio! -_ dice mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle della donna: -  _Guarda che fai ancora in tempo a ripensarci… francamente preferirei che la mia piccola creaturina fosse affidata a mani più capaci. Se è questo l’amore che prova per te… non ne è degno!_

 

Sam ora alza lo sguardo sul Diavolo, che ricambia con un sorriso di ironica superiorità, ma è quello che vede negli occhi di Tania che lo riporta definitivamente alla realtà. Quegli occhi verdi non parlano di rammarico, o di sensi di colpa, ma di amore ferito. L’uomo è confuso e non sa se provare sollievo o amarezza.

 

_\- Io credo che dovresti andare ad abbracciarla. -_ gli suggerisce sottovoce Matilde.

 

Sam si gira a guardare la ragazza cercando di afferrare il significato di quelle parole, e quando riporta il suo sguardo sulla donna, la sua donna, tutto riacquista più senso e quasi senza accorgersene l’ha già sollevata da terra tenendola stretta tra le braccia lasciando scendere senza vergogna le lacrime che fino ad ora ha trattenuto, terrorizzato al pensiero di averla persa, stesse lacrime di sollievo che bagnano anche le guance di Tania. -  _Sei un idiota -_ gli sussurra la donna all’orecchio, - _ma il mio idiota._

 

_\- Mi viene il diabete -_ esclama disgustato Lucifer portandosi una mano alla bocca dello stomaco: -  _ma sono sempre così?_

 

_\- Non me ne parlare… -_ borbotta Crowley.


	8. 23 Novembre, Lebanon, terza parte

**23 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 18:30**  
 

Quella è stata decisamente una giornata pesante e non è nemmeno ora di cena. Tania e Sam hanno lasciato a discutere sui futuri piani gli altri mentre loro si sono rifugiati in cucina.

 

-  _Come hai anche solo potuto pensare che avrei scelto Lucifer? -_ sbotta la donna affettando le patate per la cena. -  _Su quali basi?_

 

_\- Scusami tanto!-_ ribatte l’uomo indignato, -  _Ma devi ammettere che… beh, era una situazione alquanto strana._

 

_\- Parecchio, ma seriamente pensi che mi potessero bastare dieci minuti di… risonanza angelica per ignorare quello che provo per te? -_ lamenta Tania versando le patate in un grilletto. Il ginocchio le fa ancora parecchio male, ma almeno ora riesce a posare a terra il piede, così le è possibile rendersi utile in cucina per preparare la cena.

 

-  _Io… -_ Sam si sente in imbarazzo: -  _mi dispiace, ma ho davvero creduto che… ho avuto paura di perderti a causa sua. -_ le dice abbracciandola da dietro posando un bacio sul suo collo.

 

-  _Non succederà mai! -_ lo rassicura la donna appoggiandosi al suo uomo, -  _Ma devi capire… c’è davvero qualcosa di strano tra me e lui, e nessuno dei due riesce a comprendere perché… -_ non sa come spiegare al suo gigante cosa prova esattamente: -  _Io… sento una certa attrazione nei suoi confronti, ma che non ha nulla a che fare con attrazione fisica! -_ si affretta a chiarire sentendo l’uomo irrigidirsi, -  _è più a livello… sub atomico! Mentre lui… lui è ancora più confuso di me -_ ammette scuotendo leggermente la testa: -  _È innegabile che ci sia un legame, ma non riusciamo a capire se è perché il DNA è suo, o se è la mia discendenza angelica a derivare da lui. Per cui… ok, si sente attratto e protettivo… e possessivo… in un modo o nell’altro io per lui sono una sua creatura, anche se mi da fastidio essere considerata tale._

 

Sam ci pensa su rendendosi conto che quella storia ha qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato e di inusuale. -  _Ho come l’impressione… che dovremo adattarci a tutta questa faccenda -_ acconsente alla fine con un sospiro: -  _basta che… non ce lo ritroviamo come ospite fisso del bunker, o non rispondo di me stesso! -_ dice lasciando andare la sua donna con un bacio sui capelli. -  _Non dovresti stare in piedi però…_

 

_\- Ehm… interrompo qualcosa? -_ chiede Dean arrivando in quel momento.

 

-  _No, scimmione. -_ dice Tania cercando di spostare il peso sulla gamba sana mentre il suo uomo le prende di mano il coltello per continuare a tagliare le patate.

 

_\- Meglio così. -_ risponde il cacciatore andando a prendere le birre in frigo.

 

-  _Vai a sederti! -_ le ordina Sam.

 

Sbuffando, la donna zoppica a fatica fino al tavolo lanciando uno sguardo indignato al suo gigante. È circondata da infanti emotivi! -  _Non è di certo sgridandomi che ti farai perdonare di aver pensato male di me!_

 

_\- Io non ti stavo sgridando. -_ protesta Dean offrendole una birra accettata da una donna sospettosa.

 

-  _Coda di paglia, Dean? -_ lo osserva dando una sorsata alla birra: -  _È tuo fratello che mi ha sgridato perché sono in piedi. Hai forse anche tu qualcosa di cui farti perdonare? -_ aggiunge appena sarcastica accomodandosi su di una sedia con una smorfia di fastidio.

 

Il cacciatore la guarda un momento prima di stringersi nelle spalle scuotendo la testa e uscire dalla stanza. La donna lo osserva allontanarsi mentre pensa che è davvero un idiota, e ne ha fin sopra i capelli di essere considerata da lui come una delle donne a cui è abituato! Inoltre… è lui che ha invitato lì Lucifer, se proprio vogliamo tutta quella situazione è solo colpa sua, lei avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di affrontare quella parte della sua vita, tanto non è che le rimanga poi così tanto da vivere. Senza una ragione plausibile, si sente uno schifo, e stupide lacrime incontrollabili cominciano a scendere dagli occhi, e sono lacrime amare, di frustrazione e di rabbia. I suoi singhiozzi soffocati non sfuggono al suo uomo che, con un sospiro, le si avvicina.

 

-  _Non… non piangere, ti prego… -_ dice inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei e abbracciandola: -  _Mi dispiace…_

 

_\- Lasciami sfogare, ok? -_ sussurra tra i singhiozzi la donna, -  _Sono solo stanca… mi passa, ma smettetela di dubitare di me!_

 

-0-

 

_\- Non lo so Cas… questa cosa di Lucifer e Tania… -_ Dean scuote la testa pensieroso. Non riesce a togliersi dalla testa la faccia di Sammy e quel bacio tra i due. Forse glielo dovrebbe dire o forse no. È tutta la sera che ci pensa senza riuscire a trovare una risposta che lo convinca. Lascia cadere la nuca contro il cuscino osservando il soffitto.  _\- C’è qualcosa che mi mette i brividi, amico._

 

_\- Mette i brividi a tutti, specialmente a Tania. -_ annuisce l’angelo stanco: -  _La correlazione tra loro due...  è decisamente più profonda di quanto potessimo anche solo sospettare, e ha preso alla sprovvista entrambi, soprattutto Lucifer._

 

_\- Continua a non sembrarmi una buona cosa. -_ risponde stanco il cacciatore.

 

-  _Non è qualcosa che loro potessero prevedere.-_ dice Castiel guardando il cacciatore sul letto: -  _Tania è qualcosa di… unico! Non è mai successo, da che il Paradiso ne abbia memoria, che due creature celesti condividessero la stessa essenza nel pieno della sua potenza. Anche se…_

 

_\- Anche se? -_ lo incoraggia a continuare l’uomo.

 

- _Ho… paura che in lei non ci sia solo una parte di Lucifer… -_ continua abbassando la voce aggrottando la fronte: -  _Ho paura… che in lei ci sia anche qualcosa di Michele. È per questo che è più difficile cercare di capire se è il DNA o la discendenza angelica ad appartenere a Lucifer. Quello che è sicuro, è che in lei ci sono due essenze diverse, entrambe potenti, anche se una più… sbiadita._

 

_\- Oh fantastico! -_ esclama esasperato l’uomo -  _Quindi non solo è mezzo Lucifer ma potrebbe essere un ibrido tra Lucifer e Michele! Ora sì che mi sento più tranquillo -_ aggiunge ironico.

 

Castiel guarda interdetto l’amico: -  _Questo non cambia nulla, è sempre Tania, e continua ad essere in pericolo! Non è diversa da ieri e non sarà diversa da domani, lei non ha nessuna colpa. Solo… è meglio che questa informazione non raggiunga troppe orecchie…_

 

_\- Certo che non cambia, Cas… è questo il problema! Lei continua a essere Tania, noi continuiamo a volerle bene e a volerla tirare fuori dai guai… Sammy continua ad amarla. Però è anche un dannato casino! Io sono solo preoccupato che ci rimanga in mezzo. -_ aggiunge stanco.

 

_\- È per questo che ce l’hai con lei? -_ lo riprende l’angelo, -  _Non le hai praticamente rivolto la parola! Sì, è un dannato casino, e chi non lo è in questa famiglia? Ma non è colpa sua, non l’ha voluto lei, e di certo non le serve a nulla sentirsi un peso, specie dopo quello che le è successo oggi._ \- esclama interdetto guardandosi le mani: -  _Non le serviva anche il pensiero di questa situazione con Lucifer, regge troppe cose sulle sue spalle… non ve ne rendete conto? -_ Castiel pensa a quando le ha toccato l’anima, a tutta la pena che ha provato, il dolore, la solitudine… -  _Lei… non sarà andata all’Inferno, o nel Purgatorio… non ne ha avuto bisogno, il suo inferno se lo porta ogni giorno dentro, come il suo purgatorio… Io non so come abbia fatto a resistere fino ad ora… da fuori sembra forte, ma non è così, Dean, non lo è per nulla! La sua anima… sta insieme per miracolo!_

 

Dean chiude gli occhi. Non è arrabbiato con Tania, non lo è più da almeno qualche ora, è solo preoccupato per Sammy… e per la donna. Ci mancava l’angelo a caricarlo di quel peso adesso, così finisce a sentirsi anche in colpa.

  _\- Che cosa dovrei fare, Cas? -_ chiede alla fine con un sospiro di resa.

 

-  _Non so nemmeno cosa potrei fare io, Dean… posso solo esserle vicino, farle sentire che la amo e che non l’abbandonerò mai._

 

Dean guarda l’angelo e gli viene da sorridere per quell’espressione dolce e apprensiva che ha ogni tanto quando si parla di Tania, o di Claire.

 

_\- Beh, io credo che ci sia una cosa che potresti fare… -_ comincia -  _potresti venire qua di fianco a me e potresti lasciarti abbracciare… così io potrei convincermi ad andare ad abbracciare lei, dopo…_

 

Castiel lo guarda sospettoso e interdetto, non è sicuro di aver capito il senso di quanto detto dal cacciatore, ma con un sospiro si alza e lo accontenta. -  _Non ha senso quello che hai detto, per me… se è un concetto sociale di cui non sono a conoscenza … non mi importa saperlo. -_ sbotta sistemandosi a fianco di Dean: -  _È illogico…_

 

Dean gli passa un braccio dietro le spalle tirandoselo contro il petto e ridacchiando divertito: -  _Stai zitto, Cas._

 

 

_**23 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 22:30**  
 _

Una delle cose belle dell’arrivo del container è stato ritrovare i suoi Cds, non saranno come i vinili della casa di Torino ma almeno non deve sorbirsi la pubblicità di spotify ogni tre canzoni. Crosby, Still, Nash e Young stanno cantando  _Almost Cut My Hair_ mentre chiude la cartina e si allunga a recuperare l’accendino. Le pare un momento appropriato per consumare ancora un po’ delle scorte che ha accuratamente nascosto a Tania e da brava padrona di casa offre volentieri. Linda sembra averne bisogno quanto e più di lei: si guarda attorno perplessa e rigida mentre siede sul letto un po’ storta per non dare le spalle a lei che si è accomodata a gambe incrociate sul copriletto colorato.

Entrare in quella stanza sembra un viaggio in una dimensione parallela, la donna stenta a credere di essere ancora nel bunker. La quantità di ninnoli e oggettini che ricoprono i mobili, pendono dal soffitto affrescato, i libri sparsi per terra insieme ai vestiti, ai cristalli e a chissà cos’altro sommergono letteralmente l’aspetto marziale della costruzione.

_\- È molto… carino qui. -_ osserva con un sorriso un po’ forzato. Quello che la disturba di più è quell’odore misto che non riesce a definire ma che le fa girare la testa anche senza bisogno di fumare. Comunque per sicurezza accetta la canna che la ragazza le porge.

_\- Grazie -_ sorride soddisfatta Matilde -  _l’affresco l’ha fatto Tania. -_ informa orgogliosa delle capacità dell’amica.

_\- Dev’essere una ragazza davvero… eccezionale. -_ Linda non sa perché l’altra l’abbia invitata in camera sua e inizia a sentirsi lievemente a disagio anche se il fumo aiuta a scioglierle la tensione della giornata.  _\- Non ho… non ho ben capito… sei anche tu come lei? -_ chiede con un filo di apprensione.

Matilde scoppia a ridere -  _No, come Tania c’è solo Tania… io sono una strega… un’apprendista strega a dire il vero. Io e lei facciamo coppia, lavoriamo insieme._   

Linda accoglie l’informazione con un lungo tiro e lascia che il fumo dolciastro le renda l’idea un po’ meno assurda.

_\- Non ho mai capito bene perché le abbiano appioppato me, a essere onesta -_ aggiunge con un sorriso -  _non è che le serva a molto ma suppongo che sperassero la tenessi d’occhio… non ha funzionato direi. -_ aggiunge divertita.

_\- Non ho mai visto Lucifer così turbato. -_ osserva la donna nonostante il dovere di riservatezza.

_\- Io non so come fai… voglio dire, non so se mi terrorizza o mi attrae o tutte e due. -_ ammette Matilde pensierosa.

Linda si stringe nelle spalle: -  _ci si fa l’abitudine, suppongo._

_\- O tu hai una forza d’animo pazzesca! -_ ribatte la ragazza riprendendosi la canna. Dopo un momento di silenzio aggiunge: - _Senti… com’è andata con Crowley?_

La donna sembra sorpresa della domanda: -  _Perché lo vuoi sapere? -_ chiede perplessa.

_\- Perché sono curiosa, in primo luogo -_ dice la ragazzina con un sorriso sincero -  _poi perché è parecchio turbato direi… e poi per capire cosa fare._

La donna la fissa senza capire: -  _Abbiamo… abbiamo avuto qualcosa. -_ ammette alla fine.

_\- Uhm… e adesso?_

_\- Adesso… -_ Linda scuote la testa  _\- suppongo di avere un pessimo gusto in fatto di uomini -_ sbuffa  _\- non lo so… ha un certo, un certo fascino ecco. Penserai che sono matta -_ scoppia a ridere la donna imbarazzata -  _ma… se si ripresentasse, magari chiedendo scusa per essere sparito… -_ Matilde non può evitare di farsi scappare un sorriso all’idea che Crowley possa chiedere scusa per una cosa simile -  _è una cosa patetica?_

_\- No! Assolutamente no… -_ la rassicura la ragazza -  _solo che… non mi sembra il tipo. È un coglione, capisci cosa intendo? Immagino ti debba un po’ piacere essere presa a pesci in faccia per sopportarlo. Di certo non è il tipo che si presenta coi cioccolatini dopo una lite… piuttosto un uccello morto._

Linda scoppia a ridere di cuore accettando di nuovo la canna  _\- Credo che tu abbia ragione… dovrei trovarmi un bravo ragazzo, uno di quelli all’antica e… umano._

_\- Oppure te lo devi prendere così com’è, dubito che qualcuno cambi dopo trecento anni, non del tutto comunque. In ogni caso… se decidi che l’idea ti interessa… e che ne vale la pena, magari dimmelo._

Adesso Linda la guarda davvero perplessa.

_\- Di certo non gli sei indifferente -_ aggiunge stringendosi nelle spalle -  _e io sarei contenta di vederlo felice ma non credo che tu sia una donna da relazioni aperte, sbaglio?_

A Linda arriva un lampo e vede con chiarezza tutta la situazione. All’improvviso si sente in terribile imbarazzo: -  _Cioè tu… o mamma! Io non… non ne avevo idea… voglio dire, non mi sarei mai permessa -_ si chiede di sfuggita se una strega possa trasformarla in un rospo magari con qualche pozione infilata in un cannone.

Matilde scoppia a ridere rassicurandola: -  _Guarda che dicevo sul serio, va tutto bene! Basta saperlo… a me va bene tutto, mi adatto! -_ aggiunge scoppiando a ridere.

Linda dopo un primo momento di tensione scoppia a ridere a sua volta.

La risata viene interrotta dai colpi alla porta. Matilde si alza stancamente e va ad aprire ma quando si trova davanti Lucifer si pente di averlo fatto.

Il Diavolo guarda la ragazzina con un sopracciglio alzato prima di spostare la sua attenzione sulla Dottoressa: -  _Linda! -_ esclama interdetto, -  _stai fumando… e senza di me?_

La legge dell’ospitalità le impone di farsi indietro per lasciare entrare il damerino troppo alto e da brava obbedisce.

-  _Grazie. -_  dice Lucifer alla giovane italiana entrando in quella specie di negozio new age. -  _È davvero pittoresco -_ esterna con un certo garbo guardandosi intorno, -  _peccato per l’odore di zolfo che rovina quello dell’ottima erba che state fumando._

Il sorriso di Lucifer è divertito, di sicuro questa giovane è una ventata di aria erbosa e fresca in quel cupo bunker: -  _Lasciami indovinare, scommetto che lo scimmione basso non è molto contento del tuo… passatempo aromatico. Non lo sono mai… gli esseri umani a volte sono rigidi, e Dean lo è più di molti altri. -_ sogghigna prima di alzare lo sguardo sul soffitto. -  _Ma guarda…_

-  _Lo ha fatto Tania -_ sorride Matilde, Lucifer inizia a starle più simpatico -  _e no, Dean non è entusiasta…_

_\- Ci avrei giurato. -_ alza le spalle esasperato, tornando poi a fissare il soffitto: -  _nemmeno questo ha preso da me… -_ dice quasi a se stesso. -  _Allora, sei una strega._ \- dice alla ragazza più come affermazione che come domanda.

_\- Ci sto lavorando. -_  borbotta imbarazzata Matilde tornando a sedersi vicino alla donna.

-  _Come stai, Lucifer? -_ chiede preoccupata Linda.

-  _Fantasticamente. -_ dice rivolgendole un sorriso sardonico, ma la rigidità delle spalle smentisce quanto detto, e anche il fatto che continua a stare in piedi muovendosi all’interno di quella piccola stanza.

Linda si lascia cadere con la schiena sul materasso: -  _sei un pessimo bugiardo. -_ dice scoppiando a ridere per la stanchezza.

-  _E tu una pessima fumatrice, Linda -_ sbotta il Diavolo solo appena scocciato. -  _e comunque non mi pare di avere molta scelta, vero?_

_\- Che cosa intendi? -_  s’intromette curiosa Matilde.

-  _Che quei due sono fastidiosamente innamorati -_ dice con stizza, -  _e conoscendo la testardaggine dei Winchester… e ipotizzando il livello di quello di Tania… cercare di tenere lontana la mia creaturina dal suo Romeo è praticamente impossibile!_

_\- E non c’è nessuno motivo di farlo. -_ cantilena Linda chiedendosi quante volte dovrà ripeterlo.

-  _Come no? Certo che c’è motivo, Linda! -_ esclama irritato il Diavolo: -  _quale genitore, o fratello sano di mente lascerebbe la sua principessa nelle mani di un… taglialegna rozzo e sanguinario!_

Matilde scoppia a ridere a quella perfetta rappresentazione di Sam.

_\- A me sembrano così felici! -_ ribatte Linda con sguardo sognante.

-  _È questo il problema! Come si fa a fare il bravo padre? Non ho mai avuto un esempio come si deve… e non ho mai nemmeno avuto modo di fare il fratello maggiore… non mi è mai importato prima d’ora, ma dannazione, proprio con un Winchester? Quei due sono delle calamite per disastri!_

_\- Oh, stai tranquillo -_ lo rassicura Matilde con un moto di tenerezza per quella creatura primordiale simbolo di ogni male da millenni -  _sono sicura che sarai un ottimo padre-fratello-innamoratoplatonico. -_ dice recuperando altra erba e tutto il necessario per riparare a quella crisi esistenziale -  _Tania se la sa cavare benissimo in mezzo ai disastri… tu falle solo sapere che ci sei se ha bisogno._

Lucifer sbuffa sedendosi infine sul letto di fianco a Linda: -  _E chi la molla? Lo saprà eccome che io ci sono! E farò in modo che se ne rendano conto pure i due scimmioni! Certo che Cassy poteva anche avvertirmi… vatti a fidare dei fratelli…_

_\- L’angelo ha un’idea un po’... opaca delle relazioni. -_ lo giustifica Matilde chiudendo la nuova cartina.

_\- Ma no! -_ lo difende Linda -  _se va alla grande con Dean!_

Matilde non è sicura se sia ironica perché non vede l’espressione della donna ma solo le mani che vagano verso il soffitto.

-  _Fantastico! Ma cos’hanno i WInchester da riuscire ad insidiare in questo modo la mia creaturina e il mio fratellino preferito? -_ sbotta Lucifer prima di rivolgersi alla ragazza: -  _passa la canna… e a Linda basta!_

Matilde gliela tende scoppiando a ridere: -  _spalle enormi?_

_\- Un culo che… gnam! -_ aggiunge Linda.

-  _E mamma mia come stanno bene coi completi!_

_\- E quelle cosce…_

_\- Dean ha delle mani giganti! Voglio dire, hai visto che mani?_

_\- E perché, Sammy?_

_\- Uhm… lui lo salvo per i pettorali_

_\- O cielo! E i bicipiti? Con quell’aria un po’ da uomini rudi…_

_\- Hey! Voi due… ma vi rendete conto che in camera con voi c’è l’uomo più affascinante dell’intero creato, vero?_


	9. 24 Novembre, Lebanon

**24 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 02:00**  
 

La mezzanotte è passata ormai da un paio d’ore e nel bunker regna il silenzio. Dopo che tutti si sono ritirati nelle loro stanze, Tania si è chiusa in cucina per rimettersi in pari con le preparazioni per il pranzo del giorno del Ringraziamento. Ha preparato il tradizionale tacchino ripieno, la salsa di mirtilli, fatto bollire le patate, e adesso è seduta al tavolo che prepara le decorazioni autunnali per il bunker, che spera di disseminare prima che tutti inizino a svegliarsi. Ci tiene che quella festa sia perfetta, e nemmeno il ginocchio in via di guarigione, che le procura un fastidioso dolore, né quanto successo con Lucifer la fermerà dal suo intento. Sta dipingendo delle grosse foglie di acero con paesaggi e figure in silouette, ha già approntato i centrotavola con graziose candele intagliate, e questo dedicarsi alla creatività la rilassa e la fa sentire felice.

 

_\- Hey, angioletto -_ la saluta Dean entrando in cucina. Nonostante tutto, appena Cas è uscito dalla sua camera si è reso conto che non riuscirà ad addormentarsi facilmente quella notte.

 

Tania alza lo sguardo dal paesaggio boscoso che sta dipingendo sorpresa e un po’ intimorita. -  _Hey… non dormi?_

 

Dean sorride cercando qualcosa da bere alternativo alle birre e un po’ più forte: -  _Sono un’anima della notte…_

 

Intuendo il bisogno del cacciatore, la donna indica la bottiglia di rhum posata sul ripiano della cucina, la stessa che ha usato per riempirsi il bicchiere sul tavolo vicino a lei.

 

_\- Grazie… senti, angioletto… credo di aver reagito un po’ male questa sera… -_ borbotta versandosi da bere.

 

Tania abbassa lo sguardo riprendendo a dipingere cercando di nascondere le lacrime che per tutta la sera non hanno fatto altro che cercare di uscire prepotenti dai suoi occhi. -  _Non importa… -_ dice in tono stanco.

 

_\- Invece importa… tu sei della famiglia e questo viene prima di tutto… voglio dire, sono felice che tu e Sammy vi siate chiariti, davvero. Ma se prima o poi, e spero che non sia così ma, e dico ma, se prima o poi le cose tra voi non dovessero funzionare… tu resti della famiglia.- d_ ice mettendosi a sedere accanto a lei.

 

La donna chiude gli occhi deglutendo a vuoto, impossibilitata a continuare a dipingere visto che le trema troppo la mano. -  _Venire qui, accettare questa missione è stato un errore -_ ammette con un filo di voce, -  _non ho fatto altro che portare guai, invece di aiuto, e… sofferenza._

 

-  _Hey, non dire così! -_ l’uomo le mette una mano sulla spalla lasciata scoperta dalla maglia ampia -  _questa cosa dell’organizzazione… funziona. Il bunker è diventato un disastro ma funziona… e non ho mai visto Sammy così felice._

 

_\- Oh certo, felice… finché le cose funzioneranno! O fino a quando non dovrò tornare a Roma, o fino a quando non mi estinguerò come una supernova!_

 

_\- Troveremo un modo per risolvere questa cosa, lo facciamo sempre! È una specialità di famiglia… -_ sorride cercando una sicurezza che non ha.

 

-  _Continua a ripeterlo, forse alla fine potresti crederci davvero -_ sbotta tra le lacrime la donna, -  _Non avrei dovuto lasciarmi coinvolgere, e causare così dolore a Sam… e non vi permetterò di provare assurdità che potrebbero solo causarvi più problemi di quanti già non abbiate. Se Roma mi richiamerà… io andrò, perché non ho nessuna intenzione di dare loro una scusa per comportarsi come i britannici. Se mi ordinassero di recarvi danno… non obbedirei, se mi ordinassero di abbandonarvi… lo farei, e in ogni caso l’esito per me sarebbe sempre uguale, non cambierà nulla, tutto quello che posso fare è cercare di proteggervi… anche da voi stessi, se necessario._

 

_\- Vieni qui… -_ Dean la prende per abbracciarla e stringerla, non ne può più di vederla piangere  _\- troveremo un modo per sistemare questa cosa -_ ripete: - _lo facciamo sempre… lo abbiamo fatto per cose peggiori… non lasceremo mai che ti facciano qualcosa, hai capito? Dovessimo far saltare in aria tutta Roma…_

 

_\- Non capisci… non voglio essere salvata se questo comporta un rischio per voi… Sono stanca di lottare, Dean, e non voglio morire sapendo di lasciarvi in pericolo… Sono stanca di tutto, vorrei solo sapervi al sicuro, solo questo._

 

_\- Tu non morirai affatto, Tania. Te lo prometto, hai capito? Non morirai affatto…_

 

La donna vorrebbe tanto credere alle parole dell’uomo, vorrebbe poter sognare di vivere ancora molti anni amata dal suo gigante, far parte di quella famiglia, ma in quel momento tutto ciò che ha la forza di fare, è rimanere tra le braccia del cacciatore facendo esaurire le lacrime.

 

-o-

 

Matilde si rigira nel letto grugnendo, il piumone morbido che la avvolge nel tepore.  Né il suo corpo né la sua testa hanno la minima intenzione di svegliarsi. È ancora presto e lei sta facendo un sogno piacevole che non vuole interrompere. Quella minima parte della sua coscienza che invece è riuscita a riprendere contatto con la realtà la informa che però potrebbe essere interessante anche aprire gli occhi. Gli viene concesso un debole tentativo e dietro la nebbia del sonno Matilde prende coscienza di un corpo pesante schiacciato  contro il proprio e dell’odore pungente dello zolfo che si mescola a quello degli incensi. Un occhio si apre a metà trovandosi davanti il volto rotondo e barbuto di Crowley che la fissa.

Non è abbastanza sveglia per trasalire, e lascia che il dormiveglia la renda avventata. Richiude l’occhio e si accuccia meglio contro il demone nascondendo la faccia contro la sua spalla e mugugnando qualcosa in cerca di coccole. Non ha la lucidità mentale sufficiente per notare la rigidità dell’altro e il modo meccanico in cui l’abbraccia.

Ci mettono un po’ ad arrivare in cucina anche perché gli occhi della strega proprio non sembrano voler restare aperti anche dopo che si è svegliata quasi del tutto. Le prime battute della giornata se le scambiano con lei che tiene ancora gli occhi chiusi e il volto nascosto tra il suo collo e la spalla. Poi ci vuole il suo tempo per convincersi a uscire dal letto e contro ogni previsione Crowley scopre che c’è un certo gusto a ritrovarsi nudi abbracciati a un corpo morbido e tranquillo sotto un copripiumone orrendo e sgargiante. O forse è proprio quello, o magari l’odore della pelle della ragazzina che sa sempre un po’ di cannella, in ogni caso dopo un po’ si rilassa e se all’inizio non avrebbe saputo dire cosa l’avesse spinto a infilarsi accanto alla ragazza mentre dormiva, ora capisce perché non ha più voglia di spostarsi.

Matilde, dal canto suo, ci passerebbe le giornate in quel modo e visto che quello è il terzo abbraccio che riceve dal demone e di gran lunga il più duraturo e svestito, riesce perfino a sopportare la fame pur di avere il tempo di godersi l’intimità. Le pelli che si toccano senza altra intenzione che conoscersi, imparando il colore, l’odore e la morbidezza dell’altro, è una cosa talmente fuori luogo tra loro e talmente impensabile da metterle un’euforia che le sveglia prima il cuore della mente.  

 

Quando alla fine arrivano in cucina, contro ogni previsione, la trovano vuota. Stracolma di cibo, ma vuota.

 

_\- E mi hanno distratto, stavo facendo una volè perfetta… -_ sta ancora borbottando il demone.

 

_\- Io non capisco, se ti piace così poco quel lavoro lascia perdere… -_ borbotta la ragazzina andando a versarsi il caffè.

 

_\- Certo, come no… non è un lavoro da cui ti danno la liquidazione e ti fanno la festa aziendale… e poi, io sono il Re. Non è solo un fatto di lavoro, è quello che sono, il Re._

 

Matilde sorride, sembra quasi che l’altro si aspetti che lei lo contraddica invece lei si limita ad andarsi a sedere al tavolo prendendosi dei biscotti.

 

-  _Buongiorno -_ li saluta entrando in cucina Sam mentre si dirige a prelevare una tazza di caffè. Non ha passato una gran bella nottata, e in verità è sveglio già da un po’ e ne ha approfittato per controllare eventuali casi cercando su internet.

 

-  _Buongiorno -_ lo saluta Matilde, avvolta nei larghi pantaloni bordeaux che le cadono come fossero una gonna e le nascondono le gambe, lasciando in rilievo solo le natiche grandi e alte. Anche del resto del corpo s’intuisce poco, sotto alla maglia verde e logora da casa, solo il seno abbondante s’intuisce sotto la vecchia lana.

Il cacciatore ha il volto stanco e le fa una tenerezza terribile -  _Come stai? -_ aggiunge apprensiva.

 

-  _Sto bene -_ risponde sorseggiando il suo caffè e guardandosi intorno.

 

-  _Dovreste mettere dei sottotitoli, sai moose? Qualcuno che informi le persone che quando i Winchester dicono “sto bene” intendono: “mi sento uno schifo”... aiuterebbe. -_

 

_\- Aiuterebbe anche dire “buongiorno” senza bisogno di tutto questo dramma, Crowley. -_ ribatte l’uomo uscendo dalla cucina diretto in biblioteca con la tazza in mano.

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere per la faccia contrariata del demone ma poi si alza per seguire l’uomo in biblioteca.

 

_\- Hey Sam, sul serio, come stai? -_ gli chiede lasciando il demone indispettito in cucina.

 

Il cacciatore si risiede al computer posando la tazza sul tavolo. -  _Davvero, Matilde, è tutto ok. Non sono io quello che non sta bene._

 

_\- Hai proprio la faccia da “tutto ok” infatti -_ osserva ironica la ragazza -  _Tania sta male -_ ammette dopo un momento seria -  _e dobbiamo trovare un modo per aiutarla, ma questo non vuol dire che non possa stare male anche tu._

 

_\- Io sono solo stanco, e preoccupato -_ ammette l’uomo, -  _e visto che Tania ci tiene vorrei solo che passasse un bel giorno del Ringraziamento._

 

_\- Sarà perfetto -_ sorride Matilde  _\- e di tutto il resto ci occuperemo domani… ma tu riposati. A Tania non piacerebbe vederti con quelle occhiaie…_

 

L’uomo sorride alla ragazza, addolcendo un po’ il tono della voce: -  _Un paio di questi e una doccia sistemeranno tutto -_ dice indicando il caffè. -  _Grazie Matilde._

 

-0-

 

La chiacchierata con Tania non ha aiutato il sonno di Dean. È stata una nottata lunga e quando è riuscito a prendere sonno il bunker si stava già svegliando. Ormai c’è troppo rumore in giro perché riesca a continuare a dormire. Si tira su dal letto sbadigliando e sperando che parecchio caffè e una colazione decente lo aiutino a riprendersi. Non ha nemmeno la lucidità e la prontezza sufficienti a ricordargli che ormai non ci sono solo lui e Sammy in giro per casa e sarebbe il caso di mettersi almeno un paio di pantaloni.

Mentre si trascina nel corridoio pian piano i sensi riprendono ad attivarsi e sta pensando di tornare in camera a rendersi presentabile quando vede Lucifer in piedi sulla soglia della camera di Sammy, impeccabilmente vestito in un completo di sartoria che gli cade a pennello.

 

_\- Così diventa patetico, amico… -_ sbotta prima di accorgersi della sigaretta  _\- e non si fuma in casa, vuoi ucciderci con quella roba? Lo sai cosa fa ai polmoni?_

 

Lucifer gira appena la testa squadrandolo da capo a piedi con disapprovazione prima di dare un profondo tiro alla sigaretta: -  _Bisogna pur morire di qualcosa, prima o poi. -_ dice tornando a osservare la stanza.

 

-  _Non sono certo sopravvissuto fino ad ora per farmi venire un maledetto cancro! -_ sbotta il cacciatore andando a strappargliela dalle mani e spegnendola per terra.

 

-  _Fossi in te, mi preoccuperei delle condizioni del tuo fegato, prima di pensare ai polmoni! -_ ribatte contrariato il Diavolo con un moto di stizza: -  _Sei più insopportabile del solito._

 

_\- Forse perché non mi piace chi bacia la donna di mio fratello -_ sibila in risposta l’uomo.

 

Lucifer lo fissa negli occhi con quello che spera sia alterigia, ma la verità è che la bestia nel suo petto ha ripreso a grattare ma più disperata che inferocita: -  _Non sono fatti tuoi, Winchester -_ sbotta tornando a fissare il paesaggio dipinto -  _In fondo… gliela lascio._

 

_\- Oh, tu gliela lasci? -_ lo guarda ironico Dean -  _Certo perché tu hai diritto di decidere della vita di Tania, vero? Stammi bene a sentire -_ aggiunge facendosi serio -  _se tu provi anche solo a guardare Tania in un modo che non mi piace…_

 

_\- Cosa mi fai? Mi rispedisci all’Inferno? -_ lo canzona il Diavolo senza distogliere lo sguardo da quei colori -  _Ho lo stesso diritto che avete voi di… provare qualcosa per lei! Voi mi avete tolto tutto, non mi toglierete anche la possibilità di starle vicino._

 

Dean lo guarda stupito: -  _Tu… tu puoi -_ borbotta con un tono all’improvviso conciliante: -  _Solo… lei decide per sé, amico… lasciale i suoi spazi._

 

Sa quanto sia cambiato il Diavolo ma la sua malinconia lo prende alla sprovvista, tiene davvero alla donna.

 

- _È davvero brava… -_ osserva indicando il dipinto. Il paesaggio raffigurato è così realistico, i colori così vivi che gli pare quasi di sentire il vento accarezzare quelle colline e muovere le nuvole in quel cielo. -  _L’ho baciata… perché dovevo capire._

 

Dean guarda un momento il dipinto e sì, Tania è davvero brava.

_\- E cos’hai capito? -_ chiede più curioso che arrabbiato.

 

-  _Che se Sammy non si dimostra degno di lei… e non la ama come merita, me la riprendo, perché ciò che lei prova per lui va oltre l’umano._

 

_\- Stiamo parlando di Sammy, ti ricordi? -_ chiede acido il cacciatore -  _mio fratello Sammy -_ sottolinea -  _ti rendi conto che dovrei sbatterti fuori dal bunker solo per aver pensato questa cosa, sì?_

 

_\- Sbatteresti fuori dal bunker anche te stesso, idiota? -_ lo canzona Lucifer indirizzandogli uno dei suoi sorrisi sardonici. -  _Sammy non ha idea di che fortuna abbia. Tania… è così pura, è tutto ciò che il caro paparino sognava quando ci ha creati, una forma di puro amore. Ama anche te, sai? E Cassy… e pure quell’orribile ometto. Ma ciò che prova per Sammy… è qualcosa che non si può spiegare._

 

Dean lo guarda perplesso scuotendo la testa: -  _Cerca solo di stare al tuo posto -_ borbotta.

 

-  _Io sto sempre al mio posto, splendore. -_ sorride il Diavolo prima di allontanarsi elegantemente  lungo il corridoio lasciando una pacca sul sedere del cacciatore.

 

 

**24 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 8:00**  
 

Ormai sono ore che Tania è lì. All’interno del bunker si era sentita soffocare, al punto che è dovuta scappare all’esterno.

Seduta su di una coperta, al di sopra dell’entrata del bunker, proprio sotto all’enorme capannone diroccato, ha guardato sorgere il sole, la notte farsi giorno, le stelle sbiadire fino a scomparire. Dal container ha prelevato uno spesso maglione abbondante e un plaid che ha usato per contrastare il freddo di fine novembre, ed ora che il sole la riscalda pigramente trascrive sui fogli bianchi le immagini che le affollano la mente. Ha lasciato che le sue mani fossero libere di esprimersi e non s’è stupita più di tanto nel constatare che ciò che racchiude la sua anima sono immagini di Sam principalmente, e di tutte le persone che ha incontrato in questi due mesi di vita in quel luogo. Ad un certo punto, ha capito che questo, i suoi ricordi, le immagini che ha di tutti loro, sarà il suo lascito per quando se ne andrà, così ha continuato a disegnare, foglio dopo foglio, ritratto dopo ritratto, immagine dopo immagine, un testamento fatto di impressioni e istantanee di vita all’interno del bunker, di bei momenti passati assieme, di risate e condivisione, i suoi ricordi più belli da lasciare alle persone che ama.

Non sa esattamente che ora sia, sa che dovrebbe ritornare nel bunker per finire di preparare il pranzo, ma non vuole staccarsi da quella bolla di pace e serenità. Ha addirittura compagnia, infatti è stata notata da un paio di gatti che, prepotenti come solo la razza felina sa essere, hanno preteso di essere accolti all’interno del suo piccolo paradiso cercando coccole e offrendole a loro volta. Questa è stata una piacevole sorpresa, le manca tanto la miciona che abita con lei e Matilde a Roma, affidata al loro vicino di casa. Adesso il grosso micione arancione le sta prendendo il braccio ordinandole di smettere di disegnare e di dedicare un po’ di tempo ai suoi bisogni coccolosi. Alla donna scappa una risata, in fondo l’idea della ragazza di costruire casette per gatti non è stata per nulla uno spreco di tempo.

È mentre stropiccia le orecchie di quel gattone prepotente che la trova Castiel. L’angelo era a fare il suo giro giornaliero dalle api quando ha sentito prima la risata, e poi il profumo della sorella.

 

-  _Hai trovato un nuovo amico? -_ le dice avvicinandosi con un sorriso sollevato di vederla ridere.

 

-  _È lui che ha trovato me -_ sottolinea la donna alzando lo sguardo verso il fratello. -  _I gatti non conoscono il concetto di spazio personale, e nemmeno di intimità, prendono ciò che vogliono quando vogliono._

 

Nonostante il sorriso, Castiel non può fare a meno di notare che gli occhi di Tania non si accendono ma rimangono spenti e tristi. -  _Cosa ci fai qui fuori? -_ la interroga avvicinandosi e sedendosi al suo fianco sulla coperta. Intorno alla donna può notare l’album e gli attrezzi da disegno e le sue mani sono sporche di grafite, così come il suo viso là dove s’è toccata.

 

-  _C’era la luna, e le stelle erano luminose._

 

_\- Sei qui… da così tanto? -_ chiede stupito l’angelo.

 

-  _Avevo bisogno di aria. -_ spiega Tania mentre il gatto si allontana improvvisamente attratto da un movimento tra le foglie autunnali cadute a terra. -  _Sai… gli anni che ho passato ad osservarvi sono stati difficili, ma anche i più… belli, perché mi sono sentita per la prima volta davvero libera. Sono stati anni duri, solitari, ma non avevo guinzagli! Nessuna gabbia, nessuna guardia… ero solo io, la strada e i miei soggetti da osservare. -_ sorride all’angelo ricordando quel periodo. -  _Avevo un vecchio furgone, un po’ malconcio a dire il vero, ma affrontava ogni giorno con grinta portandomi sulla strada seguendo le vostre tracce. Lungo il sentiero spesso cacciavo: mi capitavano dei casi e li risolvevo, andando contro gli ordini di Roma, tanto non avevo nessuno a controllarmi. Ogni sera, quando non dovevo starvi appresso, mi fermavo in una zona tranquilla, isolata, trovavo un buon posto, piazzavo la mia tenda e osservavo il tramonto, le stelle, l’alba… Non mi importava nulla della solitudine perché la solitudine fa paura solo a chi non ne capisce l’importanza… quale dono essa sia. Per me, la solitudine è sempre stata sinonimo di libertà, una libertà che non avevo mai avuto prima. A volte… quella sensazione, il dormire sotto le stelle lontano da ogni traccia di civiltà, mi manca. Anche dopo che mi hanno richiamato a Roma, ogni tanto cercavo di ritagliarmi del tempo per fuggire in qualche luogo isolato e a contatto con la natura, con il creato._

 

Castiel la può capire, anche a lui piace ritagliarsi dei momenti di isolamento nei boschi intorno al bunker, il silenzio riempito dai suoni della natura, lo fa sentire in pace, sereno. La donna ha ragione, la solitudine fa paura a chi non la sa apprezzare. O forse… è solo perché la loro natura angelica, anche se dotata di una mente collettiva, è fatta di solitudine, di contemplazione, di silenzio. -  _Ti senti meglio, adesso? -_ s’informa con delicatezza.

 

-  _Sì, o almeno… abbastanza per poter affrontare la giornata e il ginocchio fa solo un po’ fastidio. -_ ammette Tania posando la testa sulla spalla del fratello.

 

Ritornando nel bunker in compagnia dell’angelo, la donna si accorge che è abbastanza presto per potersi fare una doccia prima di dedicarsi al completamento del banchetto. Silenziosa, con il blocco da disegno e gli attrezzi stretti tra le braccia, si dirige verso la sua stanza e trovandone la porta socchiusa vi sbircia all’interno. Sammy, davanti alla cassettiera, sta prendendo una maglietta da indossare, girando la schiena alla porta. Quella schiena così forte e salda dai muscoli scattanti risveglia nella donna il desiderio, ma un improvviso ridestarsi della sua parte infantile la convince ad entrare di soppiatto e avvicinarsi senza fare rumore alle spalle dell’uomo. Quando è ad un passo da lui, gli sfiora la pelle con la manica del maglione. La reazione è immediata: Sam scatta in avanti, girando su sé stesso, allarmato e in guardia, ma la risata della donna, felice di essere riuscita a prenderlo alla sprovvista, lo fa rilassare.

 

-  _Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia -_ esclama tra le risate Tania posando i suoi attrezzi da disegno sulla scrivania. -  _Parola mia, dopo tutti gli anni passati a cacciare, non dovreste avere i nervi un po’ più saldi?_

 

_\- Vorrei vedere te! -_ ribatte ridendo a sua volta Sam felice che la sua donna sia di buon umore. A quanto pare… la notte in solitaria ad addobbare il bunker le è servito. -  _Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi. -_ le dice posando la maglietta sul letto mentre la donna si avvicina a lui.

 

-  _Ho guardato l’alba e coccolato gattoni -_ informa cominciando ad accarezzare lieve i contorni dei muscoli sul petto nudo del suo uomo.

 

-  _Ed hai anche disegnato -_ constata con un sorriso compiaciuto togliendole una macchia di grafite dalla guancia. Tutta la tensione della sera precedente e della notte lo sta finalmente abbandonando sotto le carezze di quella stupenda creatura, ed è sollevato di sentirla ridere. Ricambia le carezze della donna passandole le mani sulla schiena, sfiorando la zona delle cicatrici, e basta un leggero mugolio in risposta per accendergli il fuoco del desiderio e convincerlo a proseguire togliendole il maglione e scendere avido a cercare le sue labbra. Un attimo dopo i loro corpi sono intrecciati sul letto nella reciproca ricerca del piacere, nella voglia di affondare l’uno nell’altra, nel desiderio di consumare quel fuoco che li brucia, e non esiste nulla per entrambi se non la sensazione calda e umida di pelle contro pelle e l’incontro delle loro anime fuse insieme, che risuona più potente di ogni risonanza angelica, perché lì risiede il loro amore.

 

-0-

 

_\- Quindi… hai intenzione di fermarti a lungo? -_ Crowley è entrato in biblioteca trovandoci Lucifer a curiosare tra i libri. La presenza del Diavolo continua a dargli fastidio e il modo che ha di muoversi nel bunker come se fosse casa sua gli dà ai nervi. 

 

Il Diavolo interrompe la sua osservazione della nuova disposizione della biblioteca girandosi a guardare il demone con un sopracciglio alzato. -  _Il necessario, cagnolino. -_ risponde sorseggiando il suo whisky con aria di sfida.

 

Il demone lo ignora andando a versarsi a sua volta da bere prima di accomodarsi sulla sua poltroncina senza perderlo di vista.

 

-  _Così… adesso ti sei stabilito qui con gli scimmioni? -_ chiede mascherando l’interesse tornando a guardare i libri. Lucifer non può nascondere che l’idea che il demone stia intorno alla sua creatura lo turbi.

 

_\- Ovviamente no -_ replica l’altro con un mezzo sorriso -  _sto solo curando degli interessi…_ \- non che siano affari del Diavolo, comunque.  

 

-  _E questi interessi… hanno a che fare con la strega?_

 

Crowley beve un sorso ignorandolo. È sempre la soluzione migliore quando non sa cosa rispondere con esattezza.

 

_\- Nulla? -_ lo stuzzica Lucifer guardandolo curioso con un mezzo sorriso, -  _Allora la streghetta è libera? Perché mi pare evidente che sa come divertirsi…_

 

Crowley non vorrebbe dargli la soddisfazione d’infastidirsi ma gli sfugge un’espressione di odio sincero prima di riuscire a riprendersi: -  _Non sarebbe gentile da parte tua spezzare il cuore al povero Max, sbaglio?_ \- ribatte acido.

 

-  _Ah non saprei, secondo me non dispiacerebbe a nessuno dei due una bella cosa a tre...o quattro. -_ continua imperturbabile il Diavolo con il suo normale atteggiamento brillante. Si sta decisamente divertendo ad irritare il demone a cui l’idea mette i brividi. Passi che la strega vada con Dean, in fondo ha un senso, molto senso. Passi anche che possa andare con altri in generale ma l’idea di Lucifer… c’è qualcosa in quel pensiero che lo fa sentire minuscolo e odia sentirsi a quel modo.

 

_\- Non potresti, per una volta, evitare di comportarti da stronzo? -_ sbotta vergognandosi di se stesso.

 

La risata di Lucifer è decisamente divertita e, mentre si accomoda con eleganza sul divano accavallando le gambe, non può fare a meno di guardare Crowley scuotendo la testa. -  _Amico, sei veramente preso male! La vita tra gli umani decisamente non fa per te! -_ replica sorseggiando il suo liquore. -  _Fanno questo effetto… vero?_

 

Crowley si piega appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia ripensando alla loro visita a Los Angeles: -  _Come va con la detective? -_ chiede alla fine senza nessuna ironia.

 

-  _Ho… altro a cui pensare, attualmente -_ risponde senza smettere di sorridere, ma i suoi occhi non hanno più nulla di ironico. -  _Indagare sul volere di papà in questo momento non mi sembra di primaria importanza._

 

_\- Ti sei mai chiesto come sarebbe… sentire? E non solo rabbia o odio… ma poter sentire come se si azzerasse tutto e si potesse tornare a sentire come quando eravamo puliti._ \- il demone sembra parlare più con se stesso che con il Diavolo mentre si fissa il bicchiere tra le mani.

 

-  _È come essere… degli infanti: ti senti confuso, non capisci, non riconosci la differenza… devi imparare a distinguere ciò che senti, a gestire quella nuova dimensione di complicati sentimenti, ti senti… schiacciato, e senza un aiuto, credimi, è davvero difficile. -_ si confida Lucifer agitando il bicchiere. -  _A volte vorrei non aver preso la decisione di questa nuova esistenza… di rinascere in un corpo materiale. È… complicato. Quando provavo solo odio e rabbia era tutto più semplice._

 

Crowley lo guarda rilflettendo, non aveva mai pensato che Lucifer avesse potuto cambiare così tanto con il suo nuovo corpo.

_\- Io… non sono sicuro di cosa sia, ho sempre avuto una certa debolezza -_ ci sono cose che non ha ammesso nemmeno con se stesso ma ha sempre saputo che riconoscere i propri limiti ed esserne cosciente può salvare la vita -  _e quello che mi ha combinato il tuo amato Sam non ha migliorato la cosa, ma adesso… non lo so._

 

_\- Dammi retta, complicazioni a parte, aver deciso di poter gestire la mia vita come voglio io, mi ha reso libero! L’Inferno… odiavo quel posto! Continuo a punire chi se lo merita, certo, ma lo faccio a modo mio, senza imposizioni, senza costrizioni, volendolo, e senza dover passare la mia vita in quel buco gelido e disgustoso. -_ dice con una punta di orgoglio il Diavolo: -  _Non tornerei indietro nemmeno per tutte le anime dell’universo!_

 

_\- È l’Inferno_ \- risponde sarcastico il demone -  _non si suppone che debba piacere. Ci si sta perché non si ha dove altro andare. perché è il posto a cui si appartiene e non si merita altro._

 

_\- Davvero? -_ lo guarda sardonico Lucifer: -  _Io non appartenevo all’Inferno, ma al Paradiso! Non mi è stato chiesto di dovermi occupare di quell’orrido posto, mi è stato imposto!_

 

_\- Tu sei un fottuto arcangelo, è diverso._

 

_\- È diverso solo perché tu vuoi che lo sia! Tu eri umano, neppure l’Inferno è il tuo posto, questo è il tuo posto! Non sei nato demone, lo sei diventato._

 

_\- Credimi, è l’unico posto a cui sia mai appartenuto -_ ribatte vuotando il bicchiere.

 

-  _Forse prima. -_ considera fissandolo attentamente, -  _Io appartenevo al Paradiso, poi all’Inferno, ma ho scelto di vivere sulla Terra. L’unica cosa che ci rimane… è il libero arbitrio. Tutti possiamo scegliere cosa fare della nostra esistenza. Io ho scelto, puoi farlo anche tu. -_ Lucifer osserva per qualche secondo il demone perso nei suoi pensieri. È sempre stato un po’ strano, ma ultimamente avverte che la sua lotta interiore gli sta dando parecchi problemi. -  _Perchè li stai aiutando con Tania? Cosa speri di ottenere? Qual è il tuo interesse in tutto questo?_

 

Il demone si alza per versarsi di nuovo da bere grato che la conversazione si sia spostata su di un terreno più solido.

_\- Visto che faccio parte della squadra preferisco che la donna-pinguino-superpotente si mantenga in buona salute e continui a cacciare legioni di angeli._

 

_\- Mi perdonerai se dubito che le tue motivazioni siano solo queste -_ ribatte con sfida il Diavolo. -  _Tu non fai mai nulla per nulla, tu vuoi ricavarci qualcosa, come volevi le mie ali… cosa vuoi da lei?_

 

_\- Ma per favore! Ancora con la storia delle ali? Non le tengono nemmeno sottochiave questi scimmioni, avrei potuto prenderle in qualsiasi momento. E poi avere dalla propria parte il mezzo angelo direi che è già un ottimo vantaggio._

 

_\- Lei si fida di te, ti vuole addirittura bene -_ il tono del Diavolo è affilato e pericoloso adesso, -  _Non ne capisco il perché ma ti è molto affezionata. Se provi anche solo a farle del male… -_ dice minaccioso senza distogliere gli occhi dall’omuncolo.

 

_\- Fammi indovinare, mi polverizzi?_   _Tranquillo, non ho nessun interesse a farle del male…_

 

_\- Cerca di convincermi, demone, perché francamente… posso fidarmi di quegli scimmioni, ma di te…_

 

A Crowley scappa un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto mentre si appoggia al tavolo. Quella è il genere di conversazione che lo fa sentire di nuovo a posto con se stesso: -  _Esattamente, che cosa vorresti sentirti dire? -_ chiede con un tono di sfida nella voce -  _Sono curioso, quale bugia dovrei tirar fuori perché il Diavolo si fidi di me?_

 

A quelle parole, e di fronte al sorriso di sfida del demone, Lucifer si alza in piedi e lo raggiunge fermandosi a pochi passi da lui, sovrastandolo con la sua altezza. - _Dimmi, Crowley, cos’è che muove il tuo interesse? Cosa ti aspetti nell’aiutare Tania? -_ gli occhi del Diavolo si fissano in quelli dell’ometto di fronte a lui, sprigionando tutto il suo potere. -  _Cos’è che desideri?_

 

Il demone sa cosa sta succedendo e sa che per quanto provi a resistere sarà costretto ad ascoltare la propria voce esprimere ciò che non vorrebbe sentire: -  _Lei è… gentile. Io vorrei che vivesse._ \- sentirselo dire gli fa uno strano effetto, sente caldo e gli formicolano gli occhi.

 

-  _Ma non mi dire… -_ dice sorpreso Lucifer interrompendo il contatto, -  _anche tu provi qualcosa per lei… è davvero una creatura speciale. -_ ammette osservando con nuovo interesse il demone e accettando il fatto che, dato la rivelazione, può fidarsi anche di lui.

 

In quel momento sopraggiunge Sam che, notando i due in atteggiamento teso, si avvicina con cautela. -  _Hey… tutto bene? -_ chiede rivolto più al demone che al Diavolo.

 

Ora che il potere di Lucifer è passato Crowley riesce ad avere abbastanza padronanza di sé da borbottare un assenso prima di tornare a sedersi di malumore sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto dell’alto uomo in completo. -  _Stavamo solo chiarendo alcune cose. -_ dice prima di portare la sua attenzione sul cacciatore.  

 

Sam si sente a disagio sotto lo sguardo di quell’essere, dentro di lui continuano a ribollire diverse sensazioni legate alle passate esperienze, e ancora non sa come gestire la nuova situazione.

Quando arriva Matilde li trova tutti e tre silenziosi e fermi: Lucifer che fissa il cacciatore, il cacciatore che fissa il pavimento, Crowley che fissa il vuoto. La ragazza tiene ancora in mano la pistola, doveva andare in camera a pulirla e riporla dopo aver scoperto il tiro a segno ma qualcosa le ha suggerito di andare prima in cerca del demone. Ora che lo vede sente un gran bisogno di mettersi a piangere ma in generale la tensione emotiva di quella stanza sta già iniziando a darle fastidio.

 

_\- Buongiorno -_ saluta Lucifer andando a sedersi accanto a Crowley. Visto che nessuno le risponde inizia a preoccuparsi: -  _Che succede? -_ chiede rivolta al demone che continua a fissare il vuoto.

 

_\- Credo ci sia un’altra puntata della telenovela -_ borbotta quello senza voltarsi.

 

La ragazza fissa di sottecchi i due uomini: -  _Pensavo fosse tutto chiarito…_ \- azzarda.   

 

Il Diavolo si riscuote e si gira a guardare la strega con atteggiamento disteso. -  _Ma certo! Buongiorno, Matilde. -_ dice ricordando le buone maniere. -  _Stavo solo ricordando… vecchi momenti. -_ beve l’ultimo sorso di liquore dal suo bicchiere guardando di straforo Sam.

 

-  _Sì beh… ero solo venuto a prendere un libro… -_ dice il cacciatore dirigendosi verso l’ultimo tavolo e un libro abbandonato sopra di esso.

 

-  _Che cosa c’è che non va ancora? -_ chiede esasperata la ragazza -  _E non ditemi “niente” perché non siete credibili… dai ragazzi, siamo tutti adulti e vaccinati, possiamo parlarne?_

 

_\- Di cosa dovremmo parlare, di grazia? -_ risponde Lucifer lanciandole uno sguardo tagliente: -  _Del fatto che il pensiero di quei due che si rotolano avvinghiati l’uno all’altra mi mette i brividi? O che, devo ammetterlo, preferirei essere io a rotolarmi con entrambi? E invece mi tocca fare da spettatore… non che la cosa mi dispiaccia, per carità. Solo che… preferisco l’azione… -_ ammette Lucifer sospirando andando a versarsi dell’altro whisky dalla bottiglia che ha portato.

 

Sam si sente fremere di rabbia e di indignazione, oltre che per il disgusto. -  _Rassegnati, siamo entrambi monogami -_ ribatte con sfida fissando la schiena del Diavolo.

 

_\- In effetti è una situazione imbarazzante -_ concorda Matilde a cui scappa un mezzo sorriso per la scena di gelosia. Non riesce a evitare di astrarsi e vedere la vicenda con distacco qualcosa di comico.  _\- Se ti rincuora mette i brividi anche a me… in generale pensare a Sam nudo mi mette i brividi -_ confessa cercando di alleggerire la situazione.

 

L’uomo è sempre più in imbarazzo e stringe gli occhi con una smorfia: -  _Grazie, Matilde… è rincuorante._

 

_\- Sono la tua unica ancora di salvezza… forse l’unica nella casa che può garantire di non aver mai fatto pensieri erotici verso di te… a parte Dean, ovviamente. -_ insiste ridendo la ragazza.

 

-  _Bene, ora come mi tolgo quest’immagine dalla testa? -_  esclama il Diavolo: -  _Una mega orgia… quando tornerò a casa avrò parecchio da fare._

 

_\- Meno male che posso contare su di te… e su mio fratello -_ dice stizzito Sam ripensando a quando hanno scoperto delle ipotesi slash delle fan dei libri di Chuck su di lui e Dean.


	10. 24 Novembre, Lebanon, seconda parte

**24 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 12:45**  
 

Il tacchino è cotto e ora nel forno stanno cuocendo due apple pie alla cannella mentre Tania è impegnata a riempire di crema al caffè delle ganache di cioccolatini. È quasi tutto pronto per il pranzo di quella nuova festività per la donna, e tra le varie portate ha deciso di offrire un po’ di Italia con la raffinata pasticceria e il delizioso vino delle loro scorte. Canticchia serena mentre maneggia la sac a poche. Prima di riprendere il suo ruolo di donna di casa, dopo aver ristabilito la sua intimità con il suo gigante, Sam gli ha dato un regalo. Il gesto è stato così inaspettato e così dolce che si è commossa: le ha fatto un diario dei ricordi, un meraviglioso volume rilegato da riempire dei ricordi della loro vita in quel luogo. Insieme al diario, Sam le ha preso anche una macchina fotografica istantanea per poter immortalare i momenti più emozionanti da poter inserire tra quelle pagine. Il suo cacciatore ha già cominciato a riempirlo con alcuni suoi ricordi da quando le due donne sono entrate nelle loro vite: ha fatto stampare delle foto prese di nascosto con il cellulare, ha incollato gli scontrini del loro viaggio in Canada e altre piccole cose: frasi, pensieri… Non vede l’ora di riempire quel diario con tutta la gioia che prova in quel momento, ogni giorno, fino a quando potrà… così rimarrà loro un ricordo felice, qualcosa da sfogliare con un sorriso. Ora, la macchina fotografica istantanea se la porterà sempre dietro!

 

-  _Hey angioletto_  - Dean si è reso presentabile dopo un paio di tazze di caffè e una bella doccia. Il profumino che viene dal forno lo mette di ottimo umore e allunga una mano per rubare uno dei cioccolatini che Tania sta riempiendo.

 

-  _Hey! -_ lo sgrida la donna mentre lo guarda divertita. -  _Ladro! Devo ancora finirli!_

 

Dean sorride soddisfatto gustandosi il dolce: -  _Sono squisiti -_ borbotta contento.  _\- Sammy ti ha dato il regalo, ti piace? -_ chiede indicando la macchina.

 

La donna arrossisce aprendosi in un sorriso felice: -  _È stupendo! Non vedo l’ora di fare tante foto, oggi. Sarà una giornata speciale._

 

Dean ricambia il sorriso contento, Sammy lo ha fatto impazzire per trovare quella roba: -  _Beh, tu almeno sai come dare soddisfazione quando ti si fa un regalo…_ \- borbotta divertito pensando che avrà i capelli bianchi prima di vedere Cas col completo che gli ha regalato.

 

-  _Vieni qui! -_ esclama la donna lasciando stare i cioccolatini e attirando a sé l’uomo per abbracciarlo. -  _Grazie, di tutto._

 

_\- E questo… per cosa? -_ chiede perplesso il cacciatore ricambiando l’abbraccio.

 

_\- Per questi mesi… non mi importa nulla di cosa succederà, mi avete regalato i più bei ricordi, non sono mai stata più felice di così, e solo per merito vostro._

 

_\- Okay… -_ risponde sentendosi vagamente in imbarazzo. Ogni volta che gli sembra di essersi adattato all’espansività di Tania, lei peggiora la situazione. La donna ride della rigidità con cui l’uomo ricambia l’abbraccio: -  _Ti voglio bene, scimmione. -_ alza lo sguardo per fissarlo senza staccarsi dall’abbraccio. -  _Sei una persona migliore di quanto tu non creda, lo sai?_

 

_\- Ora sta diventando inopportuno -_ borbotta Dean arrossendo e guardandola dall’alto in basso.

 

-  _No, è sincero. -_ ribatte sorridendogli sentendo una calda sensazione di affetto per quell’uomo così scorbutico ma così fedele nei sentimenti. -  _E ora… invece di rubare i miei cioccolatini, perché non ti rendi utile e cominci a preparare la tavola?_

 

Dean si stacca dalla donna ubbidendo e andando a cercare il necessario per apparecchiare.

Tania riprende il suo lavoro di pasticceria sorridendo felice.

 

Visto che è inutile cercare di cavare fuori al demone che cosa ci sia che non va, Matilde ha deciso di andare a cercare l’amica nell’unico posto dove è certa di trovarla e compare in cucina per abbracciarla.

 

-  _Ciao orsacchiotta -_ esclama la donna vedendola arrivare, seguita dappresso da Crowley.

 

-  _Ho bisogno di coccole -_ borbotta l’altra stringendola. Tania la guarda sconcertata per un attimo, la sua berserker pare turbata. -  _Cosa c’è, tesoro? -_ le chiede abbracciandola e accarezzandole i capelli. Lancia uno sguardo interrogativo al demone che la ignora andando a sedersi.

 

_\- Potresti dare una mano… -_ lo rimprovera Dean coi piatti in mano mentre va verso la biblioteca ma anche in questo caso Crowley si limita a non sentire.

 

-  _Niente, ma mi piacciono le coccole -_ risponde Matilde dando un bacio in fronte all’amica -  _cosa c’è da fare?_

 

_\- Preparare la tavola, aprire il vino per farlo respirare un po’, impiattare il tacchino… ma questo posso farlo io, non preoccuparti, Matilde. Se vuoi… puoi andare a vedere se i nostri ospiti hanno bisogno di qualcosa. -_ le dice la donna continuando a coccolarla. È evidente che il silenzio del demone è parte del problema… magari riesce a farselo dire da lui, cosa c’è che non va. -  _Silvestro mi può aiutare con i vini._

 

Matilde resta un momento indecisa: l’idea di allontanarsi dal demone le provoca un groppo in gola, ma non può passare la giornata a stargli addosso per cui sorride e obbedisce andando verso le camere.

 

Quando la ragazza è uscita, Tania si avvicina al demone con un paio di bottiglie in mano. -  _Ti va di darmi una mano con il vino? -_ gli chiede sorridendogli.

 

Crowley si alza andando a prendere il cavatappi nel cassetto e recuperando il decanter da una mensola, lo poggia sul tavolo e prende una delle bottiglie che Tania gli porge.

 

-  _Qual è il problema? -_ chiede con delicatezza la donna osservandolo.

 

Il demone la guarda di sottecchi prima di rispondere: -  _Preferisco il nebbiolo…_ \- mentre travasa il vino.

 

-  _È per Lucifer? Guarda con troppo interesse Matilde? Perché se è così ci penso io a farlo desistere!_

 

Crowley ridacchia all’idea di Tania che fa desistere Lucifer, gli piacerebbe vedere quella scena.

-  _Credo che il damerino abbia altro a cui pensare -_ risponde passando all’altra bottiglia.

 

-  _Allora… è stato fastidioso con te? Sei turbato… Tu mi hai aiutato, e mi stai aiutando tanto, per cui… se c’è qualcosa che posso fare per te… qualsiasi cosa, chiedi pure, Crowley._

 

Il demone si blocca fissandola perplesso prima di ribattere infastidito: - M _i piacerebbe davvero sapere una cosa: qual è il tuo problema? Che cosa vuoi da me?_

 

Tania non si fa intimidire dallo scatto iroso del demone: -  _Vorrei solo che tu fossi felice… voglio poterti aiutare, ricambiare per tutte le volte che hai aiutato loro, per i rischi che hai corso, e per quelli che stai correndo adesso stando così tanto tempo qui… aiutandomi._

 

Crowley non sa perché ma qualcosa lo trattiene dal lanciare la bottiglia che ha in mano contro il muro. Vorrebbe pensare che sia la paura che il mezzo angelo lo polverizzi, e per ora si accontenta di questa spiegazione. Rinuncia anche a spiegare che lui non ha mai voluto aiutare nessuno tranne che se stesso, perché ha il sospetto che non servirebbe a nulla cercare di farla ragionare.

 

La donna gli sorride: -  _Io lo so che lì -_ dice indicando il petto del demone, -  _c’è qualcosa. L’hai dimostrato innumerevoli volte, e so anche che non sono l’unica ad averlo capito. Sei una persona speciale, un demone potente, ma parte della tua forza risiede anche in quella parte di te che cerchi così affannosamente di nascondere, di soffocare. Tu pensi che ti renda debole, ma non è vero. Ti rende solo… complicato. Se ti fa piacere -_ conclude la donna passandogli dietro la schiena sfiorandogli il braccio con la mano: -  _avrei bisogno di una mano con il vino durante il pranzo, potresti occupartene tu?_

 

Crowley è rimasto ad ascoltarla in silenzio stringendo la bottiglia e cercando di restare furioso ma non è servito a molto. Non pensava che l’avrebbe mai detto ma gli manca l’Inferno e la semplicità dei demoni, ora avrebbe davvero voglia di starsene seduto sul trono ad ascoltare gli sproloqui di qualche leccapiedi sull’incremento delle percentuali annue. Sempre meglio di quella confusione che gli ronza nella testa.

 

_\- Certo -_ risponde aprendo anche quella bottiglia.

 

-0-

 

_\- Buongiorno splendore -_ l’entusiasmo di Donna nel salutare Matilde le rende un po’ di serenità. è andata a vedere se lei e Jody in palestra hanno bisogno di qualcosa e le ha trovate che si sistemavano alla fine dell’allenamento.

 

_\- Ciao bellina! -_ risponde abbracciandola sotto lo sguardo divertito di Jody -  _Avete bisogno di qualcosa? Credo che il pranzo sia quasi pronto e a Tania verrà un attacco isterico se arriviamo in ritardo._

 

Jody s’infila una felpa sopra il top sportivo: -  _Non temere, il tempo di una bella doccia e arriviamo._

 

La ragazza le sorride grata prima di uscire e tornare verso le camere in cerca di qualcun altro da allertare. Trova Max in camera sua che dorme vestito con le cuffie nelle orecchie, dev’essere tornato sul letto e crollato dopo colazione. A malincuore si sente costretta ad andare a svegliarlo. Il ragazzo si toglie le cuffie sussultando quando si sente preso per il baccio.

 

_\- Buongiorno! -_ lo saluta ironica -  _Dormito bene?_

 

Max si tira seduto con gli occhi che brillano: -  _Non hai idea…_

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere ripromettendosi di fare una lunga chiacchierata al riguardo alla prima occasione buona, ma per il momento non c’è tempo. Lo lascia raccomandandogli di darsi una mossa e si appresta a proseguire il giro e vede Cole di spalle dirigersi verso la cucina.

 

_\- Cole! -_ lo chiama -  _Hai un momento? -_ chiede con un sorriso mentre l’uomo si volta.

 

_\- Quello che vuoi, dolcezza -_ risponde il cacciatore con un sorriso. Quando il demone gira per casa la strega ha sempre qualcosa addosso che la fa quasi sembrare una donna, in questo caso è il gilet nero di cotone traforato che le mette in risalto la vita stretta e i seni abbondanti.

 

-  _Ottimo! Avevo proprio bisogno di un maschione che mi aiutasse… c’è da spostare un pianoforte…_

 

-0-

 

Dean non è mai stato così felice.

Quello è il loro primo Ringraziamento, il primo vero Ringraziamento senza cibi precotti, senza camere di motel, senza mostri… quasi senza mostri. E sono insieme, tutti insieme e lui è a capotavola con il coltello in mano che fissa il tacchino e piangerebbe di gioia se non si sentisse stupido, perché non ha idea di come si tagli un tacchino.

Per fortuna nessuno si è ancora accorto dell’esitazione, sono tutti troppo presi a mangiucchiare gli antipasti e godersi il vino italiano. Rimette a posto il coltello temporeggiando e godendosi ancora un momento il sorriso di Cas in quel completo. Quando lo ha visto arrivare senza trench e con addosso il suo regalo per poco non lo ha abbracciato in mezzo alla biblioteca. L’angelo è perfetto, quel vestito non starebbe meglio a nessuno al mondo. Tania sì che l’ha abbracciata, dopo che Cas ha confessato che è stata lei a suggerirgli di metterlo, e questa volta era lui che non la lasciava più andare.

Sam, all’altro capo della tavolata, si gode l’atmosfera rilassata e felice, nonostante alla sua sinistra sia seduto Lucifer: ormai è rassegnato, non riuscirà a scrollarselo di dosso, per cui è deciso a godersi in ogni caso la giornata ignorandolo, per quanto possibile. L’espressione felice del fratello è qualcosa che credeva non avrebbe mai potuto più rivedere, era una vita che non era così rilassato, e anche questo è merito di quelle due piccole donne italiane. Tutto questo, la nuova svolta preso dalla loro vita, l’avere intorno persone a cui tengono, quasi tutti per lo meno, il sentirsi utili e apprezzati… e quel loro primo vero Ringraziamento… tutto merito loro. Senza Tania e Matilde lui e suo fratello sarebbero ancora da soli in quel bunker, ad andare avanti giorno per giorno quasi per inedia, diventando sempre più aridi e vecchi. Sam non può descrivere quanto si senta felice, in due mesi la loro vita è stata ribaltata, riempita, e con un nuovo scopo per andare avanti. Alla sua destra, la donna che ama, quella creatura così speciale da rivoluzionare non solo la loro vita, ma anche quella di tutti i presenti e oltre, è come il sole per lui in quella stanza, a quel tavolo. La ama, e nulla e nessuno potrà mai spegnere il sentimento che provano l’una per l’altro. Lì, seduto di fronte al fratello, tra le persone a cui tiene maggiormente, improvvisamente il cacciatore capisce che nella vita, oltre alla caccia, agli affari di famiglia, ciò che contano sono gli affetti, le persone che ti stanno vicine e che ti vogliono bene. Sono quelle le persone che occupano un posto fisso nel suo cuore, tutto il resto… è solo di passaggio, fugaci momenti che non possono intaccare la felicità che prova.

Dean prende il coraggio a due mani e sta per accoltellare il tacchino in modo del tutto improprio, rovinando il lavoro di Tania, quando Jody lo blocca e con gesti piuttosto eloquenti gli corregge la mano evitando il disastro. Sta per mettere la prima gloriosa fetta in uno dei piatti impilati quando la voce di Donna lo interrompe.

 

-  _Hey hey hey! Ragazzone! Prima di affettare il tacchino ci vuole il discorso! -_ esclama ridendo la bionda guardando l’amico.

 

Dean la guarda imbarazzato ma ormai lo stanno fissando tutti e sembra che non si possa tirare indietro, per cui lascia le posate e si alza prendendo il bicchiere.

 

-  _Bene -_ dice con un certo imbarazzo -  _io… non sono bravo coi discorsi… comunque questo è il giorno del Ringraziamento, il giorno in cui si dovrebbe dire “grazie” a… beh, a quello che la gente crede essere Dio ma che decisamente non gli somiglia per nulla, comunque… insomma si deve ringraziare per tutte le cose belle che abbiamo nella vita e… beh le mie cose belle sono a questo tavolo. Nessuno di noi ha avuto una vita da incorniciare e, non so voi, ma poter esserci, qui, oggi, insieme a voi a… mangiare questo tacchino e non dover pensare che… che lui -_ dice indicando Lucifer -  _vuole fare l’Apocalisse o che lui -_ aggiunge indicando Crowley -  _sta cercando un qualche assurdo modo di ucciderci… beh, è la cosa più bella da tanto tempo. Per cui grazie. E lasciatemi dire… a quelli che non ci sono -_ conclude alzando il bicchiere.

 

All’altro capo del tavolo anche Sam alza il bicchiere e fa eco al brindisi del fratello: -  _A quelli che non ci sono, ma che sono sempre nei nostri cuori._

 

E il tavolo beve in silenzio perché ognuno ha qualcuno a cui brindare.

 

-0-

 

A Matilde sembra Natale, quando hanno finito il pranzo con la prima ondata di parenti, sono tutti satolli ma sul tavolo c’è ancora il panettone e sua madre sta preparando il caffè. Solo che ora al posto di una frotta di cugini con figli più o meno grandi c’è Lucifer, un branco di cacciatori, un angelo e il suo demone. Pensa distrattamente che doveva aspettarselo di finire così, in fin dei conti. E poi le piace.

La cosa più bella è vedere Dean e Sam con quei sorrisi stampati in faccia, se non fosse per la masticazioni si farebbero venire delle paresi facciali. Dean fa fatica a staccare gli occhi da Cas e Sam guarda Tania come se fosse il sole al centro dell’universo, è tutto così dolce da fare quasi male. Per fortuna che c’è Linda con cui chiacchierare e anche Lucifer non è male quando si supera il dettaglio che sia l’arcangelo caduto. Se non fosse per loro, si troverebbe schiacciata tra i piccioncini e il silenzio del demone che, ora che le ha afferrato la mano sotto al tavolo, fa solo più male.

Tania, quando non parlucchia con Sam come un’adolescente, scatta foto a chiunque e Matilde la sopporta, nonostante di norma preferisca stare dietro l’obbiettivo. In foto viene malissimo ma spera di ricavarne in compenso una copia di tutto, e poi è bello vederla felice.

Quando Dean torna al tavolo dalla filodiffusione è già partita la musica e Cole ha stappato la prima grappa mentre Jody torna coi bicchieri puliti in mano.

 

-  _Occhio a quella -_ avverte Tania indicando la grappa di chianti in mano a Cole, -  _pare innocua… ma anche in quello noi italiani siamo superbi!_

 

Cole la guarda poco convinto versandosi un bicchiere abbondante seguito da Crowley che annusa guardingo prima di assaggiare.

 

-  _Io vi ho avvertito -_ fa spallucce Tania sogghignando e preparando la macchina fotografica.

Cole per poco non la sputa quando sente la gola bruciare, immortalato per sempre in un’istantanea presa dalla donna mentre se la ride di gusto. -  _E tu Silvestro? Che ne dici della nostra grappa?_

 

_\- Buona -_ risponde il demone prima di vuotare il bicchiere senza fare una piega e tendendolo di nuovo verso la bottiglia.

 

_\- Che cos’è? -_ chiede Dean annusando dal bicchiere che si è versato.

 

-  _Grappa di Chianti -_ risponde sorridendo la donna, -  _un liquore tradizionale italiano, fatto con gli avanzi della lavorazione del vino, Chianti in questo caso. La grappa è antica quanto l’Italia stessa! -_ si vanta prendendosene a sua volta un bicchierino.

 

-  _Passa un po’ -_ s’intromette Lucifer incuriosito.

 

-  _Beh, se proprio dovete bere almeno divertiamoci -_ propone Matilde che da astemia adora guardare gli ubriachi  _\- sono certa che conosciate almeno uno stupido giochino alcolico… e se non lo conoscete propongo “limoni”._  

 

-  _E com’è? -_ chiede Tania sospettosa.

 

-  _Semplicissimo: ci si mette in cerchio, ci si da ognuno un numero in ordine. Diciamo che io sia l’1 e tu il 2. Io parto e dico “Un limone, mezzo limone, dieci limoni, due limoni” tu, se non sbagli, rispondi e chiami un altro numero, per esempio Dean che è il quattro, dicendo: “un limone, mezzo limone, dieci limoni, quattro limoni”. Se sbagli a dirlo o non rispondi bevi._

 

_\- Aspetta aspetta! -_ interviene già ridendo Sam guardando il fratello: -  _Siamo tra cacciatori, e altro… facciamo che il primo che risponde su come far fuori un mostro si salva, tutti gli altri bevono. Chi ha risposto per primo fa la domanda successiva, e via fino ad esaurimento scorte!_

 

_\- Okay, è l’idea più nerd che abbia sentito ma… ci sto -_ risponde Dean gustandosi il suo bicchiere.

 

-  _Dean -_ lo richiama Tania, -  _Non vale rispondere “Colt” ad ogni domanda…_

 

_\- Beh, a meno che tu non dica “Lucifer”… non puoi dire che non sia la risposta giusta!_

 

_\- Hey! Escludiamo i presenti, ok? -_ esclama con cipiglio il Diavolo.

 

_\- Escludiamo i presenti ed escludiamo la Colt… ed escludiamo me, ovviamente -_ risponde Matilde con un sorriso.

 

-  _E me -_ le fa eco Tania sorridendole.

 

_\- Non bevi? -_ chiede perplessa Matilde.

 

-  _Certo che bevo! Intendo come arma… se mi butti in campo senza sigilli pure io polverizzo ogni cosa…_

 

_\- Okay, escludiamo anche Tania come arma -_ concede Matilde ridendo.

 

-  _Io ho già perso…_ \- sghignazza Donna rivolta a Jody, -  _sono una schiappa!_

 

_\- Io sono già ubriaco… non può andare molto peggio -_ osserva Max divertito.

 

_\- E io non ne so assolutamente niente -_ ribatte allegra Linda lasciando il tavolo per andare a sdraiarsi soddisfatta sul divano.

 

-  _Bene, dai, l’astemia fa la prima domanda! -_ esclama Tania distribuendo grappa nei bicchieri di tutti. Per fortuna che se ne sono portate dietro una discreta scorta.

 

-  _Va bene… -_ risponde Matilde ripensando agli ultimi libri letti. Il giorno prima ha letto qualcosa riguardo l’identità di genere delle banshee scoprendo che il pronome femminile è decisamente semplificatorio. -  _Come si uccide una banshee?_

 

_\- Con una spada d’oro! -_ dice sicuro Sam ricordando la loro esperienza con quella creatura osservando tutti gli altri bere un sorso di quel liquore trasparente.

 

-  _Da quando anche le banshee sono cattive? -_ chiede a mezza voce Cole.  

 

-  _Oh non puoi nemmeno immaginare! -_ risponde Tania ingoiando una lacrima, -  _Ti ritrovi il cervello liquefatto…_

 

_\- Dio mio cos’è questa cosa! -_ esclama Alicia tossendo senza voce.

 

-  _Allora, come si uccide un ghoul? -_ chiede Sam.

 

_\- Decapitazione -_ risponde Dean.

 

Il secondo giro di grappa comincia a lasciare il segno e Alicia si siede con le lacrime agli occhi: -  _Ok… lascio!_

 

Dean la guarda divertito: -  _Bene bene… come si uccide un pishtaco?_ \- e si sente già un genio per essere riuscito a pronunciarlo.

 

-  _Tagliandogli la proboscide, tagliandogli la proboscide! -_ esclama saltellando Donna tutta contenta perchè conosce la risposta.-  _Tocca a me! Solo che non so che chiedere! -_ ride già parecchio brilla la bionda. -  _Ok, come rendi innocuo un golem?_

 

_\- Incantesimo di costrizione, se non vuoi provare a infilargli una mano in bocca e recuperare la pergamena -_ risponde Crowley prima che Dean e Sam si decidano tra chi dei due debba parlare prima.

 

-  _Beviamo! -_ sogghigna Tania osservando Cole dare seri segni di instabilità sulle gambe.

 

-  _Come si uccide un Shojo? -_ rilancia Crowley.

 

Sam guarda il fratello, è una gara a chi risponde prima fra di loro e Dean non ha intenzione di perdere.

 

_\- Katanabenedettadapreteshinto. -_ risponde tutto d’un fiato. Ridendo, il fratello alza il bicchiere e butta giù l’intruglio infernale mentre Dean lo guarda soddisfatto.

 

_\- Okay ragazzi -_ dice Jody bevendo il suo bicchiere -  _direi che basta con la grappa adesso…_

 

_\- Peccato -_ dice sorridendo Lucifer sorseggiando come niente fosse dal suo bicchiere: -  _mi stavo divertendo._

 

_\- Non hai partecipato! -_ lo accusa Tania con un mezzo sorriso.

 

-  _Nemmeno tu, dolcezza. -_ ribatte con un occhiolino il Diavolo.

 

_\- Ma adesso partecipi eccome -_ dice Matilde alzandosi e prendendo Tania per un braccio mentre inizia Booty Swing. La donna non si tira indietro, canzone adatta all’ambiente e al suo vestito da pin up anni 30. Con una risata le due donne iniziano a ballare uno swing dolce.

 

-  _Ma tu guarda… -_ osserva Lucifer compiaciuto vedendo le due donne ballare quel residuo bellico di danza. Per fortuna che a lui piace, ed è anche discretamente bravo. Si alza e, dopo essersi tolto la giacca, si avvicina alle ballerine e si unisce a loro in perfetto stile e con estrema eleganza.

 

-  _Ridicolo… -_ borbotta contrariato Crowley guardando la scena.

 

_\- Che c’è, non sai ballare? -_ chiede Dean buttandosi nella mischia con molta meno eleganza.

 

Tania, vedendo Dean cominciare a ballare, non può fare a meno di ridere di gusto avvicinandosi e cominciando un duetto con lui, ma un attimo dopo si sente afferrare e staccare dal goffo cacciatore: è Lucifer deciso a mostrare come si balla sul serio uno swing. Tania non può fare a meno di ammettere, però, che il Diavolo è decisamente bravo e riesce a portarla in modo perfetto.

Crowely, dopo un altro momento di esitazione, decide che non può lasciare allo scimmione il compito di tirare giù Lucifer dal suo piedistallo e approfitta del momento in cui Dean sembra stancarsi di dimenarsi. Ballare in quel corpo è disagevole ma ci si abitua quasi subito, la cosa difficile è ricordarsi che non ha più la gonna. Matilde si rende conto del problema e ne è divertita abbastanza da costringerlo a farsi portare in un passo a due.

Nel frattempo Max ha preso un’aria galante per invitare Donna a un giro di danza.

 

_\- Oh siiii! -_ acconsente la bionda alzandosi entusiasta per buttarsi nella mischia con il giovane.

 

_\- He, amico -_ dice Dean afferrando la spalla di Cas prima di sedersi accanto a lui -  _non ho più l’età per certe cose… e quei due sono dannatamente bravi -_ dice riferendosi a Lucifer e Tania.

 

-  _In effetti sono bravi -_ osserva l’angelo guardando la sorella ridere, -  _ma devo dire che anche Crowley se la cava bene._

 

-  _Non trovi che sia un po’... strano? -_ chiede Dean non capendo cosa gli sembri fuori posto nel ballo del demone.

 

-  _Balla da donna -_ risponde Jody che adora guardare i video online.

 

Mentre Dean si volta a risponderle nota Sam con la fotocamera in mano che ridacchia come un bambino che ha appena rubato le caramelle.

 

-  _Hey, che combini? -_ gli chiede il fratello. Sam, senza smettere di ridacchiare, solleva una serie di istantanee: -  _Fabbrico ricordi. Tra qualche anno quando guarderemo queste foto ci faremo un sacco di risate._

 

Dean scuote la testa divertito: -  _Sai che ti dico… è un’ottima idea… fai una foto a questo_  - dice afferrando il volto di Cas per baciarlo.

 

_\- Ma che… -_ Cole osserva la scena dalla sedia su cui si è accasciato ma non va oltre perché Jody si volta a fulminarlo con uno sguardo che non lascia molto all’immaginazione.

 

Dopo un momento di sorpresa, Castiel si è sentito così felice che nient’altro ha più importanza se non le labbra di Dean sulle sue. Il cuore nel suo petto pare esplodergli, e nel ricambiare il bacio si sente leggero come quando aveva ancora le ali.

 

-  _Oh ma che dolci! -_ biascica Alicia guardandoli soddisfatta, -  _era ora…_

 

Quando Dean si stacca dall’angelo ha il cuore che gli batte fin nelle orecchie, e per un lungo momento sembra che tutto intorno sia sparito, c’è solo il respiro dell’altro e i suoi occhi che sembrano felici. Poi poco a poco torna la musica, la gente intorno, e Dean si rende conto di cosa ha fatto e diventa rosso como un ragazzino. Quando si arrischia a voltarsi di nuovo verso gli altri incontra solo il sorriso sognante di Jody e quello soddisfatto del fratello, e non può fare a meno di chiedersi da quando fosse così evidente.

Si volta verso la pista sperando di sottrarsi a quegli sguardi ma le due donne li stanno fissando e sembrano sull’orlo della commozione mentre Lucifer e Crowley hanno preso a ballare tra loro.

 

 


	11. 24 Novembre, Lebanon, terza parte

**24  Novembre, Lebanon, ore 17:30**

Matilde sistema le dita tra quelle del demone mentre la musica inizia. Ormai stanno ballando tutti, chi più chi meno quel lento, qualcuno pestandosi i piedi, e poi loro due, sudati da fare pena dopo il giro di swing. A quanto pare se si tratta di ballare al demone non da fastidio sentirsi toccare, e la strega ha tutte le intenzioni di approfittarne: chiude gli occhi appoggiando la guancia contro la sua e lasciandosi portare.

 

-  _Mi devi insegnare lo swing per bene -_ suggerisce sottovoce.

 

Il demone sorride tranquillo:  -  _Magari meglio se iniziamo dal tango prima… potresti quasi riuscire a venirmi dietro…_

 

 _\- Tango de la guardia vieja? -_ risponde citando a memoria.

 

_\- Incredibile che ti tengano ancora in università con le porcate che leggi._

 

La guida in una giravolta e la ragazza sembra una fiamma di candela prima di tornare contro il suo petto.

 

La mano di Sam sulla schiena la tiene stretta al suo corpo mentre le fa fare un rapido giro nel momento in cui la canzone fa un crescendo. Anche nella danza il suo gigante riesce a farla sentire protetta e al sicuro. Chiude gli occhi mentre inspira il suo odore, mentre sente il suo cuore battere insieme al suo. La barba dell’uomo le solletica la tempia facendola sorridere serena. Vorrebbe che quel momento non finisse mai, si sente leggera, le gira addirittura la testa.

 

-  _Tutto questo… è vero? -_ chiede in un sussurro la donna.

 

-  _Tutto e anche di più -_ le risponde Sam posandole un bacio sulla fronte. Nemmeno a lui sembra vero di poter essere così felice con la donna che ama tra le braccia. -  _Da adesso in poi voglio ballare con te ogni giorno per il resto della mia vita._

 

-  _Mi toglierai il respiro ogni giorno? -_ chiede sorridendo Tania alzando lo sguardo per perdersi in quegli occhi verdi e meravigliosi.

 

-  _Ogni volta che lo toglierai a me._

 

Dean si è rifiutato di ballare e si è sistemato sul divano per fare le veci dei fotografi ufficiali.

-  _Allora Cas, ti piace questa… cosa da umani? -_ chiede all’angelo.

 

-  _Festeggiare una ricorrenza con le persone che si amano? Sì, molto. -_ annuisce Castiel sorridendo mentre osserva il resto della sala.

 

Dean scoppia a ridere: -  _Sono contento. -_ dice prima di fargli una foto. Abbassa la macchina e con aria paziente aggiunge: -  _e… questa -_ dice indicando prima se stesso poi l’altro -  _questa cosa ti piace? O questa? -_ chiede recuperando la foto scattata da Sam poco prima.

 

L’angelo prende la foto che ha immortalato il momento in cui Dean l’ha baciato. Arrossisce mentre il suo sorriso si fa ancora più aperto. -  _Sempre di più._

 

 _“Così, anche Cassy è felice”_ , si trova a pensare Lucifer prima di posare il suo sguardo sulla sua creatura e il suo Sammy con un sospiro. Tutti sembrano così felici intorno a lui, il che non fa altro che contribuire al senso di vuoto che prova dentro, ma quel vuoto non troverà mai il modo di espandersi poiché se lui non può essere felice, allora farà di tutto per contribuire ad assicurare che gli altri lo rimangano a lungo.

 

 _\- Che cosa c’è Lucifer? -_ chiede la donna che non gli arriva nemmeno alle spalle ma lo conosce abbastanza da poter immaginare cosa cela quello sguardo.

 

-  _Guardali -_ dice l’uomo facendo volteggiare Linda sulle note del lento, -  _È strano, ma anche se non mi piace fino in fondo… e visto che non posso averli solo per me, devo accettare il fatto che si amino, o rischio di perderli… -_ ed è chiaro che il Diavolo non si riferisce solo alla coppia che balla come se intorno a loro non esistesse altro, ma anche ai due seduti sul divano.

 

-  _Mi sembra un’ottima idea -_ risponde la donna con un sorriso soddisfatto. Ogni tanto quel mestiere sa essere gratificante.

 

-  _In fondo non è così male… tralasciando il fatto che essere qui, in mezzo a queste persone, è una tortura: non fanno che ricordarmi com’ero prima, la mia vecchia vita… è come se tutto ciò che ho cercato di fare in questi sei anni siano stati improvvisamente azzerati. Mi vedono ancora come il mio vecchio “io”, e non per ciò che sono adesso. È… difficile. -_ ammette Lucifer con un sorriso appena accennato. -  _È il prezzo che devo pagare, per quanto cerchi di essere diverso, migliore, ci sarà sempre qualcuno che mi ricorderà per ciò che ho fatto. Ho passato così tanto tempo a cercare di annientare queste persone… che per loro non è facile dimenticare._

 

_\- Beh, tutto considerato… si direbbe che ti abbiano perdonato. Ci sono cose che non si possono dimenticare, Lucifer… eppure sei qui, con loro, al loro tavolo, a ballare con loro… a me sembra che non portino rancore._

 

 _\- Ah non so, secondo me nel profondo del loro cuore lo provano ancora, ma la loro natura, la loro umanità… è parte del motivo per cui io ho scelto di reinventarmi: la libertà di scelta e di perdonare. Hanno perdonato così tanto a loro stessi che viene naturale cercare di perdonare anche gli altri. Solo per questo sono tornato in questo posto… -_ riprendendosi dai pensieri foschi, il Diavolo sorride alla piccola donna bionda tra le sue braccia. -  _Non psicanalizzarmi anche oggi, Dottoressa Ubriaca! Per oggi… sii solo mia amica e divertiti con noi._

 

Quando la musica si ferma resta quell’attimo d’indecisione in cui si aspetta il brano successivo per decidere il da farsi e anche se con riluttanza Matilde accetta la nuova distanza, mentre sente ancora i cuori battere allo stesso ritmo e la testa girarle intorpidita. Si sente bussare sulla spalla da Max e il demone sembra bisognoso di una pausa e quindi accetta l’invito mentre inizia la nuova canzone. Quando però lo vede ballare con Linda non ci resta male e continua la sua chiacchiera col ragazzo, ansioso di riferire della nottata col Diavolo.

Tania non si è nemmeno accorta che la canzone è cambiata mentre continua a ridere con il suo Sammy felice per il successo di quella giornata. Ad un certo punto però, quell’incantesimo si spezza quando sente un braccio passarle intorno alla vita afferrandola da dietro e sente la voce di Dean di fianco al suo orecchio: -  _Mi concedi un giro, dolcezza?_  - chiede strappandola al fratello che ha solo un breve momento di fastidio prima di mettersi a ridere per la gioia che ha visto negli occhi dell’uomo.

 

Tania si ritrova così tra le braccia di Dean arrossendo mentre sorride: -  _Se me lo chiedi così, come posso rifiutare?_

 

L’altro scoppia a ridere lasciando perdere la parte del seduttore da roadhouse.

_\- Allora, angioletto, sei contenta?_

 

 _\- Tu che dici? -_ risponde ricambiando il sorriso, -  _È un successo, tutti sono felici, tu sei felice… -_ lo guarda con malizia a cui Dean risponde con un sorriso entusiasta. -  _Lo sai vero che quella foto andrà dritta nel mio diario dei ricordi in una pagina speciale?_

 

Dean sorride ancora di più perché quel ricordo andrà anche per lui in una pagina speciale e davvero troppo esigua.  _\- Lo sai, se non lo conoscessi davvero bene giurerei che tuo fratello mente sulle esperienze. -_ risponde e forse per via della grappa non si sente in imbarazzo per nulla.

 

-  _Se solo ci somigliamo un pochino, credo che qualche segreto se lo tenga, giusto per quel pizzico di mistero che intriga -_ osserva la donna affascinata dal sorriso dell’uomo.

 

Dean ha un problema coi segreti, il problema è che è l’uomo più curioso sulla terra e se sa che c’è un segreto da scovare, allora lo vuole sapere.  _\- Facciamo così: tu mi dici un tuo segreto e io te ne dico uno mio._

 

 _\- Se mi prometti che non smetterai più di sorridere così… farò tutto quello che vuoi. -_ acconsente la donna allungando una mano per accarezzargli il volto: -  _Quando ridi, intorno agli occhi ti spuntano delle rughe bellissime!_

 

 _\- Hey, stai dicendo che sono vecchio? -_ chiede con un finto cipiglio il cacciatore.

 

-  _No -_ risponde la donna ridendo ancora di più, -  _solo che amo le tue rughe, i segni della vita. Ti rendono un uomo meraviglioso._

 

Dean vorrebbe rimanere serio ma non ci riesce. -  _Beh, allora sentiamo, qual è il tuo segreto?_

 

 _\- Allora, da quale cominciamo? -_ riflette scherzosa la donna puntandosi un dito sulle labbra: -  _Sono membro onorario di alcuni Clan celtici italiani e irlandesi e… adoro gli uomini in kilt!_

 

 _\- Okay… -_ risponde Dean perplesso -  _il kilt? Voglio dire, il kilt?_

 

 _\- Hey! Sono metà irlandese, il kilt ce l’ho nel sangue! -_ ribatte sostenuta la donna, -  _e si, kilt! Non gonna… kilt! Sai qual è la differenza?_

 

 _\- Certo! Sotto al kilt ci sono caviglie orrende… Io ho… ho un cd di Bieber -_ borbotta a mezza voce.

 

-  _Oh ti prego! Bieber? -_ dice inorridita la donna.

 

-  _Hey, non giudicare! E poi ha a che fare con una lunga storia e un breve ma intenso ritorno all’adolescenza…_

 

 _\- Lo so ma… Bieber? -_ lo deride ancora prima di scoppiare a ridere. -  _Ok ok… io sono ossessivo compulsiva e… ho alcune fobie… ho paura dei clowns, dei ragni… e del mare aperto._

 

 _\- Anche tu coi clown?! Cielo siete davvero perfetti -_ risponde ridendo -  _okay… cosa vuoi sapere? -_ chiede non riuscendo a pensare a un segreto adatto alla situazione.

 

-  _Cosa ti fa più paura? -_ chiede la donna cercando di non smettere di sorridere nonostante la domanda.

 

Dean però si fa comunque serio cercando di pensarci: -  _Non lo so… ogni tanto se mi sveglio di notte, ed è ancora buio, per un secondo credo di… d’essere solo nel bunker… che siano tutti… andati. Credo sia la paura peggiore._

 

La donna lo guarda con tenerezza desiderando di proteggerlo ancora più del solito. -  _È una paura normale, ma tu non sei solo e non lo sarai mai. -_ lo rassicura sorridendogli.

 

Anche Dean sorride perché per la prima volta da tanto tempo ci crede davvero.  _\- Tra te e Sammy… quanto è seria? Voglio dire, devo iniziare a preparare le partecipazioni al matrimonio?_

 

 _\- Cavolo… -_ sussurra la donna guardandolo sorpresa. -  _Dean… non oso nemmeno dirgli che lo amo… non voglio nemmeno pensare a… Come posso sperare in quello sapendo che potrei non sopravvivere e creargli così… altro dolore? Già questo…  Se vivrò sì, non riesco a vedere la mia vita senza Sam, non posso pensare di non svegliarmi al suo fianco ogni mattina, che il suo non sia l’ultimo volto che vedo prima di addormentarmi. E questo… mi pesa terribilmente sul cuore adesso… non mi perdonerei mai se per colpa mia dovesse soffrire._

 

_\- Non succederà perché a te non succederà nulla e noi festeggeremo il più gran matrimonio di sempre. Non ho nessuna esperienza al riguardo, e non ho idea di come si organizzi, ma fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio sarà il più bel matrimonio che tu possa immaginare._

 

La donna ora lo fissa quasi spaventata. -  _Un… matrimonio… vero? Con cerimonia? Una bella festa non basta? -_ chiede con circospezione.

 

 _\- Paura di impegnarti adesso? -_ chiede sospettoso.

 

-  _No è che… una cerimonia non è che voglia dire qualcosa… non vuol dire nulla. -_ borbotta abbassando lo sguardo. -  _Le cerimonie mentono…_

 

 _\- Che cosa vuoi dire? -_ chiede perplesso Dean.

 

-  _Che si può amare una persona per la vita anche senza una cerimonia… non ho un buon rapporto con le cerimonie di nozze… che valore hanno delle promesse che possono essere sciolte con una semplice firma su di un pezzo di carta? Dov’è la sincerità in promesse così effimere?_

 

 _\- Hey, parli del fuoco come chi è rimasta scottata -_ il cacciatore guarda perplesso l’agitazione della donna.

 

-  _Sì… perché sono stata sposata! -_ sbotta la donna senza guardarlo negli occhi.

 

-  _Davvero? -_ chiede stupito il cacciatore -  _Questo sì che è un segreto!_

 

 _\- Sì ma… non è mai successo! Vedi? Basta una firma, un annullamento, e il matrimonio non è mai avvenuto… che valore ha qualcosa di così finto? -_ replica aspra la donna, -  _Soprattutto se può avvenire in un attimo, dalla sera alla mattina, e solo per aiutarti ad accettare un nuovo sconvolgimento della tua vita, tagliare un legame per essere più libera…_

 

 _\- È stato così terribile? -_ chiede preoccupato il cacciatore.

 

-  _Ero stupida, giovane e ingenua -_ ammette sospirando la donna provando ancora un certo dolore ricordando. -  _Quando non si conosce cosa sia l’amore, ci si illude facilmente… Ma ho imparato che le persone sanno ingannare in modo sublime, e ferire ancora meglio. Ho ricevuto l’annullamento il giorno in cui mi imposero di cominciare ad osservarvi._

 

_\- Beh angioletto, spero per quello stronzo che si tenga a tre passi di distanza da me e Sammy… annullamento o no, se ti ha fatto del male…_

 

Tania non può fare a meno di emettere una risata amara. -  _Hai presente quando vi parlavo di quel britannico che mi vuole morta, l’amico di Nicola? Ecco… Lucas, è con lui che sono stata sposata. Quale scusa migliore per studiare la pericolosità o meno di un mostro?_

 

 _\- TU cosa?_ \- esclama Dean alzando la voce proprio mentre la musica s’interrompe.

 

La donna si guarda intorno imbarazzata: -  _Dean…_

 

Dean si guarda intorno ricordando la situazione che li circonda: -  _Non puoi davvero aver dimenticato lo champagne in freezer!_ \- esclama ad alta voce trascinandola in cucina.

 

-  _Come diavolo hai fatto a sposare quello stronzo? -_ le chiede sconvolto.

 

-  _Mah, non so, vediamo un po’: cresci a stretto contatto con una persona, fai addestramento insieme, è l’unico che non ti fa sentire una cavia, che ti tratta come un essere umano, che si accorge che hai dei sentimenti e non solo istinti omicidi da coltivare, che ti abbraccia di nascosto per calmarti quando gli incubi non ti fanno dormire, che ti dice che andrà tutto bene quando vorresti solo addormentarti e non svegliarti più… In tutto questo immaginare che fosse una spia, che si fosse fatto corrompere dai britannici… in fondo, suo padre era inglese come il mio era irlandese… non è strano da noi avere origini miste. -_ confessa tutto d’un fiato la donna. -  _Ha conquistato la mia fiducia e quella degli Anziani, mi ha dato una briciola di libertà chiedendo la mia mano, mi ha portato fuori dai laboratori dove ero solo un numero su di una provetta… potevo forse immaginare che mi avrebbe condotta dritta tra le grinfie di persone che hanno come solo scopo eliminare tutto ciò che non è ordinario e umano? Perchè credi che mi abbiano richiamato dalla missione quando hanno cominciato a ficcare il naso i britannici? Quando quelli di Roma sono riusciti a liberarmi… era fuori questione che mi facessi di nuovo fregare da loro, una seconda volta non mi avrebbero salvata._

 

_\- Okay… avevo già intenzione di usarlo come pungiball ma adesso… adesso giuro che se me lo ritrovo davanti…_

 

 _\- Lucas… è molto pericoloso, Dean -_ lo informa la donna: -  _credi siano in molti ad essere in grado di avere la meglio su di me quando sono senza briglie? No… devi promettermi che gli starete lontani, e soprattutto che terrai Sam lontano da lui!_

 

Dean esita un momento perché ogni fibra del suo corpo ora vorrebbe andarlo a cercare ma è stata una giornata speciale e non vuole vedere Tania preoccupata.  _\- Promesso -_ risponde alla fine.

 

-  _Ok… -_ lo guarda poco convinta la donna interdetta dalla facilità con cui l’uomo si è fatto ammansire. -  _Ora… mi devi un segreto -_ ribatte con un sorriso nervoso rigirandosi l’anello al pollice. -  _Rispetto la tua privacy demoniaca… per cui, ora che sai praticamente tutto di me, sei pentito di avermi accolta qui? Cosa… provi nei miei confronti? Sii sincero, ti prego… se mi detesti preferisco saperlo… -_ la donna ride nervosa: -  _Sai di me cose che neppure Matilde sa._

 

 _\- Perché dovrei detestarti? -_ chiede Dean andando ad abbracciarla -  _Hai un gusto terribile in fatto di uomini ma questo lo sapevo già… hai scelto quello brutto…_

 

Tania nasconde il viso stretta nell’abbraccio di quell’uomo così testardo e impulsivo, ma generoso. -  _Lo sai già… io amo entrambi, e credevo che sarei finita per perdermi in te… solo che… quando ho incontrato per la prima volta Sammy… ho capito che tra di noi c’era un diverso tipo di legame… come se fossimo destinati l’uno all’altra… forse è a causa di Lucifer… e poi, come avrei potuto portare via al mio Cassy la sua ragione di vita?_

 

Dean si stacca ridendo dalla donna: -  _Oh cavolo, mi devo ricordare che voi angioletti prendete tutto dannatamente sul serio! Adesso torniamo di là prima che ci diano per dispersi…_

 

La donna sorride in risposta, ma prima di seguirlo lo blocca prendendogli il viso tra le mani: -  _Ti voglio bene -_ gli dice prima di posargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra.  

 

Dean è colto alla sprovvista e non ha abbastanza lucidità per evitare di ricambiare il bacio con trasporto. Quando Tania si stacca da lui si sente decisamente affannata: -  _Ok… però dobbiamo portare di là dello champagne, testone._

 

 

 

**24 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 18:00**  
 

Dean si è appena appropriato della sua donna quando Sam, facendo vagare lo sguardo nella sala, nota Jody seduta sul tavolo che sorseggia dell’acqua.

 

-  _Sceriffo Mills, balli con me? -_ le chiede avvicinandosi con un sorriso sulle labbra.

 

-  _Ma certo! -_ risponde alzandosi anche se con una certa difficoltà. La sbornia del pranzo le ha lasciato le gambe molli. Sulla pista da ballo si aggrappa a quell’armadio lasciandosi portare.

 

_\- Allora, ragazzone, come vanno le cose? -_ gli chiede.

 

-  _Inaspettatamente bene, considerato tutto. -_ risponde l’uomo guardando con affetto la sua vecchia amica. -  _Tu che ne dici? Come sembra dal tuo punto di vista?_

 

_\- Beh… -_ dice Jody cercando le parole giuste -  _sembrate felici… devo ancora abituarmi… fa sempre un certo effetto quando il Diavolo e il demone che ha cercato di ucciderti stanno seduti al tuo tavolo, sai? Ma a parte questo, devo dire che sembra tutto molto bello. -_ dice la donna con un sorriso.

 

-  _Credimi, Jody, ti capisco bene -_ ribatte con un sorriso l’uomo, -  _ma dopo tutto quello che ho visto, i confini tra bene e male, lecito e illecito, hanno ormai perso significato. Tutto ciò che conta è quello che vedi qui, oggi._

 

Jody sorride: -  _Hai ragione… e quello che vedo è un Sam innamorato, dico bene?_

 

_\- Già -_ ammette imbarazzato ma felice distogliendo lo sguardo cercando con gli occhi Tania: -  _decisamente._

 

Il sorriso di Jody si allarga ancora di più a vedere il ragazzo felice: -  _Sembra davvero una ragazza eccezionale._

 

_\- Lo è! -_ esclama ridendo di gusto tornando a guardare la sua amica: -  _lo sono entrambe. Certo, è anche particolarmente impegnativa come situazione. Siamo due vecchi orsi troppo abituati ai nostri spazi, ma è stato come… vedere tutto con occhi diversi. La nostra vita è sicuramente migliorata._

 

_\- Sono contenta di sentirlo, Sam -_ dice battendogli una mano sul petto -  _te lo meriti, ve lo meritate, davvero. Forse non è il momento migliore ma… sai, tra poco andrò in pensione, Alex ormai è fuori casa, Claire passa più tempo qui che a Sioux Falls… magari potrei venire a darvi una mano. -_ aggiunge.

 

Sam la guarda tra il sorpreso e il compiaciuto: -  _Intendi… trasferirti definitivamente in questo circo? -_ chiede sentendo una strana sensazione rimescolarsi dentro di lui, immagini di Jody, Bobby, Claire, e una parola che continua a presentarsi davanti ai suoi occhi: “famiglia”. -  _Jody, sono quasi certo che Dean la penserà come me ma… se davvero vuoi, questo bunker sarà anche casa tua. Lo sai, per noi… sei importante, sei più di un’amica._

 

_\- Cos’è una proposta? Sei impegnato, tesoro… comunque non emozionarti troppo, non venderò certo casa mia, però… diciamo che potrei riservare una stanza, ecco._

 

La risata del cacciatore è sincera e genuina: -  _Sì, decisamente sei degna di questa pazza famiglia! -_ dice abbracciandola incurante del fatto che dovrebbero ballare.

 

Matilde si è sorbita tutto il dettagliato racconto di Max con interesse e una certa suspence, e le viene in mente che sia arrivato il momento di mettere il coprotagonista  a fare qualcosa di utile. Così va verso il divano e punzecchia Lucifer: -  _Allora… ho costretto un cacciatore a spostare un piano per te… -_ dice indicando lo strumento nella sala -  _a questo punto voglio sentirti suonare -_ aggiunge sedendosi accanto al damerino che la guarda ammiccando.

 

-  _Tesoro, aspettavo solo che tutti fossero abbastanza stanchi per potermi dedicare tutta l’attenzione di cui sono capaci, nonostante la loro limitata capacità mentale. -_ dice in tono canzonatorio, ma gli occhi brillanti tradiscono il piacere che quell’informazione gli ha causato. -  _Scusami, fratellino, ma devo accontentare i miei fans._ \- esclama dando una pacca sul ginocchio di Castiel prima di alzarsi e andare verso il vecchio pianoforte verticale.

 

La ragazza rimasta sola sul divano con l’angelo si alza invitandolo a ballare: -  _Vediamo se sei migliorato…_

 

Castiel sorride appena accettando l’invito della ragazza: -  _Peggio non posso fare._

 

Matilde si appoggia all’angelo che balla come una scopa ma emana uno splendido senso di pace: -  _Allora, cosa avevate da parlottare con Lucifer?_

 

_\- Voleva sapere qualcosa in più su Tania… su Sam e su Dean. -_ confessa calmo senza smettere di sorridere.

 

Matilde non può fare a meno di ricambiare quel sorriso nonostante la risposta non le piaccia per nulla: -  _Tu ti fidi di lui?_

 

L’angelo ci pensa su qualche secondo aggrottando le sopracciglia, per poi tornare a sorridere: -  _È strano ma sì, mi fido. -_ ammette annuendo disteso, -  _Il fatto che non possa mentire contribuisce al senso di fiducia, per cui sono abbastanza sicuro che le sue intenzioni siano buone._

 

Matilde assorbe l’idea  _\- Angelo, se ti chiedo che cosa esattamente ti ha chiesto di Tania, Sam e Dean, me lo dirai o farai finta di non capire la domanda?_

 

Castiel la guarda incuriosito smettendo di sorridere di fronte alla serietà e alla preoccupazione della giovane. -  _Non mi ha chiesto di tenere tutto per me… per cui sì, nel limite della riservatezza non avrei problemi a dirtelo._

 

_\- Allora te lo sto chiedendo -_ dice paziente.

 

Prima di rispondere, l’angelo guarda il fratello che suona al piano. -  _Mi ha chiesto… cosa pensassi della natura di Tania. È confuso, come me dopo tutto, su cosa sia, e questo lo indispettisce perché è abituato ad avere il controllo su tutto, nella sua vita. Ma… quello che prova è abbastanza per tenere al sicuro Tania. Mi ha chiesto… quanto fosse profondo il sentimento che la lega a Sam, e quanto quello per Dean. Non scoppia dalla felicità per il fatto di dovercela lasciare, pensa che potrebbe essere più al sicuro con lui a Los Angeles che qui con noi. -_ s’interrompe pensieroso rimuginando su quel fatto.

 

A parte la totale incapacità di accettare l’autodeterminazione altrui, il Diavolo inizia a piacere anche a Matilde. Almeno è un altro alleato nel tentativo di salvare la vita all’amica.

_\- Castiel, c’è un favore che devo chiederti -_ inizia ricordando il motivo per cui è andata a cercarlo.

 

-  _Dimmi pure, Matilde._

 

_\- In realtà sono due favori… è un po’ che ci penso e credo sia il caso che spieghi alla mia famiglia qualcosa. Credo che farlo con di fianco un angelo sarebbe un po’ meno traumatico, soprattutto per mia nonna, lei è cattolica._

 

_\- Perché lo chiedi a me e non a Tania? -_ chiede curioso alla ragazza.

 

-  _Beh, lei non può fare il giochino degli occhi blu se non le spezzi i sigilli e non mi pare il caso… e poi c’è il fatto che… insomma lei non ha una famiglia in quel senso e sono sempre un po’ restia a sbatterle in faccia la mia. -_ risponde onesta.

 

-  _Capisco -_ dice tornando a sorriderle sereno: -  _Sarò più che felice di aiutarti, Matilde. È il minimo che possa fare per te._

 

_\- Ecco… c’è anche un’altra cosa -_ si interrompe incerta su come andare avanti -  _io credo che mi ucciderebbe se sapesse che te lo sto dicendo, ma Crowley è un po’... strano. Più del solito. E io sono preoccupata, più del solito. Potresti… lo proteggerai, Castiel?_

 

L’angelo la osserva interdetto piegando la testa, la tensione della ragazza è palpabile: -  _Crowley… è diventato ormai un compagno per cui sì, farò del mio meglio per proteggerlo come parte della squadra. Inoltre… non sarò l’unico: Sam, Dean, Tania… tu… noi non chiediamo mai il permesso per proteggere le persone a cui teniamo, e non aspettiamo che siano loro a chiedercelo, lo facciamo e basta. Non devi essere preoccupata, Matilde._

 

La ragazza si sente sollevata e grata anche se non sa come spiegarlo all’angelo e si limita a sorridere.  _\- Guarda chi torna! -_ esclama indicandogli con la testa Dean e Tania che arrivano portando due bottiglie di champagne -  _le nostre ragazze!_

 

_\- Il demone ti ha contagiata -_ dice senza malizia l’angelo sorridendole, -  _Dean decisamente non è una ragazza._

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere guardandolo con malizia: -  _Credimi, Crowley ha le sue ragioni… e poi il genere è una costruzione sociale, dovresti saperlo._

 

_\- Lo so bene -_ dice arrossendo guardando il cacciatore posare le bottiglie sul tavolo e rivolgersi al fratello e a Jody. -  _Sai, credo di non averlo mai visto così felice. Nessuno dei due, a dire il vero._

 

_\- Beh… se vuoi ti dico come renderlo più felice… -_ risponde la ragazza con malizia.

 

Castiel la guarda imbarazzato, ridendo e scuotendo la testa e lei sceglie di risparmiarlo per oggi.  _\- Sono davvero felice che vi siate trovati -_ si limita a dire.

 

-  _Anche io -_ ammette sereno.

 

Gli prende la mano e lo accompagna verso il cacciatore e Tania che parlano con Sam.

 

-  _Hey, Cas! -_ esclama il gigante rivolto all’amico, -  _Presto avremo una nuova coinquilina qui nel bunker. -_ lo informa sorridendo felice.

 

L’angelo lo guarda curioso: -  _Davvero? Chi?_

 

_\- Jody -_ risponde con un sorriso appena teso Dean -  _è una bellissima notizia._

 

_\- Mi pare davvero un’ottima decisione -_ ammette sorridendo Castiel allo Sceriffo Mills, -  _Averti qui sarà una gioia per tutti, Jody._

 

_\- O cielo sì! -_ risponde con entusiasmo Matilde.

 

-  _Credimi Jody, -_ dice Tania rivolta alla donna con un enorme sorriso, -  _non lo ammetteranno mai questi due, ma l’idea di averti intorno a loro piace, ti vedono come una sorella._

 

Jody accoglie con un certo imbarazzo le dimostrazioni d’affetto degli altri prima di battere le mani ed esclamare: -  _Bene… vado a spegnere la filodiffusione._

 

Tania è felice, e non può fare a meno di girarsi ad abbracciare la sua orsacchiotta berserker: -  _Grazie per avermi aiutato ad organizzare questa giornata._

 

Matilde ricambia con entusiasmo godendosi le coccole e l’odore di miele. Le due donne rimangono abbracciate ancora a lungo mentre la musica in filodiffusione s’interrompe e nella sala risuona il pianoforte suonato da Lucifer. Poi Matilde la scosta abbastanza da prenderle il viso tra le mani e baciarla. Quando la donna si stacca ride di gusto: -  _Oh tesoro! Era da mesi che non mi baciavi più, cominciavo a sospettare che non mi volessi più bene._

 

_\- Dobbiamo farlo più spesso, in effetti -_ ammette ridendo, mentre Dean fissa sconvolto le due donne e il fratello che, notandolo, alza le spalle sconfitto: -  _Io non mi faccio più domande, accetto…_

 

_\- Non… non eravate… -_ il cervello del cacciatore combatte tra l’eccitazione della scena, il senso di colpa e il tentativo di capire.

 

_\- È un bacio Dean, per Tania… diciamo che conta mezzo. -_ cerca di spiegare Matilde con un sorriso.

 

-  _Un bacio… è un bacio, Dean, non è sesso. -_ lo guarda con malizia la donna arrossendo prima di guardare il suo uomo amandolo sempre di più.

 

-  _Ci si bacia qui? -_ chiede Alicia giungendo con po’ più di stabilità sulle gambe: -  _io amo baciare! Non fatelo senza di me! -_ si lamenta allungando le braccia verso le due donne.

Matilde si fa avanti verso quegli occhi da gatta mentre tutto il bunker inizia a incuriosirsi. Le labbra dell’altra strega hanno tutta la morbidezza che si aspettava.

 

-  _Oh, questa sì che è quella che io chiamo una festa! -_ esclama compiaciuto il Diavolo dal pianoforte accennando ad un motivetto scherzoso prima di lanciarsi in un virtuosismo musicale da fare invidia ad un pianista professionista.

 

Tania, ridendo leggera, nota lo sguardo sofferente di Dean e, spinta dall’euforia della situazione, lo afferra per la camicia e gli stampa un altro bacio sulla bocca affrettandosi però a staccarsi: -  _Idiota -_ sorride prima di lasciarlo con uno sberlotto sulla guancia. Ora la sua attenzione è tutta per il suo gigante, solo leggermente interdetto. -  _Con te… ho altro in programma -_ lo informa prima di appendersi al suo collo baciandolo con trasporto incurante del resto dei presenti: è stata fin troppo brava fino a quel momento.

 

Dean sarebbe sollevato se non fosse troppo occupato a fissare le due donne che non sembrano volersi staccare.  _\- Ho almeno dieci porno che iniziano così -_ balbetta a mezza voce non riuscendo a credere che la festa stia prendendo quella piega.

 

_\- Bei ricordi, vero? -_ gli borbotta alle spalle il demone che è arrivato a godersi lo spettacolo. Quando la scena lo ha divertito a sufficienza si fa avanti a reclamare quel che spetta al Re dell’Inferno da due streghe.

 

Cole non oserebbe mai farsi avanti ma quella situazione gli sta creando dei problemi e poi… la bionda ha un suo fascino. Appoggia la mano con noncuranza sul fianco morbido abbracciandola: -  _Sembra divertente -_ le sussurra con complicità all’orecchio.

 

Donna si gira a guardarlo sorpresa prima di aprirsi in un ampio sorriso e abbassare civettuola lo sguardo: -  _Loro sembrano divertirsi molto -_ conferma tranquilla, -  _Ma io non sono come loro, per cui o togli quella mano o te la taglio -_ dice senza smettere di sorridere ma con occhi di ghiaccio.

 

Quando Jody rientra e trova quella scena sbotta contrariata:  _\- Queste cose non succederanno quando starò qui!_

 


	12. 25 Novembre, Lebanon

**25 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 7:00**  
 

Dean si sveglia quando sente qualcuno sedersi sul letto ma non vuole aprire gli occhi. Si limita ad allungare la mano cercando l’angelo e trovando la stoffa della camicia sotto la mano: -  _‘giorno -_ grugnisce aprendo gli occhi. Cas è stupendo coi capelli scomposti e la camicia stropicciata.

 

-  _Buongiorno Dean -_ risponde l’angelo con voce bassa e leggera, sorridendo all’uomo.

 

Dean sorride a sua volta e nonostante il mal di testa quello è il risveglio migliore che abbia avuto da sempre. Afferra per il bavero della camicia l’angelo ribaltandosi sulla schiena e trascinandolo con sé, senza che l’altro opponga resistenza. Le loro labbra si ritrovano toccandosi e cercando si, imitando il gioco delle mani e dei corpi.

Dean non ha ancora capito come sia possibile che stia succedendo e ogni volta una vocina nella sua testa gli ripete che Cas se ne andrà piantandolo lì come uno scemo, ogni volta che non succede gli sembra che il cuore prenda il volo e non lo lascerebbe più andare. Anche adesso mentre gli accarezza la nuca e cerca la sua pelle sotto la camicia non riesce a non pensare che sia un sogno, che sia tutto troppo bello e che non può meritare tanto.

I suoni dall’altra stanza lo riportano alla realtà e gli ricordano le imperfezioni della vita.

 

-  _Ho come l’impressione… che si stiano svegliando un po’ tutti -_ dice Castiel cercando di alzarsi mentre Dean lo trattiene.

 

-  _Ne avranno ancora per un po’ -_ osserva acido prima di rubare un bacio dalle labbra dell’angelo che non trattiene un sorriso. -  _Cos’hai da ridere? -_ gli chiede senza trattenere un sorriso a sua volta.

 

-  _Pensavo che il Ringraziamento è proprio una bella festa -_ sussurra Castiel, -  _e che ormai credevo avrei dovuto attendere in eterno che capissi._

 

Dean gli prende il volto tra le mani: -  _Fammi una promessa, Cas: se perderò di nuovo così tanto tempo per una cosa così bella… dimmelo, okay?_

 

_\- Qualunque cosa sia?_

 

_\- Sì, Cas, qualunque cosa sia_

 

_\- Promesso -_ sorride felice guardando quegli occhi così verdi.

 

-0-

 

La confessione fatta a Dean ha creato in Tania un certo stato d’ansia riportandole alla mente momenti che avrebbe tanto voluto dimenticare. La straziante consapevolezza di un tradimento così profondo, il dolore dell’inganno…sono state la parte peggiore, anche delle torture, in fondo a quelle è abituata. Lucas per lei è stato tutto, per lui ha rinunciato all’unica persona che vedeva in lei una famiglia, Marcus, allontanandolo per sempre, ma solo ora si rende conto che quello che ha provato per quell’uomo non era amore, ma solo riconoscenza, gratitudine, e dipendenza emotiva. Non v’è stato nessun amore, nessuna passione, nulla che somigliasse anche solo lontanamente a quello che prova per l’uomo che la sta abbracciando nel loro letto. Il calmo respiro del gigante addormentato contro la sua nuca è così piacevole, le procura un brivido lungo tutta la schiena, accentuato dal solletico della barba. Le piace così tanto rimanere rannicchiata nella posizione a cucchiaio, avvertire il corpo di lui contro il suo, il suo calore, il suo odore, Sam non si allontana mai da lei, non si stacca, in un modo o nell’altro ha sempre un suo braccio, una sua gamba, addosso mentre l’attira a sé in un continuo abbraccio, e questo la fa sentire così protetta, così amata, così desiderata. Dean ha parlato di matrimonio… è questo che anche il suo gigante vuole? Non può negare che il pensiero del matrimonio la spaventi, visto i trascorsi, ha perso fiducia in quel concetto, ma se Sam glielo chiedesse, lei cosa risponderebbe? Francamente non lo sa, anche se farebbe qualsiasi cosa per rendere felice l’uomo che ama e quell’altro scimmione. Intanto è inutile sognare qualcosa che potrebbe non capitare mai: quegli uomini ancora credono di poter fare qualcosa per lei, e lei non ha il cuore di distruggere le loro illusioni, ma sa che tutto quello che tenteranno sarà inutile, forse l’unico che ha una possibilità è il demone nel tentativo di replicare le pillole, ma anche in quel caso sarebbe solo un ritardare il momento in cui o Roma o Londra deciderà di prendersi la sua vita.

Un grugnito e il corpo dietro di lei che si muove cercando un contatto più intimo le dice che Sam si sta svegliando. Gira appena la testa muovendosi anche lei in quell’abbraccio possessivo: -  _Buongiorno._

 

_\- Buongiorno mia piccola donna. -_ risponde l’uomo baciandole il collo, e quelle sono le uniche parole che i due si rivolgono prima di ritrovare l’intimità della sera precedente quando felici e pieni di desiderio si sono chiusi in stanza.

 

Un paio di ore dopo, Tania è seduta al tavolo in cucina con una tazza di caffè in mano che, piluccando cioccolatini, seleziona le foto scattate il giorno prima sorridendo dei bei ricordi che esse recano. La colazione è pronta per tutti quanti, il caffè abbondante e la sensazione di ansia di qualche ora prima svanita lasciando il posto ad una serena pacatezza.

 

-0-

 

Matilde e Alicia scendono insieme in palestra. Hanno fatto colazione insieme, dopo essersi svegliate insieme. Solo in bagno sono andate separate. Dopo la nottata trascorsa viene naturale condividere quegli spazi di quotidianità, se alla ragazza è mancato un momento di solitudine col demone, ne ha guadagnato un’amica. Alicia è simpatica quando superi quella posa da smorfiosa che prende ogni tanto. Ha dimostrato una dote non comune nel rispettare il suo rapporto con Crowley, pur finendoci in mezzo, e lei lo ha apprezzato. Ha avuto anche l’accortezza di defilarsi in bagno prima che l’altro sparisse per permetterle di salutarlo. Non che questo abbia aiutato a lenire quel senso di vuoto che la prende ogni volta che se ne va senza dire quando tornerà, per non parlare dell’ansia e della preoccupazione.

Meno male che c’è la palestra, le cose di tutti i giorni che la obbligano a pensare ad altro.

Quando entrano Tania è già lì ad allenarsi, sta malmenando un povero manichino da kung fu che non ha presumibilmente nessuna colpa. Matilde la saluta mentre si toglie le scarpe per salire sul tappetino.

 

-  _Buongiorno, bellezze. Passata una bella nottata? -_ chiede senza malizia la donna, con ancora addosso l’intensità della lotta con cui si è allenata.

 

_\- Buongiorno, cara. Notte interessante… -_ risponde Alicia con un sorriso malizioso e voce miagolante mentre prende un tappetino da yoga tra quelli messi a disposizione di tutti. -  _Cosa ti ha fatto quel pezzo di legno?_

 

_\- Rappresenta la mia voglia di sangue che è da un po’ troppo tempo che non viene soddisfatta. -_ risponde Tania tornando a prendersela con il manichino con una smorfia ogni volta che alza il ginocchio per colpirlo.

 

_\- Hai ragione, angioletto, dobbiamo andare a caccia… prima che tu te la prenda con tutto il mobilio -_ risponde Matilde iniziando il saluto al sole.

 

-  _Quando vuoi, Matilde._

 

-  _Lasciami fare la mia mezz’ora di yoga poi mi metto a cercare un caso, promesso. Però nel frattempo lascia stare quel manichino._

 

La donna assesta ancora qualche colpo prima di dare retta a Matilde e abbandonare il suo avversario di legno. Mentre effettua qualche allungamento e qualche esercizio di defaticamento le viene da sogghignare: -  _Mi sa che ieri siamo riuscite a sconvolgere ancora una volta Dean._

 

_\- Certo che lo hai sconvolto, lo hai baciato! -_ risponde ridendo Matilde -  _Devi essere paziente… Dean ha i suoi limiti. E poi si merita di essere trattato bene in questo periodo._

 

_\- Ancora… io lo tratto bene! E comunque, i suoi limiti sono un po’ confusi, al momento. -_ replica la donna andando a prendersi una bottiglietta d’acqua dalla quale bere: -  _Ma la foto del suo bacio a Cassy… la terrò sempre con me._

 

Matilde sorride contenta al pensiero mentre gli addominali le tremano per la fatica di salire a candela con le gambe: -  _Ecco, appunto… ha già i suoi problemi a elaborare quello… dagli tempo._

 

_\- Non ne ho abbastanza -_ sussurra appena andando anche lei a prendere un tappetino da yoga.

 

La ragazza scende dalla candela tornando sulle sue gambe e guardando l’amica con un velo d’apprensione. Sceglie di cambiare argomento per cercare di distrarla: -  _Sai che riesco a fare la proiezione astrale ora? Insomma, più o meno-_ la informa in tono allegro.

 

-  _Ottimo! Devo fare un regalo al demone, è riuscito là dove io sono anni che fallisco. -_ dice con una smorfia di resa. -  _Depongo le armi con te: sono stata una pessima maestra, meno male che ora hai Crowley, so che lasciandoti nelle sue mani sarai al sicuro. -_ la donna grugnisce quando cerca di tenere la posa del cane a testa in giù: -  _Ok… niente yoga per ora… il ginocchio mi fa ancora male…_

 

Evita di risponderle che lei non la lascerà nelle mani di nessuno perché non andrà da nessuna parte e perché lei ha superato la maggiore età e può badare a se stessa, tanto sarebbe l’ennesima discussione sterile sul tema. Sa benissimo che l’unico modo per farla ragionare è darle qualcosa da uccidere. -  _Brava, inizia a cercare un caso, così quando ti raggiungo partiamo._

 

_\- Perché no -_ acconsente la donna, -  _vado a farmi una doccia e mi metto a fare ricerche. Mi trovi in cucina. -_ dice prendendo la bottiglietta e uscendo dalla palestra con le scarpe in mano.

 

Alicia è rimasta silenziosa mentre le due donne discutevano, ma ora non può fare a meno di intervenire: -  _Mi sembra un po’ nervosa… eppure ieri sera era così felice. Qual è il problema?_

 

Matilde resta un attimo pensierosa, indecisa su quanto sia lecito dire: -  _Quando fa così in genere è per via del suo ex marito… -_ confessa alla fine.

 

-  _Aspetta… è stata sposata?_

 

_\- Già… brutta storia -_ risponde incupendosi.

 

-0-

 

Dean siede col computer davanti spulciando i dati metereologici alla ricerca di qualcosa di strano, ma la sua attenzione è compromessa. Nonostante l’abbondante tazza di caffè davanti a lui continua a sentirsi poco lucido, dormire poco per i fumi dell’amore è una cosa da giovani. Sbircia il fratello da dietro lo schermo, ha l’aria tranquilla e serena, come se non avesse un pensiero al mondo, sembra quasi riposato. Come farà a reggere così bene?

 

_\- Che cosa combini? -_ chiede prendendosi una pausa.

 

-  _Cerco un modo per tenere fuori gli altri Uomini di Lettere dal nostro bunker. -_ dice senza smettere di sfogliare uno dei libri appartenuti a Cuthbert Sinclaire: -  _Il fatto che ogni chiave possa aprire ogni sede in giro per il mondo lo sai, non mi piace. Il semplice incantesimo che abbiamo messo sulle nostre serrature non mi basta, voglio qualcosa di più efficace._

 

_\- Dovremmo chiedere a Crowley -_ osserva distratto il fratello.

 

-  _Crowley deve già pensare a replicare le pillole e a tenere in piedi l’Inferno. A questo possiamo pensare noi._

 

Dean soppesa quanto deve averci pensato il fratello, probabilmente non ha fatto altro da parecchio… lui avrebbe fatto così.

 

_\- Okay… posso darti una mano? -_ Il fatto che Sammy la stia prendendo così è un bene e se può vuole essere d’aiuto.

 

Sam batte la mano su di una pila di libri e fascicoli alla sua destra, nettamente più esigua rispetto a quella davanti a lui: -  _Qua ci sono i libri relativi ad alcuni appunti di Sinclaire su come migliorare un covo._

 

Dean fissa un momento quella pila di noiose carte rimpiangendo i tempi in cui quel mestiere prevedeva lunghi viaggi con Baby e vampiri da decapitare. Ma l’amore fraterno fa superare molte reticenze. Prende il libro in cima alla pila e inizia a sfogliarlo.

Un rumore di passi proviene dal corridoio delle stanze, e un attimo dopo Lucifer fa la sua comparsa, elegante come sempre anche senza giacca ma solo in camicia di seta e con due bottiglie di bourbon in mano. -  _Buongiorno. -_ dice andando verso il tavolino con i bicchieri e le bottiglie di liquore. -  _Allora sapete leggere…_

 

Dean lo guarda con sufficienza mentre si sorregge la testa con la mano. Se seguire il meteo era difficile, riuscire a leggere quei libri con la testa altrove rasenta l’impossibile.

 

-  _Che state leggendo? -_ chiede più per cortesia che per vero interesse il Diavolo mentre si versa il contenuto di una delle due bottiglie in un bicchiere.

 

_\- Cerchiamo come tenere fuori stronzi umani dal bunker._  - sintetizza il cacciatore.

 

-  _Mmh -_ mugola sorseggiando il liquore. -  _e questo è utile nell’aiutare Tania? -_ chiede con tono leggermente pungente.

 

-  _Gli Uomini di Lettere sono umani -_ risponde semplicemente Sam: -  _e sono loro che minacciano la sua vita. Se Tania si rifiuta di obbedire ai loro ordini, voglio essere preparato nel momento in cui verranno a cercarla._

 

_\- Ha senso -_ annuisce soddisfatto il Diavolo. -  _Posso dare una mano?_

 

Dean gli indica la pila di libri: -  _Accomodati pure._

 

Lucifer afferra un fascicolo e cerca il libro corrispondente prima di andare a sedersi comodo sul divano e leggere.

 

Dean guarda perplesso il Diavolo e poi fissa il fratello che sembra non farci caso: -  _Quindi… tutto okay?_

 

Sam alza lo sguardo dai fogli per posarlo sul fratello, incuriosito: -  _Cosa intendi?_

 

_\- Intendo se è tutto okay… con Tania e tutto il resto. -_ chiede in difficoltà.

 

-  _Vuoi sapere se c’è un triangolo tra me, Tania e Lucifer? -_ lo guarda sardonico il fratello.

 

Dean considera un momento l’ipotesi: -  _Beh… non giudico, amico. Se a te va bene… -_ dice alzando le mani -  _l’importante è che sia tutto okay._

 

Sam lo fissa serio sbattendo gli occhi prima di schiarirsi la voce: -  _Tra me e Tania è tutto ok, tra me e lei… da soli. -_ sottolinea fissandolo con pazienza, - _Tutto il resto non conta, ora l’importante è trovare il modo di tenermela sana e salva._

 

_\- Bene… -_ dice Dean annuendo -  _perché, sai Sammy, con… con tutta questa baraonda nel bunker e questa, questa cosa del baciare la gente… voglio dire: qualsiasi cosa tu… e Tania, decidiate di… di provare non starò mai a giudicare, okay?_

 

_\- Dean, respira! -_ gli dice il fratello alzando le mani sorridendo: -  _Ascolta: ammetto che non è facile, ma lei ha deciso di avere con me questa… esclusiva sessuale… perchè mi rispetta, per cui il minimo che posso fare è accettare la sua espansività! Per lei… un bacio è solo un bacio, la fa stare bene, è la sua natura, che comunque limita per me. Cosa dovrei fare?_

 

Dean scuote la testa: -  _Non lo so amico, non sono la persona giusta a cui chiedere. Però quello che decidi di fare… io sarò sempre dalla tua parte, va bene? E, a proposito… grazie._

 

_\- Per cosa?_

 

_\- Per… insomma, p-per Cas…_

 

Sam lo ferma alzando la mano: -  _Hey, il discorso che mi hai appena fatto… te lo rigiro. Abbiamo avuto una vita di merda, amico, sono stati più i momenti di disperazione, di dolore che altro, per cui se c’è anche solo una piccola cosa che può renderci felici, perché respingerla e rifiutarla? Non importa cosa sia, l’importante è che ci sia. Stiamo evolvendo, Dean, entrambi stiamo affrontando degli ostacoli per poter essere felici, ma ce la faremo perchè abbiamo comunque noi stessi. E credimi -_ dice scuotendo la testa appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, -  _chi sta facendo il sacrificio più grande… è Tania! È lei che sta rinunciando a una parte di sé stessa riservandosi solo a me, noi due -_ osserva indicando sé stesso e il fratello - _ci stiamo aprendo ad altre esperienze mentre lei fa un passo indietro._

 

_\- Quelle due devono essersi divertite -_ dice il cacciatore con un sorriso malizioso -  _a volte mi chiedo se siamo noi a farci troppi problemi…_

 

_\- Beh… se pensi da dove provengono… voglio dire, Roma, Città del Vaticano… la patria del bigottismo e loro sono così. Forse la sanno più lunga di noi._

  
_\- Di sicuro, quel bigottismo non l’ha ordinato papà -_ interviene Lucifer continuando a sfogliare il libro: -  _Come quasi tutto, la colpa è sempre dell’umanità, noi creature celesti non ci facciamo tutti questi problemi, e nemmeno i primi uomini. Ah, Sam… nel caso cambiassi idea, fammi uno squillo._  
 


	13. 25 Novembre, Lebanon, seconda parte

**25 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 10:00**

  
Cole ha passato una nottata lunga e solitaria coi rumori dalle altre camere a tenergli compagnia. Deve ammettere che ha un suo fascino ascoltare non visto, ma è anche piuttosto frustrante. Arriva in cucina dopo una bella doccia e con un grande bisogno di bacon ma anche la spalla nuda di Tania non sarebbe male da mordere. La donna è in cucina che lavora al computer e la camicetta rossa le è scesa scoprendo quel lembo di pelle pallida.

 

 _\- Buongiorno -_ saluta lanciandole un’occhiata.

 

Tania solleva lo sguardo dallo schermo sorridendo all’uomo: -  _Buongiorno. Riposato?_

 

 _\- Come un bambino -_ risponde il cacciatore versandosi una tazza di caffè prima di sedersi di fronte a lei -  _tu? -_ chiede conoscendo già almeno in parte la risposta.

 

-  _Abbastanza -_ sorride riportando lo sguardo sul pc.

 

-  _Cerchi un caso? -_ chiede incuriosito.

 

-  _Devo, o rischio di distruggere tutta l’attrezzatura in palestra! -_ dice quasi sibilando e alzando un sopracciglio. -  _Troppa immobilità… non riesco a stare troppo tempo senza cacciare._

 

Il cacciatore lancia uno sguardo al borsone aperto di fianco alla ragazza da cui spunta il kevlar di un corpetto: -  _Quando sei un soldato devi combattere, giusto?_

 

 _\- Esatto. -_ annuisce la donna guardandolo comprensiva: -  _È quello che sono, è per questo che mi hanno allevata. -_ sullo schermo l’algoritmo di analisi dei dati che ha lanciato pochi minuti prima continua a scorrere rapidamente eliminando i  file superflui e concentrandosi su quelli utili. -  _Di certo… un altro soldato può capire._

 

-  _Oh sì, credimi… -_ risponde il cacciatore che inizia a sua volta a sentire il bisogno di tornare in azione -  _abbiamo tutti… dei bisogni, dico bene? -_ aggiunge in tono allusivo.

 

Tania annuisce distratta concentrandosi su di un dato ricorrente che pare portare a qualcosa.

 

 _\- Voglio dire, non si può tenerli dentro sempre, no? -_ aggiunge fissando il profilo dei seni della donna sotto la camicia.

 

-  _Mmh -_ mugugna la donna sempre più concentrata: -  _Cosa, scusa? -_ dice accorgendosi che l’uomo si è rivolta a lei. -  _Scusa… è che qui c’è qualcosa. -_ digita sulla tastiera per concentrare l’analisi sui dati che le interessano. -  _Eh già… ecco qui._

 

 _\- Trovato qualcosa? -_ chiede curioso.

 

-  _A quanto pare sì, qualcosa di disgustoso… -_ lo sguardo di Tania si fa duro mentre controlla le notizie e i resoconti delle forze dell’ordine.

 

 _\- Sembra interessante… -_ Cole è sempre più preso dall’idea di una nuova caccia anche se lo sguardo della donna inizia a fargli paura.

 

-  _Più che interessante lo chiamerei inaccettabile: neonati scomparsi dai loro lettini e dai reparti di ginecologia. -_ la donna odia quando ci sono di mezzo neonati. -  _Sleepy Hollow. -_ dice alzandosi e salvando i dati sul pc. -  _Sarà meglio che aggiunga degli abiti ai bagagli, non sarà un viaggio breve._

 

-  _Dove andiamo? -_ chiede curiosa Matilde entrando in cucina.

 

-  _Sleepy Hollow -_ ripete la donna sistemando il pc nella borsa e chiudendo il borsone con il kit e le armi. -  _Vado a prendere qualche cambio. Se questo caso è legato a quello in cui sono intervenuti i Winchester… direi che la cosa sta assumendo un risvolto preoccupante._

 

 _\- Va bene… chiediamo la macchina all’angelo? -_ chiede Matilde.

 

 _\- Possiamo prendere la mia jeep -_ risponde Cole.

 

Le due lo guardano perplesse prima di scambiarsi un’occhiata dubbiosa.

 

-  _Ok, puoi venire -_ dice Tania guardandolo seria: -  _ma sia chiara una cosa: tu fai quello che ti dico io di fare, non prendi iniziative e obbedisci, intesi?_

 

Per tutta risposta il cacciatore alza le mani in segno di resa.

 

-  _Bene, hai dei documenti falsi per investigare?_

 

 _\- Certo, dieci minuti per fare i bagagli e possiamo partire -_ risponde alzandosi e scontrandosi sulla porta con Jody che sta tornando in cucina per un secondo caffè.

 

-  _Hey, cos’è questo movimento? -_ chiede Jody buttando un occhio al borsone di Tania.

 

-  _Ho un caso, io e Matilde usciamo a caccia e ci portiamo dietro Cole. -_ informa la donna guardandola improvvisamente insicura. -  _Jody… mi fai un favore?_

 

 _\- Un caso? Sam e Dean lo sanno? -_ chiede sospettosa lo sceriffo.

 

-  _Appunto… non ancora. Ti prego, cerca di tenerli a bada mentre non ci siamo. -_ risponde con un sorriso tirato la donna. -  _Ho un caso, non resisto più a starmene chiusa qui senza fare nulla!_

 

Jody la guarda dura un attimo incerta sul da farsi: -  _Non mentirò ai ragazzi -_ risponde secca -  _ma cercherò di farli ragionare._

 

 _\- Non ti chiedo di mentirgli -_ la rassicura Tania alzando le mani, -  _il tempo di preparare due vestiti e poi glielo dirò io stessa, solo… per favore, non farceli venire dietro, o quanto è vero il sole che li piglio a pugni!_

 

 _\- Mi pare giusto -_ risponde soddisfatta la donna andando a prendersi il suo caffè.

 

 _\- E ricorda a Castiel di dare da mangiare ai gatti, per piacere -_ le chiede Matilde con un sorriso.

 

-0-

 

Quando le ragazze entrano in biblioteca è chiaro che sta succedendo qualcosa. Tania porta un borsone nero che non promette nulla di buono mentre Matilde si direbbe pronta per Woodstock con lo zaino rosso in spalla e la borsa patchwork.

 

 _\- Hey, che succede? -_ chiede Dean apprezzando lo stile molto più sobrio di Tania.

 

Sam, sentendo il fratello, alza lo sguardo dai suoi appunti e nota anche lui le due donne che sembrano pronte per un viaggio: -  _Dove vorreste andare?_

 

 _\- A caccia. -_ risponde semplicemente Tania posando il borsone sul tavolo e la borsa del pc vicino.

 

Dean lancia un’occhiata contrariata al fratello: -  _bene, in macchina tra dieci minuti._

 

 _\- NOI, andiamo a caccia, voi rimanete qui. -_ lo guarda la donna con cipiglio serio.

 

-  _Non se ne parla. -_ sbotta Sam chiudendo il libro che sta consultando. -  _Veniamo con voi._

 

 _\- Mollaci Sam, abbiamo bisogno dei nostri spazi -_ risponde Matilde posando lo zaino.

 

 _\- I vostri spazi? Sul serio? Da quando in qua volete degli spazi? -_ sbotta Dean -  _devo chiudermi in bagno per stare un attimo in pace e ora volete spazio?_

 

 _\- Noi andremo ad indagare e a cacciare, non potete continuare a tenermi segregata in questo bunker. -_ osserva Tania con calma prelevando dalla borsa del portatile dei fogli. -  _Staremo via qualche giorno, probabilmente, dobbiamo andare a Sleepy Hollow. -_ informa posando le stampe dei dettagli del caso davanti ai due cacciatori.

 

-  _Scordatelo. O veniamo con voi o non andate. -_ la guarda serio Sam. La discussione ha attirato anche l’attenzione di Lucifer che si avvicina al gruppetto curioso.

 

-  _Non abbiamo chiesto il vostro permesso -_ ribatte Tania cercando a fatica di mantenere la calma.

 

 _\- Ragazzi, sul serio, questa volta non potete averla vinta -_ risponde rilassata Matilde mettendosi seduta  _\- e poi sono anni che cacciamo insieme, ce la sappiamo cavare._

 

Dean le fissa gelido per quanto debba ammettere che dopo aver visto Tania in azione non può che dargli ragione.

 

-  _Sam -_ comincia la donna: -  _Non puoi tenermi chiusa qui dentro per sempre, ho bisogno di tenermi attiva, di scendere in campo, è la mia vita come è la vostra. -_ dice serena, -  _Noi andremo, non vi stiamo chiedendo il permesso, vi stiamo semplicemente informando sulla nostra decisione. Ora… o lo accettate o ci metto meno di un minuti ad atterrare tutti e tre -_ indica anche Lucifer che ha assunto, come Sam, uno sguardo risoluto.

 

 _\- Nessuno atterra nessuno… non ce ne sarà bisogno, vero Sam? -_ chiede Matilde.

 

 _\- Ti ricordi quel discorso, Sammy? -_ chiede Dean voltandosi verso il fratello -  _forse hanno ragione… le ragazze hanno bisogno di un momento tra loro. -_  concede a malincuore.

 

Sam lo fissa con rabbia, ma ha ragione… si sta comportando da idiota.

 

-  _Cosa? Non vorrete lasciarle andare da sole, vero? -_ sbotta interdetto Lucifer.

 

 _\- Non saranno sole, amico -_ interviene Cole entrando in biblioteca -  _gli faccio da scorta, tranquilli._

 

Dean lo guarda sgranando gli occhi prima di voltarsi verso Tania: -  _Sul serio? Lui? Capisco il bisogno di un momento per voi, capisco la caccia… ma lui?_

 

 _\- Addestramento sul campo -_ non può fare a meno di sorridere sarcastica la donna, -  _gli farà bene._

 

 _\- E poi ha la macchina -_ aggiunge Matilde pratica.

 

Sam continua a fissare il fratello stringendo a pugno le mani, mentre Lucifer allarga le braccia esasperato: -  _Oh andiamo!_

 

 _\- Terremo i cellulari sempre accesi con il gps in funzione, se avremo bisogno di una mano vi avviseremo. -_ dice pratica Tania afferrando la borsa del pc.  _\- Vi terremo anche informati sui pernottamenti, dove poterci rintracciare… ma smettetela di fare le chiocce! -_ conclude la donna prima di avvicinarsi al gigante: -  _Sam… dammi fiducia, so cavarmela. -_ lo rassicura posando una mano sul suo braccio. L’uomo abbassa lo sguardo fissando gli occhi verdi della sua donna, improvvisamente sfinito. -  _Ok… -_ acconsente infine prima che Tania si alzi sulla punta delle scarpe per lasciare un bacio al suo cacciatore.

 

-  _Non mi piace… -_ esclama senza arrendersi il Diavolo, un attimo prima che la sua creatura si rivolga a lui: -  _Non deve piacerti per forza. -_ dice prima di abbracciarlo. -  _Torneremo presto._

 

Tania afferra il borsone e, passando di fianco a Dean, abbraccia anche lui : -  _Grazie._

 

Il cacciatore ricambia lasciandole un bacio sui capelli profumati: -  _State attente. -_ dice prima che la donna si scosti e segua Cole fuori dalla stanza.

 

Anche Matilde raccoglie le sue cose alzandosi: -  _Bene ragazzi -_ dice con un sorriso  _\- ci vediamo tra qualche giorno_  - aggiunge avviandosi verso l’uscita.

 

 _\- Hey! Sta attenta anche tu -_ le dice il cacciatore facendole scappare un sorriso prima di andarsene.

 

Dopo che la porta del garage si è chiusa riecheggiando nella biblioteca, Sam si appoggia con le mani al tavolo, sconfitto e teso. Lucifer, per una volta serio, posa una mano sulla spalla dell’uomo. -  _Non hanno scritto un manuale di istruzione quando hanno creato le donne -_ dice sarcastico con una smorfia, -  _e quelle due sono decisamente testarde. Ma se la caveranno… -_ dice alzando lo sguardo su Dean sperando che l’uomo confermi la sua speranza.

 

 _\- Certo che se la caveranno -_ dice il cacciatore recuperando i fogli lasciati sul tavolo sperando di trovare abbastanza informazioni per seguirle. Mentre legge diventa sempre più scuro in volto: -  _io dico, mezz’ora e in macchina -_ dice passandoli al fratello.

 

Sam afferra i fogli dando una rapida scorsa alle notizie e ai rapporti pubblici della polizia di Sleepy Hollow: -  _Merda…_

 

 _\- Che c’è? -_ vuole sapere il Diavolo notando la tensione dei due cacciatori.

 

 _\- Neonati scomparsi -_ lo informa preoccupato Dean -  _non è un buon segno._

 

 _\- Abbiamo già lavorato ad un caso simile… -_ lo informa raddrizzandosi Sam, -  _Neonati usati come ingredienti per una evocazione…_

 

 _\- Che cosa disgustosa… -_ sussurra inorridito Lucifer.

 

 _\- Non hai idea… -_ osserva Dean ricordandolo  _\- e non è solo questo -_ dice guardando preoccupato il fratello.

 

-  _Cosa vuoi dire? -_ vuole sapere nervoso il damerino.

 

Dean cerca lo sguardo di Sammy per una conferma, non vorrebbe rivangare quella faccenda e meno che mai davanti a Lucifer: -  _abbiamo trovato un nido una volta -_ si decide a raccontare alla fine -  _e c’era un mutaforma neonato e lei è… impazzita, l’abbiamo dovuta trascinare fuori mentre Matilde se ne occupava._

 

_\- Cosa intendi per impazzita?_

 

 _\- Lei voleva… insomma non voleva che ce ne occupassimo. -_ risponde fingendo una durezza che non ha.

 

-  _Tania non è… lucida se ci sono di mezzo bambini. -_ dice teso Sam girandosi a guardare Lucifer.

 

 _\- Ve ne stupite? -_ chiede Max che con la sorella hanno seguito buona parte della discussione restando in disparte -  _con quello che ha passato…_

 

 _\- Fammi indovinare -_ chiede Alicia avvicinandosi all’alto cacciatore capellone, -  _Non può avere figli, vero? E Matilde… -_ dice rivolgendosi a Dean -  _è lei che, come hai detto? Se n’è occupata, ovvero… ha ucciso un neonato, per quando mutaforma, se non ricordo male, è così?_

 

 _\- Ragazzi, cose del genere ti mandano un po’ in crisi, sapete? -_ rincara Max con ironico eufemismo.

 

-  _Bene, che aspettiamo? -_ dice Lucifer in tono tranquillo, - _andiamo?_

 

 _\- Ragazzoni… se volete andare -_ interviene la giovane strega -  _cercate di non farvi scoprire, non la prenderebbero bene._

 

 _\- Non m’importa un accidente -_ risponde Dean -  _non me ne starò qui a vederle cacciarsi nella merda con le loro mani._

 

 _\- Forse dovreste lavorare sul concetto di fiducia -_ fa notare Max.

 

-  _Dean… Max ha ragione -_ interviene Sam fissando il fratello negli occhi: -  _Non possiamo seguirle… ma non ci hanno proibito di mandargli dietro Crowley. -_ dice prendendo il cellulare e digitando il numero del demone e mettendo in vivavoce.

 

_“Grazie per aver chiamato Crowley, Re dell’Inferno, al momento siamo troppo occupati a infliggere dolore per rispondere. Per segnalare nuovi contratti premere… Pronto! Alce… che succede?”_

 

_\- Si tratta delle ragazze… abbiamo bisogno di te._

 

 _“Cos’è successo?”_ chiede dopo un momento di silenzio.

 

-  _Ti ricordi di quel caso dove dei demoni hanno usato neonati per quell’evocazione fallita? Hanno ricominciato… le ragazze sono andate a indagare… ma non le avremmo lasciate andare se avessimo saputo subito di cosa si trattava. Devi tenerle d’occhio… reagiscono non molto bene se ci sono neonati in gioco._

 

 _“Quindi, fammi capire bene… sono andate da sole a caccia di non sappiamo chi, che sta evocando non sappiamo cosa, e voi avete fatto… cosa? Il pieno alla macchina?”_ urla la voce metallica del demone.

 

 _\- Piantala, Crowley. Non puoi semplicemente stargli dietro? -_ sbotta Dean.

 

_“Oh certo, ora che avete fatto il casino chiamate la bambinaia, vero? Andateci voi razza di idioti! Io ho un branco di demoni da gestire!”_

 

 _\- Oh per l’amor di papà, non ci serve quello stupido cagnolino! -_ sbotta Lucifer annoiato, -  _Andremo io e Cassy, così voi starete tranquilli, siamo più che sufficienti per il caso._

 

_“Tu, sottospecie di anatra in camicia, non ti avvicinare nemmeno! Lasciarle nelle mani tue e di quell’altro spennacchiato sarebbe solo dare una mano a farle fuori… butterò un occhio, quando avrò tempo… e poi ho preso precauzioni, ero sicuro che gli avreste fatto fare qualcosa di stupido”_

 

 _\- Bravo il mio Buddy! Mi raccomando… sii discreto, non vogliamo due donne incazzate per la mancanza di fiducia, non le vuoi nemmeno tu, credimi. -_ dice sorridendo compiaciuto il Diavolo.

 

 _“Fottiti”_ risponde chiudendo la telefonata.

 

Sam si gira verso Lucifer con un sorriso soddisfatto: -  _A volte sei utile._

 


	14. 25 Novembre, On The Road

**25 Novembre, On The Road, ore 11:00**

 

-  _Sul serio ragazze, chi ammazzerebbe dei neonati? È una cosa orrenda… -_ osserva Cole scuotendo la testa.  
 

 _\- Forse dovremmo avvertire Crowley -_ osserva sovrappensiero Matilde guardando il paesaggio dal finestrino -  _questa storia inizia a essere inquietante, non vorrei che ci fosse di mezzo qualcosa…_

 

 _\- Come vuoi, orsacchiotta. -_ acconsente la donna continuando a studiare i rapporti pubblici della polizia. -  _Chiamalo._

 

La ragazza resta pensierosa un momento: -  _No, meglio lasciar perdere… non vorrei disturbarlo._

 

Tania solleva lo sguardo dai fogli: -  _Qual è il problema?_

 

 _\- Nessuno -_ risponde Matilde -  _solo che se è all’Inferno non voglio disturbarlo, starà lavorando…_

 

_\- Se è legato all’altro caso, anche questo è il suo lavoro. Mandagli un messaggio se non vuoi chiamarlo, ma se si tratta di demoni fuori controllo… è meglio che lo sappia._

 

Matilde ci pensa ancora un momento prima di prendere il telefono e chiamare.

 

_“Grazie per aver chiamato Crowley, Re dell’Inferno, al momento siamo troppo occupati a infliggere dolore per rispondere. Per segnalare nuovi contratti premere uno, per richiedere licenze premere due. Per altri dettagli andate all’Inferno”_

 

 _\- Sono io -_ borbotta imbarazzata la ragazza -  _stiamo andando a Sleepy Hollow, ci sono bambini scomparsi e potrebbe essere collegato all’altro caso quindi… niente, ciao. Fatto -_ aggiunge dopo aver chiuso la telefonata.

 

-  _Ok… -_ Tania non ne è certa, ma forse la ragazza può aver discusso con il demone, oppure è successo qualcosa, o magari… -  _Matilde… troveremo quei bambini e li salveremo, ok? Non è come a Sioux Falls…_

 

La ragazza ci mette un po’ a seguire il filo di pensiero dell’amica ma quando ci arriva sorride: -  _Tania, non sono preoccupata. Stiamo facendo il nostro lavoro, faremo del nostro meglio va tutto bene… ero solo… è che non siamo al punto in cui mi sento libera di chiamarlo, ecco tutto._

 

 _\- E allora potevi dirmi “Tania, chiamalo tu”. Io non mi faccio problemi… ma devi rimanere concentrata sul caso, non puoi farti distrarre. -_ dice senza eccessiva severità ma con decisione: -  _È una situazione delicata… sono neonati… e non voglio dover recuperare solo i loro cadaveri… e nemmeno rischiare che ti succeda qualcosa._

 

_\- O cielo Tania, ci aspettano ventidue ore di viaggio, parleremo di questo? Neonati morti o me nei pasticci? Dammi tregua…_

 

 _\- Va bene -_ sbotta la donna mettendo da parte i fogli e accavallando le gambe: -  _di cosa vuoi parlare?_

 

Matilde sorride del borbottio dell’amica: -  _Non lo so, di cose belle… è stata la più bella festa del secolo ieri! Queste sono cose di cui vale la pena parlare… o tu e Sam o di cosa faremo se verrà la neve…_

 

 _\- A proposito di ieri -_ interviene Cole -  _voglio dire, Dean-o? Sapevo che era un po’... strano ma… andiamo! Non avrei mai pensato… -_ dice in tono complice lanciando occhiate allusive alle due.

 

-  _Pensato… cosa? -_ chiede Tania con voce piatta.

 

 _\- Beh, dai… voglio dire… l’angelo! Cioè, io credevo… -_ incespica il cacciatore capendo di star sbagliando qualcosa.

 

 _\- Che fosse etero? -_ completa Matilde perplessa.

 

-  _Cole… io e Matilde ti sembriamo lesbiche?_

 

_\- Che c’entra? Voi due siete donne, è diverso…_

 

Matilde lo fissa con gli occhi sempre più sgranati: -  _Okay… prima di tutto no, non è diverso se non nei termini in cui esiste uno stigma sociale sull’omosessualità maschile molto più radicato e pesante. Voi maschietti avete l’ansia di dover riaffermare la vostra virilità molto più di quanto lo si abbia noi, questo è vero, costruzioni identitarie diverse, lo concedo. Per il resto è identico. Secondo, se non avevi notato che quei due si muoiono dietro beh, vai da un oculista._

 

 _\- Terzo… Dean è l’uomo più… uomo che conosca, fin troppo oserei dire. -_ continua Tania, -  _Ha un livello di machismo imbarazzante… al limite dell’odioso! Quei due fratelli si portano dietro livelli di ormoni indecenti… e baciano entrambi da dio. E Cassy… beh, il mio adorato fratellone è un angelo._

 

_\- Lascia perdere che ieri sera sono stata fin troppo brava con lui solo per amore di Dean… in altre circostanze…_

 

_\- Beh, se Cassy bacia come Lucifer… Cavolo Matilde! Non far affiorare la mia parte angelica, altrimenti l’esclusività vacilla!_

 

_\- Non essere incestuosa! Ti risparmierò il racconto di Max allora… devo dire che ha fatto vacillare anche me… ma mi sentirei davvero troppo uno schifo._

 

_\- Sono un angelo… il concetto dell’incesto non fa parte della nostra natura… per cui si, risparmiami il racconto di Max. Già il voto di esclusività sessuale è un gran passo avanti e decisamente contro natura._

 

Matilde scuote la testa poco convinta: -  _Io te lo devo dire Tania, mi pare una cazzata… lo so che pensi di farlo per Sam e tutto il resto ma tu non sei così, non puoi forzarti in un modo di vivere la sessualità che non ti appartiene, finirai per far male a te e a lui._

 

_\- Come hai detto, lo faccio per lui! Posso rinunciare a chiunque… ma non a Sammy._

 

_\- Ma se lui ti ama ti ama per come sei, anche per le parti difficili da accettare. Non ti può chiedere di reprimerti. Tu lo chiederesti a lui?_

 

_\- Non me l’ha chiesto lui, e sa benissimo qual è la mia natura, sono io che l’ho voluto fare… non voglio che viva il nostro amore con turbamento o insicurezza._

 

 _\- Non lo so -_ concede Matilde -  _e non sono la persona che può dare consigli in fatto di relazioni… non ho proprio un glorioso campionario all’attivo… però, non lo so, io starei male sapendo che l’altro rinuncia a un suo modo d’essere per me._

 

_\- Se fosse un’imposizione ti darei ragione, ma è una mia scelta, una libera scelta, fatta per amore. E accetta che baci, questo è buono! Ai baci… farei più fatica a rinunciare._

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere: -  _Questa è un’ottima cosa…_

 

_\- E poi… direi che è arrivato il momento per un rapporto con esclusiva… sono stata abbastanza dissoluta e aperta, nella mia vita fino ad ora. Quando ci si avvicina alla fine… ci si guarda sempre indietro: ho dato, ho apprezzato, me la sono goduta, ma adesso… voglio solo Sammy._

 

Matilde ha deciso che la politica generale da applicare quando Tania tira fuori la storia della sua imminente dipartita è ignorarla. Ha rinunciato a convincerla del contrario ma non ha nessuna intenzione di darle corda.

 

_\- Io non penso che ci potrei riuscire, è proprio un fatto di cuore… voglio dire, lo sai come sto messa con Crowley, non credo che potrei essere più presa di così… eppure continuo a pensare anche a Dean. Per un sacco di tempo mi sono fatta paranoie su questo, come dire, come se non fossi in grado di vivermi i rapporti in modo normale o di amare abbastanza. Ma sono cazzate, il punto al massimo è che amo troppo. Comunque a Dean non ne ho parlato proprio in questi termini, non credo che capirebbe._

 

_\- Oh credimi… capirebbe. E se io ci riesco, è solo grazie all’addestramento marziale con cui mi hanno cresciuta._

 

Matilde scoppia di nuovo a ridere: -  _Maddai, hai visto che faccia ha fatto quando l’hai baciato? Mi stupisco che fino ad ora non si sia fatto venire una caterva di sensi di colpa per continuare a venire a letto con me, se provo a parlargli di sentimenti si mette a sbattere la testa contro il muro… -_ osserva scettica la ragazza.

 

-  _Ti dico che capirebbe...fidati._   

 

Matilde fissa per un momento la donna nel riflesso dello specchietto prima che il suo viso si apra in un sorriso complice: -  _Glielo hai detto!_

 

-  _Certo che si -_ sbotta la donna, -  _in fondo… lo amo. Non come Sammy… ma decisamente troppo per lasciare che si faccia venire i sensi di colpa se pensa a me in modo inopportuno… o se mi bacia. O se fa l’amore con un mutaforma con il mio aspetto!_

 

_\- E ti ha baciata!_

 

_\- Un po’..._

 

_\- Ed è ancora vivo… quell’uomo è pieno di sorprese…_

 

_\- Solo perché dopo l’ho baciato di nuovo davanti a Sam…_

 

Matilde ricompone i pezzi della serata precedente e trova tutto ancora più divertente: -  _Beh, bacia davvero da Dio, va detto…_

 

_\- Ha delle labbra… morbide. E usa una certa veemenza…_

 

_\- Ma non troppa, non è mai affrettato o brusco. Solo un po’ ansioso, a tratti._

 

 _\- Ah… davvero? -_ chiede curiosa Tania. -  _A me non è sembrato… ha anche mugugnato…_

 

 _\- Oh, quello lo fa un sacco! -_ risponde Matilde divertita -  _però per il resto è fin troppo dolce, appassionato, sì, ma… dolce. Devo dire che con Crowley è un buona compensazione._

 

_\- Allora io devo aver baciato qualcun altro… e mi hai fatto venire voglia di baciare anche Silvestro, ora._

 

Il sorriso di Matilde diventa infinito e le brillano gli occhi: -  _Lì stiamo su un altro livello…_

 

_\- Il mio modello di paragone rimane Sammy… in tutta la mia vita nessuno o nessuna mi ha mai baciata come lui…_

 

 _\- Primo ti sei giocata i prossimi baci! -_ sbotta fingendosi offesa -  _secondo… mi fa ancora senso, non so se riuscirò ad abituarmi… non c’è verso, Sammy in atti osceni mi fa senso._

 

_\- Oh insomma! Mi devi spiegare, perché ti fa senso? Io davvero non capisco…_

 

_\- Boh, che ti posso dire… mi fa senso! È come l’amico che proprio non vuoi vedere nudo…_

 

_\- Non so cosa intendi… io non ho quel problema… e comunque Sammy… non è certo come uno se lo immaginerebbe._

 

_\- Se vuoi per amor tuo lo bacio quando torniamo._

 

 _\- Provaci! -_ sorride la donna.

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere immaginando la scena di lei che corre per il bunker inseguendo il povero Sam, è talmente comico che ne varrebbe la pena.

  _\- No, passo… mi sento già in overbooking così._

 

Il cacciatore ha seguito in silenzio tutto il discorso delle ragazze stringendo il volante e cercando di rimanere concentrato.

 

-  _E poi mi sembra… bah, banale. Ma magari sbaglio -_ commenta Matilde che non riesce a vedere il cacciatore come granchè interessante.

 

-  _Banale proprio non è l’aggettivo che userei per lui! Te l’ho detto… ha parecchia fantasia… e nessuna remora… e gli piace giocare…_

 

_\- Sì ma te l’ho detto, magari mi sbaglio… però, boh, dov’è il potere? Non ce lo vedo in certe cose…_

 

_\- Anche questo te l’ho già detto… a lui piace gestire il tutto… e in modo decisamente accattivante. Andiamo, mi conosci! Sono io che di solito guido… specie con gli uomini, ma con lui… è stata una piacevole scoperta farsi sottomettere, e far provare piacere ad una persona abituata alle torture… è un’impresa._

 

 _\- Quando dici sottomettere -_ si arrischia a chiedere Cole -  _intendi… cose tipo fruste e manette? -_ tutto quello che sa su certe cose deriva da  _50 sfumature di grigio_ e all’epoca si era già ritenuto piuttosto vissuto per averlo visto in streaming.

 

-  _Fruste e manette… che banali! Non fanno parte nemmeno dei preliminari. Parlo di un uomo che ha vissuto l’inferno a diversi livelli…_

 

 _\- Io del sadico che lo gestisce… -_ scoppia a ridere Matilde -  _però i blocca polsi mi piacciono, restano un classico… ma in realtà il punto è di testa, è cedere del tutto il controllo e accettare che l’altro detti legge_

 

_\- Oh sì… concordo._

 

_\- E la cosa che fa impazzire è che in quel momento in realtà ti senti… Dio._

 

_\- E io posso assicurare che le catene e il collare anti demone hanno effetto anche su di me… non so perchè, visto che non sono fatte per gli angeli… ma su di me funzionano, e mi rendono completamente indifesa…_

 

 _\- Non hai idea di quanto mi piacerebbe vederlo indifeso -_ borbotta la ragazza guardando fuori dal finestrino.

 

-  _Non so… a me non piacerebbe, credo. Non sarebbe più Crowley._

 

_\- Non è vero… ci sono dei momenti, pochi, in cui cede e… ed è come avere tra le mani una bolla di sapone. E pensi che se si fidasse abbastanza da restare così un attimo di più potresti vederci dentro tutti i colori del mondo. E mi farei bruciare viva per ripararla._

 

_\- Parliamo d’altro… mi manca il mio Sammy. Ecco come quel gigante è riuscito a tenermi rinchiusa in quel bunker fino ad ora! Non riesco a stargli lontano…_

 


	15. 25 Novembre, Michigan City

**25 Novembre, Michigan City, sera.**  
 

Cole sta rimpiangendo amaramente l’animo cavalleresco che gli ha imposto di cedere i primi turni in doccia alle ragazze. Matilde è sotto l’acqua da più di venti minuti e canta. A parte la scelta musicale di autori italiani, forse pop, è la stonatura della ragazza ad essere imbarazzante. Si addormenterebbe volentieri sul letto in attesa ma con quel sottofondo non riesce a fare nemmeno quello e si ritrova a pensare alle donne nude sotto l’acqua. Quella caccia sta diventando un incubo, hanno perfino voluto prendere una doppia, come se tutti i discorsi fatti in macchina non lo avessero scombussolato a sufficienza. Gli è venuto mal di testa alla fine e non sa se è stato più per il chiacchiericcio continuo e costante o per l’eccitazione frustrata. Esistono poche cose più sexy al mondo di due donne che parlano dei loro trascorsi insieme e una di queste è una donna che sa guidare davvero e, diamine, Tania sa guidare eccome.

 

 _\- Quindi -_ inizia Cole per spezzare il silenzio con Tania china sul computer -  _ti piace questa vita, eh? La caccia e tutto il resto…_

 

La donna sorride appena continuando a osservare lo schermo: -  _Non conosco altra vita, ci sono nata dentro, mi hanno cresciuto così, per combattere. Non che non mi abbiano fatto assaggiare piccole fette di vita normale… giusto per poterla capire. Ho passato qualche anno in Collegio in Irlanda, una scuola degli Uomini di Lettere, in ogni caso, ma la mia vita è sempre stata solo questa._

 

 _\- Beh, sembra noioso, no? -_ osserva il cacciatore sovrappensiero, troppo impegnato a valutare le forme della donna sotto al maglioncino corallo per ascoltarla davvero.

 

-  _Non direi proprio -_ lo guarda corrucciata la donna, -  _Caccio da quando ho memoria, il mio primo esorcismo l’ho fatto all’età di 7 anni, ho girato il mondo, imparato tutto quello che potevo, incontrato persone di ogni sorta… Non chiamerei la mia vita noiosa, forse solitaria, ma non noiosa._

 

Cole distoglie lo sguardo deglutendo, quella donna gli fa paura a volte.

Matilde esce dal bagno poco dopo che l’acqua ha smesso di scrosciare, portandosi dietro una nuvola di vapore. Non si è data nemmeno la pena di chiudere l’accappatoio e lascia impronte bagnate fino allo zaino: -  _doccia libera -_ esclama esultante.

 

-  _Matilde! Così bagni tutto! Che schifo… a piedi nudi su questa moquette orrenda! -_ la sgrida la donna guardandola con disapprovazione.

 

-  _Quante storie -_ borbotta andandosi a sedere sul letto dopo aver recuperato dei vestiti puliti.

 

-  _Hey, Cole! -_ lo richiama Tania notando lo sguardo fisso: -  _La doccia… vai, che ho fame!_

 

L’uomo la fissa senza riuscire a esprimere suono prima di saltare in piedi e andare in fretta a chiudersi in bagno.

 

 _\- Questo è crudele senza ragione -_ ridacchia il demone dietro le spalle di Tania -  _mi fai sentire orgoglioso -_ aggiunge rivolto a Matilde.

 

-  _Finalmente ti sei palesato, Silvestro! -_ dice la donna voltandosi con un gran sorriso, -  _Sono solo piccoli divertimenti innocenti._

 

_\- Che c’è pinguino? Ti sono mancato? Per quanto mi piacerebbe passare le giornate a vedervi torturare quel coglione, ci sono incombenze di cui devo occuparmi._

 

 _\- Lo so, dolcezza, ma questo non toglie che quando non ci sei sento la tua mancanza. -_ dice la donna alzandosi e posando una carezza sulla guancia barbuta del demone prima di dargli un bacio passandogli davanti:-  _Vi lascio da soli, vado a telefonare agli scimmioni. -_ esclama sorridente prendendo il cellulare e uscendo dalla porta della camera.

 

Il demone la guarda uscire piacevolmente sorpreso, per una volta non ha tentato di abbracciarlo:  _\- quindi una caccia tra donne, sembra eccitante… non capisco a cosa vi serva quello -_ osserva accennando al. Bagno  _\- pensavo sapeste fare tra voi -_ osserva rivolto alla strega rimasta a vestirsi seduta sul letto avvicinandosi.

 

 _\- Lui ha la macchina -_ risponde Matilde evitando volutamente il doppio senso.

 

 _\- Io sono più veloce -_ fa notare il demone -  _e solo in senso buono._

 

La ragazza sorride allacciandosi il reggiseno: -  _Tania aveva bisogno di un po’ d’aria, un viaggio in macchina le farà bene… e poi non volevo disturbare il Re -_ aggiunge scavando da qualche parte la sicurezza necessaria a fingere che sia una battuta. Funziona perché il demone sorride prima di prenderle il mento tra le dita e baciarla.  _\- Brava strega…_

 

Cole esce dal bagno con addosso gli stessi vestiti di quando è entrato. Vedendo la scena resta un momento interdetto e medita di tornarsene in bagno visto che nessuno dei due da segno di averlo notato ma non fa in tempo ad indietreggiare d’un passo che la voce del demone lo blocca:  _\- Ora che anche lo Colino è pronto, in quale orrenda bettola avete intenzione di cenare?_

 

-0-

 

 _\- Se c’è una cosa che non posso capire è il gusto di ridicolizzarsi in pubblico cantando vecchie nenie che erano fuori moda prima ancora di uscire -_ borbotta il demone spostando il cappotto per sedersi al tavolo -  _avete passato troppo tempo con quei due._

 

 _\- Oh andiamo, Silvestro! -_ lo riprende Tania sghignazzando: - _È divertente! Nessuno ti conosce, puoi anche essere ridicolo, chi se ne frega! È come un antistress! E poi la senti? Questa è musica irlandese e scozzese… quanti ricordi! -_ osserva la donna chiudendo gli occhi beata ascoltando  _Smokin’ Erin._

 

_\- Primo: io ho una cosa chiamata dignità, non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi conosca per questo. Secondo: la MIA idea di antistress è più… sanguinosa. Terzo: quindi?_

 

 _\- Quindi devi ricordarti com’è divertirsi senza torturare a morte qualcuno! -_ sbotta la donna contrita: -  _Ma vuoi mettere… questa musica, il suono dei violini e delle pipes sotto le stelle, i bodhran, le danze intorno ai falò, i kilt! Oddio che nostalgia! Quante notti finite a birra, idromele e corse nudi giù dalle colline…_

 

Crowley la guarda accigliato: -  _Dobbiamo avere avuto… esperienze differenti. Molto differenti…_

 

 _\- Allora devi provare le mie, di esperienze! -_ ribatte sognante Tania. -  _Davvero, dovresti provare…_

 

Matilde sorride dei battibecchi tra l’amica e il demone, c’è qualcosa di divertito nei loro borbottii che le mette il buonumore.

 

Tania osserva Crowley concentrata, è decisa a farlo ridere di gusto prima della fine della serata. Il demone si sforza di reggere lo sguardo della donna per quanto metta i brividi.

-  _Ti propongo un patto! -_ sbotta all’improvviso.

 

Crowley è sinceramente stupito: -  _Un patto? Su cosa? -_ chiede sospettoso.

 

_\- Balli con me un Morris Reel._

 

 _\- Prego? -_ sbotta il demone -  _E cosa dovrebbe mai convincermi a fare una cosa del genere? Sono curioso di sapere cosa avresti pensato di proporre in cambio…_

 

_\- In cambio… quello che vuoi tu._

 

 _\- Qualsiasi cosa? -_ chiede sempre più perplesso.

 

-  _Beh...quasi… tranne il sesso, qualsiasi cosa._

 

Il demone sembra ponderare la risposta con attenzione: -  _Peccato… le catene sembravano divertenti… ma d’accordo, andata._

 

 _\- Fantastico! -_ ride la donna. -  _Cosa aspettiamo? -_ dice alzandosi e andando verso il bancone per richiedere un Morris Reel.

 

Matilde lancia un’occhiata divertita a Tania e al demone alzandosi a sua volta: -  _Io questa la voglio vedere -_ dice rivolta a Cole lasciandolo solo e interdetto al tavolo. Non è sicuro che sia una situazione sicura, l’ultima volta che ha visto quei tre da soli nella stessa stanza ricorda un certo dolore fisico.

 

Come la musica parte, in una intro calma, gli irlandesi presenti in quel pub, che di certo non si fanno pregare quando si tratta di ballare, già invadono la pista da ballo. Tania si avvicina al demone allungandogli la mano, sorridente, e conducendolo verso uno dei gruppetti. Per quanto l’idea di ritrovarsi a ballare quella stupida musica non lo entusiasmi, ha concluso un ottimo patto e questo lo rende abbastanza contento. Risponde al sorriso della donna e si lascia portare. Non appena la musica entra nel vivo, le coppie cominciano la danza saltellante, intrecciandosi tra di loro, scambiandosi e volteggiando vorticosi. Tania è da tanto che non balla le danze che ama, e il demone conosce decisamente i passi, in poco tempo è lui a condurla con maestria lasciandole una piacevole euforia.

C’è qualcosa di fisico nella risposta del corpo alla musica che va oltre la volontà della mente. Magari aiuta il fatto che quel luogo e gli ubriachi intorno a loro non ricordino per niente quel posto freddo e fetido che era la sua Scozia, ma in ogni caso quel vestito di carne e sangue segue una sua logica di sensi ed entusiasmo che va al di là del suo controllo. Il suo corpo è contento e non può farci nulla, non può nemmeno impedirgli d’infettargli la mente e l’anima con quella sensazione. Quando Tania lo vede ridere sente di aver compiuto una grande opera, e lo fissa incantata ridendo a sua volta. Si sente leggera, felice, e non le importa di cosa chiederà il demone, a lei è sufficiente vederlo felice, almeno per una volta, in modo sincero e con reale trasporto.

 

-  _È bellissimo -_ sospira Matilde seduta a guardarli a una donna sconosciuta di fianco a lei che si volta a guardarla perplessa.

 

La musica declina e i danzatori terminano il loro ballo in esclamazioni e invocazioni a brindisi improbabili. Tania, su di giri non da meno a causa del ribollire della sua metà irlandese, si volta verso il demone sorridente e, prendendogli il volto tra le mani, gli stampa un bacio sulle labbra. Crowley è contento, il suo corpo è contento e ha tutte le intenzioni d’incoraggiare la nuova abitudine del pinguino per cui quando si ritrae le ferma il volto con la mano ricambiando, ma lui non si spreca per bacetti a stampo e la bocca della donna ha un ottimo sapore di miele. Chi lo avrebbe detto che baciare un pennuto fosse così… interessante. Dopo non sa quanto la donna cerca di staccarsi dal demone posandogli una mano sul petto, comincia a mancargli il fiato.

 

 _\- Bel giro di danza -_ commenta con un mezzo sorriso il demone.

 

\- C _orroborante -_ dice la donna cercando di respirare nuovamente, -  _Decisamente niente male! -_ osserva fissando il demone -  _E il Re ha riso! Grazie, Crowley…_

 

Il demone ridacchia soddisfatto prima di voltarsi e avviarsi verso il bancone, sente il bisogno di uno scotch, mentre Tania rimane nella pista lasciandosi trasportare da altri balli e altri ballerini.

 

-  _Spettacolo interessante? -_ chiede il demone fermandosi davanti alla strega prima di proseguire.

 

Matilde si limita a stringersi nelle spalle senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere: -  _Mai visto uno più bello -_ risponde lasciando con lui il crocchio di spettatori - _Che cosa vuoi chiederle? -_ domanda quando arrivano al bancone.

 

 _\- Non ti riguarda -_ risponde il demone ancora allegro.

 

 _\- È la mia amica… -_ protesta Matilde -  _certo che mi riguarda._

 

Il demone smette di fissare la rastrelliera e si volta a guardarla. Da quando la strega è così impertinente?

  _\- Smettila di fare la chioccia, non sarà niente che le faccia del male, promesso -_ risponde in tono ammiccante.

 

Matilde torna a sorridere e Crowley torna a scegliere il suo drink.

Cole ha guardato da lontano e deve ammettere che quel ballo sembra divertente. Quando il demone si leva di torno decide di tentare una chance per il premio finale. La fortuna aiuta gli audaci.

 

-0-

 

Il demone fa girare il bicchiere sul tavolo con la sinistra osservandolo sovrappensiero mentre la ragazza continua a parlare.

 

 _\- Ha il peggior carattere che conosca e non c’è modo di farle fare qualcosa che non sia nei suoi piani ma ci conosciamo da… boh, una vita. Siamo cresciute insieme, sai, quelle cose per cui ti sopporti. È una sorella quasi… -_ Matilde non sa perché si sia messa a parlare di quello ora ma sente salirle il magone. È sempre così quando ripensa ai frammenti della sua vita passata, alle cose che c’erano prima degli Uomini di Lettere e della caccia. Però è giusto così in quel momento, accarezzando la mano del demone sulla sua gamba sentiva il bisogno di raccontargli qualcosa di sé, di davvero suo.

Si volta fissando il nulla per uscire da quel pensiero e vede Cole venire verso di loro da solo. Ha l’aria accaldata e contrariata.

 

 _\- Ballato bene? -_ chiede Matilde perplessa.

 

- _È stato… impegnativo -_ risponde lanciando un’occhiataccia al demone, può capire Sammy, può capire perfino Dean o Lucifer, ma cos’abbia quel mostriciattolo puzzolente più di lui…

 

Tania torna al tavolo portando due Guinness, una per lei e una per il cacciatore: -  _Tieni… idiota. -_ si accomoda sulla sedia ritrovando subito il sorriso guardando la pista dove si continua a ballare.

Cole accetta guardandola di sottecchi mentre il demone sorride divertito.

 

 _\- Forse dovremmo occuparci del lavoro, no? -_ chiede Cole cercando di mascherare il disappunto.

 

-  _Tesoro, cosa credi che stia facendo? -_ si gira a guardarlo la donna con appena un velo di disappunto: -  _Prima di uscire dalla camera ho lanciato un programma di analisi che si occupa di ricercare in parecchi database occulti, appartenenti agli Uomini di Lettere, dei riferimenti al tipo di cerimonia di evocazione che i Winchester hanno riconosciuto durante il precedente caso. -_ lo informa professionale, -  _Inoltre, mentre vi aspettavo, prima di cena, ho prenotato al Time Nyack Hotel a Nyack, vicino alla nostra meta, contattando nel frattempo anche l’ufficio delle autorità locali avvertendoli del nostro arrivo preparando il terreno per una collaborazione a livello internazionale con noi due, affascinanti agenti dell’Interpol e il loro collaboratore americano. E ho trovato anche il tempo di telefonare a Sammy e amoreggiare con lui._

 

 _\- E questa è Tania, signori -_ esclama orgogliosa Matilde.

 

 _\- Tutto questo è molto, molto affascinante. -_ apprezza Crowley -  _Ma sto facendo delle ricerche per mio conto al riguardo, scusate la scarsa fiducia. O no, non mi interessa._

 

_\- Ma io ci conto, Silvestro, sul tuo interesse al riguardo: dei demoni che agiscono in segreto, fuori dal tuo controllo, per evocare chissà cosa… fossi in te mi preoccuperei. Le mie ricerche sono per accertarmi se nella storia dell’Organizzazione si siano mai imbattuti in qualcosa di simile._

 

 _\- Grazie per avermi ricordato le mie incombenze -_ risponde acido il demone -  _ma il punto è che stiamo parlando di una magia antica… non credo sia solo un branco di demoni il vostro problema._

 

_\- Lo so, per questo ho hackerato il database segreto del Vaticano. Ho visto i glifi che avete trovato, e mi ricordano qualcosa, so di averli già visti… ma non ricordo dove, e questo si che è strano… io non dimentico mai nulla._

 

 _\- Perché sono enochiano antico, la lingua più antica che sia mai stata scritta, parlata o anche solo pensata. Nessuno la legge, nessuno la ricorda… puoi aver guardato i glifi per ore e un attimo dopo non sapresti ripeterli su un foglio. -_ spiega Crowley -  _quello che non capisco è: tu come la conosci?_

 

Tania lo guarda interdetta: -  _Io non… è enochiano antico? Come lo sai?_

 

 _\- Beh, ho avuto modo di averne tra le mani un esempio, per un po’. -_ dice prima di bere l’ultimo sorso dal bicchiere -  _la Tavoletta degli Angeli, scritta dallo scriba di Dio in persona… bei vecchi tempi._

 

_\- Si ma… quella è l’unica testimonianza di enochiano antico… quella lingua è stata usata solo per quella tavoletta… tutto il resto, le altre tavolette… erano scritte in enochiano arcaico, ma comprensibile. E la tavoletta è andata distrutta… in Paradiso…_

 

 _\- E torniamo alla domanda di prima: tu come lo conosci? -_ chiede curioso Crowley

 

La donna non risponde perché non ha nulla da poter dire, si limita a fissare il demone. Come può ricordare qualcosa che non ha mai visto? Cerca di analizzare la situazione, cerca di capire se ha visto immagini della tavoletta nei ricordi di Castiel, ma nulla… suo fratello non ha tenuto memoria di ciò che vi era scritto. Forse le sono capitati sotto mano gli appunti del profeta Kevin mentre riordinava l’archivio e il magazzino del bunker… ma se ne sarebbe ricordata. Alla fine abbassa lo sguardo sul boccale di birra mezzo vuoto scuotendo appena la testa.

 

-  _Tutto questo cosa ci dice del nostro caso? Come hanno fatto un branco di demoni a tirare fuori una magia del genere? -_ chiede Matilde interrompendo il silenzio. Sa che a Tania non piace il modo in cui il demone la sta fissando.

 

-  _Giusto, ragazzi… voglio dire, i demoni non sono in lizza per i nobel in genere, no? -_ aggiunge Cole meritandosi uno sguardo glaciale da parte di Crowley.

 

-  _Questo ci dice -_ interviene Tania senza alzare lo sguardo, -  _che finché non capiamo chi c’è dietro continueremo a dover seppellire cadaveri di neonati, a meno che il rituale non funzioni… e allora avremo un altro problema. Vado a prendere da bere. -_ dice la donna alzandosi dal tavolo e lasciando la sua birra a metà.

 

-  _Quale diavolo di psicodramma l’ha presa ora? -_ chiede il demone quando si è allontanata.

 

 _\- A quelli qui, che non sono… malvagi, una montagna di neonati morti non mette allegria -_ risponde Cole alzandosi per seguirla.

 

 _\- Questo è il problema? Sul serio? -_ chiede perplesso Crowley all’unica rimasta al tavolo -  _bambini morti, tutte queste scene per dei piagnucolanti e luridi infanti?_

 

 _\- Immagino che anche scoprire di conoscere la più antica lingua al mondo senza averla mai vista non aiuti… -_ osserva la strega -  _e poi a Tania piacciono i bambini. Anche a me onestamente._

 

 _\- Mai stati il mio genere… le galline funzionano altrettanto e nessuno le viene a cercare -_ risponde Crowley ignorando apposta ogni altra piega della conversazione.

 

Cole intanto ha raggiunto Tania al bancone mentre la donna butta giù il quinto shottino di una verticale di tequila.

 

-  _Tutto bene? -_ chiede l’uomo avvicinandosi.

 

-  _Una meraviglia -_ risponde la donna posando l’ultimo bicchierino sulla pila.

 

 _\- Uhm… vedo… -_ risponde per nulla convinto -  _non sono proprio i campioni dell’empatia da quelle parti, eh? -_ chiede indicando il tavolo.

 

-  _Non c’è nulla per cui essere empatici. -_ risponde acida la donna mentre dai balli in pista si è passato alle peformance da karaoke. -  _Abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo pensando di risolvere il problema sbagliato. Se ci fossimo concentrati prima sull’altro caso…_

 

 _\- Non puoi rimproverarti per questo, dolcezza -_ risponde Cole -  _tu sei troppo preziosa e Sammy-boy è troppo sveglio per lasciarsi scivolare via un bocconcino così…_

 

 _\- Preziosa? Muoiono neonati, adesso… e dopo chi lo sa cosa verrà, chi vogliono evocare, o cosa. Io sarei più preziosa di decine di neonati? Non direi… -_ termina scrollando l’elenco delle canzoni disponibili.

 

Cole alza le mani arrendendosi, quelle donne sono insostenibili: -  _Ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria -_ dice andando all’uscita. Tania fa un gesto al barman per farsi mettere una canzone dell’elenco e si avvia al microfono, aiutata dalla tequila che riesce sempre a risvegliare in lei il carattere dell’angelo di Roma.

 

La base parte, e Tania comincia a intonare  _Call Me Devil._  Cantare quella canzone ha sempre uno strano effetto sulla donna, si sente come libera dalle briglie, come se i suoi sigilli si sciogliessero e a rimanere fosse solo la creatura dai brillanti occhi verdi.

 

 _\- Questa canzone è stupenda -_ osserva Matilde che ha sempre un’ammirazione particolare per il modo in cui Tania sa cantare, con quel tono tra il jazz e soul che rende l’ambiente caldo.

 

 _\- Scommetto che il damerino ha fatto le fusa quando l’hanno scritta -_ osserva il demone.

 

_\- Beh, se la prendi in modo meno letterale… credo che lei ci si riveda molto._

 

Il demone sgrana gli occhi sorpreso e Matilde scoppia a ridere scuotendo la testa: -  _Non so che dirti… ha questa cosa di sentirsi sempre… sbagliata. Lei direbbe un mostro… voglio dire, qualsiasi cosa può aver fatto, glielo hanno fatto fare, capisci? Lei è un angioletto ma si crede il Diavolo -_ aggiunge con un sorriso.

 

 _\- È ridicolo… -_ sbotta il demone -  _se quel pinguino appiccicoso è malvagio… beh io sono… sono molto più malvagio di quanto non sia… è difficile quando il termine di paragone teorico è un rammollito -_ aggiunge perplesso.

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere: -  _Beh, in ogni caso è una bella canzone… e se la prendi in modo letterale... voglio dire… -_ esita un momento sperando che capisca da solo ma continua solo a fissarla accigliato: -  _eddai…_

 

Il demone si apre appena in un sorriso accennato prima di borbottare scuotendo la testa: -  _Tu sei pazza, strega._

 


	16. 26 Novembre, On The Road

**26 Novembre, On The Road, giorno.**  
 

Quella strega da due soldi gli sta sbavando il vestito.Ha passato la notte ad usargli la pancia come cuscino e per altro russa. Almeno sul comodino aveva un libro interessante, se non fosse stato per il continuo agitarsi dell’altra donna nel letto che gli disturbava la lettura lo avrebbe finito, ora dovrà tenersi la curiosità di non sapere cosa ne sarà dell’amore tra Lorenzo e Virginia e se il Conte De Medina riuscirà a sposare la povera Agnes. L’unica cosa davvero inaccettabile era quell’assurda idea del demone come una specie di cherubino nudo…

 

 _\- Buongiorno -_ rantola la ragazza aprendo gli occhi e voltandosi sulla schiena sbattendo le palpebre.

 

Matilde si porta le mani al volto stropicciandoselo prima di voltarsi a guardare il demone che la fissa con la schiena poggiata alla spalliera del letto. Sorride poi si volta ad abbracciare la povera Tania relegata sul bordo del letto. Le lascia un bacio sui capelli ma la donna sembra immersa in qualche sogno e non la vuole disturbare.

 

-  _Puzzi… -_ osserva il demone con tono piatto.

 

 _\- Anche tu -_ risponde la ragazza tirandosi carponi sul letto e gattonando fino al fondo per conquistare il pavimento -  _vado a farmi una doccia. Ti trovo quando torno?_ \- chiede al demone che nel frattempo, quando non le serviva più per scendere con comodità dal letto, si è alzato e si sta sistemando il vestito con le mani.

 

 _\- Le persone cortesi offrono agli ospiti la possibilità di lavarsi e fare colazione prima di cacciarli -_ risponde senza smettere la sua occupazione.

 

La ragazza lo guarda stupita ma sorride: -  _Prego. -_ dice indicando il bagno.

 

Il demone si raddrizza soddisfatto raggiungendola sulla porta del bagno: -  _Beh, aspetti un invito scritto? -_ chiede alla ragazza rimasta interdetta a guardarlo.

 

Matilde non riesce a capire come funzioni quel demone e ogni volta che gli sembra di aver capito se ne esce con idee di questo tipo. Un giorno non le parla, il giorno dopo dorme con lei, una volta non lo può abbracciare, la volta dopo se lo ritrova nudo nel letto. Ha deciso che l’unico modo per sopravvivere e non aspettarsi nulla e accettare tutto per cui scuote la testa e lo segue chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Non ha idea di come comportarsi, per cui dopo un momento di attenta contemplazione della maniglia della porta si volta e ignora la presenza del demone che si sta svestendo. Apre l’acqua della doccia controllando che si scaldi prima di infilarcisi sotto e il calore che le scroscia sui capelli annulla il mondo intorno.

Quando sente la porta del box riaprirsi, qualche minuto dopo, si fa da parte voltandosi e guardandolo entrare. È strano ma vedendolo in quel modo, nudo, sotto l’acqua, sembrerebbe un uomo qualsiasi, di certo non fa paura, al massimo un po’ di tenerezza per la somiglianza con Calimero. Un Calimero panciuto e un po’ in là con gli anni. Prima o poi deve trovare il coraggio di chiedergli perché ha scelto quel tramite, non che non le piaccia però è una scelta… strana. Però l’odore è ancora il suo e anche la voce mentre prende una boccettina dal porta sapone e la esamina con aria critica: -  _Usare queste schifezze per lavarsi… non mi stupisce che squirrel abbia i capelli che sembrano stoppa._

 

 _\- Almeno lui li ha ancora tutti -_ ribatte la ragazza con un sorriso ironico mentre gli abbraccia i fianchi tirandolo più vicino.

 

Crowley la guarda male senza commentare e apre la boccetta prima di rovesciarle in testa un po’ dello shampoo e iniziare a lavarla sotto lo sguardo sempre più perplesso della ragazza.

Al demone è sempre piaciuta la morbidezza di quei capelli lisci e grossi come spaghetti e gli piace tenerci in mezzo le dita. Sciacqua quell’agglomerato di tensioattivi non appena ha finito ma in ogni caso sa già che per quel giorno non saranno lucidi come al solito e questo gli dà fastidio.

Matilde lo lascia fare, come sempre, ma quando rimette a posto la doccia dopo che la schiuma le è scivolata via di dosso si prende la libertà di poggiargli il volto nell’incavo del collo e restare col proprio corpo contro il suo a godersi l’acqua sulla pelle.

Dopo un momento di silenzio si tira indietro a fissare quegli occhi chiari e seri chiedendo il permesso di ricambiare il favore.

Non ha mai potuto tenere tanto a lungo le mani su quel corpo e non ha mai avuto una scusa migliore per poterne accarezzare la pelle e svolge quel compito con calma perché le dita ricordino in futuro ogni centimetro. Quando ha finito e non ha più scuse possibili risciacqua il sapone, rimette il doccino al suo posto e aspetta. Crowley è rimasto fermo e zitto per tutto il tempo e continua a fissarla negli occhi con quell’espressione seria.

 

 _\- A che cosa pensi? -_ gli chiede alla fine.

 

Il demone alza le sopracciglia scuotendo la testa: -  _Non ho voglia di tornare all’Inferno -_ ammette alla fine.

 

 _\- Non andarci -_ risponde con un sorriso la strega.

 

_\- Io sono il Re…_

 

_\- Non esserlo._

 

Crowley la guarda un momento indeciso: -  _Non saresti qui se non lo fossi, non fare finta che non sia così._

 

Matilde sgrana gli occhi sorpresa, quella era l’ultima delle follie che si sarebbe aspettata.

 

_\- Per favore… sono stato nella tua testa, ricordi? Non c’è nessun bisogno di fingere._

 

 _\- A me piace che tu sia il Re -_ protesta la strega -  _a me piace che tu sia tu… ma questo non c’entra. Se quello che fai non è quello che vuoi fare, fai altro. Non cambia quello che sei. È inutile che cerchi un perché -_ aggiunge sorridendo -  _non c’è mai stato niente di spiegabile._

 

 _\- Hai dei gusti musicali terribili -_ borbotta il demone chiudendo la doccia.

 

 _\- Tutto doveva succedere, niente sembrava possibile -_ prosegue la ragazza ignorandolo.

 

_\- Riesci a farmi rimpiangere la scelta musicale del catorcio…_

 

-0-

 

Cole si tira su dal letto e non può nemmeno andare in bagno perchè sente Matilde sbraitare una canzone italiana da oltre la porta mentre va il phone.

Tania si agita nel sonno nel letto accanto al suo e sembra avere un incubo, si alza andando a scuoterla. Ma dopo un attimo che ha la mano sul suo braccio si ritrova ribaltato sul letto con la mano della donna sulla gola e gambe strette attorno ai fianchi mentre gli occhi le lampeggiano di una luce spaventosa.

 

 _\- Tania! -_ Matilde esce dal bagno ritrovandosi davanti la scena.

 

Sentire il suo nome riscuote la donna e la fa tornare in sé. Sorpresa, lascia la presa sulla gola dell’uomo e si scosta lasciandolo libero. Seduta sul letto, cerca di capire cosa sia successo e come si sia ritrovata ad essere ad un passo dal soffocare Cole.

 

 _\- Ma guarda un po’... ci allontaniamo un momento e il pigiama party si fa interessante -_ commenta il demone affacciato alla porta con la camicia sbottonata.

 

 _\- Che cazzo…! -_ protesta l’uomo riprendendo fiato sul letto.

 

-  _Io… mi dispiace… -_ sussurra la donna guardando spaventata Cole. -  _Non volevo…_

 

 _\- Va tutto bene -_ le dice Matilde andando a sedersi accanto a lei mentre Cole si mette seduto -  _dormito male? -_ le chiede accarezzandogli i capelli che hanno preso una strana piega nella notte.

 

-  _Sogni… -_ risponde la donna cercando di capire come sta l’uomo: -  _Mi dispiace Cole…_

 

 _\- Sto bene, sto bene -_ risponde l’altro massaggiandosi il collo. -  _la prossima volta ti lascio agli incubi… -_ borbotta alzandosi e andando in bagno chiudendo fuori il demone.

 

 _\- Avresti dovuto ucciderlo… -_ sbotta Crowley.

 

La donna lancia uno sguardo sconvolto al demone prima di guardare l’amica: -  _Non so cosa mi sia preso…_

 

_\- Stai tranquilla, non è successo niente. Adesso andiamo a fare una bella colazione._

 

-0-

 

La jeep scorre leggera sull’asfalto. Tania è al volante, almeno quello glielo deve a Cole che deve ancora riprendersi del tutto dalla sbronza della sera precedente. Matilde, nel sedile posteriore, si è appisolata dopo nemmeno cinque minuti che sono ripartiti, per cui i due sono in silenzio ormai da un paio d’ore. La radio è accesa ma la musica bassa fa appena da sottofondo ed è quasi indistinguibile dal ronzio delle ruote sull’asfalto. Guidare il sabato dopo la festa del Ringraziamento è quasi noioso, per strada non c’è nessuno, ma a Tania piace lo stesso, almeno la fa rilassare e distoglie i suoi pensieri da quanto avvenuto la sera precedente e dai suoi incubi.

 

 _\- Non vengo più a Nyack da… beh, da parecchio, sai? -_ dice Cole guardando fuori dal finestrino.

 

La donna lo sbircia per un attimo prima di fare mente locale e ricordare il perché: -  _Oh… scusami, non ci ho pensato…_

 

L’uomo la guarda stupito prima di sorridere sarcastico: -  _Beh, dovevo aspettarmelo, vero? Avrai studiato tutto di tutti prima di lasciarci entrare in quel bunker, o no?_

 

 _\- In realtà… studio tutto di tutti da almeno dieci anni -_ ammette con un sorriso colpevole Tania continuando a fissare la strada.

 

-  _Quindi sai anche di mio padre…_

 

_\- So il perchè hai cercato i Winchester… sì. Ma non ho mai approfondito quel caso…_

 

 _\- Certo, il “caso” -_ osserva acido.

 

-  _Scusami… sono stata insensibile -_ dice la donna guardandolo per un attimo, -  _prima di essere un caso… quella creatura era tuo padre… -_ dopo un attimo di silenzio, indecisa se continuare oppure no, prosegue con voce incerta: -  _Lui… tuo padre, com’era?_

 

_\- Che posso dire, era mio padre… mi sgridava per i brutti voti, giocavamo a baseball la domenica… era un brav’uomo. Avevo tredici anni, a quell’età i padri sembrano ancora dei supereroi, no?_

 

 _\- Non so… immagino di si. -_ osserva la donna sollevando le spalle.  _\- Non ho parametri di paragone._

 

-  _Non sei un asso con l’empatia, vero dolcezza? -_ le chiede ironico.

 

-  _Non proprio… non so come sia avere dei genitori, ecco tutto. La figura più simile a qualcosa di affettuoso, nei miei confronti, era la donna che badava a me nei laboratori. Finché erano vivi, i miei genitori con me si sono comportati più come… degli scienziati._

 

Cole pensa a cosa dev’essere stata una vita del genere: -  _Mi dispiace, sul serio… tutti i bambini dovrebbero avere una famiglia che gli voglia bene…_

 

Tania lo guarda sorridendogli grata: -  _Grazie, ma in effetti poteva andarmi peggio. Alla fine, la famiglia mi ha trovata lo stesso. Ed è una famiglia che mi sono scelta. Solo adesso… mi rendo pienamente conto di ciò che mi è mancato._

 

_\- Sai, anche adesso, con questa caccia e tutto il resto… non mi importa di rischiare la pelle, non mi è mai importato. Non lo fai questo mestiere se ci tieni alle chiappe. Ma l’idea di lasciare il mio ragazzo con quell’arpia di sua madre, questo non me lo perdonerei._

 

 _\- Hey!-_ sbotta la donna seria, -  _Nessuno rischierà le chiappe, io sono qui anche per questo, per cercare di farvi sopravvivere il più a lungo possibile, e per farvi arrivare alla vecchiaia, possibilmente, una vecchiaia felice dove potrete portare i nipotini al parco in tranquillità. -_ poi addolcisce la voce, -  _Vedrai tuo figlio crescere, diventare un uomo, accoglierai la sua sposa e vedrai nascere i tuoi nipotini. Essere genitori… è un dono, Cole, un meraviglioso dono, devi lottare per questo._

 

_\- Devo ammettere che averti sul campo mette una certa tranquillità, sai? Fai paura quando combatti, dico sul serio, mai visto un soldato migliore._

 

Tania non può fare a meno di ridere leggera: -  _Mi hai visto solo in palestra! Sul serio, il minimo che possa fare, è mettere a disposizione vostra l’addestramento che gli Uomini di Lettere dovrebbero dare a tutti i loro agenti operativi. Il fatto che in America si fossero praticamente estinti… ha causato inutili perdite tra le fila dei cacciatori. Farò tutto quello che mi è possibile per rimediare a quanto successo fino ad ora._

 

 _\- Beh, lasciatelo dire, sei uno spettacolo in palestra, molto molto sexy… -_ dice guardandola allusivo -  _lo so che sei una donna impegnata -_ aggiunge alzando le mani -  _ma se cambi idea…_

 

 _\- Ti terrò in considerazione! -_ ride la donna scherzando con l’uomo. -  _Chiedi a Dean se per caso mi trova sexy quando combatto sul serio… non si è ancora ripreso dalla nostra prima caccia insieme! In palestra praticamente non ci viene mai…_

 

Cole incassa la risata della donna come un suo personale successo. Dispera ormai di riuscire a infilarsi nel suo letto, ma almeno sembra un po’ più ben disposta all’idea.

 

_\- Certo che almeno un bacio…_

 

_\- Beh, devi guadagnartelo! Non escludo mai nulla._

 

L’uomo la guarda sorridendo soddisfatto, almeno c’è una speranza.

  
  


**26 Novembre, Lebanon, ore 10:30**  
 

Il Diavolo sente berciare da dietro la porta della strega fumata e se la ride crudelmente. È circa un minuto che è appoggiato alla parete ad ascoltare l’inutile tentativo da parte del demone di farsi aprire la porta per poter accedere al bunker. Quando ha ritenuto sufficiente il divertimento, accontenta il suo cagnolino e gira la maniglia.

 

 _\- Tu… razza di stronzo! -_ sbotta il demone che per tutto il tempo ha percepito la sua energia oltre la porta.

 

-  _Buongiorno anche a te, raggio di sole! -_ lo saluta Lucifer ridendo deliziato. -  _Prego, entra pure. -_ dice scostandosi per far uscire il demone dalla stanza.

 

Crowley lo supera lanciandogli un’occhiataccia: -  _Da quando sei diventato il mastro di chiavi? -_ chiede avviandosi verso la cucina.

 

 _\- Mi trovavo per caso a passare per il corridoio. -_ lo informa senza perdere il sorriso compiaciuto, -  _Ci si annoia se non si possono fare giochini in piena libertà…_

 

 _\- Fammi indovinare… lo sceriffo vi tiene al guinzaglio? -_ chiede ridacchiando -  _Dove ha rinchiuso gli scimmioni?_

 

_\- In biblioteca con Linda… lo sceriffo e la bionda sono con i due deliziosi gemellini in palestra._

 

Crowley apprezza con un ghigno divertito mentre entra in cucina per rubare del caffè prima di raggiungere gli altri in biblioteca.  _\- Buongiorno ragazzi._

 

 _\- Guardate chi ho trovato che grattava alla porta! -_ dice sogghignando Lucifer.

 

Linda interrompe quello che stava dicendo voltandosi mentre Dean fa lo stesso: -  _Allora quell’odore non era Sammy… -_ dice alzandosi dal divano.

 

 _\- Il fatto che questo… spocchioso damerino abbia le chiavi e io debba ancora bussare mentre IO sto cercando di non fare ammazzare le vostre ragazze e LUI si gira i pollici dimostrata tutta la riconoscenza dei Winchester! -_ osserva il demone con una calma artefatti sorseggiando il proprio caffè.

 

-  _Buongiorno anche a te, Crowley. -_ saluta Sam dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo  smettendo di consultare libri per concentrarsi sul demone. -  _Tutto bene?_

 

Lucifer, tutto soddisfatto, si serve di un bicchiere di whisky prima di andarsi ad accomodare mollemente sul divano.

 

_\- Certo, la gita scolastica è una favola. Pigiama party, alcol, pettegolezzi e confessioni… tutto molto Orange Country. Un paio di scene alla Nabokov magari, ma non credo siate interessati ai dettagli._

 

 _\- E tu in tutto questo che parte hai, quello di Lolita? -_ chiede il Diavolo nascondendo un sorriso bevendo dal bicchiere.

 

 _\- Chiedilo alla “tua creatura” quando torna… -_ risponde Crowley con un sorriso falso -  _conosce l’enochiano antico, per altro. C’entri qualcosa?_

 

 _\- Cosa c’entra l’enochiano antico con Tania… e cosa dovrei chiederle? -_ ribatte senza perdere il sorriso ma con evidente rigidità mentre del gelo gli vela lo sguardo.

 

 _\- Pare -_ risponde Crowley andando a sedersi al tavolo -  _che ricordi in qualche modo di averlo visto. Ora, noi sappiamo che non può essere: non ha mai avuto in mano la tavoletta degli angeli, quindi… suppongo sia legato a te -_ spiega con aria paziente come se stesse parlando a un bambino che non vuole imparare la lezione a scuola.

 

Lucifer gli lancia uno sguardo tagliente prima di posare il bicchiere sul tavolino di fronte a lui. -  _Ti ricordo che quella lingua è stata usata per creare e sigillare la gabbia. -_ puntualizza con indifferenza -  _Inoltre… noi quattro arcangeli maggiori siamo gli unici, oltre al babbo, a sapere come è stata utilizzata quella lingua per la mia prigione e come funziona._

 

 _\- Quindi cosa? Le hai passato quella lingua come… come una malattia genetica? -_ chiede Dean perplesso -  _Ad ogni modo, cosa c’entra con il caso?_

 

 _\- Quella lingua ormai morta… fa parte della nostra creazione come arcangeli -_ sottolinea il Diavolo perplesso, -  _suppongo che sì, faccia parte del mio retaggio…_

 

 _\- E… ora qualcuno la sta usando per evocare qualcosa. Non ne sai nulla, vero? -_ aggiunge il demone sospettoso. Anche Dean, che nel frattempo si è preso un bicchiere di whisky, lo guarda teso.

 

-  _È impossibile! A conoscere quella lingua siamo rimasti solo in tre! O meglio… quattro se è vero che anche Tania la ricorda. Uno è papà, l’altro… è ridotto ad una larva all’interno della gabbia. Vorresti dire che io c’entro in questa… evocazione? -_ sibila adirato il Diavolo lanciando uno sguardo infuocato al demone.

 

Anche Sam ora si è avvicinato al divano con le braccia conserte. Non sa cosa significhi tutto questo… ma c’è decisamente qualcosa di strano. -  _Parli dei glifi che abbiamo trovato sul luogo del primo caso? L’evocazione che abbiamo interrotto? Quella fatta dai tuoi demoni? -_ chiede portando la sua attenzione su Crowley.

 

 _\- Non erano miei demoni -_ lo corregge acido -  _e in ogni caso non sarebbero mai stati in grado di usare una lingua simile, sanno a malapena allacciarsi le scarpe._

 

 _\- Bene, io vado a… rifare il caffè -_ si propone Linda alzandosi con una certa rigidità e rifugiandosi in cucina, al sicuro da quelle follie.

 

 _\- Beh, io non credo che Dio si sia messo a sventrare neonati -_ osserva Dean senza staccare gli occhi da Lucifer che si gira fulminandolo.

 

-  _Pensi che IO potrei farlo, invece? Ed evocare cosa, poi?_

 

 _\- Prova a dirmelo tu, e cerca di essere convincente -_ risponde minaccioso il cacciatore.

 

Ora il Diavolo è decisamente adirato, e mentre la sua forma umana vacilla, si alza fronteggiando l’uomo trattenendosi a fatica dal mettergli le mani al collo: -  _IO non sacrifico neonati, razza di idiota!_

 

 _\- Certo, ci sono i demoni per quello -_ risponde Dean senza muoversi di un passo.

 

-  _Dean… -_ interviene Sam con voce glaciale: -  _Lucifer non ha più contatti con l’Inferno, e non credo che… non credo che adesso potrebbe fare qualcosa del genere._

 

 _\- Oh, sicuro, perché è un bravo ragazzo ora. Beh, preferirei sentirlo da lui. Avanti Lucifer, so che non puoi mentire, allora smettila di girarci intorno e dicci le paroline magiche._ \- risponde il fratello senza togliere gli occhi dal Diavolo.

 

-  _Come osi! Non ti conviene scherzare con il fuoco! -_ ribatte mortale la tenebrosa creatura che fino ad un attimo prima era il damerino di Los Angeles.

 

-  _Lucifer… -_ lo richiama calmo Sam: -  _vogliamo solo capire._

 

 _\- Io non centro nulla con questa storia! Tutta questa… schifezza non fa più parte della mia vita! -_ sbotta alzando la voce guardando il suo vessillo.

 

Dean si rilassa soddisfatto superandolo per tornare sul divano: -  _Era quello che volevamo sentire. Quindi, che sta succedendo?_

 

 _\- Qualunque cosa sia temo sarà molto meno divertente di una domenica al bingo -_ risponde Crowley sovrappensiero.

 

Dean ci riflette vuotando il bicchiere prima di rispondere: -  _In ogni caso non potrà essere peggio della sorella di Dio incazzata, o di voi due, per cui faremo come sempre. Intanto tu cerca di tenere a cuccia i tuoi demoni. E di tenere d’occhio quelle due, non mi piace che se ne vadano in giro con quel lumacone di Cole._

 

 _\- Tania sa come tenerlo a bada…_ \- puntualizza tagliente Sam, -  _sarei più preoccupato per quell’idiota._

 

 _\- In effetti ci sono stati attimi movimentati… -_ ammette con un sorriso il demone -  _ma non mi preoccuperei: il dolce fringuello continua a morire d’amore per moose -_ dice con laconica ironia -  _il crudele cacciatore è vivo, anche se contuso. E devo ammettere che inizio a capire la passione per i pennuti che infesta la casa. Il miele ha un suo fascino, anche se non ci vivrei._

 

 _\- Il miele non è per te, cagnolino. -_ sottolinea tremebondo Lucifer andando a servirsi di altro whisky dopo aver ripreso il controllo di sé.

 

 _\- Io credo che Tania non sia affatto d’accordo -_ sottolinea il demone alzandosi -  _o avrebbe almeno evitato la lingua, non credi? -_ aggiunge avviandosi di nuovo verso la cucina -  _Ora, con permesso, ho un Inferno da tenere sotto controllo. -_ si congeda rammaricandosi di dover usare le proprie gambe per allontanarsi.

 

Lucifer, rimasto impietrito nell’atto di sollevare il bicchiere alle labbra, si rivolge a Sam con sguardo disgustato: -  _Amico, devi fare un elenco di tipi che la tua donna non deve assolutamente baciare!_

 


	17. 26 Novembre, Nyack

**26 Novembre, Nyack, ore 19:30**  
 

È ormai sera quando raggiungono il Time Nyack Hotel a Nyack, nello stato di New York, ad un Hudson di distanza da Sleepy Hollow. Nella hall, dopo essersi fatti registrare, si sono fatti dare le chiavi della loro camera doppia, nel loft, e Tania è compiaciuta del lusso modesto anche se un po’ kitch dell’hotel.

  _\- Finalmente niente pidocchiose stanze di motel -_ osserva sedendosi sull’alto letto matrimoniale vicino alla finestra.

 

 _\- A me piacciono -_ protesta Matilde -  _almeno lì non mi guardano male._

 

_\- Preferirei dormire in un sacco a pelo sotto le stelle che in quegli orrendi posti pieni di sporcizia! E poi… dopo un paio di centoni passati di mano non ti guarderanno più male, orsacchiotta._

 

 _\- Fate sempre questa vita, eh? Potrei abituarmi… -_ osserva Cole tastando il materasso soddisfatto.

 

 _\- Lascia perdere questa spocchiosa figlia della classe dominante -_ sbotta Matilde prima di andare a infilarsi nel bagno constatando contenta la presenza di una vasca -  _e pensiamo a dove andare a cena che sto morendo di fame._

 

 _\- L’albergo ha un ristorante, è chic, non chiuderti in bagno nella vasca o noi non potremo lavarci e lasciami spendere i miei soldi! -_ borbotta contrariata la donna andando ad osservare la vista dalla finestra panoramica.

 

Matilde ridacchia pregustandosi il bagno caldo mentre recupera dalla tasca interna dello zaino un boccettino di olio essenziale -  _Tranquilla, lascio la porta aperta se vuoi fare la doccia nel frattempo._ \- dice prima ritornare ad accendere l’acqua calda.

 

-  _È abbastanza grande? Anche io voglio farmi un bagno… mi manca la vasca! -_ chiede stiracchiandosi mentre pensa a cosa mettersi per la serata.

 

 _\- Secondo me ci stiamo comode -_ risponde dal bagno la ragazza valutando l’ampiezza mentre si sveste.

 

 _\- Bene… così posso fare la doccia io nel frattempo -_ butta lì con indifferenza Cole lanciando una sbirciata alla reazione di Tania -  _se a voi va bene…_

 

 _\- Certamente! -_ acconsente la donna prendendo anche lei dal borsone il necessario per la sua toilette e dirigendosi verso il bagno.  

 

L’acqua calda è piacevole quando la donna si immerge, e il profumo dell’olio della ragazza è inebriante, ma ha preso anche il suo preferito ai fiori di loto: -  _C’è anche questo, orsacchiotta. -_ osserva prima di abbandonarsi contro il bordo mettendosi un asciugamano arrotolato dietro il collo, sotto i capelli raccolti.

 

Matilde le fa spazio allargando le gambe e poggiando i piedi sui bordi della vasca.

 _\- Fantastico! -_ risponde godendosi l’acqua prima di afferrare i piedi della donna poggiati sul suo ventre e iniziare a massaggiarli pigramente.

 

Quando Cole entra fa fatica a credere ai suoi occhi ma si guarda dal fare ogni commento limitandosi ad aprire l’acqua della doccia e iniziare a spogliarsi voltando le spalle alla scena.

 

-  _Oh Matilde… è meraviglioso! Dobbiamo assolutamente costruire una vasca al bunker…_

 

 _\- Di quelle interrate con l’idromassaggio -_ rincara la ragazza -  _ne ho sempre voluta una…_

 

_\- Esatto… come quella della baita in montagna, quella scavata nella roccia con la cascatella… te la ricordi?_

 

_\- Adoro quella baita! Quanti ricordi…_

 

La donna ridacchia mentre la sua mente torna ai loro giorni nella sua baita valdostana, una delle poche vacanze sfociate comunque in lavoro.

 

Cole è contento che entrambe le donne tengano gli occhi chiusi e non possano notare la sua reazione mentre si infila nella doccia.

 

-  _Lo sai, questo caso è stato un’ottima idea -_ osserva Matilde.

 

-  _Lo so -_ risponde miagolando compiaciuta la donna mentre Matilde le passa i pollici sotto le piante con lenti gesti circolari.

 

 _\- Anche se mi preoccupa questa storia… credo che Crowley abbia problemi seri all’Inferno. -_ osserva senza smettere il suo lavoro.

 

-  _Deve solo chiedere: ha a sua disposizione uno psyco angelo killer, una sua parola e semino il terrore a suo nome. -_ ribatte Tania godendo del massaggio plantare. -  _Con la minaccia di lanciarmi contro chiunque voglia minare la sua autorità nessuno oserebbe più farlo._

 

 _\- Temo che vedremo gli asini volare prima che quel cretino si mangi l’orgoglio e venga a chiederti aiuto. -_ non vorrebbe, ma il pensiero di Crowley da solo in mezzo ai demoni all’Inferno le mette ansia. Non ha senso, valutando che quello è il suo lavoro da anni ed è più che in grado di cavarsela, ma non le piace lo stesso.

 

_\- Allora glielo offro senza aspettare che chieda. Stasera, a cena. Niente e nessuno deve anche solo pensare di nuocere a Silvestro!_

 

Matilde sorride: -  _Puoi provare -_ osserva -  _di certo non gli farà male._

 

 _\- Lo farò! -_ assicura la donna prima di cominciare a canticchiare rilassata.

 

La ragazza apre un momento gli occhi e nota il profilo di Cole nella doccia, interrompe la sua amica richiamandone l’attenzione con dei colpetti sul piede la quale apre gli occhi interrompendo la canzone. Matilde le fa cenno col capo di dare un occhio alle sue spalle; quando si gira non può fare a meno di ridacchiare e non si sente minimamente in colpa ad essere crudele.

 

-  _Fai pure Cole, qui non ci si offende… -_ dice ad alta voce Matilde prima di scoppiare a ridere per l’improvvisa rigidità della silhouette oltre il vetro.

 

-0-

 

Matilde inizia ad essere nervosa mentre si avviano verso il tavolo scortati dai camerieri. È colpa sua, ha fatto di nuovo l’errore di aspettarsi qualcosa e ora che Crowley non si è ancora fatto vivo si preoccupa. Un cameriere le scosta la sedia chiamandola “ma’am” cosa che le fa un certo effetto, almeno quanto vedere Cole impomatato che si comporta come se gli avessero infilato un palo nel culo.

 

-  _Cosa si mangia da queste parti? -_ chiede afferrando un menù.

 

-  _Vediamo… uh capesante allo champagne… oppure un filetto alla Stoganoff-_ legge la donna sfogliando il suo menù. -  _Spero abbiano un buon vino, e dei dolci con tanto cioccolato._

 

 _\- Io prendo una bistecca al sangue, una grossa bistecca con patate al forno. L’angus è buono, no? -_ chiede Cole immerso nel menù per non guardare il lusso eccessivo intorno a lui. Ha l’impressione che tutta la sala stia fissando loro come se fossero dei pezzenti.

 

 _\- O cielo, hanno solo cadaveri o cose con seitan e tofu… non hanno mai sentito parlare dei legumi? -_ chiede Matilde scuotendo la testa.

 

-  _Ci penso io -_ dice Tania prima di alzare una mano per richiamare l’attenzione di uno dei camerieri.

 

-  _Si, Ma’am? -_ chiede ossequioso il responsabile del loro tavolo.

 

-  _Vorrei richiedere una zuppa di legumi, o un’insalata di legumi, per la mia amica. Cosa preferisci, Matilde?_

 

La ragazza in imbarazzo guarda male Tania prima di voltarsi verso il cameriere -  _Mi scusi, potrebbe fare la gentilezza di ignorarla? -_ chiede -  _Mi porti… solo qualcosa senza carne e senza funghi tipo l’insalata di tofu con aceto balsamico._

 

 _\- Ma il tofu, come il seitan, non ti piace!-_ ribatte paziente la donna rivolgendosi poi al cameriere: -  _Sia gentile, riporti la mia richiesta al cuoco._

 

Matilde non ribatte per non mettere il cameriere in difficoltà ma quando quello si è allontanato guarda l’amica con rimprovero: -  _Non puoi fare così! Questi poveretti fanno un lavoro da cani e non sono i tuoi schiavi personali._

 

 _\- Sgridami quanto ti pare, oggi mi sento stronza come una vera Umanista, per cui mi sopporti così. -_ risponde guardandola serena mentre posa il menù. -  _Già che monitoreranno le spese della LORO carta di credito, lascia che sudino freddo. Anzi, se avete delle spese da fare, ditemelo che facciamo strisciare e assotigliare i loro conti._

 

 _\- Intanto lasciamo una bella mancia a quel povero disgraziato, almeno ridistribuiamo le risorse economiche -_ borbotta Matilde sbirciando il telefono.

 

-  _Naturale! Lascierò mance generose a chiunque in questo albergo, se verranno a chiedere di noi nessuno ci avrà mai visto._

 

 _\- I signori hanno scelto cosa ordinare? -_ chiede la familiare voce di Crowley alle spalle delle ragazze.

 

Cole abbassa il menù dietro cui si era rifugiato durante il battibecco fissando il demone in livrea che attende col taccuino in mano.

 

-  _Certamente. -_ lo asseconda Tania sorridendogli appena con malizia, -  _Per me delle capesante al limone e citrosella con insalata verde e una bottiglia di Cervaro della Sala._

 

 _\- Ottima scelta. Per lo sguattero, gradite che lo faccia accomodare in un tavolo a parte? -_ risponde Crowley gentile.

 

Cole lo guarda con astio prima di rispondere: -  _Una bistecca di angus, cameriere, non troppo cotta e una bottiglia di birra, chiara._

 

 _\- I soliti gusti grossolani della plebaglia -_ borbotta Crowley prima di rivolgersi alla strega -  _per la signora il cuoco ha pensato ad una crema di piselli con scaglie di pecorino. Beh… in realtà è un uomo troppo limitato per pensare qualcosa che non sia rubato da ricette altrui per cui mi sono preso la libertà di suggerire. Se non c’è altro… -_ conclude aspettando di essere congedato. 

 

 _\- Per il dolce ci pensiamo dopo, grazie. -_ lo congeda Tania con ironia trattenuta.

 

Il demone sorride con un mezzo inchino prima di allontanarsi.

 

Matilde scuotendo la testa: -  _Io non ho parole…_

 

Le capesante hanno un sapore delizioso e il vino arrotonda il piacere di quella pietanza mentre Tania si gusta un po’ del lusso che di solito rifugge a Roma.

 

-  _Questa… questa è una bistecca! -_ sbotta Cole dopo aver deglutito un altro pezzo di carne. Non ha mai mangiato una cosa così squisita, sembra burro per quanto è morbida.

 

Matilde guarda con riprovazione quello spettacolo sanguinolento mentre Tania sorride del piacere dell’uomo. -  _Vuoi assaggiare una capasanta? È deliziosa!_

 

-  _Certo! -_ risponde pulendosi la bocca col tovagliolo -  _Tu vuoi? -_ chiede allungandole il piatto.

 

-  _Volentieri! -_ dice la donna allungando una capasanta infilzata nella forchetta, -  _Senti che buona!_

 

Cole si allunga ad assaggiarla e in effetti è deliziosa.

 

 _\- Vi devo lasciare soli questa sera? -_ chiede Matilde guardando la scena perplessa.

 

-  _Oh sta zitta! -_ sbotta ridendo la donna prendendo un pezzo di carne succulenta: -  _Davvero morbida! Anche se la carne al sangue non mi piace...però niente male! Tu piuttosto, ragazzina… avvertimi la prossima volta che devo dividere il letto con il demone!_

 

Matilde sorride gustandosi la sua crema di piselli: -  _Non era previsto…_

 

 _\- Ovvio che non lo era -_ risponde Crowley avvicinandosi al tavolo ancora in livrea bianca -  _le cose migliori sono quelle che succedono quando ti distrai… gradite altro pane?_

 

 _\- Certo, grazie -_ risponde la strega che se ne è spazzolata quasi un cestino intero da sola.

 

-  _Silvestro… perché non sei al tavolo con noi? -_ chiede Tania con sincera curiosità. Non capisce il perché della recita del demone e ammette che sarebbe più piacevole avere la sua compagnia arguta a cena che averlo come cameriere.

 

Crowley la ignora congedandosi e tornando verso le cucine con un sorriso divertito.

 

-  _Uffa! -_ borbotta la donna, -  _Però davvero Matilde… avvisami la prossima volta, lo sai che senza contatto fisico poi ho gli incubi… se rimani appiccicata a lui sei responsabile del mio mancato riposo!_

 

 _\- Che cosa sognavi? -_ chiede la ragazza seria.

 

-  _Cose… strane, senza senso… come se nemmeno fossi io a sognarle. Era come se vedessi con gli occhi di qualcun altro, ma c’era tanta pena, dolore… tristezza. È stato straziante. -_ ricorda la donna prendendo in mano il bicchiere di vino. -  _E mi sentivo così sola… venivo abbandonata, da tutti, dalle persone che amavo, da quelle che mi odiavano…_

 

La ragazza sembra sovrappensiero prima di rispondere con cautela: -  _Sai, stavo già pensandoci per la questione dell’enochiano… volendo credo esista un incantesimo che potremmo tentare._

 

 _\- Cosa intendi?_ \- chiede con cautela Tania guardando di sottecchi l’amica.

 

-  _Beh, pensavo: se ricordi una lingua che non puoi aver conosciuto e se ti sembra di sognare con occhi non tuoi...  credo ci sia una qualche interferenza e si può provare a rilevarla._

 

_\- Era solo un sogno, Matilde… nulla di più._

 

 _\- Esattamente quando nella nostra vita un sogno è solo un sogno? -_ chiede scettica la strega.

 

-  _Perché non dovrebbe esserlo, invece? Davvero, non so Matilde… Non so perché riconosca una lingua mai sentita e vista, e non credo che un sogno possa dire chissà cosa…_

 

La ragazza sorride: -  _Come vuoi, tanto non so se sarei stata in grado -_ si arrende tornando a mangiare.

 

-  _Inoltre… questa faccenda della risonanza… chi lo sa cos’altro possa comportare… -_ borbotta l’angelo piluccando l’insalata.

 

-  _Non sono sicuro di aver capito la faccenda ma, se fossi in te, io vorrei sapere tutto quello che si può sapere su questa storia. Non suona per niente bene, sbaglio? -_ osserva Cole scettico.

 

-  _Io posso essere d’accordo con te Cole, ma se Tania preferisce evitare noi possiamo solo accettare la sua decisione. -_ risponde senza smettere di sorridere Matilde.

 

La donna sospira esasperata, guardando entrambi con sospetto: -  _Non cominciate a coalizzarvi contro di me! Ci penserò, ok? Ma ora… abbiamo altro a cui pensare, ad esempio come evitare che altri neonati vengano sacrificati. -_ termina abbassando la voce per non attirare troppa attenzione.

 

 _\- Posso esprimere il mio apprezzamento per la praticità della signora? -_ chiede Crowley in tono serio lasciando il nuovo cestino del pane sul tavolo.

 

-  _Grazie -_ dice rivolta al demone la donna: -  _Dobbiamo capire dove portano i neonati, dove stanno cercando di fare l’evocazione… per cui ci servono i tuoi incantesimi, Matilde. Dobbiamo anche capire se prendono neonati a caso oppure se effettuano delle selezioni. -_ il suo sguardo si fa cupo: - _Odio il fatto che probabilmente i bambini già spariti… non siano sopravvissuti, per questo dobbiamo cercare di evitare che ne prendano altri, ma è un vero problema… ci sono tanti ospedali nella zona, tante cliniche…_

 

 _\- Vi servirebbe qualcuno a guardia di ogni zona di pesca -_ osserva il demone lanciando uno sguardo alla strega -  _molto più semplice che cercare di rintracciare un posto schermato da chi maneggia enochiano antico._

 

Matilde abbassa lo sguardo con un sospiro -  _Non credo di essere in grado…_

 

 _\- Non devi sottovalutarti, Matilde, se Silvestro pensa che puoi farcela è così. Piuttosto… non so se sia possibile, ma potrei provare a individuare la presenza dell’enochiano antico… -_ propone Tania pensierosa. -  _Potrei provare tramite l’OBE, quando sono nella mia forma astrale sento meglio le energie._

 

 _\- Teoricamente tutto è possibile ma non credo siano così sciocchi da non prendere precauzioni -_ osserva il demone.

 

-  _Potrebbero anche aver sottovalutato quell’aspetto, in fondo chi potrebbe individuare quella lingua estinta a parte chi la sta usando? Non so se si aspettino che ci sia qualcun altro in grado di percepirla._

 

Crowley annuisce stringendosi nelle spalle: -  _Bene. Prendete precauzioni però… non vorremmo che vi spiassero mentre spiate. -_ aggiunge ritirando i piatti.

 

La donna gli sorride maliziosa: -  _Ma come, il Re si preoccupa per noi? Tranquillo, Silvestro, ho spiato te e il Paradiso per dieci anni e non vi siete mai accorti di me._

 

Il demone si ferma un momento prima di allontanarsi: -  _Curo i miei investimenti… e spero ti sia goduta anche le parti divertenti dello spettacolo -_ ribatte malizioso prima di andarsene.

 

 _\- Quindi me ne sto buono in un angolo a guardare mentre vi divertite, eh? Non sono un tipo che si lamenta, bellezze, ma questa storia inizia ad annoiarmi… -_ borbotta Cole.

 

-  _Tranquillo ragazzone, non ti annoierai. -_ lo rassicura Tania: -  _Io non potrò fare molto se il mio corpo è inerme, per cui serve che tu vada ad indagare nei luoghi dove sono stati rapiti i neonati, cercare collegamenti… insomma, investiga!_

 

 _\- Posso venire a darti una mano. Devo comunque passare nei luoghi dove vogliamo mettere allarmi. -_ aggiunge Matilde -  _solo il tempo di preparare gli incantesimi e schermare l’albergo, per sicurezza._

 

 _\- Tranquilla, Matilde, so cavarmela._ \- ribatte Tania. -  _Più che altro non so quanto tempo ci impiegherò, non posso fare viaggi più lunghi di pochi minuti per volta, per cui dovrò muovermi di zona in zona per non sprecare tempo._

 

 _\- Beh, prendi il tempo che ti serve… io e la ragazzina avremo lavoro per parecchio, dico bene? -_ risponde Cole valutando tutte le cliniche da visitare e le famiglie con cui parlare.

 

 _\- Almeno prometti di mandare un messaggio quando ti sposti, così sappiamo dove sei -_ borbotta Matilde poco convinta all’idea di lasciare l’amica in giro per la città e vulnerabile.

 

-  _Sì, mamma. -_ ribatte esasperata Tania, -  _E ho il gps attivo, così al bunker possono stalkerarmi in libertà. Non preoccuparti, so quello che faccio._

 

Il telefono di Cole squilla e l’uomo legge il messaggio prima di annunciare alle due donne: -  _Questa sera vi abbandono, ci sono un paio di vecchi amici a cui devo offrire una birra._

 

 _\- Divertiti! -_ sghignazza la donna guardando la ragazza, -  _Ma non esagerare o domani sarai uno straccio!_

 

 _\- Devi stare attento, alla tua età non ci si riprende più tanto in fretta -_ aggiunge Matilde con aria preoccupata.

 

 _\- Potrei ancora farvi mangiare la polvere, ragazze -_ ribatte Cole con aria di sfida.

 

-0-

 

Tania ha appena chiuso la chiamata con il suo Sammy dove lo ha aggiornato sul viaggio, tralasciando i particolari sul piano. Sa che il demone li avrà informati in un modo o nell’altro, anche per questo l’ha sentito abbastanza tranquillo. Sentire la voce del suo gigante e non poterlo abbracciare, toccare, le ha fatto stringere il cuore e salire un magone in gola nemmeno fosse una ragazzina; non lo ammetterà mai, di sicuro non con i due fratelli, quanto senta la loro mancanza, stare lontano da loro, dal suo uomo, è come una tortura, non fa altro che pensarli, desiderare di averli al suo fianco. È strano per lei, non aveva mai provato un tale attaccamento con qualcuno.

Fuori dalla finestra la notte è illuminata dalle luci delle città, al di là del fiume Hudson può individuare Sleepy Hollow e il pensiero le va all’indomani e alle indagini. Non sa se la sua idea di cercare di individuare l’energia dell’enochiano antico possa funzionare, ma se ci riuscisse… Continua a sentire una strana sensazione sul quella faccenda, il fatto di conoscere qualcosa di impossibile, che proprio quella lingua venga usata… non promette nulla di buono e getta un inquietante interrogativo: chi è che la sta usando, chi è in grado di usare una tale magia? Come può utilizzare una lingua di cui gli unici esseri ad esserne a conoscenza sono così pochi da contarsi sulle dita di una mano? Sola nella stanza dell’hotel, quei pensieri non fanno che aumentare la sua inquietudine almeno fino a quando non sente bussare alla porta e, un attimo dopo, entrare l’amica tutta scarmigliata.

 

-  _Divertita? -_ chiede girandosi e appoggiandosi alla finestra mettendo via il cellulare. -  _Non credevo saresti tornata così presto._

 

Matilde sorride lasciandosi cadere sul letto: -  _È stato divertente… -_ risponde con un sorriso ebete.

 

-  _Sono così contenta per te, Matilde. -_ dice sincera la donna guardandola con un sorriso,-  _È bello vedervi felici._

 

La ragazza tira un sospiro chiudendo gli occhi: -  _Sono preoccupata, Tania, parecchio. Tutta questa storia coi demoni… e poi non lo so, è più strano del solito._

 

_\- Non preoccuparti, ha superato difficoltà ben peggiori, e poi adesso ci siamo noi: non permetterò che gli accada nulla._

 

 _\- Grazie, angioletto, fa sempre bene sentirtelo dire -_ risponde la ragazza con un sorriso -  _comunque ho preso qualche provvedimento -_ aggiunge tirando fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni un bottone e rigirandoselo compiaciuta tra le dita.

 

-  _Ohi ohi! -_ esclama Tania compiaciuta, -  _Quando se ne accorgerà sarà un po’ adirato, ma pieno di orgoglio per il suo fiorellino! Spero di sterminare qualche demone che si mette contro di lui però…_

 

La strega sorride: -  _Sai, ci sto prendendo gusto a essere utile… il potere ha un suo fascino._

 

 _\- Tesoro -_ ribatte la donna andandola ad abbracciare sdraiandosi anche lei sul letto, -  _Tu sei sempre stata molto utile, dove sarei senza di te? Ti sei sempre sottovalutata… ho sempre visto il tuo potenziale, e sapevo che qui in America avresti trovato il modo per crescere e diventare una grande strega senza tutte le briglie di Roma e senza il mio scarso insegnamento._

 

Matilde sorride abbracciandola stretta: -  _Dove sarei io senza di te, angioletto! E poi adesso, non esageriamo… grandi streghe sono altre, però inizio a sapere due trucchi interessanti. Quando torneremo a casa gli verrà un infarto a quegli stronzi…_

 

_\- È meglio se nascondi la tua abilità a quelli… se ignorano non alzeranno mai le difese e non ti vedranno come una minaccia._

 

 _\- Ma certo, stai tranquilla, sarò la solita studentessa modello -_ risponde la ragazza -  _a proposito di stronzi, quando torniamo ricordami di controllare quanto sangue mi resta. Ho scoperto che se ne prendo un terzo della dose prima degli incantesimi lavoro molto meglio._

 

 _\- Matilde… non esagerare con quello -_ ribatte preoccupata la donna, -  _Non abusarne… oppure comincerà a non bastarti più… e dovrai passare ad altro._

 

_\- Sì, mamma. Ti preoccupi troppo… potrei tenere un corso sulla differenza tra uso e abuso. E poi te l’ho detto, parliamo di un terzo di una dose, ne sto prendendo meno in questo periodo che in qualsiasi altro momento dell’anno scorso._

 

_\- Non è tanto la quantità, quanto la frequenza con cui lo assumi. Puoi anche non diventarne dipendente...ma assuefarti e richiedere dosi sempre maggiori. Stai attenta… non mi far preoccupare anche di questo!_

 

Matilde le accarezza i capelli senza smettere di sorridere: -  _Non succederà, vedrai._

 

 _\- Me lo auguro! -_ brontola la donna mentre apprezza le coccole. -  _Mi manca tanto Sammy… e anche lo scimmione. E Cassy… ma non lo ammetterò mai davanti a loro!_

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere: -  _Mancano un sacco anche a me. L’angelo non è male se superi il fatto che… sia un angelo. Cielo, è peggio di te in quanto a tontaggine!_

 

 _\- Grazie, eh! -_ sbotta facendo la finta offesa, -  _Mi sento come una stupida ragazzina… mi viene quasi da piangere per la nostalgia._

 

_\- Non essere appiccicosa! Siamo via solo da due giorni… e poi sentire un po’ la mancanza di qualcuno non è male._

 

_\- Lo so… non mi sono mai sentita così, però. È la prima volta che sento così tanto l’assenza di qualcuno al mio fianco… È così… umano, e parecchio strano. E poi ho stupidi pensieri del tipo che se mi capitasse qualcosa… non ho ancora detto a Sammy che lo amo!_

 

 _\- Meno male che te lo sei detto da sola che sono pensieri stupidi, così non tocca farlo a me! Si vede lontano un miglio che vi amate, non hai bisogno di dirglielo._ \- risponde paziente Matilde.

  
  



	18. 27 Novembre, Nyack

**27 Novembre, Nyack, ore 13:00**

  
È stato piacevole rivedere Tim e il vecchio gruppo dopo tanto tempo. Sono bravi ragazzi nonostante tutto e gli è spiaciuto dovergli raccontare frottole ma d’altra parte è molto meglio così, che continuino a dormire tranquilli pensando che nella notte ci siano solo ladri e assassini.

 

-  _Sembrava tutto pulito, niente zolfo, niente tracce, zero assoluto -_ continua ad aggiornare Tania sul loro giro per le prime strutture -  _Ho chiesto a un paio di infermieri se avessero visto qualcuno di strano in giro o qualcuno comportarsi in modo… sai, un po’ schizzato, ma niente. -_ conclude addentando il panino che ha nel piatto.

 

 _\- Ho lasciato un incantesimo di guardia ad ogni buon conto,  se un demone si avvicina saremo avvertiti -_ aggiunge Matilde -  _Tu, trovato qualcosa?_

 

 _\- Sempre che siano demoni a rapire neonati…_ \- sussurra la donna giocando con l’insalata nel suo piatto: -  _Ho esplorato i dintorni dei primi rapimenti, in una zona di una quarantina di chilometri di diametro ma nulla… non ho avvertito niente, né magia enochiana né presenza di demoni o angeli. Oggi pomeriggio mi sposterò più a sud lungo l’Hudson. -_ li informa stancamente.

 

-  _Noi continueremo il giro -_ aggiunge Cole.

 

 _\- Ma tu non esagerare, se non ce la fai più smetti e riprendi domani._ \- dice preoccupata Matilde alla donna che sbocconcella appena il suo piatto.

 

-  _Più zone analizzo prima troviamo chi rapisce i bambini. -_ ribatte raddrizzando la schiena, -  _E più zone escludo più ci avviciniamo al nostro obiettivo. Voglio mettere fine a questa storia il prima possibile._

 

 _\- Devastata non ci servirai a molto, però -_ osserva Cole che ha notato la debolezza di cui sembra affetta la donna.

 

_\- Cole ha ragione, Tania, sembri stanca in questo periodo, non devi esagerare._

 

 _\- Sto bene! -_ li rassicura sollevando le spalle, -  _Non preoccupatevi, non esagero, lo prometto. Continuo ancora per qualche ora e poi vi aspetto in hotel._

 

In quel momento squilla il telefono di Cole che risponde con tono professionale: -  _Detective, ci sono novità? -_ chiede poi dopo un momento aggiunge: - _Arriviamo._ \- prima di riagganciare e spiegare alle due donne: -  _Hanno rapito un altro bambino, dobbiamo muoverci._

 

 _\- Merda… -_ sbotta la donna alzandosi in piedi, -  _Voglio trovarlo prima che…_

 

Anche Matilde si alza per andare a pagare il conto: -  _lo troveremo, vedrai._

 

-0-

 

-  _Detective, le presento l’agente Vivaldi, anche lei dell’Interpol -_ Cole indica Tania al detective sulla quarantina che li accoglie sul vialetto della casa.

 

 _\- Piacere -_ risponde formale l’altro tendendo la mano a Tania -  _Andateci piano con la donna, è sconvolta. Abbiamo provato a farle qualche domanda ma farnetica cose insensate._

 

 _\- Ci penso io, Detective, ho un certo dono nel calmare le persone sotto shock. -_ lo rassicura la donna pratica.

 

 _\- Grazie agente. Spero che anche il conforto del pastore possa esserle di qualche aiuto…  passava per andare alla parrocchia, ha visto le macchine e si è fermato a dare conforto alla povera donna… vedersi portare via il proprio figlio in quel modo… che Dio abbia pietà di noi -_ aggiunge facendosi il segno della croce.

 

Tania solleva contrariata un sopracciglio ignorando di proposito il riferimento a Dio… Lui ha ben altro in mente che ascoltare patetiche invocazioni… da sempre.

 

 _\- Bene detective -_ risponde Cole -  _speriamo solo di chiudere questa storia in fretta, giusto? -_ aggiunge avviandosi preoccupato verso la casa seguito dalle due donne.

 

-  _Quell’idiota… far entrare così qualcuno in casa solo perchè indossa un collare bianco… -_ borbotta alterata Tania.

 

-  _Stiamo attenti ma senza saltare a conclusioni, d’accordo? Non ho nessuna voglia di uccidere un ministro di Dio prima di accorgermi che è davvero un ministro di Dio -_ risponde Cole preoccupato.

 

Matilde si limita a sfilare la pistola dalla fondina sotto la giacca e controllare che sia caricata con pallottole anti demone.

Cole bussa due volte prima che un altro poliziotto venga ad aprire la porta facendoli entrare.

 

 _\- Salve agenti. La signora Watson è in camera con il pastore, da questa parte. -_ aggiunge facendogli strada oltre la sala. Si fermano nel corridoio davanti alla camera mentre ne esce il pastore.

Crowley si ferma a guardarli dopo essersi richiuso la porta alle spalle.

 

 _\- Padre, questi sono gli agenti dell’Interpol e dell’FBI. Vorrebbero parlare un momento con la signora se fosse possibile. -_ gli comunica il poliziotto imbarazzato.

 

Ancora una volta Tania guarda contrariata il poliziotto trattenendo a stento la sua ira: sono degli incompetenti idioti! -  _Padre, possiamo parlare prima con lei in privato?_

 

 _\- Ma certo, cara. C’è sempre bisogno del conforto della Chiesa davanti a tragedie come queste. -_ risponde mieloso il demone.

 

_\- Agente Vivaldi, mentre lei parla con Padre…_

 

 _\- Crowley, Padre Crowley -_ il demone soccorre accondiscendente Cole.

 

 _\- Io e la sua collega potremmo iniziare a parlare con la signora e dare un occhio alla casa, sì? -_ conclude l’uomo guardando di sottecchi il demone.

 

-  _Certo. -_ accondiscende la donna -  _Padre… -_ dice poi facendosi fare strada dal demone che la guida tranquillo verso la cucina.

 

Il poliziotto resta sulla porta indeciso sul da farsi prima che Matilde ne richiami l’attenzione: -  _Agente, potrebbe farci un resoconto della situazione? -_ la sentono chiedere mentre si allontanano.

 

Quando sono fuori dalla portata d’orecchie indiscrete il demone aggiorna Tania: -  _La donna non ha visto nulla, ma c’era una puzza di zolfo terribile…_  

 

La donna lo guarda sconcertata, se è terribile per lui l’odore di zolfo… -  _Va bene, per cui sono demoni che non si preoccupano di nascondere le loro tracce… e non si lavano. -_ dice guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi di essere soli: -  _Voglio tentare una ricerca astrale… per favore, tieni lontano questi idioti. Certo che fanno entrare proprio tutti in polizia…_

 

Crowley sorride divertito: -  _Saresti stupita di sapere quanti idioti ti lasciano entrare se porti un collarino bianco… e intendo entrare ovunque -_ aggiunge malizioso.

 

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Tania si siede al tavolo e appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia inizia il procedimento di estrazione del corpo astrale. Pochi attimi dopo, la sua proiezione si aggira per la casa cercando tracce residue di qualunque cosa sia passato di lì. Nella stanzetta del bambino avverte il passaggio di più di un demone, e già questo è strano visto che raramente agiscono in gruppo. I demoni si sono smaterializzati ma è abbastanza intensa la loro energia residua che può infilarsi dentro il corridoio che hanno aperto, ma sono svegli, o almeno chi li comanda è sveglio, perchè hanno cambiato spesso strada uscendo ed entrando in diversi corridoi spaziali fino a farle perdere le tracce, ma almeno adesso sa che può riprendere le ricerche da dove l’hanno seminata. Quando rientra nel suo corpo è particolarmente esausta, la sua essenza astrale si è spostata attraverso così tanti passaggi che la sua energia si è spenta.

 

-  _Dannazione! -_ esclama riprendendo fiato accasciandosi in avanti sul tavolo. -  _Chi li ha mandati è furbo… e si aspettava qualcosa del genere: ha fatto in modo di non rendere tracciabili i demoni. Erano almeno in tre… -_ tenta di alzarsi ma la stanza ha preso a girare vorticosa intorno a lei costringendola a rimettersi seduta e ad aggrapparsi al tavolo.

 

Crowley prende nota dell’informazione riflettendo, non è da demoni essere così furbi. Qualcuno li sta manovrando e chiunque sia è abbastanza potente da fargli più paura di lui.

 

 _\- Questa storia sta diventando una scocciatura -_ borbotta.

 

-  _Quello che vuoi… io devo raggiungere il Tallman Mountain State Park finché la traccia è ancora fresca, annullando la distanza forse riesco a rintracciarli ancora. -_ dice la donna riuscendo finalmente a mettersi in piedi. -  _Potresti avvisare tu Matilde?_

 

Il demone si riscuote dai suoi pensieri: -  _Non sei nelle condizioni di provare a spiccare il volo, pinguino. -_ obbietta poco convinto.

 

-  _La pista è fresca, devo farlo adesso!_

 

Crowley alza gli occhi al cielo: -  _Voi e la vostra ridicola attitudine al martirio! Me lo spieghi chi risolverà il caso quando sarai morta? Lo stronzo vestito ai grandi magazzini o Hermione? Smettila di dire scemenze e bevi un bicchiere d’acqua._

 

La donna lo guarda sconcertata sbattendo gli occhi: -  _Ok… ma se lascio passare troppo tempo sarà più difficile poi seguire le tracce di quei demoni. -_ dice con voce più calma appoggiandosi al tavolo. -  _Questa storia non mi piace, Crowley… nemmeno un po’. Perdonami ma… i demoni non sono abbastanza svegli da agire in modo così sofisticato._

 

 _\- Non mi dire, Sherlock! -_ risponde sarcastico il demone -  _è per questo che non dovete fare cose stupide o avventate -_ aggiunge in un sibilo mentre dalla sala arrivano anche gli altri.

 

 _\- Bene, noi abbiamo finito qui -_ annuncia Cole entrando in cucina seguito da Matilde e dal poliziotto.  _\- è meglio tornare a seguire in albergo per fare rapporto._ \- aggiunge stringendo la mano al ragazzo in divisa.

 

 _\- Padre, vuole un passaggio in parrocchia? -_ chiede Matilde.

 

 _\- Vi ringrazio -_ risponde Crowley con una gentilezza ridicola.

 

Tania si scosta dal tavolo tenendo l’equilibrio e sorridendo al poliziotto prima di dirigersi lentamente verso l’uscita. È curiosa di sapere cosa pensa Crowley della mente che sta dietro alle azioni di quei demoni, ed è anche stanca, ma il richiamo di quella pista fresca continua a frullarle nel cervello. Se dovesse aspettare la mattina dopo potrebbe non riuscire più seguire la strada presa.

Il tragitto verso la macchina in affitto è decisamente traballante per la donna, ma la raggiunge e ci si appoggia.

 

-  _Ce la fai a guidare? -_ le chiede sottovoce Cole appena si sono allontanati abbastanza.

 

-  _Certo, sto bene.-_ risponde Tania prendendo le chiavi. -  _Ho perso i demoni al Tallman Mountain State Park, se lo raggiungo il prima possibile posso ritrovare le loro tracce e salvare il neonato._

 

 _\- Guido io -_ si propone Matilde preoccupata per le condizioni dell’amica che non sono affatto buone.

 

-  _Non è necessario -_ risponde Crowley -  _Quello che è necessario è che riprendi fiato ed eviti di fare cazzate. Lo so che stare coi Winchester è contagioso, ma usa quel poco di buon senso sopravvissuto all’infezione. Morta non sei utile -_ sottolinea trattenendosi a fatica dall’urlare contro la testardaggine della donna.

 

Tania lo guarda sempre più stupita ed interdetta, quasi non può credere che quello sia Crowley. -  _Ok… ma non essere così drastico, non muoio di certo per un po’ di proiezione astrale. -_ ribatte calma ma spiazzata per la preoccupazione del demone. -  _Posso… recuperare energie se necessario, anche se non mi piace il modo in cui dovrei farlo. Però devo andare, devo salvare quel bambino… non posso lasciare che lo uccidano!_

 

 _\- Sì, abbiamo capito… il bambino, il bambino è maledettamente importante il bambino! -_ esclama esasperato il demone a cui del bambino non importa un accidente di nulla -  _Se vuoi essergli di qualche aiuto devi reggerti sulle gambe. Potresti non morire nella proiezione astrale, ma un passo falso e siamo morti tutti._

 

 _\- Ha ragione -_ si mette in mezzo la strega  _\- lo so che vuoi seguire la pista ora che è calda, ma datti il tempo per poterlo fare. Cinque minuti._

 

 _\- Dannazione! -_ sbotta esasperata Tania chiudendo gli occhi. -  _Più tempo passa più possibilità ci sono di perdere le tracce! Io voglio sapere chi è che c’è dietro! Non sono così sprovveduta da non proteggermi -_ dice rivolta al demone, -  _so quello che faccio, nessuno di voi rischierebbe la vita!_

 

 _\- Nessuno dice che tu sia sprovveduta, solo un po’ avventata a volte. E non puoi negarlo. -_ la istiga Matilde apprezzando il colorito che torna a farsi roseo sul volto dell’amica ogni momento che passa.

 

-  _Basta, perdo tempo così!-_ esclama Tania andando verso il lato della guida e aprendo la portiera. -  _Troverò quei bastardi, riporterò indietro il bambino e massacrerò qualche demone! E stasera festeggeremo._

 

Crowley senza darsi pena di risponderle le si accosta e le poggia una mano sul braccio. Un momento dopo non sono più lì.

Quando ha di nuovo la terra sotto i piedi, Tania si sente scombussolata e con la testa che le gira così tanto che deve aggrapparsi al demone per non cadere. -  _Ma che cazzo! -_ sbotta senza fiato cercando di inspirare più ossigeno possibile. -  _Avvertimi prima… anzi, non farlo mai più!_

 

Il demone la guarda con sufficienza -  _Non ne potevo più dei tuoi piagnistei._

 

La donna si guarda intorno scoprendo di essere assai vicino a dove ha perso i demoni rapitori. -  _Fantastico! Ritiro tutto, grazie Silvestro._

 

-0-

 

Cole parcheggia la macchina in uno spiazzo ai margini del bosco. Il terreno è umido e le recenti piogge autunnali hanno lasciato pozzanghere nello sterrato irregolare. Devono inoltrarsi per un tratto seguendo le indicazioni mandate dal demone prima di vederli: la donna seduta su di una panchina al bordo della strada, il demone in piedi a qualche passo da lei che la guarda. Quando li sente arrivare si volta verso di loro aspettandoli. Tania sta riprendendo fiato esausta, tenendo gli occhi chiusi appoggiata alla panchina. Non è stato facile ma alla fine ce l’ha fatta, li ha trovati.

 

 _\- Stai bene? -_ le chiede preoccupata Matilde appena li ha raggiunti.

 

-  _Li ho trovati -_ risponde esausta la donna sorridendo, -  _sono al cimitero di Sleepy Hollow, all’interno del monumento di Owen Jones… c’è un passaggio che porta ad una cripta sotterranea… sono lì._

 

 _\- Bene -_ dice Cole  _\- che cosa stiamo aspettando?_

 

Tania cerca di alzarsi dalla panchina ma le mancano le forze, gli ultimi spostamenti astrali sono stati davvero faticosi, le protezioni intorno al monumento particolarmente ostici da superare; si sente sfinita ma non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarli andare senza di lei. -  _Ci sono, andiamo!_

 

Matilde la guarda preoccupata ma senza obiettare e si limita a sorreggerla nel percorso di ritorno alle macchine. Ci mette un momento a rendersi conto che il demone non li sta seguendo, si volta e fa in tempo a vederlo ancora per un momento fissare la panchina prima di scomparire. Non dice nulla ne a Cole, che cammina spedito qualche passo davanti a loro, ne all’amica che si regge a stento sulle gambe.

 

Quando arrivano alle macchine l’uomo voltandosi si rende conto della defezione: -  _Dove si è andato a infilare il demone? -_ chiede rivolto alla ragazza.

 

-  _Cosa? -_ la donna si volta e non vedendo il demone con loro si sente stringere lo stomaco: -  _Dannazione! Poi dice a me… non sa cosa c’è là sotto! Sbrighiamoci, vi prego!_

 

 _\- Stai tranquilla -_ ribatte Matilde aprendole la portiera dietro -  _Crowley sa quello che fa. -_ aggiunge salendo a sua volta in macchina mentre Cole mette in moto, ma appena ha finito di allacciarsi la cintura prende il telefono:

 

**da Matilde a 666**

“Fai attenzione”

 

Scrive mentre la preoccupazione le rimbomba nella testa. Sbirciando nello specchietto impiega del tempo a realizzare che Tania sta armeggiando nella sacca cercando qualcosa.

 

-  _Cosa cerchi? -_ le chiede per distrarsi da quella morsa che le chiude lo stomaco.

 

-  _La mia lama angelica. Meno male che avete preso le mie cose, almeno. -_ risponde pratica la donna prendendo anche la giacca in kevlar per cambiarsela con quella che indossa. Lascia stare le protezioni per braccia e gambe, non le servirebbero in ogni caso, non per quello che c’è là sotto.

 

-  _Non puoi romperti i sigilli in questo stato! -_ esclama allarmata la ragazza.

 

-  _Se non li rompo non posso usare né la spada né qualsiasi altra arma utile contro quello che ci aspetta. -_ sospira rassegnata, -  _Non ho scelta ma tranquilla, non li romperò tutti… non ne avrei comunque la forza…_

 

 _\- Fai un passo indietro: che cosa hai visto? -_ le chiede Cole con una nota di spavento nella voce.

 

-  _Ho seguito quei demoni, erano in quattro ad aver rapito il bambino. Al cimitero si sono congiunti con altri tre… non sono riuscita ad entrare nella cripta, là dentro c’è qualcosa di terribile ed è pieno di energia enochiana, di quella lingua morta… qualunque cosa sia mi ha respinto. Non mi ha avvertito, ma era pronto a difendersi. Crowley non avrebbe dovuto…_

 

 _\- Sa quello che fa -_ ripete Matilde decisa -  _dovresti restarne fuori questa volta -_ aggiunge senza convinzione mentre Cole le lancia uno sguardo pieno di apprensione -  _Sei troppo debole…_

 

 _\- Non me ne starò da parte! Là dentro… devo intervenire. Troverò le energie… -_ ribatte con voce tremante per la tensione.

 

Matilde scuote la testa preoccupata. Tutta quella storia sa terribilmente di suicidio: -  _Dietro al sedile del guidatore c’è il mio zaino. Nella tasca davanti c’è l’astuccio nero -_ le dice rinunciando a discutere -  _me lo passi, per favore?_

 

La donna non si muove fissando la nuca dell’amica rigirandosi nella mano la lama. -  _No._

 

Matilde si volta sul sedile fissandola: -  _Stai scherzando?_

 

_\- Crowley può occuparsi dei demoni, ma solo io di qualunque altra cosa ci sia là sotto. Tu mi servi abbastanza lucida per prendere il bambino e portarlo in salvo, se assumi sangue di demone… saresti d’intralcio a me e a Crowley, e non penseresti al neonato. Cole vi proteggerà fino a quando non sarete al sicuro._

 

Matilde sente il sangue andarle al cervello e senza volerlo si ritrova a urlarle contro in Italiano: -  _Pensaci tu al cazzo di neonato! Se pensi che mi metterò a fare la bambinaia… e a farmi “proteggere” da questa specie di Big Jim te lo puoi sognare! Dammi quella siringa o me la vengo a prendere!_

 

 _\- Se ti inietti quella roba il tuo unico pensiero sarà massacrare! Buttandoti a testa bassa nella lotta saresti un intralcio per Crowley e lui rischierebbe la vita! Inoltre rischieresti di attaccare anche Cole se lui cercasse di prendere il bambino, proprio come hai fatto con Dean! Non lo permetterò… non ti lascerò mettere in pericolo la tua vita e le loro! -_ ribatte risoluta nella stessa lingua.

 

Matilde sente tremargli le mani per la furia che le sale alle guance. Chiude gli occhi prima di fare un respiro profondo per riprendere il controllo.

 

 _\- Va bene. -_ risponde alla fine tornando a girarsi -  _Se succede qualcosa a Crowley ti uccido. -_ e non c’è nessuna ironia nella voce e anche se non capisce il senso delle parole, Cole si volta preoccupato per la tensione della ragazza.

 

-  _Non permetterò a nessuno, nemmeno a te, di metterlo in pericolo. -_ la rassicura tranquilla la donna in inglese. -  _Lui non avrà nessun problema con i demoni, e di quell’altra cosa me ne occuperò io, non lo lascerò avvicinare a Crowley, tranquilla._

 

-0-

 

Quando scendono di nuovo dalla macchina sia Cole che Matilde hanno bisogno di un momento per recuperare le armi. L’uomo va al bagagliaio per tirare fuori una scorta di munizioni anti demone mentre la ragazza va a recuperare i coltelli nello zaino sotto lo sguardo attento della donna.

Ne recupera uno a lama lunga completo di fodero e cintura che si allaccia al fianco, sopra ai pantaloni neri del completo poi torna a piegarsi per recuperare quattro sacchetti di maledizioni che infila nelle tasche del cappotto. Per ultimo si china a prendere l’astuccio nero.

 

-  _Quello lo prendo io -_ dice la donna allungando la mano: -  _Non scherzavo prima._

 

 _\- Manete -_ risponde la ragazza bloccandole la mano con l’incantesimo prima di voltarsi seria verso l’amica -  _Scusa, angioletto. Questa volta no. -_ risponde poggiando l’astuccio aperto sul tettuccio della macchina per tirarne fuori la siringa.

 

-  _Matilde! Lasciami andare! Non fare la stupida! -_ sbotta adirata la donna cercando di contrastare l’incantesimo ma ha troppe poche energie. -  _Così vi farete ammazzare!_

 

 _\- Disse quella che vuole rompersi i sigilli quando è già più morta che viva! -_ risponde la ragazza infilandosi l’ago nel braccio. Ha addirittura imparato a farlo con la sinistra.

 

-  _NO -_ urla Tania cominciando a tremare. Sarà per la rabbia, sarà per la frustrazione ma riesce a chiudere la mano a pugno.

 

Matilde la ignora sfilando la siringa solo quando un terzo del suo contenuto le sta già scorrendo nel sangue. Riesce a sentire il potere crescerle dentro ma ha abbastanza lucidità da fermarsi, posare la siringa e riporre l’astuccio prima di liberare Tania dall’incantesimo. Vedendola muoversi con tranquillità Cole abbassa la pistola. Ha assistito alla scena terrorizzato dall’idea di trovarsi nel mezzo ad uno scontro tra quelle due in stato alterato di coscienza, ma ora il pericolo pare scampato.

 

Tania, finalmente libera, guarda la strega con rabbia prima di parlare con voce incrinata dalla forte emozione: -  _Non cambia nulla! Tu farai quello che ti ho ordinato, oppure ti atterro. -_ con eccessiva forza usa poi la spada per rompersi i sigilli su entrambe le braccia e le gambe, lasciando che il sangue macchi gli abiti, e agire anche su quello in mezzo allo sterno. Questo le prosciuga ulteriori energie, ora è sempre più urgente ricaricarsi. Comincia a camminare veloce senza badare ai due che la seguono cercando con lo sguardo un qualsiasi essere umano che sia da solo e isolato. Quando lo individua lo punta senza pensarci troppo. Matilde si ferma trattenendo Cole mentre il povero uomo di mezza età non fa nemmeno in tempo ad accorgersi dell’approssimarsi della donna che si ritrova già atterrato con la mano di quella terribile creatura che gli fruga dentro, alla ricerca dell’anima, per ricaricarsi di energie. Tania è cauta, ne prende giusto il necessario senza esaurire troppo l’umano che lascia svenuto dietro un cespuglio.

 

-  _Da questa parte! -_ esclama finalmente piena di energie mettendosi a correre lungo il viale.

Cole impiega un momento per reagire a quella scena ma decide che ogni spiegazione dovrà essere rimandata a dopo e la segue di corsa. Matilde invece sa perfettamente cos’è successo e non le interessa. Le ha sempre fatto un certo effetto vedere Tania ricaricarsi in quel modo, a dire da come reagiscono i malcapitati dev’essere un processo doloroso. Ha sempre provato un certo malessere, una certa pena. Adesso ha solo fretta e rabbia.

La donna vede da lontano il monumento e accelera la corsa fino a quando non ci arriva davanti bloccandosi come se fosse andata a sbattere contro un muro.

 

-  _Che fastidio! -_ sbotta prima di alzare la mano e fare un gesto come per spazzare via qualcosa. -  _Ecco l’entrata -_ li informa posando la mano su di una lastra di marmo che si sgretola al suo tocco. Una scala porta verso il basso e la donna ci si butta di corsa: non le importa di aver avvertito chiunque della sua presenza, sente una grande energia in atto provenire dalla cripta sotterranea, e vuole solo arrivarci il prima possibile. Non incontrano nessun demone, segno che Crowley ha già fatto pulizia, in compenso la puzza di zolfo si mischia a quella di umido e morte rendendo il posto nauseante. Cole chiude la fila con il colpo pronto nella canna della pistola mentre Matilde segue l’amica a poca distanza, il coltello in una mano, un sacchetto per maledizioni nell’altra.

 

Dal basso possono sentire rumori di lotta e il pianto di un bambino: -  _Matilde, prendi il bambino e portalo fuori, ti prego! -_ le dice prima di infilare il breve corridoio che dà nella cripta illuminata da candele e fiaccole. Quando entra vede Crowley alle prese con alcuni demoni, la donna era sicura che ce ne fossero di più rispetto a quelli che aveva visto. Non sembra particolarmente in difficoltà, per cui la sua attenzione è catturata da quella di una forma umanoide che, di spalle, sta recitando una nenia in quella maledetta lingua. Davanti a lui il povero neonato piange disperato sul coperchio di un sarcofago di marmo che fa da tavolo rituale. Ha poco tempo per pensare, per cui alza la mano, pronuncia una parola in enochiano comune e quell’essere si ritrova scaraventato contro la parete alla sua destra. -  _Ora Matilde! Prendi il bambino! -_ ordina mentre si avvicina alla forma a terra.

 

La ragazza si muove veloce a recuperare il neonato che piange nudo e ricoperto di sangue prima che i demoni che Crowley non riesce a fermare tentino di raggiungerla. Cole spara al ginocchio del primo, che inciampa nei propri piedi cadendo e dando tempo alla ragazza di conquistare l’uscita.

Quando Tania è abbastanza vicina, riesce a vedere colui che ha respinto mentre si alza da terra: quello che ha di fronte è l’immagine sputata di Lucifer, solo biondo e con uno sguardo decisamente più folle negli occhi. Per un attimo rimane sconcertata per cui incassa il colpo che quella copia le indirizza con la forza dei suoi poteri. Si ritrova sbattuta contro il sarcofago senza fiato ma pronta a contrastare l’attacco successivo. È un gioco a chi è più forte e Tania può constatare, compiaciuta, che nonostante lei non sia al massimo della sua potenza riesce a contrastarlo senza fatica riducendolo di nuovo a terra. La risata del suo avversario la coglie di nuovo di sorpresa, così simile a quella di Lucifer.

 

-  _Ma tu guarda, chi l’avrebbe mai detto… riconosco questa energia -_ dice ridendo alzandosi in piedi mantenendo la guardia: -  _Cosa sei?_

 

Tania guarda sospettosa l’uomo di fronte a lei: non è un angelo, di quello ne è certa, per cui rimane solo un’opzione: -  _Samael…_

 

Il nephilim fa un inchino prima di gettarsi contro la donna che però è pronta e lo respinge ingaggiando una lotta serrata. Il nephilim non è forte quanto lei, ma è decisamente potenziato tramite la magia, per cui ogni colpo suo che va a segno è doloroso per la donna, ed è con estrema fatica che finalmente riesce ad assestare un colpo con la lama angelica che non ha smesso di tenere stretta in mano. Quando il sangue comincia ad uscire dalla ferita al fianco, Samael si ritrae studiandola con astio. -  _Che razza di angelo sei? Sei anche tu una sua creatura?_

 

 _\- Non sono affari che ti riguardano, nephilim. -_ ribatte stizzita valutando lo stato di quella creatura. A lei non rimane più molto tempo, a breve i sigilli che ha rotto torneranno al loro posto, deve fare in fretta. -  _Chi ti ha aiutato? Chi ti ha istruito su come usare l’enochiano antico?_

 

 _\- Tranquilla… lo saprai presto. -_ dice prima di indirizzarle contro un qualche tipo di incantesimo in quella lingua. Tania si ritrova senza fiato, incapace di respirare come se una morsa le stringesse il petto rendendole impossibile espandere i polmoni. Ha capito la parola… l’ha compresa, e riconosce ogni parola che quella creatura ha preso a recitare in una nenia monotona: sta evocando qualcuno, lo sta chiamando.

 

Dopo che anche l’ultimo demone è stato vomitato fuori dal suo tramite, Crowley si volta e torna in fretta verso la cripta, seguito un momento dopo dalla strega che lascia il bambino nelle mani di Cole. Il potere che proviene da quel buco buio è tutt’altro che diminuito. Quando avvicinandosi sente la voce del nephilim, stringe la lama angelica prima di comparirgli alle spalle per affondargliela nel fianco. Nel momento in cui Samael grida per il dolore Tania è libera dall’incantesimo e dopo un attimo è di nuovo in piedi anche se in affanno. Ora è il suo turno di attaccare: sente il potere di quella lingua scorrerle dentro mentre i suoi pensieri si assestano in quella  _forma mentis_ , e le parole che le escono fuori dalla bocca sembrano prendere vita propria. Ora è il nephilim a non riuscire a respirare mentre si tiene il fianco ferito. Tania non ha mai sentito tutta quella forza scorrerle dentro, nemmeno quando è al pieno dei suoi poteri da arcangelo: se ne sente colmata, estasiata, e non si accorge della forma scura che comincia a materializzarsi poco distante.

È Crowley a vederla e ad arretrare spaventato dal potere che emana, lasciando Samael al suo dolore. La donna si accorge dello sguardo del demone, abbastanza affinché controlli con la coda dell’occhio e appena in tempo per proteggersi da un attacco. Non è particolarmente potente, come se l’intento non fosse farle del male ma solo fermarla, per cui arretra appena, ma è sufficiente per farle allentare la presa sul nephilim che, riprendendosi, getta uno sguardo di odio verso Crowley. -  _Tu, lurida creatura! -_ esclama alzando la mano. Tania riconosce il tipo di energia e senza pensarci troppo si frappone tra il demone e il suo annientamento. Quando quella forza la colpisce fa appena in tempo a schermarsi, ma non abbastanza venendo così scaraventata all’indietro e impattando contro Crowley in preda ad un atroce dolore mentre i sigilli, precedentemente rotti, ritornano integri.

 

Matilde è arrivata sulla porta in tempo per vedere il lampo di luce atterrare Tania e il demone un momento prima che una figura d’ombra densa avvolga il nephilim inghiottendolo e portandolo chissà dove. Corre verso i due a terra sentendo la furia alimentata dalla preoccupazione. Si placa almeno in parte quando vede il demone tirarsi in piedi e pulirsi il cappotto, ma Tania resta a terra e quando la raggiunge sembra più morta che viva. Le controlla il battito ma riesce a sentire solo il proprio cuore batterle nel cervello.

 

 _\- Sta bene -_ le dice scocciato il demone -  _ha solo qualche graffio -_ aggiunge alludendo alle ferite che le macchiano di sangue i vestiti sgualciti.

 

Matilde guarda il demone e per un momento l’idea di scuoiarlo vivo gli balena davanti agli occhi e un secondo dopo si sente in colpa. Si alza dal capezzale dell’amica e si guarda intorno. L’effetto del sangue sta sparendo e inizia a sentire lo sconforto strisciarle dentro prendendo il posto della rabbia. Intorno all’altare si distinguono i cadaveri lividi degli altri neonati e la scena mette i brividi: bisogna pulire, seppellire quei cadaveri anche se le famiglie non avranno mai una tomba su cui piangerli. L’idea di toccarli le mette i brividi.

 

-  _Puoi portare lei e il bambino in stanza? -_ chiede con voce piatta -  _Non possono passare dalla hall in questo stato._

 

Il demone la fissa interdetto da quel repentino cambio d’umore ma senza dire altro prende la donna in braccio e scompare.


	19. 27 Novembre, Nyack, seconda parte

**27 Novembre, Nyack, ore 16:30**  
 

 _\- Sì, stiamo entrando adesso in camera. -_ dice Matilde entrando e buttando un occhio al letto dove Tania è ancora accasciata su un fianco con le gambe penzoloni oltre il bordo. Ha gli occhi aperti anche se non sembra lucida -  _Si sta ancora riposando -_ aggiunge al telefono. -  _Vi richiamo dopo -_ conclude la telefonata e rimette l’apparecchio nelle tasche dei pantaloni alla turca sotto la mantella di lana.

 

Cole si avvicina al letto preoccupato lanciando un’occhiata di disprezzo al demone che siede a gambe accavallate al tavolo. Tiene sulle gambe il piccolo ancora coperto di sangue e piangente con un misto di schifo e preoccupazione, come se avesse tra le mani un fragilissimo e abominevole mostro a tre teste.

Si volta verso la strega mentre la testa del bambino pende in modo preoccupante. Matilde si affretta a toglierglielo dalle mani e a provare a calmarlo mentre va in bagno per riempire il lavandino di acqua tiepida.

 

-  _Come stai? -_ chiede Cole preoccupato chinandosi su Tania che risponde biascicando qualcosa e cercando di mettere a fuoco l’uomo davanti a lui.

 

Cole scuote la testa toccandole la fronte ma la donna non sembra calda. Le sfila le scarpe alzandole le gambe sul letto prima di andare a sdraiarsi esausto a sua volta.

Matilde immerge con cautela il corpicino sporco che continua a piangere ma che si calma pian piano a contatto con l’acqua calda. Cerca di tranquillizzarlo cantando una vecchia ninna nanna che le cantava suo padre, l’unica che si ricordi che non fosse una canzone di Guccini, De Andrè o un qualche canto di lotta. E infatti, quando finisce quella, non le viene in mente altro che  _Addio Lugano bella._

 

 _\- Gli stai distruggendo ogni senso musicale, la famiglia ti chiederà i danni -_ borbotta il demone alle sue spalle.

 

-  _Passami l’asciugamano -_ risponde stanca la ragazza mentre solleva il bambino che un momento dopo si ritrova infagottato e pulito a dormire esausto contro il petto della strega.  _\- Gli devi tenere la testa quando sono così piccoli -_ informa il demone sorridendo al faccino che spunta.

 

-  _C’è un motivo se a nessuno sano di mente verrebbe di affidare un bambino a un demone! -_ risponde l’altro seccato.

 

Matilde risponde sorridendo e cercando di metterglielo in braccio mentre l’altro si ritrae borbottando: -  _No… assolutamente no… devo andare, ci sono cose…_

 

 _\- Non ti azzardare! -_ sbotta Matilde -  _Sono stanca, ho sonno, ho la nausea, Tania è mezza morta, Cole si sarà già addormentato… prendi il bambino, quando è asciutto svegliami e lo sistemiamo per riportarlo alla famiglia._

 

Il demone alza gli occhi al cielo chiedendosi che cosa glielo faccia fare.

 

 _\- Non fregarlo troppo, tamponalo e tienigli la testa. E guarda che non si sporchi -_ dice la ragazza prima di andare a crollare sul letto di fianco all’amica.  

 

Tania si rende appena conto di essere sdraiata sul morbido, anche perché sente la terra girare sotto di lei, le stelle muoversi e il sole gorgogliare, o forse è qualcuno che russa. Ha caldo ma ha i brividi, ha male dappertutto e ha un orrendo sapore aspro nella bocca impastata. Una cosa però la sà, ovvero che vuole farsi un bagno, un caldo bagno, galleggiare in modo da non avere tutto intorno a lei che gira e gira. Si tira seduta a fatica sussultando per ogni muscolo che si muove. Non sa come ma riesce a mettersi in piedi e anche se barcolla e ondeggia, riesce ad arrivare alla porta del bagno cercando l’appoggio del muro lungo la strada. Eccola, la vasca! Quei pochi centimetri dalla porta alla vasca sono i più terribili perchè non ha un appoggio, ma quando ci arriva sente uscirle dalle labbra una risata gorgogliante. Apre l’acqua calda girando il rubinetto che pare pesare quintali e mentre aspetta che si riempia la vasca  comincia a togliersi i vestiti sporchi di dosso lasciandoli a terra. Il vapore comincia a salire dall’acqua e le accarezza la pelle mentre seduta sul bordo finisce di svestirsi. La testa le gira così tanto che quando alla fine scivola nella vasca tira un sospiro di sollievo chiudendo gli occhi e sussultando appena per l’acqua troppo calda. Prima di abbandonarsi a quell’abbraccio confortante chiude il rubinetto come meglio può ma ben presto il braccio le diventa troppo pesante e affonda lungo il fianco.

Crowley è finalmente riuscito ad asciugare il bimbo che sembra avere tutte le intenzioni di ricominciare a strillare da un momento all’altro. Si allontana un momento dal tavolo dove lo ha appoggiato per andare a chiamare la ragazza. Tania non sembrava esattamente in grado di fare qualcosa di utile mentre si trascinava verso il bagno. Matilde si sveglia di soprassalto mentre il demone la scuote e si tira seduta in fretta senza sentire cosa le dice. Quando mette a fuoco il tavolo scatta in piedi per recuperare il neonato prima che cada per terra.

 

-  _Dov’è Tania? -_ chiede notando l’assenza della donna.

 

 _\- Sta facendo la sirena ubriaca -_ risponde Crowley facendo cenno al bagno -  _Adesso vai a ridare quel coso prima che ci infili in qualche altra missione suicida -_ sbotta accennando al bambino per il quale la ragazza sta cercando una coperta.

 

 _\- Lo devi riportare tu -_ risponde Matilde -  _il vestito mio e di Cole sono pieni di sangue, quello di Tania non parliamone… a proposito, quando ti sei cambiato? Fa nulla, rimettiti il vestito da pastore. Gli dici che l’hai trovato in parrocchia, si saranno pentiti del gesto eccetera…_

 

Crowley la guarda sconvolto: -  _Non ci penso nemmeno! Sono rimasto a fare da bambinaia, l’ho perfino asciugato! -_ dice come se si trattasse del più degradante dei lavori -  _Non ho nessuna intenzione…_

 

Matilde è riuscita a recuperare una coperta e ci ha avvolto il bimbo che si è di nuovo calmato. -  _Per favore -_ lo interrompe con un sospiro -  _almeno portami lì, così recupero anche la macchina di Tania._

 

La ragazza ha il volto stravolto e il demone finisce per alzare di nuovo gli occhi al cielo esasperato da se stesso: -  _Dammelo -_ sbotta prendendo il bambino prima di sparire.

 

-0-

 

Matilde si risveglia dopo un po’ con un mal di testa terribile. Si trascina verso lo zaino dove tiene degli antidolorifici di sicurezza, per i momenti come quello in cui Tania è fuori gioco. L’angioletto è crollato con l’accappatoio addosso sull’enorme pouff. In bagno l’acqua della doccia si ferma mentre lei recupera il medicinale. Non si fa nessuno scurpolo ad entrare alla ricerca di un bicchiere d’acqua. Cole ha un sobbalzo e si copre spaventato. Quando si accorge che è lei tira un sospiro sistemandosi l’asciugamano in vita.

 

_\- Per un momento ho pensato fosse il demone, mi farai venire un infarto così, sai?_

 

Matilde grugnisce una risposta inarticolata mentre si china sul lavandino per prendere un sorso d’acqua e buttare giù la pastiglia. Poi esce dal bagno e si avvicina a Tania scuotendola con delicatezza per un braccio: -  _Hey, angioletto -_ la chiama sottovoce.

 

La donna ha un sobbalzo tirandosi su a metà con occhi vitrei: -  _Buon Natale… -_ poi mette a fuoco l’amica e le sorride reggendosi la testa.

 

-  _Buon Hanukkah -_ le risponde con un sorriso Matilde -  _come stai?_

 

_\- Ho male ovunque… e ti prego, ferma la terra! Mi gira tutto…_

 

-  _Almeno sei sveglia -_ risponde la ragazza -  _vedrai che adesso passa. -_ dice accarezzandole i capelli ancora umidi.

 

-  _Il bambino? -_ chiede preoccupata Tania ricordando quello che è appena successo, o almeno crede che sia appena successo…

 

 _\- A casa -_ risponde Matilde soddisfatta -  _pulito e profumato._

 

 _\- Ce l’abbiamo fatta? L’abbiamo salvato? -_ chiede in un sussurro sollevato la donna con le lacrime agli occhi. -  _Voi state tutti bene? Crowley?_

 

_\- Certo, ne dubitavi? Crowley è pessimo coi neonati ma per il resto credo se ne sia tornato all’Inferno. Cole si sta facendo la messa in piega._

 

Tania si allunga ad abbracciare l’amica felice ma esausta. È stata una lunga giornata, faticosa, e ricca di rivelazioni e la donna si sente svuotata e se non fosse per l’anima di cui si è cibata non ce l’avrebbe fatta.

 

-0-

 

Jody poggia sul tavolo la bottiglia dell’acqua togliendo la birra appena aperta dalle mani di Dean che la guarda male senza ribattere.  _\- Questa storia deve finire! -_ dice dando una sorsata alla bottiglia -  _e tu -_ aggiunge apostrofando Sam e togliendo la birra anche dalle sue mani -  _cerca di dare il buon esempio!_

 

Il cacciatore la guarda a bocca aperta sconcertato mentre allarga le braccia e Lucifer sogghigna divertito all’altro capo del tavolo.

 

Donna, sorridendo indifferente, mette davanti ai due uomini due piatti abbondanti di pollo arrosto con purè di pastinaca. -  _Su, se mangiate tutto poi potete bere la birra. -_ dice loro usando quello sguardo da brividi che ogni tanto ha. È incredibile quanto riesca ad essere minacciosa pur sorridendo, è letale come un serial killer…

 

Dean non se lo fa ripetere due volte prendendo in fretta la forchetta e attaccando il proprio piatto. Non ha mai creduto a chi diceva che si potesse vivere d’amore e l’esperienza gli sta dicendo di aver sempre avuto ragione. Non ha mai avuto tanto appetito come in quei giorni.

 

 _\- Vacci piano bellezza -_ gli dice Max con un sorriso malizioso -  _o finirai a mettere su pancia. -_ scherza mentre sotto al tavolo accarezza le caviglie di Lucifer col piede scalzo il quale ha un sobbalzo prima di rivolgergli un sorrisino gorgogliante: -  _Birbante! Non temere per quei due scimmioni, bruciano come avessero l’inferno dentro. -_ dice miagolando facendo l’occhiolino a Sammy che si schiarisce la voce portando la sua attenzione sul piatto proprio mentre squilla il telefono. -  _È Tania. -_ dice rispondendo e mettendo in vivavoce. -  _Hey, stai bene?_

 

 _“Ciao, mia sequoia gigante “_ risponde all’altro capo del telefono la donna con voce stanca ma maliziosa.

 

-  _Buonasera Tania -_ risponde Jody prima che la telefonata si faccia troppo privata mentre fulmina il ghigno stupido di Dean.

 

“ _Ciao Jody! Stanno facendo i bravi? “_

 

-  _Certo -_ risponde la donna -  _funziona tutto a meraviglia. Quando tornate?_

 

_“ Non lo so, domani abbiamo bisogno di riposarci… io ho bisogno di riposarmi”._

 

 _\- Stai bene? -_ chiede apprensivo Sam.

 

“ _Si, sono solo stanca, è stata una lotta dura.”_

 

 _\- Avete capito come ha fatto Crowley a farsi scappare Samael? -_ chiede Dean in tono duro.

 

“  _Non è ancora tornato dall’Inferno, non sappiamo ancora nulla… ma sono preoccupata per lui, e anche Matilde la è.” -_ li informa la donna con voce stanca.

 

Dean lancia un’occhiata esasperata a Castiel. Dovrebbe fare due chiacchiere con Tania su quell’affezione verso il demone.  _\- Certo… beh, rimettiti in forma, va bene?_

 

 _“ Ma certo, raggio di sole, presto starò bene. Inoltre non credo che ricominceranno a rapire bambini e a usarli: li abbiamo scoperti, abbiamo rovinato i loro piani, e ora dovranno cercare un altro metodo per fare quello… che stavano facendo”_ liquida il discorso distratta, “ _Domani potrei provare a seguire le tracce di Samael se non si è raffreddata troppo la pista”._

 

 _\- Non credo sia una buona idea, bocconcino. -_ ribatte serio Lucifer con cipiglio, -  _Quello che ci avete descritto non sembra nemmeno Samael, quando l’abbiamo incontrato noi era un rammollito a malapena in grado di mettere insieme due incantesimi. Se adesso è così potente… lascialo stare._

 

 _\- Mi spiace dirlo, angioletto, ma Lucifer ha ragione. Tornate a casa, okay? -_ lo sostiene Dean.

 

“  _Tanto per oggi non potrei comunque fare nulla, domani si vedrà”_ ribatte esausta la donna che pare quasi biascicare.

 

“ _Ciao giovani”_ saluta Matilde dall’altra parte del telefono “ _spiace dirlo ma Tania deve andare a nanna ora”_

 

In sottofondo si sentono le lamentele di Tania contro Cole che sta cercando di metterla a dormire.  

 

-  _Matilde, come sta veramente? -_ vuole sapere apprensivo Sam.

 

 _“Sta meglio”_  lo rassicura la ragazza  _“è stanca morta ma si sta riprendendo”_

 

 _\- Però non è normale che si senta così sfinita specie dopo essersi ricaricata con un’anima -_ ribatte Castiel prendendo la parola, -  _Dopo quello una lotta, anche se pesante, non dovrebbe lasciarla in questo stato… è forse successo qualcos’altro?_

 

 _“Non so cosa dirti, angelo. Ha fatto quelle proiezioni tutto il giorno senza riposare, poi quella scarica in pieno… insomma è stata dura.”_ risponde Matilde.

 

 _\- Beh, in ogni caso sbrigatevi a tornare e toglile dalla testa l’idea di andare dietro al nephilim, chiaro? -_ s’intromette Dean -  _ci penseremo quando sarete a casa._

 

_“Certo Dean.”_

 

 _\- Tienila a riposo, Matilde, riposati anche tu e non fate cretinate, nessuna delle due, intesi? -_ Sam sa che se anche solo una delle due partorirà un’idea malsana l’altra ci si butterà a capofitto.

 

 _\- E non date confidenza a Cole! -_ sbotta Dean -  _anzi passamelo, voglio dirgli due parole…_

 

 _“Piantala Dean!”_ risponde Matilde  _“Cole si comporta bene… posso parlarti un momento in privato?”_  aggiunge la ragazza.

 

Dean prende il telefono allungandosi sul tavolo e togliendo il vivavoce esce dalla cucina.

 _\- Cosa c’è ragazzina? -_ chiede preoccupato Dean.

 

_“Niente, volevo sapere se andava tutto bene”_

 

 _\- Certo -_ risponde perplesso Dean.

 

_“Bene. L’angelo sta bene?”_

 

 _\- Che cosa succede? -_ chiede sempre più preoccupato il cacciatore.

 

_“Niente Dean… niente. Va davvero tutto bene. Ci sentiamo domani”_

 

Dean continua a guardare perplesso il telefono dopo che la telefonata è finita.

  
  
 


	20. 28 Novembre, Nyack

**28 Novembre, Nyack, ore 7:30**

 

Matilde si alza finalmente riposata. Allunga la mano a prendere il telefono: sono le sette e mezza, ha tutto il tempo di tirarsi in piedi, darsi una lavata e scendere per la colazione dell’hotel. Torna ad abbracciare Tania ancora un momento prima di decidersi ad alzarsi e trascinarsi verso il bagno. Prima di uscirne si sciacqua la faccia, si da una lavata e rimette in ordine i capelli con la spazzola di Tania. Li allega all’indietro e lo specchio le restituisce di nuovo la sua solita immagine, sembra davvero quella di sempre.

Torna dagli altri e si riveste mentre Cole si tira seduto sul letto e la guarda di sottecchi.

_\- Datti una mossa -_ lo rimprovera la ragazza allacciando il reggiseno. Poi lancia un’occhiata all’amica ancora addormentata e ai suoi capelli. Sono incredibilmente ricci, non lo sono mai stati.

Cole si alza e brontola verso il bagno dove si chiude a chiave.

Matilde si avvicina all’amica scivolando nel letto e cerca di svegliarla senza turbarla troppo accarezzandole il collo con il naso ottenendo in risposta un mugolio appena accennato.  _\- Buongiorno angioletto -_ le sussurra all’orecchio.

-  _‘Giorno -_ risponde la donna aprendo gli occhi socchiudendoli subito alla luce della mattina. - _Che ore sono?_

_\- Otto meno qualcosa -_ risponde Matilde -  _ora di andare a fare colazione appena Cole esce dal bagno._

Tania si gira nel letto guardando il suo orsacchiotto perplessa: -  _Ho dormito così tanto?_

_\- Eri distrutta… ne avevi bisogno -_ risponde la ragazza stringendola.

-  _Ho bisogno di una doccia… e di un caffè, non necessariamente in quest’ordine. -_ la informa stropicciandosi gli occhi -  _Ho mal di testa…_

_\- A questo si può rimediare in fretta -_ risponde Matilde mentre Cole esce dal bagno con indosso i pantaloncini della tuta che usa come pigiama -  _dai, è il tuo momento per il bagno. -_ la esorta accarezzandole la testa.

La donna si tira a sedere sul letto con un po’ di fatica mentre la stanza le gira ancora un po’ intorno. -  _Buongiorno, Cole -_ saluta l’uomo prima di mettersi in piedi e di avviarsi barcollando verso il bagno.

Cole si butta addosso una maglietta pulita scuotendo la testa: -  _lo sai, non avrei mai pensato che potesse essere così poco divertente dormire in camera con due donne. Mi spiegate cosa devo fare con voi due, eh? -_ chiede ironico alla ragazza.

Matilde se ne sta a guardarlo sdraiata sul letto.

_\- Non te li togli quelli? -_ risponde seria.

L’uomo esita un momento prima di calarsi i calzoni e abbassarsi a recuperare un paio di mutande pulite.

_\- Vedi, questo è il punto, Cole: con noi devi rinunciare. Non c’è trippa per gatti e fino a che non ti metti l’anima in pace è inutile. Comportati come se fossimo due cacciatori affettuosi… invece, se smetti di comportarti come uno spaccone di campagna e diventi un po’ più… -_ Matilde vorrebbe dire “elegante” ma le sembra davvero un aggettivo inadatto all’uomo -  _meno… insomma, se abbassi un po’ i toni io credo davvero che con Donna potresti avere delle possibilità._

Cole la guarda con occhi sbarrati mentre si allaccia la cintura: -  _Abbassare i toni, eh? Bella, non so di cosa stai parlando._

_\- Per esempio non chiamarmi “bella”! O “ragazzina” e meno che mai “pupa”... e non allungare le mani se non sei sicuro che sia cosa gradita!_

_\- Dean ti chiama sempre “ragazzina”! -_ protesta l’uomo.

_\- Ecco, tu non farlo. E cerca di essere gentile, dalle delle attenzioni ma attenzioni carine… chiedile come sta. Cose così…_

La porta del bagno si apre e ne esce Tania avvolta in un grande asciugamano. Dopo la doccia si sente meglio ma quando si è guardata allo specchio per poco non s’è messa a urlare: non sa cosa le sia successo a quei capelli! Si dirige verso il suo letto allungandosi una ciocca e, guardando Matilde, glieli indica: -  _Che cosa sono? -_ chiede indignata.

-  _Avevi i capelli umidi quando sei andata a dormire -_ risponde la ragazza nascondendo la sua perplessità.

-  _Quando torniamo a casa ho bisogno di una maschera di quelle che sai fare tu -_ borbotta prendendo il suo borsone e cominciare a frugarci dentro e tirandone fuori vestiti e biancheria.

-  _Promesso -_ risponde la strega pregustando il buffet dell’hotel -  _quando ripartiamo?_

_\- Prima voglio tornare in quella cripta. -_ la avvisa Tania cominciando a vestirsi, -  _voglio provare a capire cosa fosse quell’ombra… chi fosse. Magari risalgo ai loro spostamenti…_

Cole le lancia un’occhiata di traverso. Sia come sia resta uno spettacolo affascinante.

_\- Va bene, ma niente proiezioni astrali, niente magia enochiana, niente… -_ ribatte Matilde.

-  _E come dovrei seguire le loro tracce, con la rabdomanzia? -_ ribatte agganciandosi il reggiseno e facendo una smorfia di dolore. -  _Mi infilerò nel corridoio che si sono lasciati dietro, sperando che sia ancora presente, e se li trovo… quell’essere dovrà spiegarci parecchie cose._

Matilde ci riflette un momento prima di rispondere: -  _Ti do due opzioni: o mi usi come batteria portatile oppure vado io._

Tania si blocca mentre si infila la camicia senza bottoni e osserva la ragazza interdetta: -  _Non se ne parla! Già ieri mi hai ingannato e hai usato la magia su di me, non hai alcun diritto oggi di pormi queste alternative._

_\- Mi sono solo rifiutata di obbedire a un ordine idiota. -_ risponde secca la ragazza -  _e non ho intenzione di guardare mentre ti fai del male da sola. Quindi scegli una delle due o prendo la macchina e me ne torno a casa da sola._

_\- E allora torna a casa da sola! -_ sbotta la donna finendo di vestirsi e avviandosi verso la porta: -  _Hai usato la magia su di me, Matilde. In questo lavoro devi poterti fidare dei tuoi compagni perché affidi a loro la tua vita. Mi spiace, ma non posso usarti come batteria di riserva, e la tua proiezione astrale non è schermata come la mia. -_ dice prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

_\- Compagni un cazzo! -_ sbotta la ragazza restando nella camera. Poi chiude gli occhi, tira un respiro profondo e cerca di rimangiarsi la rabbia -  _ho bisogno di un caffè -_ dice con un sorriso senza allegria al cacciatore prendendo il telefono e avviandosi mentre Cole la segue.

Nella sala da pranzo Tania ha già preso posto al loro tavolo e si è fatta portare una tazza di caffè. Matilde si ferma al buffet per riempirsi una ciotola di cereali e un bicchiere d’acqua mentre Cole la raggiunge e si siede di fronte a lei. Ormai solo gli ospiti più ritardatari sono rimasti ancora nella sala che è popolata per lo più da quattro camerieri che iniziano a sparecchiare.  _\- Bel caratterino, eh? -_ le dice con un sorriso complice vedendola ancora cupa.

-  _Già -_ risponde la donna rimestando lo yogurt con un cucchiaino, -  _ha tirato fuori le unghie. Il che è un bene. -_ rivolge all’uomo uno stanco sorriso, proprio come quello che farebbe un genitore che vede crescere il proprio figlio.

_\- Sai, qualche ragione ce l’ha… non sembri esattamente in forma. -_ Cole si muove con cautela su quello che gli pare essere un terreno molto scivoloso.

-  _Credimi, sono stata molto peggio -_ sorride la donna con un tono solo un po’ aspro, -  _un po’ di stanchezza non mi ha mai fermato, e non lo farà di certo ora._

Matilde torna al tavolo con il suo bottino: -  _Come si fa per ottenere il caffè? -_ chiede sorridente.

Tania solleva una mano cercando le attenzioni di uno dei camerieri che poco dopo si avvicina con una caraffa di caffè. -  _Ecco come si fa, anche se è questa brodaglia…_

Matilde si lascia riempire la tazza in silenzio prima di mettersi a masticare i suoi cereali.

-  _Hai ancora dei parenti in città? -_ chiede la donna sovrappensiero a Cole mentre sorseggia il caffè.

_\- Mia madre -_ risponde l’uomo cogliendo la palla al balzo per cercare di diminuire la tensione -  _pensavo di passarla a salutare più tardi. Dopo quello che è successo a papà non è stato facile per lei, povera donna. -_ aggiunge scuotendo la testa  _\- e io sono scappato appena ho potuto._

_\- Ti sei arruolato per scappare dalla tua vita? -_ vuole sapere Tania senza riuscire ad immaginare come dev’essere stato per la donna crescere un figlio arrabbiato con il mondo e con lo spirito di vendetta come unico amico.

_\- No, mi sono arruolato per essere pronto quando fossi riuscito a trovare chi aveva ammazzato mio padre. Non ha funzionato molto, dico bene? -_ aggiunge con un sorriso ironico.

-  _Beh, non so… se non avessi inseguito i Winchester per la tua vendetta, ora non saresti un cacciatore ben addestrato. -_ ribatte sorridendo la donna. -  _Spesso ci si imbatte in questa vita per caso, e se non si è adatti… ti consuma._

_\- Un altro modo di vedere la storia, suppongo -_ risponde senza troppa convinzione alzandosi per andare a recuperare del cibo.

Il telefono di Matilde squilla rompendo il silenzio.  _\- Ciao Dean -_ risponde la ragazza.

_“Hey, come sta andando?”_ le chiede il cacciatore.

_\- Tutto bene -_ risponde la ragazza -  _ti metto in vivavoce._ \- aggiunge prima di poggiare il telefono sul tavolo -  _dicci tutto._

_“Come va, ragazzi?”_

_\- Il caffè fa schifo… per il resto tutto ok. Ciao, scimmione. -_ risponde sorridendo Tania sollevata nel sentire la voce dell’uomo.

_“Quando vi aspettiamo a casa? Così ci raccontate sul serio cosa diavolo è successo”_

_\- Io conto di arrivare domani sera o dopodomani mattina -_ risponde Matilde.

Cole torna al tavolo con un frutto, lo yogurt e un paio di toast.

_“Come sarebbe a dire io”_ chiede preoccupato il cacciatore.

Matilde non risponde guardando Tania con aria di sfida.

-  _Io voglio controllare ancora un paio di cose prima di tornare a casa -_ lo informa la donna guardando in cagnesco la ragazza. -  _E Cole vuole passare a trovare sua madre, giustamente._

_“Aspetta un momento… siete a Nyack, quel Nyack?”_

_\- Proprio qui Dean-o… -_ risponde Cole.

_“E cosa sarebbe che vuoi controllare?” -_ chiede sospettoso.

-  _Dopo la lotta non ho avuto modo di controllare bene quella cripta… -_ riferisce la donna tralasciando il fatto che quando tutto è finito lei era incosciente. - _Voglio solo dare un’occhiata, vedere se si sono lasciati dietro qualcosa…_

_\- Vuole dare la caccia al nephlim -_ puntualizza Matilde -  _quello che l’ha messa k.o._

_\- Non voglio dargli la caccia, solo cercare di capire che fine ha fatto e chi l’ha aiutato._

_\- Con una bella proiezione astrale defaticante. La consigliano i medici quando si sta in piedi da… quanto? sei ore?_

_“Okay, adesso basta!” -_ sbotta il cacciatore dall’altro capo del telefono  _“mi spiegate cos’è questa storia?”_

_\- Non c’è nulla da spiegare, Dean. -_ ribatte la donna irritata, -  _Samael parla fluentemente l’enochiano antico usandolo come fosse la sua lingua madre. Inoltre non era da solo… qualcuno lo ha aiutato, e visto che il nephilim, da quel che ho capito, fino a qualche mese fa non era così potente, posso presupporre che quel qualcuno l’abbia istruito per bene. Si è presentato solo sotto forma incorporea… -_ si ferma un attimo respirando a fondo: -  _La pista è ancora fresca… se non ne approfitto adesso potremmo pentircene._

_“Non se ne parla nemmeno!”_ risponde Dean “ _non farete un bel niente fino a che non vi raggiungiamo. Meno che mai tu… hai già rischiato abbastanza. Dov’è il demone? Gli avevo detto di tenervi d’occhio apposta per evitare che facciate scemenze del genere!”_

_\- Non c’è bisogno che veniate qui, questo è un nostro caso! E come… non ho bisogno della balia! -_ sbotta irritata Tania faticando a tenere la voce bassa per non attirare l’attenzione. -  _Crowley ha i suoi problemi, direi, visto che il nephilim dovrebbe essere al sicuro in una qualche cella dell’Inferno, non ti pare? Starà decimando i suoi lacchè per aver permesso che quell’essere scappasse._

_\- Certo, nessuno ha bisogno della balia qui. Siamo tutti in grado di cavarcela da soli. Anche di farci ammazzare da soli… -_ osserva ironica Matilde -  _è inutile cercare di farla ragionare Dean, ha deciso che deve fare a modo suo e farà a modo suo. È così che ascolta i suoi “compagni”..._

_“È una pessima idea, Tania.” -_ sbotta Dean - “ _se dovesse scoprirti pensi che reggeresti un altro scontro con lui?”_

_\- Non ci sarà nessuno scontro… -_ ribatte esausta la donna ben sapendo che in ogni caso non le verrebbe fatto alcun male, oppure a quest’ora, visto la forza che ha percepito, sarebbe già ridotta a molecole.

_“Puoi scommetterci la vita? Puoi giurare che non ci sarà nessuno scontro? Perché è di questo che stiamo parlando qui… e scusa se non mi pare che ci siano abbastanza garanzie al riguardo”_ risponde brusco il cacciatore.

_\- In ogni caso non sarebbe da sola… -_ osserva Cole.

_“Senza offesa Colino, non mi tranquillizzi molto”_

_\- Sei solo uno spaccone, bello… -_ risponde scocciato l’uomo -  _la prossima volta ti lascio volentieri il posto e vediamo se ne esci vivo._

_\- Smettetela! -_ esclama Tania esasperata, -  _Cole, ti ricordo che sei voluto venire tu con noi e Dean, Cole non è uno sprovveduto, sa cavarsela e non si è tirato indietro ben sapendo che avrebbe dovuto affrontare un bel po’ di demoni e creature la cui potenza ha spaventato sia me che Crowley, per cui dagli fiducia!_

_“Non toglie il fatto che non può garantire né che non ci sarà uno scontro né che ne uscirai illesa!”_

_\- Nemmeno tu se fossi al suo posto! Possibile che non capiate.. -_ dice stancamente passandosi una mano sugli occhi, -  _io devo sapere! E… non mi farebbero del male._

_“Che cosa significa?”_

_\- Che quella cosa che ha aiutato Samael se avesse voluto… mi avrebbe potuto ridurre in molecole pure in quella forma incompleta, e invece è come se mi avesse dato appena una carezza, quello che bastava per portarsi via il nephilim. Non… mi era ostile. -_ ammette infine chiudendo gli occhi e ripensando alla sensazione che le ha dato quella cosa.

_“Questa cosa non mi piace, non mi piace per nulla. Non fate assolutamente nulla fino a che non arriviamo. Ci siamo intesi?”_ aggiunge in tono autoritario prima di riagganciare il telefono.

Matilde si rimette in tasca l’apparecchio guardando Tania interrogativa.

_\- E così non ti farebbe del male, eh? E si può sapere perché quei maledetti esseri ti vorrebbero aiutare? -_ chiede perplesso l’uomo.

_\- E quando avevi intenzione di dircelo? -_ Aggiunge Matilde.

-  _Ve l’avrei detto… dopo che fossi riuscita a parlare con Crowley -_  ammette la donna guardando la tazza ormai vuota davanti a sé: -  _Io non… ho capito cosa sia successo. Samael… è solo rabbia e pazzia, ma quella cosa, quella cosa era incuriosita, forse anche… perché ho parlato enochiano antico. Ho cominciato a pensare in quella lingua…_

Matilde scuote la testa con un sospiro: -  _Non va bene Tania… ce le devi dire queste cose e subito! -_ ora è solo preoccupata per l’amica.

-  _E una volta che ve l’avessi detto, cosa sarebbe cambiato? -_ ribatte stanca la donna. -  _Quella cosa… potrebbe distruggervi tutti semplicemente volendolo, pensi che vi ci lascerei avvicinare? Solo io ho qualche possibilità, e non perchè sono abbastanza forte, nel pieno delle mie energie, ma solo perché… non mi vorrebbe fare del male. Io… sono terrorizzata, Matilde. -_ ammette infine con un filo di voce. -  _E non solo perché potrebbe capitarvi qualcosa… ho paura di me stessa._

Matilde si alza e la va ad abbracciare accovacciandosi sui talloni: -  _Capiremo che succede, promesso. -_ le dice sottovoce -  _Ma non puoi affrontare sempre tutto da sola, devi parlarne con me, hai capito?_

-  _Ok -_ sussurra la donna lasciandosi abbracciare. -  _Perdonatemi… è solo che non voglio vedere nessuno nei problemi a causa mia se posso evitarlo._

_\- Nessuno avrà problemi se possiamo evitarlo, ma, ti prego, aspettiamo Dean e Sam per andare a cercare il nephilim._

_\- Va bene -_ acconsente infine esausta Tania.

-  _Avverto mamma che venite anche voi, dolcezze? Le farebbe piacere -_ propone Cole confortato dalla svolta degli eventi.

Matilde si stacca dalla donna e sorride al cacciatore: -  _Perché no? -_ risponde con un sorriso mentre la donna li guarda entrambi sconcertata: -  _Non è meglio se vai da solo? Sarà da tanto che non la vedi… e come ci presenterai?_

Cole si stringe nelle spalle: -  _Colleghe nell’esercito? Amministrativi dopo essere stati operativi, non è un brutto mestiere._

Tania si arrende alzando le spalle e scuotendo la testa, se ci tiene allora andranno a pranzo dalla madre di Cole.


	21. 28 Novembre, Nyack, seconda parte.

**28 Novembre, Nyack, ore 17:00**  
 

-  _Tua madre è davvero un’ottima cuoca e una donna eccezionale -_ dice sorridendo Tania sorseggiando la sua birra mentre stanno seduti all’esterno del  _The River Club_ su di una panchina del patio guardando l’Hudson al tramonto.

 

 _\- Sì, bisogna dire che è stato piacevole -_ conferma Matilde.

 

 _\- Devi ammettere che le bistecche che fa lei sono qualcosa di incredibile -_ gongola l’uomo.

 

 _\- Non sono una patita del genere ma sì, era buona -_ risponde la ragazza osservando i gabbiani. È strano vederli lontani dal profumo della salsedine e dal caldo dell’estate.

 

-  _Ti vuole molto bene -_ osserva la donna fissando la superficie calma del fiume,  _\- ma non so come si sia bevuta la scusa che siamo tue colleghe. -_ termina ridendo di gusto. -  _Ho come l’impressione che abbia finto di crederti, lo sai?_

 

 _\- Oh, lei non ha mai voluto saperne dell’esercito… -_ risponde Cole stringendosi nelle spalle -  _magari dovrei dirle la verità, sarebbe la volta che le prende un infarto, povera donna. -_ osserva ridendo il cacciatore.

 

 _\- O già che ci sei potresti inventare una balla migliore: dille che fai il taglialegna e fatti prestare una camicia da Dean. -_ propone Matilde facendo ridere di gusto l’amica. -  _Oppure che sei nei servizi segreti! -_ propone tra le risate. -  _Dai la caccia a pericolosi criminali, poco importa se siano umani o no._

 

 _\- E poi possiamo anche darti il distintivo -_ risponde Matilde ridendo.

 

 _\- Dovrei comprare un completo decente però -_ risponde ridendo -  _chissà che faccia un altro effetto anche sulle signore._

 

 _\- Beh, un uomo in completo elegante ha un non so che, in effetti -_ annuisce la donna pensando al suo Sammy in giacca e cravatta.

 

Matilde guarda Cole dubbiosa: -  _Bah! Mio padre ha sempre detto che i peggiori ladri sono quelli in giacca e cravatta e poi un completo bisogna saperlo portare._

 

_\- Anche questo è vero. Sam e Dean stanno bene in completo e sono a loro agio come con quelle orrende camicie. E sono bravi anche come scassinatori…_

 

 _\- A quelli starebbe bene qualsiasi cosa… -_ osserva Matilde pensierosa -  _secondo me vestiti da freakkettoni sarebbero stupendi._

 

 _\- O boho chic, o dandy… come li metti stanno bene! -_ ammette Tania con aria sognante.

 

 _\- Mi state dicendo che io non starei altrettanto bene? -_ chiede risentito il cacciatore -  _andiamo! Non sarò un modello ma ho delle carte da giocare._

 

Matilde scuote la testa: -  _Spiacente Cole, non c’è partita. Voglio dire, lascia perdere Sam, ma fisicamente Dean è perfetto. Credo che ci sia una foto di lui a petto nudo alla voce “maschio” dell’enciclopedia._

 

 _\- Ma per favore! Tu hai dei gusti orrendi -_ sbotta contrariato l’uomo rivolgendosi a Tania -  _non le darai ragione, spero._

 

 _\- Beh… lei ha un problema di non so quale tipo nell’immaginare Sam nudo o in atteggiamenti sessualmente attivi, per cui io non sono d’accordo con lei! Sam è perfetto, poi c’è Dean. Lucifer è un po’ troppo magro, ma ha un suo fascino._ \- annuisce pensierosa la donna.

 

 _\- Avrò bisogno di un mese rinchiuso in un reparto maschile dopo questa storia -_ sbuffa Cole -  _secondo me Dean lo avete fatto diventare gay voi due!_

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere divertita: -  _Giuro che di questo non mi aveva ancora mai accusata nessuno!_

 

 _\- E poi non è gay! Nemmeno nell’unghia del suo mignolo puoi definirlo gay! -_ replica infastidita Tania, -  _Lui è pansessuale._

 

 _\- Ascolta, io non sarò un genio coi paroloni ma nel mio mondo se baci un uomo sei gay -_ ribatte Cole mentre Matilde non riesce più a smettere di ridere.

 

 _\- O santa pace, Cole! È tutto molto più complicato… -_ riesce a dire tra le lacrime -  _e poi se questa storia ti inquieta tanto, magari dovresti parlarne con Crowley, secondo me lui te la spiega! -_ e ritorna a ridere.

 

Cole la guarda schifato: -  _È l’idea più… più raccapricciante… credo che solo l’odore potrebbe darmi la nausea._  

 

-  _Cerca la definizione di pansessuale su Google -_ suggerisce ridendo la donna, -  _potrebbe meravigliarti la cosa. Poi se vuoi, Matilde ha tutti i libri sull’argomento, ne ha letto un paio anche Dean._

 

 _\- Lo sapevo che c’era il vostro zampino! -_ ribatte soddisfatto l’uomo.

 

 _\- Noi possiamo tutto, Cole! Potremmo perfino riuscire a farti accoppiare con un essere umano pensante. -_ risponde Matilde con un sorriso soddisfatto -  _quello sì che sarebbe un successo inaspettato._

 

 _\- Al massimo la nostra colpa è quella di rendere consapevoli di ciò che si è. Sarà perché siamo terribilmente capaci come conversatrici, e sappiamo ascoltare. -_ Tania si sta divertendo, l’uomo è il tipico americano dal radicato e intrinseco machismo. -  _Apri la tua mente, Cole, il mondo è molto più vasto del giardino di casa tua._

 

_\- Non sto dicendo che non sia felice per loro, eh… si vede che sono al settimo cielo e buon per loro. Solo che, dai, non è che uno può andare con le donne tutta la vita e poi svegliarsi un giorno guardando il proprio amico. Non funziona così… altrimenti non ci si capisce più nulla, vi pare?_

 

 _\- Paura, Cole? Se capita può essere piacevole, sai? -_ lo inziga la ragazza.

 

-  _Poi… Dean non è che ha smesso di andare con le donne, continua a piacergli la topa! Infatti Matilde fa sesso con lui, con il benestare di Cassy. L’amore è bello, qualunque esso sia, e non è facile per definizione, proprio per nulla, ma se fosse facile e lineare, banale… sarebbe noioso!_

 

 _\- E poi ci sono poche cose più arrapanti di un uomo che… abbraccia la complessità e ridiscute la costruzione stereotipica del genere -_ aggiunge la ragazza pensando al suo demone.

 

-  _Andiamo! Hai visto cosa esiste veramente nel mondo: demoni, angeli, mostri… e ti scandalizzi per qualcuno che ama indipendentemente dal genere? -_ lo canzona Tania sorridendo -  _L’amore è ciò che rende questo mondo degno di essere salvato._

 

 _\- Amen -_ le fa eco Matilde -  _ma non ti preoccupare, ti abituerai alla complessità, vedrai -_ le dice con un sorriso indulgente la ragazza.

 

 _\- Va bene, va bene… ma vi prego, datemi pace. È già abbastanza difficile essere il bambino della casa -_ borbotta.

 

Ridendo divertita, Tania abbraccia l’uomo seduto al suo fianco infilandosi sotto il suo braccio e appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla: -  _Nessuno ti corre dietro, Cole, già farsi domande e cercare risposte è un enorme passo avanti._

 

Cole resta sorpreso da quell’effusione ma poi ricambia l’abbraccio godendosi il profumo e il calore della donna.

 


	22. 29 Novembre, Nyack

**29 Novembre, Nyack, ore**   **5:30**

 

Cole non riesce a scacciare quell’incubo. Ogni volta che torna a chiudere gli occhi si ritrova di nuovo sulle scale della vecchia casa, infreddolito nel buio della sera. Ogni volta ritrova la stessa paura e il senso di vuoto e negazione quando gli occhi di suo padre tornano a fissarlo mentre si spengono. Quello che sta in piedi sopra di lui non è più Dean, però. È un mostro che gli gela il sangue nelle vene, solo gli occhi sono quelli di Dean, di quando si sono incontrati la prima volta e il cacciatore lo sfidava con un ghigno, sono gli occhi del demone.

Ogni volta che li guarda si sveglia terrorizzato, madido di sudore, mentre il cuore gli scoppia nel petto. Ormai sono le cinque e mezza, non ha più nessun senso cercare di addormentarsi sperando di nuovo di riuscire a riposare. Si tira su dal letto e si infila in bagno sperando di trovare un po’ di sollievo nella vasca calda.

Nemmeno il riposo di Tania è tranquillo, costellato da incubi anche se diversi da quelli dell’uomo, incubi in cui prima è lei ad essere ricoperta di sangue, poi quella oscura presenza avvertita nella cripta. Continua a sentire il suono di quella lingua nella sua mente anche se non capisce nemmeno una parola, ma ha una cadenza, un ritmo che le fa accelerare il cuore fino a farle male. Nonostante questo non riesce mai a svegliarsi da quello strano sonno prolungato, semplicemente passa da un incubo all’altro. È il rumore dell’acqua che scorre in bagno nella vasca a riportarla alla realtà. Non sa che ore siano ma ha mal di testa e la nausea. Si gira nel letto accoccolandosi vicino all’amica che dorme ancora a pancia in giù.

La ragazza grugnisce girandosi su un fianco verso l’amica. Tania le dà un bacio sulla fronte abbracciandola e accarezzandole la schiena, ha bisogno di dimenticare quegli orrendi incubi. Matilde apre gli occhi sorridendo allo sguardo verde dell’amica -  _buongiorno -_ miagola accucciandosi contro la sua spalla.

 

-  _Buongiorno cucciola -_ la saluta la donna, -  _scusa se ti ho svegliata._

 

Matilde la abbraccia passandole una mano tra i capelli: -  _Ti regalerò una piastra -_ borbotta notando i ricci che le si incastrano tra le dita.

 

-  _Li odio -_ borbotta Tania con il broncio,  -  _non sono i miei…_

 

 _\- Non ti stanno così male -_ risponde Matilde sfregando la fronte contro la pelle morbida di Tania.

 

-  _A me piacciono di più lisci… ma non ci vogliono stare. -_  le coccole della ragazza allontanano almeno in parte l’ansia degli incubi. Vorrebbe solo distrarsi e non pensare a tutta quella faccenda. -  _Cole è già in piedi, credo stia facendo un bagno._

 

Matilde sbadiglia stiracchiandosi poco convinta -  _Ma che ore sono? Non possiamo prenderci ancora un momento? -_ chiede lamentandosi. In altri tempi avrebbe avuto più armi per trattenere l’amica a letto ma ora può solo cercare di conquistare ancora un po’ di coccole.

 

-  _Certo, Matilde. -_ acconsente Tania continuando a coccolarla. -  _Non so che ore sono… mi sono appena svegliata anche io._

 

La ragazza fa le fusa soddisfatta, le piace quando le toccano la schiena  _\- Dovremmo mandare una foto a Dean -_ ridacchia divertita.

 

Tania sogghigna sfregando il naso contro la tempia della giovane: -  _Beh, almeno gli strappiamo un sorriso!_

 

 _\- Altro che un sorriso… potrei superare le mie resistenze ideologiche ai selfie -_ aggiunge divertita mentre l’amica si scosta appena per allungarsi a prendere il telefono.

 

-  _A volte i selfie sono divertenti -_ dice Tania accendendo la fotocamera e cercando di inquadrare entrambe a letto. -  _Dì cioccolata! -_ dopo aver scattato la foto la mostra alla ragazza ridendo divertita: -  _Oddio sono orrenda con questi capelli! Tieni, mandagliela._

 

Matilde ubbidisce ridacchiando al pensiero dell’infarto che faranno venire al povero Dean.

Dal bagno si sentono i rumori dello scarico della vasca e qualche minuto dopo Cole esce con l’asciugamano in vita. Si ferma sulla porta fissando la scena per un momento, sceglie di non commentare e va a cercarsi il cambio nella valigia.

 

-  _Buongiorno, Cole -_ lo saluta la donna.

 

Cole si alza con la biancheria in mano e borbotta un saluto senza voltarsi tornandosene in bagno.

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere: -  _Okay, siamo delle stronze._

 

_\- Vero, ma stronze trattenute: stavo per chiedergli se voleva unirsi alle coccole!_

 

Matilde si tira su dal letto ormai sveglia e si allunga la colonna andando ad abbracciarsi le caviglie prima di recuperare il telefono e controllare se ci sono notizie dal demone .

 

-  _Niente da Silvestro? -_ chiede la donna che comincia ad essere preoccupata tirandosi su anche lei.

 

-  _Già -_ risponde la ragazza aprendo un messaggio della madre. Glielo deve aver scritto la mattina prima di andare a lavoro, è un buongiorno di quelli che le manda ogni morte di papa.

Risponde sovrappensiero al messaggio e intanto pensa al demone. Va verso lo zaino e tira fuori un quadernetto che sfoglia leggiucchiando le pagine in fretta prima di richiuderlo sbuffando: -  _pensi che dovrei scrivergli?_

 

 _\- Magari un messaggio… meglio di una chiamata se ha da fare e non può rispondere. -_ risponde alzandosi e stiracchiandosi cercando di allungare i muscoli indolenziti. -  _Vorrei solo avere la certezza che stia bene… Se gli scrivi digli che appena può ho bisogno di parlare con lui._

 

Matilde sbuffa prima di decidersi:

 

**_da Matilde a 666_ **

“Tutto bene?”

 

È sicura di suonare apprensiva mentre lascia cadere il telefono sul materasso..

 

**_da Dean a Tania_ **

“Arriviamo”

 

La donna sorride leggendo la risposta dell’uomo. -  _Dean risponde che stanno arrivando._

 

Cole esce dal bagno vestito e profumato e Tania, passandogli accanto per occupare il bagno, lo abbraccia: -  _Sei un ragazzone._

 

L'uomo inizia a essere davvero confuso: a quanto pare ignorarle è la strategia migliore… magari se evita di parlargli per un giorno intero se ne ritrova una nuda nel letto.

Matilde ha tirato fuori un astuccino in legno e con quello si è andata a sedere al tavolo. Cole la guarda mentre ne tira fuori un mazzo di tarocchi.  _\- Non dirmi che ti metti anche a leggere la mano ora? -_ le chiede sarcastico.

 

Matilde sorride: -  _Sono una strega, bel fusto. Comunque non mi sono mai venuti -_ dice riferendosi alle carte -  _escono sempre cose senza capo ne coda. -_ aggiunge stringendosi nelle spalle. La divinazione non è mai stata il suo forte e nonostante tutti i miglioramenti resta la sua bestia nera.

 

 _\- Stavo pensando -_ comincia la ragazza svoltando la prima carta poco convinta -  _non vorresti passare dal commissariato e buttare un occhio al fascicolo su tuo padre?_

 

Chiede accostando la carta del Giudizio a quella del Cavaliere.

Cole resta sorpreso dalla domanda, è strano ma non ci aveva pensato fino a quel momento eppure sì, certo che vuole.

 

 _\- Sono sicura che a Tania farà piacere -_ aggiunge girando il Mago -  _visto? -_ osserva fissando senza speranza il tavolo -  _non ha nessun senso._

 

In quel momento Tania esce dal bagno dopo la doccia veloce, avvolta in un asciugamano, e notando la ragazza con le carte in mano la guarda scuotendo la testa: -  _Perchè vuoi sapere il futuro? Non è mai una bella cosa._

 

 _\- Non è che io voglia sapere… vorrei solo essere in grado di farlo -_ sbuffa rimettendo a posto le carte.

 

-  _Meglio così -_ borbotta la donna frugando nella sua borsa cercando la biancheria e gli abiti di ricambio. -  _Meglio avere l’illusione del libero arbitrio…_

 

 _\- Beh, non è che la divinazione sia una scienza esatta, nemmeno a chi riesce. Più che altro da un’idea indicativa… o così mi dicono visto che non mi riesce! -_ sbotta.

 

- _È una pratica più precisa se sei… un angelo. E non hai nemmeno bisogno di quelle carte. -_ sottolinea cominciando a vestirsi: -  _Sono felice che i sigilli mi precludano quella capacità._

 

Matilde scuote la testa frustrata dalla propria incapacità mentre si chiude la porta del bagno alle spalle.

Tania finisce di vestirsi e cerca di sistemarsi i capelli davanti al grande specchio dalla cornice nera, notando così l’uomo che la osserva. Ne cerca lo sguardo attraverso lo specchio sorridendo divertita. Cole, vedendosi scoperto, tossicchia in imbarazzo andando a sedersi sul letto per pulire la pistola cercando di impegnarsi in quello.

 

-  _Va tutto bene, Cole? -_ chiede la donna impegnata a litigare coi capelli prima di rinunciare e legarseli in una crocchia sulla testa.

 

-  _Sicuro, dolcezza -_ risponde con finta indifferenza l’uomo. Da riccia la donna è ancora più arrapante, se possibile. -  _stavo pensando: non sarebbe male buttare un occhio al vecchio caso di mio papà visto che oggi ci gireremmo i pollici…_

 

Tania si gira ad osservarlo valutando la proposta. Sa che per l’uomo quella è una ferita ancora aperta, e che trovare risposte potrebbe essergli utile. -  _Mi pare una buona idea, ma sei sicuro di sentirtela?_

 

Cole solleva un momento lo sguardo dalla pistola scuotendo la testa: -  _È tutta la notte che sogno quel momento… ho bisogno di chiuderla, credo._

 

La donna va a sedersi di fianco a lui sul letto pensierosa: -  _Quello che scopriremo potrebbe non piacerti… ma si, credo che dopo tutto questo tempo sia necessario archiviare una brutta esperienza almeno con delle risposte, per poter andare avanti. -_ gli sorride solidale posandogli una mano sul braccio: -  _Scopriremo cosa è successo a tuo padre e perché, così gli incubi passeranno, finalmente._

 

 _\- Non sono così ottimista -_ osserva l’uomo -  _ma è meglio provare, no? -_ risponde girandosi verso di lei con un brivido caldo lungo la schiena.

 

 _\- Proprio così -_ annuisce Tania. -  _Cosa ricordi dei giorni precedenti la sua morte?_

 

Cole prova a ricordare per la millesima volta. Da quando ha saputo cos’era successo si chiede ogni giorno se nei giorni prima ci fosse stato qualcosa di strano ma non ricorda quasi nulla.

 

 _\- Le solite cose… o quello che mi ha raccontato mia madre, non so… ero un bimbo, voglio dire -_ aggiunge scuotendo la testa.

 

-  _Lo so che non è facile. Era tornato da poco da un viaggio?_

 

-  _Non saprei -_ risponde Cole -  _ma potrebbe anche darsi. Lavorava per un’azienda di import-export o qualcosa del genere… ricordo che spesso stava via per qualche giorno._

 

-  _Cole -_ comincia la donna con circospezione, -  _forse posso aiutarti a ricordare qualcosa di più di quei giorni… conosco dei metodi per recuperare ciò che il nostro subconscio può aver rimosso… ma potrebbe non essere piacevole._

 

Matilde esce dal bagno con la maglietta del pigiama: -  _Non prima di colazione -_ esclama andando a cercarsi dei vestiti: -  _non posso sopportare un’altra mezz’ora senza caffè._

 

 _\- E colazione sia -_ concede Tania alzandosi in piedi con un sorriso: -  _Nel frattempo pensaci su, Cole._

 

L’uomo annuisce con gli occhi lucidi ma ha poco da pensare. Ha già deciso di andare fino in fondo, costi quel che costi.


End file.
